Angel's Desire
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si una chica bella, inteligente, inocente y hasta, en cierto modo, 'angelical', se enamora del peor chico que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra?... Ya verán por qué lo digo. Pasen y lean por favor. M por el lenguaje
1. El nuevo estudiante

_Angel's Desire_

_Summary:__ ¿Qué pasa si una chica bella, inteligente, inocente y hasta, en cierto modo, 'angelical', se enamora del peor chico que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra?..._

_Disclaimer:__ ¬.¬ Desgraciadamente, como ya eh dicho en fics anteriores, ningún personaje de SCC me pertenece T.T... y eso me hace muy triste o.Ó... Solo un par de personajes que irán apareciendo a medida que el fic transcurra son inventos míos._

_Notas de la autora:__ Completamente 'UA'. Ya sabrán por qué lo digo. Espero que les guste ._

_Capítulo 01:__ El nuevo estudiante_

¡¡Otra vez tarde!! El despertador no había sonado y nadie ma había despertado, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Tan pronto como pude me paré de un salto. Las 8:00. Aún había algo de tiempo. No era tan tarde... Baje las escaleras corriendo con prisa.

- Buenos días mamá. --Salude apresuradamente, tomando una tostada, metiéndola en mi boca como fuera toda entera, mandándole un buen sorbo de jugo detrás. Mamá me miró sonriente y dijo un breve "buenos días", volviendo a su labor.--

- Monstruo.. Te quedaste dormido. --Dijo Touya, bebiendo un sorbo de espumante café con leche que le dejó un pequeño borde marcado al rededor del labio inferior. Lo miré con resignación, sin decir nada, medio atragantada, poniéndome los patines con rapidez-- ¿No quieres que te lleve, monstruo?...

- Oh Touya, no le digas así a tu hermana. --Dijo mamá, terminando los almuerzos--

- Mhhp... --Touya parpadeó, observándome--

- ¿De veras?... ¿Me llevas? --Se levantó de la mesa, terminando su taza de café con un sorbo--

- Claro.

- ¡¡¡Ouuuhhh!!! ¡¡Gracias!!... --Dije, poniéndome de pie con los patines sin amarrar-- ¡Adiós mamá!... --Saludé a mi madre con la mano, mientras salia de la casa--

- Adiós hijos. Que tengan una buena mañana. --Sonrió dulcemente--

Al legar al colegio, me despedi de mi hermano con un beso en la mejilla -como nunca- y un 'gracias' que se perdió en el aire cuando bajé corriendo del auto.

Iba tan apresurada, que no note que alguien iba caminando delante. Obviamente, como era de imaginarse, choqué con él.. O ella. Ambos quedamos tendidos en el suelo. Yo sobre él. Era un chico, definitivamente.

Me levante sobándome la cabeza. ¡Qué golpe!... Mire el reloj. Las 8:15. Ya era muy tarde. Mire al muchacho que permanecía en el suelo, inmovil, mirándoma. Lo observe durante unos segundos. No conocía a ese muchacho, era la primera vez que lo veía en el colegio...

- ¡¡Lo lamento mucho!! No fue mi intención, es solo que...

- No importa. --El muchacho miró hacia el colegio-- ¿Estás bien?...

- Sí... G-Gracias... --Extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse--

- Uhm... Bueno... Creo que ya llegamos tarde... ¿No?... --Inquirió el muchacho, quitándose el polvo del uniforme--

- Sí... Lo siento... Es mi culpa... --Dije algo apenada--

- Está bien... Mh... Nos vemos luego... --Dijo comenzando a caminar--

Lo observó unos segundos y luego seguí al chico. Al llegar a los lockers, ambos nos cambiaron los zapatos negros por los blancos reglamentarios y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente en la misma dirección. '¿Acaso me seguirá?' Pensé, algo nerviosa. Al llegar al salón, el chico abrió y entró. ¿Por qué entraba en mi salón?... ¿Acaso él sería el estudiante de intercambio que venía de China?... '¡¡Genial!!' Me dije a mí misma con ironía. 'Su primer día y ya le diste mala impresión'...

Suspiré y entre en el curso, disculpándome con el profesor por llegar tarde. El muchacho había entrado sin decir ni 'Buenos días' y se había acomodado en el último pupitre de la última fila, justo junto a la ventana.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigi a mi pupitre. Saludé alegremente a Tomoyo. La clase pasó lentamente. Fue una hora que se hizo como diez. Cuando finalmente tocó el timbre, algunos alumnos salieron del curso, otros nos quedamos. El chico nuevo entre ellos. Yo lo observaba desde mi pupitre. Era... '¿Raro?'... Quizás...

Note que el chico miraba con expresión sumamente aburrida por la ventana, y en que su mano tenía un pequeño mp3, el cual parecía estar a todo volumen, porque algo de la melodía de la canción que el ambarino escuchaba se escuchaba hasta donde yo estaba -en la otra punta del salón-.

Sakura noté algo raro. Era nuevo... Pero sin embargo el profesor de Biología no lo había notado y no lo había presentado... Debía hacer algo para saber quién era el chico... 'Achaté' mis ojos tanto como pude hasta que finalmente veía solo una delgada línea. Lo escudriñé con curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llamaría?... ¿Quién sería?... ¡¡¡Me moría de la curiosidad!!!

A penas el timbre de clase sonó, la profesora de historia, de unos 55 años y unos cuantos kilitos de más entro en el curso, me paré a hablar con ella. La profesora me guiñó un ojo con complicidad y aceptó el pedido.

- Buenos días alumnos... --Todos se pararon junto a sus asientos, excepto el chico-- Uhm... Disculpa querido.. --Miró al joven inquisidoramente. Él no prestó atención, ya que no oía nada más que su música-- Mhh... --La profesora se fijó en la planilla de alumnos. Un nuevo nombre.-- 'Shaoran Li'... --Leyó sin demasiado interés-- Pueden sentarse chicos...

Al notar que la miraba suplicante, la profesora se acercó hasta Shaoran. Le quitó el mp3. Sonreí por lo bajo. Sin querer ya lo había metido en problemas... O al menos eso parecía.

- Jovencito... Debes presentarte ante tus compañeros. --Ordenó la regordeta--

- Ya me lo veía venir. --Dijo Shaoran, bostezando. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta la pizzara-- Uhm... Bueno... Mi nombre es Shaoran Li y vengo de China... Soy el estudiante de intercambio. --Dijo sin ánimo alguno, clavando la vista sobre mí. Él sabía que la idea de que se presentara había sido mía... **Shaoran la asesinó de miles de formas distintas -y muchas de ellas sádicas- en su mente.** Luego volvió a su pupitre. Me sentí bastante incómoda. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?...--

- Bien chicos... Abran su libro en la página 57. Comenzaremos con la segunda guerra mundial...

La profesora comenzó un largo y aburrido discurso sobre Hitler, sus sádicas y dementes ideas, y de la guerra en general. Shaoran no prestaba demasiada atención, puesto que el tema, mucho no le interesaba. Bostezaba cada tanto y me escudriñaba con la mirada, creyendo, de seguro, que yo no lo notaba, pero en realidad me hacía la estúpida. ¡JA! Se notaba que ese chico aún no me conocía... Ya iba a tener tiempo de hacerlo con lujo de detalles... Nadie podía creerse superior a Sakura… Menos alguien como él…

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Por Jesús, los santos y los demonios. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar? ¿Por qué quiso que me presente?... ¡¡¡Arg!!! ¡Qué coraje! ¿Quién se cree? Espero que no sea otra estúpida niña de las que se enamoran de mi y se me pegan como chicle, o juro que la mataré... -Miraba a Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos- Quizás... Sería bueno divertirme un poco con ella... -Pensaba para sí mismo, hasta que lo interrumpió el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo-

Genial, al comedor, con quien sabe qué otros idiotas me encontraré... -Suspiro- Bien... Supongo que esto me saco por vivir con mi madre... Supongo que si ella quería que fuera un castigo, realmente lo está logrando. Primero, mandarme a este pueblucho insignificante y tedioso, y segundo, inscribirme en un colegio privado... ¡A quién se le ocurre! Solo a esa maldita zorra... -Hablaba de su madre como si fuera alguien completamente ajena a él-

- Mhh... Veamos... -Miré hacia todos lados-

Ni una mesa disponible...--Gruñí-- Quizás... --Observé una mesa allá a lo lejos con cinco chicas y dos chicos-- Oh no... La bocona... --Arqueé una ceja-- Tal vez sea mi oportunidad de ganármela... --Sonreí maliciosamente hacia mis adentros, pensando en cómo destrozaría el corazón de aquella inocente niña—

Comencé a caminar con flojera, y las manos en mis bolsillos hasta donde estaba la castaña, junto con la chica de largo cabello negro, y otras tres de aspecto algo… ¿Nerd?... Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada. También había dos chicos con ellas. Al llegar a la mesa, me quedé parado frente a la misma, mirándolos. El chico de cabello azabache y redondos anteojos me miró por sobre sus lentes. Su tez era pálida y su mirada muy inquisidora. Cesó su entretenida charla y todos se quedaron callados, mirándome. Incluso la castaña de cabello hasta la cintura.

Hola. –Saludé sin quitarle de encima la mirada a la castaña de ojos verdes—

Hola… Tú eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó con curiosidad el azabachado, mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo de tela… ¿De seda?...—

Así es.

¿De dónde vienes? –Cuestionó una de las muchachas. La miré. Tenía el cabello corto, atado en dos coletas que estaban trenzadas—

Soy el estudiante de intercambio de China. –Nuevamente recibí la atención de todos, que me miraban estupefactos y con curiosidad, excepto la castaña—

Interesante. –El chico de los lentes habló— Yo soy de Inglaterra. Llegué hace tres años ya. –Dijo como si me importara—

Wow… –Fue lo único que apunté a decir—

¿Cómo te llamas? –Esta vez fue la de cabello largo la que habló—

Shaoran Li. ¿Ustedes?...

Yo soy Naoko. –Dijo una de las muchachas. Esta tenía el cabello corto, lacio, color café— Ellas son Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura. –Dijo señalando de a poco, para que "conociera" a todos y cada uno de ellos. Nuevamente me detuve en la castaña—

Sakura, ¿eh? –La observé por primera vez con curiosidad—

Sí. ¿Qué con mi nombre? –Contestó con rudeza—

Nada… Es tan común como la que lleva el nombre. –Respondí sonriendo maliciosamente. La chica no se inmutó. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no se sentía mal con mi 'insulto'? ¿¡QUE TENÍA ESA CHICA!?... Todas, siempre, todas, absolutamente todas, se sentían furiosas cuando les decía algo así. Ella no. Solo me miró desafiante—

Charlé un rato con los muchachos del grupo y luego me marché. Debía ir a retirar mi horario. Aún no lo tenía, puesto que, al llegar tarde, ni siquiera me había molestado en ir a la oficina del director a buscarlo. Por casualidad me había enterado del curso en el que estaría, escuchando a mi madre hablar por teléfono con el director.

Pasó la mañana. Fue todo tan tranquilo que casi ni noté que ya era la hora de irnos, cuando a las 5 de la tarde sonó el timbre, finalizando con la clase de inglés. Sí. Inglés. Iba a escolaridad bilingüe… Genial, ¿no?...

Guardé con flojera las cosas desordenadamente dentro de mi mochila y salí del salón. Al salir del colegio, unos minutos después de dejar el salón, Sakura apareció corriendo detrás de mí. ¡¡Sí!! Lo había logrado, la tenía en la palma de mi mano…

¡Oye, Li! –La escuché gritar. Me paré y volteé hacia ella—

¿Ehm?...

Solo quería darte la bienvenida al colegio. –Dijo con una ceja levantada— No lo hice antes porque, como te habrás dado cuenta, no tuve tiempo entre reunión y reunión de los presidentes de clase. –No, realmente, no me dí cuenta, estúpida… Ni que me interesara lo que haces.—

Ah… Bueno. –Comencé a caminar nuevamente. Me seguía, podía oír sus pasos detrás de mí—

Pero me equivoqué. Sí. El gran Shaoran, equivocado. Imposible de creer, ¿ah?... Ella corrió y me pasó. En la entrada del colegio la esperaba un chico de lentes y cabellera gris platino, de bello rostro. Ella lo besó en los labios. ¿Así que la señorita perfecta tenía novio?... Uhm… Sin tomar conciencia de ello, apreté mis puños. Al darme cuenta, algunos minutos después, me sorprendí. ¿Por qué era eso?... ¿Acaso sentía celos de la castaña?... ¿Yo? ¿CELOS?...

Jamás…

---1º persona. Sakura---

Saludé con un beso a Yukito, mi novio. Había podido pasar a buscarme ya que ese día no trabajaba, al igual que mi hermano. Tomé su mano y nos marchamos. Disimuladamente miré hacia atrás, observando a Shaoran, quien, al verme con Yukito de la mano, había hecho de la suya un puño. Sonreí con superioridad. Lo tenía donde quería. Otro más que había caído en mi trampa. ¿Malvada? Sí, quizás. ¿Arpía? Por supuesto. ¿Cruel?... ¡Y qué decirlo!

Todos me conocían por ser una chica buena, muy benevolente, con las mejores calificaciones, ser estrictamente obediente, muy simpática y cariñosa. Sí, lo era, no lo niego. Lo soy en realidad. Pero la actitud de ese chico no me había caído en gracia. Así como era buena, también podía ser una genuina perra. A mí, Sakura Kinomoto, nadie me trataba como si fuera una más del montón. Yo era yo, y debían respetarme por eso. Nadie iba a pasarme por encima, y menos un chico raro, enojón, despistado, increíblemente desastroso… Y encima, nuevo. 'Oh no chico, te ganaste el pase al otro lado…' Pensé para mis adentros.


	2. El beso

_Capítulo 02:__ El beso_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Me descubrí pensando en la castaña esa tarde tirado en mi cama. Hacía un calor de los mil infiernos. Yo estaba recostado despatarradamente en mi cama, con una bermuda negra y el torso desnudo. Los brazos tras mi cabeza, mirando el techo de la habitación.

¿En ella?... Sí, en ella.

¡¡YO PENSANDO EN ESA MOCOSA!!... No lo podía creer... -Suspiro- ¿Por qué?... No había descubierto aún el motivo, pero supuse que era por lo ocurrido algunos meses atrás, cuando llegué al colegio. ¿Cómo podía haberme hecho tal desaire?... ¡¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ignoraba a Shaoran Li!!... Desde entonces, la mocosa no me había hablado... Ni siquiera para saludarme. Solo me miraba gatubelicamente (Entiéndase: como una zorra), sonreía y luego se hacía la interesante, volteando la cabeza, haciendo que su sedoso pelo se moviera de un lado a otro, como jugando con el aire. Pero aún así me caía mal... Iba a hacerla pagar por el desaire. Nadie le hacía eso a un Li, menos a él.

- ¿Lo entendiste pequeña? Te haré pagar...

Hablaba solo. Sí, solo. ¿Loco? Mh... Un poco. ¿Esquizofrénico? No, aún no he llegado tan lejos.

- ¡Shaoran¡Baja inmediatamente! --La zorra de mi madre llamándome por décima vez. ¿Qué acaso no entendía que jamas iba a bajar? Su maldita cocina era enorme y muy espaciosa, pero parecía un horno.--

Me quedé echado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sufriendo el calor.

Pronto escuché los pasos acelerados de mi madre por las escaleras. Sin tocar, entró a mi cuarto. Tenía un sobre azul en la mano y un papel con las calificaciones en la otra. Comenzó a hablar. Uhm... La perórata de siempre. 'Debes esforzarte'. ¿Y crees que no lo sé, maldita infeliz?... ¡LO SÉ! Grité a toda voz... En mi mente, por supuesto.

- Shaoran... Te lo dije ya muchas veces. Si sigues así...

- ¿Qué¿Me enviarás al internado?... Me dices eso desde que tengo 5 años...

- ¬¬U... ¡Respetame Shaoran, soy tu madre!

- Eso no niega el hecho de que eres una zorra insoportable. ¿Verdad?...

- ¡Shaoran!

La zorra intentó golpearme. Le tomé la mano justo a unos cinco centímetros de mi mejilla. Tú golpearme... ¿A mí¡¡¡JAJAJA¡Sigue soñando!... Slut (perra, en inglés).

- Me haces daño Shaoran, suéltame.

- ¿Y qué si no quiero?

- ¡Qué me sueltes! --Gritó la loca. La liberé--

- Intentas golpearme una vez más y me iré de la casa... ¿Entendido?... --Ella bufó--

Luego salió de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. ¿Enojada? Y a mí qué. Lo que menos me interesaba era como se sentía esa estúpida. Era mi madre, lo sé. La que me dio la vida.. -Para mi desgracia- Pero eso no significaba que debía quererla¿no?... Bah... En realidad... -Lo pensé mejor- Yo no quería a nadie. Y nadie me quería a mí, así que estaba a mano con el mundo. ¿No?... Qué más da...

Tomé mi mochila. La vacié de las mierdas del colegio en un rincón del piso de la habitación. Luego puse un toallón y un protector solar dentro. Me fui a la playa, no aguantaba más en ese infierno.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Caminabamos por ahí, cerca del lago, con las chicas... Y yo pensaba en él. Él... -Suspiro- Después de dos años de noviazgo habíamos terminado. ¿La razón?... Mhhh... Varias... Ninguna suficientemente "mala" como para terminar, pero, todas juntas, eran una "gran" razón para terminar. -Suspiro nuevamente-

- ¡Hey, Sakura¡Mira quien está ahí!... --Rika señaló hacia el frente, donde había un chico paliducho con un excelente cuerpazo tirado en la arena tomando sol... Miré detenidamente... ¡¡¡¡ERA EL IDIOTA!!!!

Suspiré.

- Vamos chicas... Quiero un helado... --Dije cambiando de camino, pero me arrastraron hasta él entre las cuatro--

- ¡Hola Li!... --Saludó amigablemente Tomoyo, mientras yo me soltaba de las otras. El arrogante estúpido se quitó las gafas de sol y miró con una ceja levantada. Luego volvió a recostarse sobre la arena--

- Hola... --Dijo por fin, con frialdad--

- ¿Cómo estás¿Disfrutas las vacaciones?... --Chiharu preguntó con amabilidad. Yo la miré. La chica se deshacía delante del idiota. ¿Quién lo creía¿Brad Pitt?... ¿Johnny Deep?... ¿Tom Felton?... ¡Por favor!...--

- Uhm... Si, se podría decir que sí... --Dijo sin ganas--

- ¿Vamos, chicas?... --Intenté nuevamente. Él se quitó las gafas y me miró.--

- Oh... The bitch... --Dijo sonriendo con malicia. Me abalancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo. ¿¡¡¡COMO SE ATREVÍA A DECIRME PERRA!!!?... Las chicas me quitaron de ensima del imbécil, mirándome con miedo.--

- Sakura... Nunca creí que eras así... --Dijo Tomoyo con calma, tratando de tranquilizarme--

- Pues ya ves...

- Pero es que eres perfecta, Sakura. --Dijo Rika--

- Sí, lo soy... Pero la perfección puede tener detalles mínimos. --Agregué con serenidad. Estaba mas calmada al ver la marca en la cara de Shaoran: un moretón en el ojo. Sonreí con satisfacción--

- ¿Perfecta¿Tú? Bah... Eres una estúpida engreída y arrogante muchacha que se cree que por ser bonita gobierna el mundo. --Shaoran se sorprendió al oir esa palabra salir de su boca 'Bo-ni-ta'... ¿¡Desde cuando él decía eso!?... Todas lo miramos--

- Sí, soy arrogante y engreída. --Acerqué mi rostro al de él-- Pero porque tengo con qué hacerlo... --Dije sonriendo con desafio. Él me miró a los ojos. Quedé perdida en su mirada. Escuchaba a las chicas llamarme a lo lejos... Pero no le daba importancia... O mejor dicho... Si quería hacer algo, no podía... ¡¡No podía moverme!!... Estaba hipnotizada en esa bella mirada.--

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Sin siquiera pensarlo una vez la besé. Delante de las otras cuatro chicas, quienes se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos. Sakura se apartó de mí. Y ese fue el momento...

- ¡Slaz!...

El sonido seco de una bofetada.

- Por imbécil. ¿Quién te crees?... --Sakura me miraba furiosa. Yo a ella con satisfacción--

¿Por qué la había besado?... Porque esa era mi venganza. Sí, es cierto. Había recibido una gran, dolorosa y sonora bofetada de su parte, pero por otro lado... La había hecho enfurecer y soñar al mismo tiempo. Lo sé. ¿Cómo? Por su mirada. Quedó completamente hipnotizada cuando la miré, entonces supe la verdad. Le gustaba. Quizás suene como que me creo el ombligo del mundo, pero otras veces me ha pasado. Siempre es lo mismo. Las enamoro, juego un poco con ellas y luego las dejo ahí botadas con el corazón destrozado. Esa era mi mayor venganza contra chicas como ella, y creo que realmente lo disfrutaba.

¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual estoy tan... mhh... enfurecido con ella?... Porque chicas hermosas y perfectas como ella siempre creían que se llevaban el mundo por delante con solo una mirada sexy. ¿Quiénes se creían?... ¿¡Dios¡Por favor! Eran solo niñas estúpidas y mimadas de papi que tan solo querían llamar la atención de la manera que les fuera posible, y eso no iba conmigo. No no y no.

---1º persona. Sakura---

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡Estaba tan enojada con el estúpido, imbécil, fastidioso, infelíz y arrogante Shaoran!!!... Pero... Al mismo tiempo... -Tocaba mis labios con mis dedos índice y mayor- No lo sé... Me sentía extraña... El beso no me había desagradado, porque, a decir verdad, era bueno besando... Pero él era el que me caía mal. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? No lograba entenderlo. No lograba entender como había gente así en este planeta. Si tan solo el gobierno se molestara en matar a la gente como él, el planeta tierra sería un mundo mejor para vivir... ¬¬U... Maldito infeliz...

Furiosa, sin saber o sin interesarme si las chicas vendrían conmigo, comencé a caminar lejos de él. ¡¡¡ARG!!!... Seguía furiosa... ¡¡No lo comprendía¡Él me detestaba con toda su alma! -O al menos eso creía yo- Entonces... ¿Por qué me había besado?...

- Solo quiere hacerme perder la calma... --Dije en un suspiro--

Las chicas se habían quedado paradas ahí, frente al estúpido, sin ir conmigo. ¡Bien!...

- No necesito a nadie. Soy más que autosuficiente..

Saqué mi teléfono celular y llamé a los chicos. A Yamazaki y a Eriol.

- Entonces¿No tienen nada que hacer?...

- No. --Respondieron ambos -conversación de 3- al unísono--

- Bien. Entonces los invito a cenar a casa... ¿Quieren?...

- ¿Y las chicas?... --Preguntó Eriol, con calma--

- Mhh... Tenían cosas que hacer.. Y yo no quise ir...

- Okay... ¿A las 10?...

- Claro.

- Yo llevo la película. --Dijo Yamazaki--

- De acuerdo. Yo cocino... --Dije bostezando--

- Yo llevaré las bebidas. --Dijo Eriol--

Una vez de acuerdo en todo, colgamos. ¡Iba a ser una noche divertida! Sola con los chicos... ¿Qué mejores amigos que ellos, que con una llamada aceptaban ir a tu casa a cenar?... Camino a casa pasé por el supermercado. Compré las cosas para hacer las pizzas. Como éramos solo tres, compré dos. Con eso era suficiente... Suponía yo... Después de todo, Touya había quedado de ir con su novia -No sé quién es- al cine, y mis padres tenían una reunión en un restaurante con los socios de otra gran empresa de no sé qué diablos, y me habían dicho que iban a llegar tarde.

Al llegar a casa, pasé un rato con mi perrito Kero en la sala, mirando TV. Luego puse algo de música y comencé a cocinar.

Cerca de las 9:30 llegaron los chicos. Habían llegado un rato antes de lo esperado, pero no importaba, ya que nos divertimos bastante en ese rato... Peleando con la harina y demás cosas que había por ahí. La cocina era un desastre y nosotros eramos fantasmas. Estábamos blancos de pies a cabeza. Nos miramos entre los tres y reímos. Nos sacudimos un poco y luego cenamos, mirando una de las películas que Yamazaki había llevado.

Estuvimos hasta cerca de las 2 a.m juntos. Luego los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. Antes de irse, me habían ayudado a limpiar un poco el chiquero que había quedado en la cocina.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Y ahí estaba yo, parado frente a mi madre, mirándola sin mirarla realmente, escuchando otro de sus largos sermones de que no debía llegar tan tarde a casa, y menos en ese estado: ebrio y medio drogado. Pero no un ebrio de esos felices que andan por aquí y por allá sonriendo a todos. Yo era el tipo de ebrio que tomaba hasta quedar tirado en el suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? Fácil. Mi prima Meiling y un amigo del bar me habían llevado, medio arrastrando por el suelo, hasta la casa.

- Ya cállate... Me tienes harto... --Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza. Me dolía--

Como pude -agarrándome de todo- llegué hasta las escaleras y comencé a subir. Al llegar a mi cuarto después de lo que pareció un siglo en las escaleras más largas del universo, me tumbé en la cama.

-Suspiro- Y ahí estaba yo, el pobre idiota, pensando en la chica que había besado esa tarde, la cual también lo había abofeteado.

- Pero... --Sonreí como loco-- Aún así... Sé que la traigo loca..

Me quedé dormido...

* * *

Hola!!!  
Wooo... lo termine... al fiiin .. ayer como a las 3:30 terminé de escribirlo. No sabía si iban a dejar reviews... pero aun asi decidi seguirlo... porque me atrape a mi misma xDD, ridiculo, no? P jeje... bueno, en fin... mhhh espero que les haya gustado el capi y respecto a las preguntas de las señoritas Alezza y Franchesk, tienen Sakura, 16 años y Shaoran 18 (sí, soy cruel, lo hice repetir dos veces de curso xDD), es por eso que están en el mismo año. Mh... Agradezco mucho a Juchiz, Alezza, Franchesk y meli17 por los reviews... muy bonitos, y estoy agradecidisima --suspira-- de que les haya gustado xD sino no iba a saber que hacer T.T... mhh.. bueno... creo que nada mas por el momento... ¡¡Ah!!.. Juchiz!! casi me olvido xD, concuerdo contigo en lo del caracter de Sakura, que es un poco fuerte xD... Es que es raro verla en esos papeles de malvada, o vengativa P asi que quise hacer la prueba de como quedaba y obviamente funciono xD ademas, le agregue un poco de mi propio caracter (a).. jaja ... bueno chicas, espero q esten bien y q hayan disfrutado del cap. Besos!!! bye!!!

P.D: ya saben que... sin reviews, 0 caps nuevos o.Ó muajajaja o,o... xD

Silvana


	3. Un Shaoran distinto

_Capítulo 03:__ Un Shaoran distinto_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

El sol que se colaba entre las persianas me daba en los ojos y hacía que me doliera la cabeza -Más de lo que ya me dolía-. Tomé las mantas y me tapé hasta la cabeza. -Suspiro- Mejor.

Justo cuando estaba quedandome dormido nuevamente, mi madre me llamó con un terrible grito. Uhm... Uno más de tantos otros que ya habían ido y de otros tantos que vendrían. Con flojera puse un pie en el suelo. Estaba frío. Volví a meterlo dentro. Otra vez el grito.

- ¿Qué quieres?... --Grité tan fuerte como pude, puesto que no tenía mucha voz--

Y ahí lo escuche. Los pasos apresurados corriendo escaleras arriba. Tacones. Ese día llevaba tacones, que hacían rechinar los escalones como si fueran cerdos siendo asesinados. Entró como una tromba en mi cuarto, con el teléfono en una mano y el lapiz labial en la otra, pintándose los labios de un rojo intenso.

- Es tu prima.

Arrojó el teléfono sobre mi cama, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... Claro que ella no lo notó, pues salió a prisa del cuarto. Ya llegaba tarde al trabajo, supuse...

Con toda la flojera del mundo saqué un brazo por entre las mantas y tomé el tubo del teléfono (Era inalámbrico).

- ¿Hola?...

Sí. Meiling. Era Meiling, mi prima. Tenía nuevas noticias acerca de los paquetes. Habían llegado a tiempo y el cliente estaba más que feliz. Acababamos de embolsarnos 50.000 yens en los bolsillos cada uno. Era un negocio familiar... Que solo hacíamos entre los dos... Y alguno que otro tipo que necesitaramos para pasarla. Saben de qué hablo, ¿no?... Drogas. Sí, drogas. Éramos traficantes. Llevábamos en el negocio ya tres años, desde los 13. Increíble, ¿no?. Mhh... Quizás. Aunque era algo tan normal para nosotros como ir al colegio o salir con amigos. Si es que teníamos alguno...

- Bien... Que Alex traiga de inmediato el dinero. Estoy en banca rota. Ya creí que no llegaría...

_- Ok. ¿Cuánto le pagaremos al inadaptado ese?... --Meiling sonaba soñolienta. Claro... Si eran las 8.30. Jamás nos levantábamos antes de las 11 en las vacaciones...--_

- Dale solo 21 gramos...

_- ¿¡21!?.. Shaoran, es demasiado... _

- No lo es Meiling. Dile que son órdenes mías. Le damos los 21 gramos y nos hace el trabajo 'gratis' -por así decirlo- durante cinco meses mas. Es mejor que tener que pagarle 20.000 yens por el tráfico. No nos conviene pagarle, ya que él puede exigir más... Sabe cuanto nos pagan...

_- Entonces deberíamos sacarlo de nuestro territorio. --Sonó tajante y cortó el teléfono--_

Arqueé una ceja. Si ella lo hacía, pues estaba sola en eso. Yo no pensaba ensuciarme las manos con sangre. No otra vez. La anterior casi nos habían descubierto. Si no hubiera sido porque papá estaba ahí para preparar una buena coartada, estaría metido en el cajón (entiéndase: cárcel, jaula, prisión) por quien sabe cuantos años.

Dejé el tubo del teléfono sobre la mesa de luz. Me volteé hacia el costado que había menos luz y volví a dormirme.

---1º persona. Sakura---

- Bien amor. Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti al colegio...

_- Recuerda que no debe verte. --La dulce voz femenina habló con calma del otro lado--_

- Lo sé... Haré lo posible por que no me vea... Adiós. Te amo. --Touya dejó el tubo donde iba. Yo lo abservaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con cara curiosa.--

- ¿Con quién hablabas?...

- No es de tu incumbencia, monstruo.

- Mh... Lo siento. --Miré sin interés, ahogando un bostezo. Touya salió del living--

Me senté en el sillón. Suave. Acomodé mi trasero lo mejor que pude, tome a Kero en brazos y encendí el estéreo.

Me recosté sobre el sofá, con Kero sobre mí. Mi pequeño perro cocker movía su rabo y me miraba juguetonamente. Pero no, yo no estaba de ánimos para jugar. Estaba deprimida. ¿La razón? Vaya Dios a saber... No tenía idea, pero solo sé que sentía un nudo en mi garganta y tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Qué me pasaba?...

Cuando Touya se fue, y mamá fue a ver a papá a la empresa, puse la música más melancólica que tenía a todo volumen y seguí recostada en el sofá, abrazando a mi perrito, mientras silenciosas lágrimas azules (por el rimel) recorrian mis mejilas. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndome? No era normal en mí esa tristeza. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Desperté con un horrible sonido. Música... Pero no la música normal que escuchamos todos los adolescentes, como rock... O algunos pop. No, era la música asquerosa que escuchaban las viejas en trámites de divorcio. Esa música que te hace dar ganas de tomar un cuchillo y pasarlo por tus venas miles de veces.

Con furia, tiré las mantas al suelo. Me vestí con un pantalón de buzo azul, una remera negra y las zapatillas negras. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y sali de la casa. Venía de la casa de junto. Observé. Era una casa enorme, blanca y muy hermosa. Tenía dos pisos. Varias ventanas con cortinas corridas. Algunas daban vista a un exquisito decorado... -Igual que en casa- Pensé. Sí... Realmente era igual que en mi casa. Que me llevara mal con mi madre, y que ella luciera como una ramera barata no significaba que fuéramos pobres. ¿O acaso eso fue lo que estuvieron pensando durante todo este tiempo?...

-Suspiro- Caminé hacia la entrada. Pasé el portón de rejas doradas... Lo cual me pareció algo cursi, pero en fin, no iba a esa casa para eso. Al estar frente a la puerta, saqué mi mano derecha del bolsillo del buzo y toqué el timbre. Volví a meterla donde descanzaba tan cómodamente. Nadie atendía. Otra vez... Esta vez la música bajó y escuché unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta. Al abrirse, me llevé una gran -y desagradable- sorpresa. Era Sakura...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Miré a Shaoran y luego bajé mi vista al suelo. Sequé mis lágrimas sin cuidado de que se diera cuenta y luego volví a mirarlo. Él me observaba con seriedad.. -Como de costumbre- pensé.

- Mh.. Buenos días... --Saludé sin mucha importancia--

- Buenos días. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos escuchas esa música tan depresiva, a estas horas de la mañana, en ese volumen?... --Me miró con una ceja arqueada--

- Leíste la constitución alguna vez... ¿No?...

- Sí. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu música horrible y tus lágrimas azules?... --¡Diablos! ¡Se había dado cuenta...!--

- Pues entonces deberías saber que ahí dice que cada persona es libre de hacer lo que se le de la gana dentro de su propiedad...

- Mientras que no perjudique a terceros. --Terminó él-- Obviamente me estás perjudicando... Si no fuera por ti y tu estúpida música, yo estaría durmiendo. --Lo miré. Suspiré y me resigné. No tenía ganas de pelear.--

- Está bien... Lo lamento. --Mascullé--

- Uhm... No vuelvas a hacerlo... --Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. En esos momentos, Kero salió y comenzó a rodearlo, saltando amigablemente. Salí hasta el pasillo y lo tomé en brazos.--

- Siento eso... Si es que te molestó... --Entré en la casa, mirándolo.--

- Está bien... Me gustan los animales... Creo... --Siguió caminando--

- Oye... Li... --Se volteó y me miró-- ¿Dónde vives?... --El chico señaló la casa blanca de junto, la cual era enorme, y la cual yo siempre había pensado que estaba deshabitada. Volvió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.--

- ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

- Simple curiosidad...

- Mhp... Oye... --Se volvió hacia mí, después de unos segundos de observar su casa-- Por simple curiosidad... ¿Por qué llorabas?... --Puso cara de preocupación... 'Como si realmente le importara' pensé yo para mis adentros--

- Uhm... Problemas... --Miré a mi perrito, quien movía el rabo sin cesar-- Personales...

- ¿Novio?...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Y ahí estaba yo, parado frente a ella, finjiendo que me interesaba lo que le ocurriera. Mh... Pero lo pensé mejor... Muy en el fondo parecía que realmente me interesaba... ¿Sería así realmente?...

- ¿Novio?... --Pregunté con curiosidad--

- Algo así... Ex novio mejor dicho... --Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.--

Ella miró al suelo, tratando de contener el llanto que nuevamente había aparecido. Me encontré caminando hacia ella. ¿¡Qué hacía!?... ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Es que acaso esa mocosa inferior a mí me preocupaba y me daba lástima? No lograba entender los motivos por el cual hice lo que hice, pero, al llegar a su lado, la abracé. Ella me miró con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Todo está bien... --Susurré debilmente, acariciando su cabello--

Me sentí como un estúpido, pero sin embargo, había algo dentro de mí que me decía que eso era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer. La miré a los ojos. Esta vez sin malas intenciones -recordé lo sucedido en la playa-. Con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarla, pasé la yema de mis dedos por sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas. Ella me miró con sorpresa. Y yo seguía sintiéndome un imbécil por aquella reacción tan impropia de mí. ¿Qué me sucedía?... Realmente la chica me daba lastima...

- Lamento esto... Li...

- Llámame Shaoran... --¡Oigan! ¡Momento!... Nadie más que mi familia y amigos -cercanos- me llamaban 'Shaoran'...--

- Mh... Bien... --Sonrió levemente-- Shaoran... --¡Rayos! ¡qué bien sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios!--

- Pero no te creas que por ser bueno una vez podremos ser amigos o algo así eh... Gente como yo tiene prohibido juntarse con gente como tú. --Dije asperamente. Ella rió--

- Está bien.

- Y si alguien se entera de esto, te asesino...

- Bien, bien. Tranquilo, seré una tumba... --Silencio-- Y... ¿Qué 'clase' de gente soy yo?...

- La de las típicas chicas hermosas, inteligentes, con dinero, engreídas, etc, etc, etc... Por religión personal no puedo juntarme con gente como tú.

- Pero... Por lo visto tú también tienes dinero. No sos ningún tirado... --Dijo con una ceja alzada, separandose de mí para dejar el cachorro en el suelo. ¡¡No me sueles!!... No quería que me soltara... Me gustaba sentirla entre mis brazos... Se incorporó. Acomodó inconcientemente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro.--

- Uhm... Pero no soy chica...

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

- Ya ya... No fastidies... Podemos ser amigos... --Lo pensé mejor-- En secreto. Si mi prima me ve contigo, me torturaría, me mataría, me reviviría y volvería a matarme. ¿Lo entiendes?... --Rió--

- Entiendo. --Dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Me gustaba su sonrisa... ¡¡¡Y SEGUÍA COMPORTANDOME COMO UN IDIOTA!! ¿Por qué pensaba tantas cosas... uhm... 'lindas' de ella?...--

- Bien... Me voy... Debo hacer algunas cosas... --Suspiré y luego comencé a caminar hacia el portón--

- Mh... Nos vemos luego... --Hice un ademán con la mano--

- Sí, como sea...

Me marché.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Shaoran... Lindo nombre... Pero... Era el idiota... El estúpido, enfermo, arrogante y despreciable chico que me había besado en la playa sin mi permiso.

¿Despreciable?... No... Creo que ya no lo era tanto... ¿Verdad? Había tenido un buen gesto hacia mí, y realmente lo agradecía. Necesitaba de verdad un abrazo en esos momentos... Y más aún si sigues 'peleada' con tus amigas...

Mi corazón había latido con fuerza cuando Shaoran me había abrazado, y me había sentido bastante bien. ¿Acaso sentía algo por él? ¿Algo que no fuera rechazo? ¿Algo parecido al cariño?...

- ¿Qué siento por el idiota?...


	4. Sentimientos

_Capítulo 04:__ Sentimientos_

---1º persona. Shaoran--

Al llegar a casa, ordené mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, pensando en mis acciones de minutos atrás. ¿Por qué había abrazado a Sakura¿Es que acaso ella..?... ¡¡Naaah!!... No podía ser. -Sonreí- Imposible. -Volví a reír- ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era completamente de otro mundo creer lo que yo estaba creyendo. -Suspiro- El teléfono sonaba. Tomé el tubo que estaba sobre mi mesa de luz.

- ¿Sí?

_- Shaoran, soy Meiling. _

- Oh. ¿Llegó Alex con el dinero?

_- De eso quería hablarte. ¡¡El muy hijo de puta se ha ido con todo nuestro dinero Shaoran!!_

- ¿Eh?... --Mi corazón se paró unos segundos y volvió a latir. Lleno de furia, apreté el teléfono con fuerza--

_- ¡¡Eso!! Melissa y Anthony me lo informaron hace una hora. Te estube llamando, pero nadie respondía. ¿Dónde estabas? --Si se enteraba de lo de Sakura, era hombre muerto--_

- Bañándome... ¡¡MIERDA!! Te juro que cuando agarre a ese cabrón lo colgaré de sus testículos...

_- Yo te dije que había que sacarlo del camino, primo. Ahora nos hemos quedado sin un maldito centavo... ¡¡Tú y tus ideas!! Eso ah de ser porque no quisiste pagarle en dinero. ¡Idiota¡Es tu culpa!... --Meiling estaba histérica, tanto gritaba que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, o éste explotaría. Me dió rabia.--_

- ¡¡Cálmate niña!! Hace tan solo un año que estás en el negocio, así que cierra el pico. No tienes la autoridad suficiente para hablarme así. --Dije más calmo-- Quizás sí, es mi culpa, lo acepto. Pero no hago un escándalo. Meiling... No tenemos problemas de dinero. 1.000.000 yens no son nada para nosotros, que cada mes nuestros padres nos depositan cinco así en la cuenta bancaria. ¿Acaso te parece un problema la pérdida de dinero?

_- Shaoran... ¿Qué mierda te pasa¿Estás drogado¡¡¡ES DINERO!!! No importa si tenemos más, menos o nada. Es dinero que el jodido cabrón nos sacó de las manos... Es nuestro dinero. Nosotros conseguimos la pasta, él solo la lleva a destino... Y se ha quedado con un millón de yens. No es poco_.

- No te preocupes. Ya cálmate. Sobreviviremos a esto. Hay más en camino... Debes decirle a Anthony que vaya hasta Malasia a dejarla.

_- ¿Y cómo crees que hará eso, imbécil? En el aeropuerto por poco y te revisan hasta el culo... --Meiling estaba histerica, de otro modo, jamás hablaba así--_

- Oh por favor... --Suspiré poniendo una mano en mi cabeza. Esa chica sí que era tonta-- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas la avioneta que mi padre tiene?

_- Sí claro, y cuando te pregunte para qué, le dirás 'Oh, es solo para dejar 40000 kilos de droga en Malasia, nada importante'. ¡Piénsalo bien Shaoran, no es juego si nos atrapan!_

- La avioneta es privada. Nadie la revisa. Además ya sabes que mi papá está en el negocio también... Igualmente, de algún modo debe llegar, porque el jodido malasience ya me pagó.

_- ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Cuánto es?..._

- ¡Ja!... Ni en tres millones de años lo sabrás. Debes venir a casa y te mostraré.

_- No puedo hoy, tengo cosas que hacer. Mamá necesita de mi ayuda para la elección de las telas que usaremos en la colección de verano de 'Ming'... _

- Bien. De todos modos, el dinero seguirá aquí, bien guardado.

_- No me digas. ¿Debajo de tu cama, como siempre?_

- No digas idioteces. Está en la caja fuerte, en el ático.

_- Bien, mejor ahí... Ya debo irme. Adiós. --Corté--_

Después de la charla con mi prima, di un largo suspiro intentando no pensar en el dinero perdido y en la traición de Alex. Él era mi mano derecha en todo eso del tráfico, jamás hubiera pensado que iba a traicionarme de tal manera... En fin, ya era tarde.

Tomé un toallón del ropero y fui a bañarme.

---1º persona. Sakura--

A penas Shaoran se marchó, yo entré en casa. Me senté junto a mi perrito en el sofá y miré el techo blancuzco, pensando en él. ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así al verme triste?... ¿Sentiría algo por mí? -Pensé esperanzada- ¡Un momento¿Qué hacía¿Por qué me alegraba el -posiblemente- tener esperanzas con el energúmeno?... Eso no era bueno. Además... Habíamos quedado como amigos y nada más. Sólo eso, y las amistades no se pueden arruinar -o al menos no se deberían arruinar- por intereses propios. No. Iba a hacer lo que Shaoran me había pedido. Eso y solo eso. Debía quitarme de la cabeza la estúpida idea de poder estar con él alguna vez, ya que, por su lado, eso era más que imposible. De mi lado... Quién sabe. Si lograba conocerlo bien, podría llegar a quererlo, pero... No debía ilusionarme, o saldría herida nuevamente.

Sonó el teléfono. Atendí... Era Yukito.

Hablé un rato con él. Quería pedirme disculpas por lo sucedido el día en que habíamos terminado -me había gritado y casi me había abofeteado, además de una gran lista de insultos-. Hablar con él me ponía un poco melancólica. Me hacía recordar los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos... Pero ya todo se había terminado.

Él me pidió que si podíamos volver. Con todo el dolor del alma le dije que no. -"¿Hay otra persona?"- Cuando preguntó esto, me quedé helada. No sabía que responder. Deliberé unos cuantos minutos con mi conciencia pensando acerca de eso. Le dije que sí, pensando en Shaoran. Pero... ¿Realmente la había?... Era dificil de descifrarlo, puesto que él en ningún momento había reaccionado como si yo le gustara, su actitud siempre fue firme y como de un amigo. Al parecer el no quería nada conmigo... -Suspiré resignada-

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- No. Estoy bien.

_- Bueno... Creo que... Ya no hay más que decir. --Dijo del otro lado. Su voz sonaba un tanto melancólica--_

- Supongo... Adiós...

_- Hasta luego. --Dijo. Luego colgó.--_

Y yo me quedé como una santa idiota pensando en el idiota que vivía junto a mi casa. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había visto por las mañanas, cuando iba al colegio?...Y más aún¿Por qué no me había enterado de su llegada al barrio? Después de todo, era un barrio privado... Siempre que había nuevos vecinos avisaban... En fin... -Suspiro-. Miré la hora. Debía ir al colegio a buscar los papeles del "acto" de bienvenida al colegio luego del receso.

Me puse unos jeans bien ajustados -como todos los que tenía-, una remera rosa que en el medio decía "Perfect" en dorado y unas zapatillas rosa claro. Luego salí. Al salir a la calle, me tropecé con Shaoran y caímos al suelo.

---1º persona. Shaoran--

Miré a Sakura.

- Vaya... Ya se te hizo costumbre caer sobre mí¿no?...

La ayudé a levantarse.

- Lo siento... --Dijo apenada--

- Está bien. No me pasó nada. ¿Tú estás bien?...

- Sí... Gracias... --Sus mejillas de tiñeron de un leve color carmesí--

- Oh no me agradezcas. Siempre es un placer ser tu colchón... --Dije sonriendo--

- Jaja... Qué gracioso... --Sonrió--

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al colegio... Voy a recoger unos papeles.. ¿Tú?

- Uhm... Por ahí, a dar vueltas...

- ¿Quieres acompañarme?.. No es tan lejos.

La observé bien. ¿Acompañarla al... colegio?... No era una 'genial' idea, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, acepté y comenzamos a caminar tranquilamente hacia el establecimiento de mis pesadillas.

Al llegar, me apoyé sobre la pared y la miré entrar. Se volteó y me observó.

- ¿No me acompañas?...

- Te espero aquí. --Dije bostezando. Tenía mucho sueño--

- Oh. Bien. --Entró--

Me quedé mirándola. Esa chica era buena -quizás- y muy encantadora y quizás hasta medio aniñada, pero tenía un trasero increíble...

- Oh dios... Si tan solo fuera mi nov... --¡Detente Shaoran!...--

¿Qué hacía¿Por qué pensaba en Sakura como una -posible- futura novia?.. ¡Eso sería imposible! Salir con ella sería como salir con... No lo sé... Alguien inalcanzable. Era como querer salir con Angelina Jolie o Julia Roberts. No debía ilusionarme con intentar conquistarla, o saldría perdiendo... Pero esta chica me atraía, y mucho... Y para mí, aceptar eso fue algo no muy fácil que digamos, ya que odio 'saber' que siento cosas por alguien más que no sea yo. Y no, no soy egocéntrico como deben estar pensando muchos, sino que no era común que alguien me cayera en gracia. Jamás me llevaba bien con alguien... Y menos con las mujeres. Siempre me revoloteaban alrededor, como las moscas al trasero de una vaca, pero nunca ninguna me llamaba la atención... Y por eso era que la mayoría de ellas me odiaban. Pensaban que era un idiota engreído... Y sí, lo era. Pero ellas creían que lo era porque no les prestaba atención. ¿Por qué nos les hacía casi?... Porque no me atrae para nada salir con zorras como ellas... Y sin embargo, esta... 'Zorrita' sí me gustaba. Sí me atraía... Si me pedía. ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia?... No tengo ni la más puta idea. Solo sé que me gusta, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto... Solo ignorar mis sentimientos, como de costumbre. Despues de todo... No podía ser nada serio¿verdad?...

---1º persona. Sakura----

Al salir, vi a Shaoran muy serio mirando el cielo. Me acerqué hasta él y chasqueé mis dedos. Me miró.

- ¿Ya?... --Preguntó ansioso--

- Sí. ¿A dónde irás ahora?... --Pregunté curiosa, comenzando a caminar nuevamente--

- Mh.. No lo sé... Quizás... --Pensó unos segundos-- Quizás a ver a mi novia. --Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago y mis dedos se encogieron en mi mano hatsa formar un puño.--

- Ah... --Dije friamente-- ¿Así que tienes novia?...

- Sí... --Ahora miré hacia el suelo y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué me pasaba¿Estaba celosa del idiota?...--

- Uhm.. ¿Es del colegio?

- Sí. Es una de tus amigas. --Al decir esto, me mató con un disparo (sí, disparo, no puñalada) por la espalda. ¿u-una de mis amigas?... Suspiré. -No me han comentado nada... ¿Con quién sales?... --Por favor, no digas Tomoyo, por favor...--

- Mh... --El me miró. No estaba viéndolo, pero me percaté de su insistente mirada sobre mi nuca. Yo iba mirando hacia el otro lado.-- Tomoyo. --Sentí mi mundo caer frente a mis pies, como si fuera un castillo de arena el cual se lleva el agua. ¿Salía con Tomoyo¿Y por qué ella, siendo mi mejor amiga, no me había dicho nada?...--

--Silencio--

Caminamos un largo rato en silencio, hasta llegar a mi casa. Ahí Shaoran se despidió de mi y se fue a casa de Tomoyo.

- Y yo creía que era mi mejor amiga... --Suspiré y entré a casa en silencio. Me sentía morir--

Subí las escaleras sin ganas. Mi perrito me seguía. Entré en mi cuarto, dejé las hojas sobre el escritorio, junto a la computadora, y me tiré en mi cama a llorar. ¡Genial!... Había terminado con mi novio, mis papás habían decidido divorciarse y ahora, el chico que 'masomenos' me gustaba, salía con mi mejor amiga, la cual no me había comentado nada al respecto. ¿¡Qué más podía salir mal!?...  
Y como si fuera todo planeado, el teléfono sonó. Era del hospital. Suspiré y pensé '¿Y ahora qué más va a pasar?'... Touya había tenido un accidente.

Rápidamente bajé las escaleras, me puse mis patines y fui directo al hospital. Mi hermano... Mi hermano... Había chocado... Y como de costumbre, no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto. ¿Estaría bien¿Se iba a reponer¿Qué tan grave había sido el accidente?...

--------------------------♥--------------------------

Y aquí estoy! con otro capitulo!!... ) jaja... Pero.. Estoy pensando en tardarme un poquito más en subir el otro... Las estoy mimando demasiado al poner 1 cap por día y eso no es bueno ¬.¬... xD está dañando mi salud mental (enserio T.T me acuesto casi siempre 3.30 am para terminar los capis)... Mhh en fin... Eh aqui el cuarto capitulo ya.. Y esta teniendo (((gracias a dios!))) mucho exito este fic se ve que les gusta que Sakura sea una bitch y que Shaoran sea un burro repitente q se lleva mal casi hasta consigo mismo, no? xD...  
En fin... El capitulo es algo corto, puesto que demasiadas ideas no tenía. Espero que, ejem, como ya dije, me den sus opiniones (por favor haganlo ¬¬) y sus sugerencias. Sé que es molesto y que quizas no se les ocurre nada, pero, hagan el esfuerzo. Como escritora me gusta saber lo que mis lectores creen que debería agregar o quitar... O lo que podría llegar a pasar.  
Uhm.. Bueno... Un pequeñisimo adelanto del proximo capi: habrá un flash back que explicará las dudas de ustedes acerca de la relación de Shaoran con su madre, el por qué se llevan tan mal... Prometo que será interesante... Y tal vez lo suba en dos o tres días más, puesto que, aún no lo comencé xD pero¡TRANQUILAS! que ya todo esta friamente calculado xD...  
Ñam bueno... Ya es todo ... Ojala la pasen lindo en el día del amigo. ¡Felicidades!...  
Besos y abrazos!

Matta Ne.

Silvana


	5. La historia de Shaoran

_Capítulo 05:__ La historia de Shaoran_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Mhhh... Esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza desde el mediodía. ¿Por qué le había dicho a Sakura que salía con su mejor amiga?... Después de todo, era ella quien debía decírselo... -Suspiro- En fin... ¿Qué importaba?

- Amor... --Miré a Tomoyo, con aburrimiento. Estaba tirado en su cama--

- ¿Ehm?...

- Mhh... Pensaba... Quizás podríamos salir hoy. --Miré hacia la ventana--

- Quizás... --La idea no me emocionaba demasiado. Odiaba los lugares con gente. Detesto a la gente...--

- Al cine, tal vez. --Siguió insistiendo, sin darse cuenta de que no me interesaba en absoluto la idea--

- No lo sé. No me agrada la idea de estar entre mucha gente... --Me quedé unos segundos con la vista perdida en la nada. Pensaba en Sakura...-- Ni siquiera me agrada ir al colegio.. Demasiados idiotas ahí...

- Uhm... Sino... Podríamos alq... --Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo miré. Era Meiling. ¿Y ahora qué?--

- Lo siento... Ya vengo, es mi prima, así que ha de ser importante. --Abrí el celular (era con tapita) y atendí, saliendo de la habitación, al extenso y verde jardín-- ¿Hola?...

_- Shaoran. ¿Hablaste con mi tío? ¿De la avioneta?... El viejo me llamó hoy._

- ¿Qué viejo?

_- El malasience... Quiere su pasta._

- Amh... ¿Tienes el teléfono?

_- Sí._

- Pásamelo. --Segundos después me dijo el número, el cual anoté en un pequeño papel que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón-- Bien. No te preocupes que yo lo llamo y arreglo las cosas. Y sí, ya hablé con papá. Me dijo que no hay problemas.

_- Bien. Adiós. _--Corté. Luego heché un vistazo hacia dentro. Tomoyo estaba con cara de aburrimiento haciendo zapping. Suspiré y luego marqué el teléfono del viejo.--

_- ¿Hola?..._

- ¡Hola señor Yukiiya!... Buenas noches. --Saludé con cortesía--

_- Buenas noches señor Li. Ya era hora de que me llamara. --Soltó un bufido-- ¿Dónde está mi pasta?_

- No se preocupe señor. Mañana a primera hora la tendrá en su casa. La avioneta ya está en camino.

_- ¿Avioneta? --El viejo gordo que estaba del otro lado soltó una carcajada-- Veo que tienes experiencia en esto.. ¿Hace cuánto estás metido?_

- Desde los trece... Exactamente cinco años...

_- Wow... Tienes cancha muchacho._

- Algo así. Después de caer en la jaula (entiéndase: cárcel) dos veces, ya soy experto. No puedo dejar que otra vez me atrapen. Tengo personal profesional y medios privados... Lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿No cree?

_- Claro que sí. Bueno muchacho, es todo lo que quería saber. Adiós._

- Adiós. --Corté--

Guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón de buzo y suspiré. Miré el cielo. La noche estaba muy despejada, las estrellas y la luna se veían sin problemas.

- No como en la ciudad... --Sonreí irónicamente. Luego entré--

Me senté junto a Tomoyo. Ella me miró y apagó el televisor. Estaba seria. ¿Qué bicho le había picado ahora?...

- Shaoran... Debemos hablar... --Dijo con dulzura, como siempre, pero con seriedad--

- Mhh... ¿Qué pasa? --Si dijo "debemos hablar" no es una buena señal, pero demasiado no me interesa...--

- Es que... --Miró al suelo, apenada-- Estoy... Con otro muchacho... --Seguía sin mirarme. Yo suspiré. ¿Por qué no me lo había imaginado? ¡¡Maldita zorra!!

- Igual que mi madre... --Susurré-- Otra puta más... --Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta la puerta, recordando algo que había dejado una enorme marca en mi vida-- Se terminó. --Luego salí por la puerta, dejando a la perra ahí, llorando. Aunque sinceramente, no me interesaba...--

Con manos en bolsillos saludé con cordialidad a la madre de Tomoyo y me fui de la casa.

**----Flash Back----**

Mi padre y yo volvíamos de pasar un día de padre e hijo, que había sido espectacular. Yo estaba feliz y sonriente. Iba alegre en el auto, después de ver a mi equipo favorito de béisbol jugar -y ganar-. Mi padre también estaba feliz. Pero yo más. Por fín se había tomado un día libre para pasar el día conmigo. Me sentía tan bien... No lo veía mucho, y como estaba algo deprimido por eso, él se había tomado el fin de semana entero para mí. ¡¡¡Para mí!!!... Repetía con felicidad en mi pequeña cabecita. Tenía ocho años.

Al llegar a casa, papá bajó del auto y me hizo caballito (aclaración: lo alzó en sus hombros). Yo iba aún más feliz por eso. Agitaba alegremente mi dedo de goma espuma en el aire. Entramos a casa. Papá me dejó en el suelo y yo corrí escaleras arriba, compitiendo con papá, para saludar a mi madre.

- ¡¡Así!! ¡Síííííííí! ¡Así!... ¡Sigue, sigue!... --Lo que vi me quitó la sonrisa de la cara--

Mi padre llegó sonriente y exausto hasta la puerta, donde yo miraba hacia dentro, horrorizado con la imágen. Mi madre y un tipo que no conocía, completamente desnudos, en la cama... Cogiendo.

Al descubrirnos, ella saltó fuera de la cama, tapándose con la sábana. Que asco me daba... El tipo nos miró con los ojos como platos, y mi padre ya no sonreía, al igual que yo. Él miraba con desilución, yo con odio. ¿Cómo...?... El siempre le había dado todo, siempre había sido un estupendo hombre con ella, el mejor marido, le compraba todo lo que quería, le demostraba su amor día a día con distintas acciones... Y ella... La muy perra... ¿Le pagaba con eso?... No lo podía creer.

Y, sí, yo en ese momento tenía ocho años, pero sabía lo que ocurría. No era idiota. Era más claro que el agua. Corrí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré ahí durante días.

Cuando salí, a la semana casi, mi padre había pedido el divorcio. Ella había aceptado sin chistar... Después de todo... Ella no lo amaba. ¡¡¡QUE HIJA DE PUTA!!!... Yo sentía tanto rencor, tanto dolor, tanto odio hacia ella... La detestaba con toda mi alma y cuerpo. Hasta la última y más insignificante célula que yo poseía en mi cuerpo la detestaba.

El juicio duró un par de meses. Y ella, para mi desgracia, se quedó con mi custodia. ¿¡Por qué mierda ELLA!?... No lo entendía. Podía crecer sin una madre -y más sin una como ella-. De seguro estaría mejor con mi padre... Le pedí, le rogué al juez que no me dejara con ella, pero como era solo "un niño" no me escucharon. Y tuve que quedarme con la puta... ¡Genial! ¿Verdad?...

Llegó el día que mi padre dejaba la casa. Yo no quería salir de mi cuarto. A pesar de ser un niño que jamás demostró demasiado sus sentimientos, no podía contenerme más ya. Estaba llorando a toda alma y corazón encerrado en mi habitación. No quería salir y no iba a salir. De modo que papá forzó la puerta y entró sin mi concentimiento. Yo lo miré con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. Él se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó. Yo lo abracé tambien. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me aferré con fuerza a él. No quería que se fuera...

- No te vayas papi...

- No puedo quedarme hijo...

- ¡¡Entonces llevame contigo!!... --Lo miré. Él sonrió con ternura y tristeza a la vez, secando mis lágrimas--

- Vendré a verte cada mes, Shaoran.

- No quiero eso... Quiero irme contigo... No quiero quedarme con ella, no me dejes con ella... --Rogué y rogué, pero papá no accedió de ningún modo posible, y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, el juez no lo habría aceptado. Según él, los niños deben criarse con una madre... --

- Hay hijito... Sabes que te amo Shaoran. Prometo que te veré todos los meses.

- ¿Lo juras? ¡Júralo!... --Volví a esconder mi cara entre sus brazos. No quería dejarlo ir--

- Lo juro...

Pero jamás fue así. Me veía una vez cada tres o cuatro meses, cuando tenía tiempo. Pero cuando no podía ir, me enviaba un regalo, disculpándose. Creía que así yo me sentiría menos solo, pero, obviamente, se equivocaba. Intentaba comprar mi perdón con cosas materiales. Nunca funcionó.

**----Fin flash back----**

Entre mi padre que podía verme contadas veces al año, y mi madre, que cada mes llevaba un tipo nuevo a casa, crecí. Sí, así crecí, siendo criado mes a mes en nuevas ciudades y por nuevas niñeras... En un hogar carente de cualquier tipo de cariño maternal o paternal. Entonces no pueden culparme a mí de como soy actualmente. Ellos me hicieron así... Carente de sentimientos... O mejor dicho... No carente, sino que con una coraza que me rodea, para no sentir el dolor. No quiero sentir dolor. Ya ha sido demasiado en mi vida... Soportaría más dolor, porque soy un hombre fuerte... Pero... Sinceramente no quiero hacerlo. Más daño no me haría bien. Ya es demasiado el daño psicológico que tengo. Sino, ¿Por qué se piensan que consumo?...

Tranquilamente caminé hacia casa con esos recuerdos horrendos invadiendo mi mente. Al llegar a casa, la miré de frente. Suspiré. No queria entrar... De seguro ahí estaba la puta con algún tipo nuevo. Yo, directamente, ni saludaba. Pasaba directo a mi cuarto, subiendo por las escaleras, para refugiarme en 'mi santuario' como me gustaba llamarlo... Pero ese día... No quería pisar mi... ¿'Hogar'?... No, no quería. Con esos recuerdos rondando mi mente, no quería, o podría pasar cualquier cosa. Y sí, con 'cualquier cosa' me refiero a cualquier tipo de cosa. Lo que quieran o prefieran imaginarse. Desde una 'inocente' pelea con mi asquerosa madre hasta... Finalmente volverme tan loco que podría llegar a matarlos...

Suspiré nuevamente y miré mi reloj, aún parado frente al portón de mi casa. Eran las 10:30. Miré hacia la casa de Sakura. Qué raro.. Las luces estaban apagadas, cuando normalmente a esa hora, era una de las casas que más luz tenía. ¿Habría pasado algo? Me pregunté en mi mente, con preocupación. ¡¡¡MOMENTO!!! ¿Por qué me preocupaba? La mocosa no era más que... Una conocida... Pero aún así, me preocupaba un poco. ¿Estaría ella bien?...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Hacía horas ya que estaba en el hospital. Hacía minutos mis padres habian llegado. Estaba preocupada. Caminaba de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo. ¿Qué pasaría con Touya? Estaban operándolo... El accidente había sido grave, y mucho. El parabrisas había estallado en pedazos y uno de los trozos más grandes del vidrio se había clavado en el estómago de Touya, perforándole un riñón. Estaban haciendo lo posible por salvarlo, por intentar curarlo. Yo me sentía desfallecer. ¿Qué haría si mi hermano moría?... Generalmente, él era un gigantón molesto que siempre me peleaba y me hacía rabiar diciéndome 'monstruo'... Pero... Yo lo amaba. Después de todo, era mi hermano...

Me sobresalté cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me volteé. Era Shaoran. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Se habría enterado?... Me miró somnoliento, como casi siempre.

- Hola Sakura... ¿Pasa algo? Te veo... Preocupada... --Dijo él, serio, como de costumbre. Yo simplemente no pude resistir más.--

Exploté en llanto y lo abracé con fuerza. Él abrió sus ojos tan grandes como podía y me miró como diciendo '¿Qué diablos pasa?'...

Intenté calmarme un poco, pero no podía. Al verme tan mal, él dejó de intentar averiguar qué sucedía y me abrazó. Yo me aferré más a él, tomando con fuerza su remera entre mis manos. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía evitarlo.

- Por favor Shaoran... No me dejes sola... --Dije entre sollozos--

Él asintió con la cabeza y acarició mi cabeza con suavidad. Luego nos sentamos junto a mis padres, quienes lo observaban preguntándose quién era. No quise ni pude explicar nada, solo me quedé abrazada a él, mientras él, en un desesperado intento de calmarme, decía que todo estaría bien, aunque no sabía lo que ocurría.

Después de un rato pude calmarme. Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y me tranquilicé un poco. Luego tomé algo de agua. Me miré al espejo. Estaba horrible... Al salir del baño, Shaoran me esperaba.

- ¿Más calmada?... --Me miró con preocupación. ¿En verdad le importaba?...--

- Sí... --Miré al suelo, apenada-- Lo siento Shaoran... No pude explicar nada porque...

- No.. No te preocupes. Lo sé todo... Tu padre me dijo... --Me rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndome hacia él. Me abrazó-- No necesito que me expliques nada Sakura... Solo... Ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo...

Yo me sentía contenida estando en sus brazos. Me sentía protegida y hasta... Querida... Lo abracé, pero esta vez sin llorar.

- Gracias Shaoran... De verdad creo que eres un buen muchacho... Y que empezamos con el pie izquierdo... --Él no dijo nada, solo puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y la acarició, despeinándome un poco. Sonreí con levedad y tristeza. Se preocupaba por mí...--

- No tienes que agradecerme. Para eso son los amigos... ¿No?... --Sonrió. Yo me sentí feliz. Era su amiga...--

- Aún así... Gracias... --Le regalé una sonrisa sincera. Él me apretó más contra sí. Yo realmente me sentía bien estando en sus brazos... Lo miré. Shaoran estaba con los ojos cerrados y una leve expreción de tristeza en su rostro. ¿Le habría pasado algo?--


	6. ¿¿Paz? ¡¡Guerra!

_Capítulo 06:__ ¿Paz??... ¡Guerra!_

---1º persona. Sakura---

El día era gris y llovía por todo Tomoeda. Todo parecía indicar que iba a ser una jornada muy larga... Quizás demasiado.

Miré a mi madre. Estaba dormida en los brazos de mi padre, aparentemente, muy tranquila. Aunque yo sabía que no era así. Después de la noticia, había quedado un poco más calmada, pero aún así su nivel de preocupación era tan alto que sus ojos la delataban a metros, quizás kilómetros de distancia. Touya... Touya necesitaba dos operaciones más... Las cuales eran muy, muy complicadas.  
Al enterarse de esto, mamá se había largado a llorar como una loca, y yo entendía porqué. Los doctores habían tratado de calmarla diciéndole que eran expertos en esas operaciones, pero aún así, ella no se fiaba con facilidad. ¿La vida de su hijo en manos de extraños¡JA! Mi madre iba a aceptar eso... En tres millones de años. Sí, así es. No se iba a tranquilizar aún si sabía que no había probabilidades de que la operación fallara, pero en fin, no se podía pedir menos, después de todo, era de su hijo de quien hablábamos. Heché un vistazo hacia mi izquierda. Shaoran dormía tranquilamente apoyado en mi hombro. Se había quedado toda la noche conmigo. No había querido dejarme sola... Dijo que no quería tener que preocuparse por mí estando tranquilo en su casa, y yo lo había creído. Aunque, a decir verdad, me sorprendía un poco eso de que él se preocupara por mí, siendo que eramos "amigos" desde el día anterior. Curioso, pero cierto.

Con cansancio cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza con cuidado sobre la de Shaoran. Ciertamente no quería despertarlo, así que me acomodé junto a él y me quedé dormida en cuanto mis párpados se juntaron. Que gran alivio...

- Sakura... --Una voz suave me llamaba a lo lejos. Era como un dulce eco...--

Y yo seguía perdida en ese dulce y tranquilo sueño que me abrazaba, que me decía que tenía que seguir ahí. Que debía seguir descanzando un poco más.

Inconcientemente, me volteé y me abracé a lo que tenía junto a mí. Era un cuerpo tibio y cómodo... Que me ofrecía seguridad al rodearme con sus brazos. ¿Brazos?... Quería saber qué o quién era, pero el cansancio me ganaba. No podía abrir mis ojos. Era como si simplemente estubieran pegados. ¿Pegados? Sí, pegados. No podía separarlos. Los párpados me pesaban más que el mismo plomo.

- Sakura... Despierta...

Esa voz otra vez... Esa dulce, tierna y calurosa voz que me decía que debía despertarme. Pero yo no quería... No quería.

- Cariño... Podemos... Ir a ver a tu hermano...

- Dejala, amor. Luego lo verá...

Una nueva voz. Bastante más grave que la anterior, pero aún así muy calmada y dulce. Era.. Un hombre...

- Shaoran... ¿Puedes cuidarla un rato¿No te molesta?...

- Claro que no señor Kinomoto...

Y otra más. Eran tres personas distintas las que hablaban. Yo no conseguía reconocer bien las voces, debido a que estaba perdida en algún delirante sueño donde besaba y abrazaba a Shaoran... Donde ambos estábamos solos, solos en un lugar hermoso. Rodeados de flores y árboles, algunos animales por ahí, tierno pastizal verde... Y nosotros echados sobre aquél suave colchón, en el parque de mis sueños. Un momento... ¿Sueños?...

Poco a poco y con mucha -demasiada- pereza, abrí mis ojos como pude, ya que el peso que parecían tener me vencía de vez en cuando, volviendo a caer. A penas pude abrirlos por completo, miré a mi alrededor. Luego miré al muchacho que me tenía rodeada con sus brazos, dándome calor y protección. Era... ¡¡Shaoran!!... ¿Seguía ahí? Y ¿Por gusto o por obligación?... ¡Dios santo!...

- Mhh.. Hola... --Dije con lentitud, ahogando un bostezo. Él me miró y sonrió--

- Buenos días bella durmiente. --¿Oía mal o acababa de llamarme bella?...--

- Buenos días. --Sonreí--

- ¿Dormiste bien? Por lo que tengo entendido, no fue más de una hora y media o quizás dos...

- Sí... Muy bien... Muy cómoda. --Dije sonrojándome, al ver que aún seguía en sus brazos--

- Uhm... Ya te dije que me agrada ser tu colchón. --Dijo riéndo--

- G-gracias... --Fue lo único que pude decir, mirando aún el suelo--

- Amh... --Él, notando que estaba algo incómoda, me soltó. ¡¡No!! No quería que lo hiciera... Quería seguir cerca de él.. Tan cerca como pudiera, siendo que era solo su amiga... Y no su novia, como Tomoyo-- Tus padres... Entraron a ver a Touya...

- ¿Touya?... --Y ahí me acordé. Mi hermano estaba ahí por el accidente-- ¡Touya!... ¿Cómo está él?

- No... No lo sé. Solo pueden entrar los familiares más directos.

- Oh... Ehm... ¿Te molesta si entro?...

- No, para nada...

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Uhm... Solo pueden pasar familiares..

- Vamos. Diré que eres... --Pensé algunos segundos-- Mi primo. --Sonreí. Él se paró conmigo y entramos--

Al ver a mi hermano en aquella camilla todo vendado y con tantos tubos por todos lados, me desesperé. ¿¡Cómo podían tenerlo así y esperar que viviera!?... Bueno... -Pensé con calma- Después de todo... Iba a ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Me acerqué a la camilla, donde estaban mis padres. Al ver que Shaoran se quedaba detrás, tomé suavemente su mano y lo tironeé un poco para que se acercara.

Miré a Touya. Estaba despierto. Nos miraba y sonreía levemente.

- Monstruo... --Dijo casi en un susurro--

- Touya... --Me acerqué un poco más y besé su frente.--

Aquella muestra de cariño de mí hacia mi hermano jamás habría sido posible si él estuviera bien.. Y ya saben el por qué, así que no hace falta ni intentar explicarlo.

Me separé de él y lo miré enternecida y un poco preocupada. Tenía dos o tres cortes en el rostro. Un brazo vendado para -seguramente- detener la hemorragia y otro enyesado. Gracias a Dios, sus piernas estaban bien... O al menos eso parecía, porque no tenía ni un solo vendaje en ninguna de las dos.

Entró el doctor. Nos saludó cortesmente con un suave "buenos días" y una sonrisa tranquila. Nos pidió que salieramos del cuarto, puesto que tenía que revisar a Touya. Todos salimos de la habitación. Nos sentamos nuevamente en los sillones que había en la sala de espera.

Bostecé con pereza mientras me acomodaba en el sillón. Shaoran me miraba cada tanto y luego miraba a mi padre, quien, de seguro creyendo que yo no lo notaba, le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad. Shaoran estaba algo rojo. ¿Qué se traían en manos esos dos?...

- Oye... Sakura... --Llamó calmado--

- ¿Sí?..

- Ehm... Creo... Creo que debería ir a casa. No eh estado ahí desde ayer...

- Umh... ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Después de todo, debo ir a bañarme y cambiarme...

- Si quieres.

Miré a mis padres y me levanté. Les dije que volvería por la tarde -Para la cual no faltaba demasido, puesto que ya eran las 11:30...- Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, ahogando un bostezo, y yo me fui con Shaoran.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa. Donde nos despedimos con un simple "adiós" y él se alejó hasta entrar en el terreno de su casa, donde ya no pude ver, porque el cerco me lo impedía. Suspiré. ¿Sólo un adiós así tranquilo, sin beso, abrazo o algo por el estilo?... ¡¡¡MOMENTO¿Qué más esperabas, Sakura? Después de todo, él es el novio de tu mejor amiga...

- Y no el mío.

Dije esto último en voz baja. Y me sentí morir al recordar que Tomoyo era su novia. ¡¡¡Pero qué desgraciada!!!... No me había dicho nada, ni siquiera lo había comentado.

- Menuda amiga que me conseguí...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

A penas entré a casa, un bombardeo de preguntas me cayó ensima. Mi madre estaba sentada frente a la puerta, nerviosa, con un cigarro en la mano y una botella de... De algo en la otra. Me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el ceño fruncido. Parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, puesto que sus ojos estaban hinchados.

- ¿¡Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti!?...

- ¿A sí?... Pues sería la primera vez. --Contesté con frialdad. ¿Desde cuando la perra esa se preocupaba por mí?--

- ¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!... ¡¡¡Estuve toda la noche llamando a tu prima y a tus amigos¡Nadie sabía dónde estabas¿¿¡Puedes explicarme!??...

- Mhh... --Lo pensé algunos segundos. ¿Confesar o no confesar? Eh aquí el dilema...-- Puedo, pero no lo haré. --Y ahí fue cuando se volvió más loca de lo que estaba--

- ¡Maldito desagradecido! --Soltó la botella, la cual al entrar en contacto con el suelo de marmol se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando que el contenido se vertiera, mojándonos los pies. Luego de mirar la botella hecha añicos, volvió la vista hacia mí y me dió una bofetada. Yo la miré con odio, con más del de costumbre--

- ¡¿¡DESAGRADECIDO ME DICES A MÍ!?!... ¡¡¡PERRA HIJA DE PUTA!!!... --No arremetí contra ella porque es -desgraciadamente- una mujer, y a las mujeres no se les pega. Con mi mano hecha puño golpeé el espejo que había en la pared, lleno de furia, provocando que el espejo se rompiera y mi mano se cortara-- ¿¡¡Yo el desagradecido!!? --Ya no aguantaba más toda esa mierda que tenía dentro-- ¡¡¿Y tú¡Mi papá te dió todo¡TODO! Los mejores años de su vida los desperdició contigo... ¡¡Y tú lo engañaste metiendo a otro a la cama¿¡Y yo soy el desagradecido¡Piensa bien lo que dices por una puta vez en tu vida! --Miré mi mano, la cual era roja-- ¡¡No vengas a hablarme a mí de agradecimiento o moral alguna, porque tú no la tienes¿Y sabes qué más¡Me largo¡Me harté de ti y de todos los tipos que traes cada mes solo a coger! Porque¿sabes algo¡¡Ninguno de ellos te quiere, te ama, o siquiera siente respeto hacia ti!! Solo ven en tí una maldita puta barata que se acuesta con el primero que le pasa delante. Y ven más que lo que eres... --Suspiré indignado, con bronca, y subí las escaleras hecho una furia--

Ella se quedó ahí, temblando de los nervios, con su cigarro aún en la mano y los pies empapados y hasta medio cortados por el contenido y la botella que habían caído al suelo. Yo subí hasta el baño y puse mi mano bajo el agua fría. Pero la muy maldita no dejaba de sangrar. ¡Santo Dios! Iba a tener que ir al maldito hospital por un maldito corte... Bufé.

Tomé una toalla limpia del armario que había en el pasillo y me envolví la mano en ella. La hemorragia no parecía parar, pero por lo menos ya no manchaba todo lo que tocaba.

Una vez en mi cuarto, comencé a guardar algunas ropas en un bolso. Cuando terminé, cerré el bolso por la mitad y bajé las escaleras, con el bolso en la mano que no tenía herida. Ni siquiera miré a mi madre al abrir la puerta. Ella seguía aún de pie frente a la puerta.

- Más tarde volveré por el resto de mis cosas...

Cerré la puerta de un golpe y me marché. ¿Dónde diablos dejaría el bolso con la ropa mientras iba al hospital?...  
Al mirar hacia la casa de Sakura, vi que ella iba saliendo nuevamente. Llevaba el cabello mojado cubierto por una gorra y la capucha de la campera. En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo estaba en remera... Bajo la lluvia. Ella terminó de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando se giró y me vio de pie en lo que parecía el último diluvio. Corrió hasta mí con el paraguas abierto y me protegió de la lluvia con él...

- ¿Qué haces aquí bajo la lluvia tan desabrigado?... --Miró mi mano-- Por Dios Shaoran... ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? Y ¿A dónde vas con ese bolso?

- Por favor Sakura, no preguntes nada... Ya habra tiempo de explicarlo todo... ¿Puedo.. Dejar el bolso en tu casa?

- ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? --Me miró tan seria que creí que iba a dejarme ahí en la calle-- Claro que puedes. Además, yo te curaré la herida de la mano...

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia el interior de su casa. Una vez que estabamos en la luminosa entrada, dejé el bolso en el suelo y me quite las zapatillas. Ella hizo lo mismo, y también dejó su abrigo, la gorra y el paraguas ahí. Luego me hizo pasar hasta la cocina y esperé allí unos momentos, sentado junto a la mesada, con la mano bajo agua fría. ¡¡Diablos, sí que dolía la mierda esa!!...

Cuando ella regresó, noté que traía algunas cremas, cintas médicas y una venda de gasa en la mano. ¿Acaso ella sabía de medicina?... ¡¡Pero qué idiotez Shaoran¡Deja de pensar en babosadas!...

Se acercó hacia mí y cerró la llave del agua. Tomó con muchísimo cuidado mi mano, tratando de que no me doliera. Secó con suavidad la herida. Yo la observaba en silencio. Era tan hermosa..

Con la delicadeza más grande del mundo esparció un poco de crema cicatrizadora con su dedo por toda la herida, sin que me doliera ni una sola vez. Pero aún no dejaba de sangrar... Por lo que se manchó un poco las manos, y su delicada bluza blanca. Pero al parecer no le importó demasiado, ya que siguió con su trabajo en total calma y silencio.

Puso una gaza en la herida y luego me vendó la mano con la venda de gaza que medía aproximadamente unos dos metros. Cuando finalizó, me miró y sonrió, provocando que me sonrojara levemente. ¿Por qué era tan linda?...

- ¿Te dolió?...

- No.. Ni un momento... Gracias... --Susurré casi sin voz--

- Me alegro. --Sonrió--

Juntó las cosas que habia utilizado para curarme. Lo que ya no servía lo puso en la basura y lo demás lo llevó escaleras arriba nuevamente. La toalla con la que yo me había vendado provisoriamente la llevó hasta el lavadero donde la dejó remojando para que la sangre no la dejara manchada del todo. Luego volvió.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?... --Ofreció dulcemente--

- Mhh... ¿No es mucha molestia?...

- ¡Claro que no! --Me miró con picardía y volvió a sonreir-- Me encanta cocinar...

- Umh... Bueno... ¿Te ayudo en algo?..

- No. Tú eres el invitado y además estás lastimado, así que quédate ahí...

Me soprendió durante algunos segundos que me tratara con tanta dulzura, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya que Sakura era así siempre con todo el mundo. No era ninguna clase de trato especial el que me daba. ¿Verdad?...

Tan pronto se puso a cocinar, un aroma delicioso comenzó a salir de la sartén y la olla que tenía delante suyo, en la cocina. Yo olía con ganas y sonreía como idiota. ¡¡Vaya!! Al parecer, cocinaba tan bien como hacía todo lo demás... La miré embobado.

- Es perfecta... --Dije sin querer, en voz alta. Ella me miró--

- ¿Dijiste algo?... --Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que sentí que se iban a salir--

- Amh... ¡¡No!!... Que el aroma... Es... Delicioso.

- Me alegra oir eso. --Dijo sonriendo--

¿Por qué además de ser hermosa, inteligente, buena, considerada y excelente alumna también tenía que cocinar bien y saber atender a los demás como una perfecta ama de casa¡Simplemente era perfecta la condenada criatura!... Me quedé perdido en su belleza mientras ella cocinaba.

Varios minutos después, seguía sin salir de mi trance, cuando la escuché:

- Shaoran... --Salí de mis pensamientos y me encontré con sus ojos verdes escudriñándome--

- ¿Mhh?...

- Ya tienes servido. --Señaló el plato con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Me quedé perdido...--

- Amh... --Miré el plato, tratando de reaccionar de algún modo-- Gracias Sakura...

- Por nada... --Tomé el cubierto y comencé a comer. ¡¡Vaya!! simplemente era... Delicioso. Ni mi madre ni la empleada jamás cocinaban cosas así en casa... Así que casi nunca comía nada de lo que ellas preparaban. Pero ella... ¡¡WOW!! Era excelente...-- Delicioso... Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí... --Dije mirándola mientras me llevaba otro bocado a la boca, que suplicaba por más comida, al igual que mi estómago, el cual no paraba de rugir--

- ¡Me alegra que te gustara!... --Dio un pequeño salto de alegría--

- Es exquisito... ¿Dónde aprendiste?...

- Mi madre me enseñó --Se quedó unos segundos mirando el techo, pensando-- Pero creo que jamás seré tan buena como ella...

- ¿Eh?... --La miré desconcertado-- ¡Por favor, qué cosas dices! Esto está exelente...

Ella solo se dedicó a sonreir y mirarme con dulzura. Yo me moría por levantarme, apresarla contra la pared y besarla apasionadamente.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡Qué diablos dices Shaoran¡¡POR FAVOR!! Es... La chica inalcanzable... Es la única con la que puedes soñar y sufrir sabiendo que jamás la tendrás en tus brazos... ¡¡Santo Dios!!... ¿¡Pero en qué diablos pensaba!?...

Suspiré y en silencio terminé mi plato de comida, sin volver a mirarla nuevamente. Sentía que si lo hacía iba a perder el control y arruinar la situación. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan impulsivo?... ¡Rayos!

---1º persona. Sakura---

Y yo imploraba en mi mente que todos los dioses del Olimpo me permitieran un poco, solo un poco de autocontrol. Lo tenía ahí, frente a mí, con su cara de pollo mojado (entiéndase: medio triste) implorando -o al menos eso creía yo- algo de cariño. ¿Y por qué yo no podía darselo?... ¡Jesús! Dame algo de coherencia¡por favor!  
Simplemente no podía. Era... Como la fruta prohibida, ya saben¿esa que Adán y Eva probaron?... De esa hablo. No podía por una cuestión de principios... Él era el novio de mi mejor amiga, y.. Además... ¡¡No era mi tipo¡Qué va! El era de esos tipos raros y solitarios que tiene con suerte un amigo... En realidad, tenía más de uno, pero todos igualmente medio raros. Se juntaba con los inadaptados que andaban por ahí consumiendo, tomando y llorando por los rincones porque sus vidas eran pateticas...

Y ahí me cayó la ficha.

¿Acaso Shaoran sería otro de los desadaptados que consumían y se emborrachaban hasta quedar en el suelo, lamentándose de haber nacido?... ¡Tenía que averiguarlo¿Verdad?... Amh... Quizás iba a quedar como una maldita entrometida pero... Debía saberlo... Por su bien. ¿O por el mío? Ya no sabía ni qué pensar...

Tratando de alejar mi cabeza de pensamientos que realmente estaban destruyendo las pocas neuronas que me quedaban, decidi entablar una amigable conversación mientras lavaba las cosas que había utilizado para cocinar.

- Oye¿Y qué tal te fue ayer con Tomoyo? --Pregunté de espaldas a él mientras lavaba--

- Amh... --Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Luego habló-- Terminé con ella. --Y sentí que mis esperanzas revoloteaban y que mi corazón brincaba de felicidad--

- ¿Qué?... --Lo miré, aparentando preocupación, cuando en realidad quería saltar por las paredes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja--

- Sí, eso... Me confesó que se había tirado a un tipo... Nada serio, supongo.

- Y entonces... Si no es nada serio... ¿Por qué terminaron?...

- Pues... Mi padre... Se divorció de mi madre porque era una maldita puta que se tiraba al primer tipo que veía.. Así que... No quiero terminar como él.

- ¿Terminar como él? Oh no Shaoran... ¿Acaso tu padre...?

- No, nada de eso. --Me interrumpió con calma-- No quiero que me hagan sufrir, es todo. Además, solo llevábamos una semana de novios y ya me metió los cuernos. ¿Qué onda¿Qué iba a pasar al llegar al mes o al año¡No, gracias!...

- Ya veo... --Suspiré. Mi camino estaba libre para hacer y deshacer a mi gusto-- Ymmm... ¿No tienes a nadie en mente? --Su vista se clavó en mí. No lo veía, pero sentía su mirada en mi nuca. ¡¡Jesuuuus!!...--

- Por el momento... Creo que no... --Oí el ruido de las patas de la silla arrastrarse en el suelo y sus pisadas tras mí. No quise voltear.. Pero segundos después sentí que su mano sana se apoyaba en mi cintura y su pecho se pegaba a mi espalda. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que iba a salirse de mi pecho. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y su boca deslizándose por el mismo, con calma, despacio, tiernamente mientras iba besándolo poco a poco. Y yo me derretía...-- ¿Acaso noto un interés especial en esa pregunta?...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Mi mano sobre su cintura, mi pecho pegado a su espalda y mi boca rozando poco a poco y llenando centímetro a centímetro su cuello de besos. Su respiración era agitada y sentí su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez. ¿Qué hacía?... ¡¡Bah¿Acaso importaba? Sí, quizás era un bestia, un animal salvaje por dejar que mis instintos me dominaran, pero sentí que ya no aguantaba. Debía hacerla mía... No en el sentido en que ustedes creen, malditos degenerados. Pero... Yo sabía que iba a ser feliz en cuanto ella me diera el "sí".

Se quedó como petrificada. Yo descendía y ascendía por su cuello con tranquilidad. Y ella seguía quieta y callada como una estatua.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Mhhh... ¡Cómo disfrutaba todo eso! Pero... No podía. No debía dejarme llevar por ese instinto animal que luchaba con fuerza por salir. Tan pronto como mis pocas y debastadas neuronas comenzaron a funcionar nuevamente, me alejé de él, dejándolo ahí parado frente a la mesada, con desconcierto.

- ¿Pasa algo?... --Preguntó con inocencia--

- Uhm... No... Nada... --No podía ni mirarlo a la cara. Estaba de espaldas a él limpiando la pequeña mesa de la cocina--

- ¿Y entonces¿Por qué te alejas?...

- Shaoran... No está bien...

- No entiendo. --Suspiré y cuando sentí que el calor de mis mejillas bajaba lo miré--

- No puede ser. ¿Sí? Es imposible...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A que ocurra algo entre nosotros! Maldita sea... --Me miró con una ceja arqueada y su mirada me decía "¿Qué que diablos hablas por el amor de Dios?"--

- Ja.. ¿Acaso crees que algo pasaría entre nosotros por unos besos sin sentido?... --Sentí que mi corazón y mi pequeño mundo de fantasía se rompían en mil pedazos y volaban por ahí a refugiarse en algún lugar lejos del dolor--

- ¿Q-qué?... --Miré el suelo-- ¿Acaso... No significo nada para ti?...

- Por favor Sakura no digas idioteces...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

- ... Ninguna mujer significa nada para mí. --Sonreí intentando mantener la calma. Sabia que estaba mintiendo. Incluso a mí mismo, pero... ¿Qué más hacer? No quería herirla creándole falsas esperanzas por unos cuantos besos...--

- Shaoran... Por favor... --Su voz era débil-- Lárgate... --Noté que tres o cuatro gotas caían de sus ojos a las baldosas del negro suelo de mármol. ¡¡¡GENIAL SHAORAN¡¡¡FELICITATE POR HACERLA LLORAR¡¡¡Grandísimo idiota!!!... Me repetí estas cosas varias veces antes de reaccionar. Me acerque a ella e intente abrazarla, pero me alejó.--

- Sakura... Yo... Lo siento... ¿De verdad... Sientes algo por mí?... --Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios--

- ¿Acaso crees que puedo sentir algo por un imbécil como tú, Li?... Lárgate de mi casa, ahora mismo...

- Sakura, por favor...

- ¡¡VETE!!...

Y comprendí el mensaje. "Vete" es eso. Tenía que irme o iba a salir... ¿Lastimado? No lo creo... Al menos no físicamente, pero sí con palabras... Y ya saben el dicho "una palabra duele más que mil golpes" ¿O acaso no era así¡Bueno! Ya saben a qué mierda me refiero... En silencio tomé mis cosas y salí de su casa. ¿Herirla creándole falsas esperanzas¡Ja! Si ya la había herido con el solo hecho de poner mi inservible humanidad frente a ella...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Cuando él salió de casa yo seguía mirando el suelo de la cocina con lágrimas inundando mis ojos. Me sentía tan mal... Y ni siquiera sabía el porque... Osea, yo sabía que jamás iba a gustarle, entonces... ¿¡Por qué debía ser una maldita obstinada¡Creía que él iba a tener algo conmigo¡¡JA!! Quizás lo hubiera hecho... Por compasión, claro, porque Shaoran no sabía sentir cariño o amor o ninguna clase de sentimiento. Sí, eso era. Es un hijo de puta carente de sentimientos... ¿Verdad?... Sino, jamás me hubiera hecho llorar.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! eh aqui con un nuevo capi n.n!!!!!!!! y me alegra mucho q el anterior les gustara... Quise relatar la historia de Shaoran así entendian mejor la relación con su madre y por que se comporta como un idiota xDD aunque es un idiota taaaaaaaaan lindo babea.. ejeeem.. xD en fin...  
Gracias a las q dejaron reviews n.n! y las q lean y no dejen ¬¬... eh de matarlas xD ok?... enserio si alguna mas lee por favor dejen review u.u sino me voy a poner triste y no les subo los demas capitulos u.ú... muuaajajajajaj Ò.o...

D-MiA: muchisimas gracias x tu review!! xD me encanto -... sabes algo? yo también me siento en parte identificada con la historia de Shaoran... No le grito a mi mamá pero el resto.. Mhhm... Es algo bastante común en mi -podria decirse- incluso eso de las drogas. Sí, lo sé, es malo, lo sé muy bien, pero... No sé... La probé hace un par de meses y a pesar de que no volvi a consumir eh estado muy seriamente pensando en volver a hacerlo.. Quizás es algo muy intimo que no debería comentarle a ustedes las lectoras, pero quiero que entiendan el porque Shaoran es así y porque me identifico más con el que con Sakura.  
Emhh... sigamos con tu review xD.. me fui demasiado por las ramas... En fin.. por lo que dijiste en él, leiste "Savior" no?... Me alegra que te gustara n.n... es una de mis mejores creaciones junto con este otro... Y bueno... Nada más... Creo que van bien de la mano... Supongo... Jaja... Bueno, muchisimas gracias por escribir n.n y espero que te agrade este capitulo..  
Shiriko.Sakura: hermaniiitaa!!! jajaja ) gracias x tu review xDD y si, si queres podes matarla... jajaja ) y no te preocupes xk Touya esta bien xDD ya lo veras o.ó... Y no, mi diskette no dejo de ser marika xDD asi ke lo boté ¬.¬... que se cree xDD... ojala tu compu tenga arreglo ;.;... consiguele una compu niña xDD ((sorry, estoy delirando demasiado xD))...

Amhhh buenoo!! creo que es todo... Y ya saben chicas, me conformo con 4 o 5 reviews... Así que ponganse las pilas y escriban, o el capitulo 7 no va a ser conocido por nadie!! xD... Y disculpen si hay muchas faltas de ortografia en el fic, es que no tengo word así que no puedo corregirlo u.U...  
Besos!!! Byee!!!

Sil


	7. Sentimientos ypensamientos compartidos

_Capítulo 07:__ Sentimientos -Y pensamientos- compartidos_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Suspiré echado en la cama de Meiling. Ella me había aceptado en su casa cuando me vio empapado, herido y con la cara que, horriblemente denotaba que me sentía como un maldito hijo de puta. ¡¡Por Dios¿Por qué me sentía tan desgraciado después de haber visto llorar a Sakura¡Jesús¿Es que acaso me importaba? Obviamente, así es. Para mi desgracia. Osea... Jamás me importó hacer sentir a la puta de mi vieja como lo que era, una puta, pero me sentia horrible al hacer sufrir a Sakura, que nada me había hecho. ¿Verdad? Era tan extraño...

Levanté la vista. Meiling me miraba desde su asiento en la computadora entre divertida y al mismo tiempo preocupada.

- ¿Qué rayos¿Por qué me miras así?.. --Volví a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre la cama--

- Es que... No lo sé... Estás raro...

- ¿Raro? Hay Dios santo... Siempre he sido raro.

- Entonces lo estás más de lo habitual. ¿No¿Qué pasó? --Nuevamente suspiré--

- Peleé con la bitch.

- ¿Con Sakura?... --Me miró con curiosidad--

- ¡Cállate estúpida! Con mi vieja... Ella es la bitch...

- Amh... Pues recuerdo bien que siempre llamaste a Sakura "la bitch"...

- Ya cierra el pico Meiling. No estoy para tus preguntitas...

- ¿Y por qué pelearon esta vez?

- Por lo de siempre: no volvi en toda la noche a casa.

- ¿Estabas con Tomoyo?

- No... Estaba con Sakura. --Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que iban a salir de sus orbitas--

- ¿Con Kinomoto?... ¡¡¡Jeez¿Qué hacías con ella?...

- Pues... Anoche... --Pensé un poco lo que iba a decir. No podía decir "oh, diablos, me preocupe por ella porque se sentía mal" o iba a quedar como un maldito infeliz pollerudo... ¿No?...-- Pues... Mhh... Me pidió que la ayude con unas cosas pesadas que había en su sótano... A subirlas hasta el ático..

- ¿Y cómo supo donde vivias?

- ¿Eres estúpida o simplemente te haces¡Jesús! Vive junto a mi casa... En la casa blanca que hay ahí junto... ¿Sabes cuál?

- Sí... La hermosa casa blanca... Genial... ¿Y pasó algo con la matadita?...

- Claro que no, no seas idiota..

- ¿Temiste que Tomoyo se enterara?

- Vuelves a nombrar a Tomoyo y te asesino... Terminé con ella anoche.

- Wow. ¿Eso a qué se debe?

- Me engañó. Es igual que la bitch. ¿Necesitas alguna aclaración más?...

Meiling movió su cabeza de lado a lado con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estás bien?...

- Seh... Me da igual lo que le pase a la puta esa...

Ella sabía todas mis historias amorosas -las cuales no eran más de tres o cuatro- Y siempre era la misma historia. Primero me decían que me amaban, que me querían y luego ¡Zaz! Los cuernos hacían que me estrellara contra el suelo al no poder pasar ni por la puerta. Todas eran iguales... Todas excepto Sakura... ¿Estaba seguro de eso? Un rotundo "NO" invadió mi cabeza. No, no estaba seguro. Pero por lo menos ella parecía diferente... ¿Lo sería?... Amh... Gran dilema...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Pasaron un par de días y mi hermano estaba ya bastante mejor. Su recuperación era rápida y los doctores hacían todo lo posible porque pudiera ir pronto a casa, no sé si era porque se sentía mejor o porque directamente ya los tenía re podridos, y sí, tenían razones, porque era bastante quejumbroso. 'Que me duele esto, aquello, quiero eso, traiganme aquello, quiero ver a mis padres, necesito ir a casa, no me toques que me duele, etc, etc, etc'... ¿Ya ven por qué lo digo? Jajaja... Yo veía a las enfermeras correr de un lado a otro y realmente me apenaba por ellas, pero me daba gracia, ya que le hacían caso en todo a Touya... Yo lo hubiera dejado que se las arreglara solo¿quién se creía para mandarlas como si fueran sus criadas?... Hay Dios santo...

Respecto a Shaoran... Pues hacía ya días que no lo veía... Desde que nos "peleamos"... Digo, ni siquiera había sido una pelea, solo un mal entendido. Quizás yo debería haber sido un poco más... 'Atorranta' -solo lo digo así para que suene bonito- y estar con él aunque sea solo una vez... Entonces las ganas de tenerlo se hubieran ido y cada uno seguiría feliz y contento con su vida completamente normal. Pero no, no era así. Yo no lo tenía y no lo podía hacer mío, y eso hacía que mi sangre hirviera y que mis cesos se estrujaran buscando una manera para poder acercarme a él nuevamente. Pero había una gran duda que me dejaba en blanco a la hora de actuar "¿Sería bueno acercarme?" Mhhh... Realmente no quería salir lastimada, pero... No lo sé... Son demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.

Miré hacia el pasillo. Mi madre venía empujando la silla de ruedas en la que Touya estaba sentado. Levanté una ceja.

- Por favor Touya, no estás tan mal como para no caminar.

- Cállate monstruo. Ojalá nunca te pase o diré lo mismo ¬¬... Me duele hasta el último hueso de mi pobre, pobre cuerpo...

- Oh Dios santo... ¡¡¡Mamá!!!...

- Hija... --Me miró con dulzura-- Entiende que tu hermano debe estar adolorido... Fue mucho tiempo en cama y con agujas por todos lados, además del enorme golpe del choque...

- ¡¡Pues eso se lo hubiera ahorrado si usara el cinturón de seguridad!! Y lo peor de todo es que no le dijeron nada. --Miré primero a mi mamá y luego a mi papá-- Hizo añicos el auto y no le dicen nada. Si hubiera sido yo seguro que ya estaba en la calle pidiendo limosna para sobrevivir...

- ¡¡Sakura no seas exagerada!!

- ¡No lo soy! Pero siempre han sido y de seguro serán más benevolentes con él... ¿Qué¿Acaso es su favorito¡Por Dios! Osea... Si yo tengo una sola materia desaprobada me castigan durante dos meses, si él tiene todas desaprobadas sigue haciendo lo que quiere.. ¿¡Qué onda!?... --Lo sé, no debí descargarme con mis padres, pero mi almohada ya huía al verme. Y realmente estaba molesta por las diferencias que hacían...--

- Sakura cálmate... --Mi madre sonrió con tranquilidad-- Tenemos los otros dos mercedes... Además, si hacemos lo que hacemos, lo hacemos porque te...

- Sí, seguro, la misma estupidez de siempre "porque te queremos" ¡Qué va!... ME largo de aquí...--

Salí dando unas enormes zancadas. ¡¡¡ARG!!! Estaba furiosa.. Primero, por lo del idiota, imbécil, estúpido, hueco y deserebrado Shaoran -Lo siento, mis adjetivos son demasiado pobres, pero estoy tan furiosa que no recuerdo más- Y segundo por mi hermano. Osea, él podía destruir el planeta si se le daba la gana y mis padres solo sonreirían... ¡¡Y si yo lo hacía estaría castigada de por vida¡¡No lo entiendo, simplemente NO LO ENTIENDO!!...

Al llegar a casa, a la cual me fui corriendo, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me encerré en mi cuarto por el resto de la semana. No quería saber nada del mundo... Por lo menos no del mundo exterior. Iba a encerrarme en mi propio y pequeño mundo perfecto donde Sakura reinaba y los demás importaban un CARAJO. Sí, así es. Quizás sueno como una loca desquisiada y hasta esquizofrénica que se cree el ombligo del mundo, y probablemente lo soy, pero¿a quién le interesa? A mi no... Ya todo me da igual. ¡JA¿Se creían que podían con Sakura¡¡Adelante, inténtelo bastardos!! A mi nadie me vence... Menos un idiota en silla de ruedas, dos estupidos que dicen ser mis padres y un infeliz consumidor de drogas...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

La maldita semana pasó y llegó el comienzo de clases luego de las vacaciones.

Llegué al colegio en mi auto, lo deje en el estacionamiento y sin ganas entré en el establo de animales que era el colegio. ¿Por qué "establo de animales"?.. Porque eso es. Nos mantienen encerrados durante largas horas sin poder salir como si fueramos animales o qué se yo que cosa... Da igual.

Regresé al colegio... Pero no por gusto. Quería terminar la maldita secundaria y largarme lo más lejos posible para poder tener mi propio negocio de... De... De lo que sea que fuera a hacer de grande. ¿No?... Bah, de seguro iba a seguir dedicandome al tráfico con mi padre... Quién sabe...

Con un par de libros en mis manos entré en el salón. Todos me miraron. Busqué con la mirada a Sakura, hasta que di con ella. Al verme su cara de repulsión fue tal que la miré con odio y caminé hasta mi pupitre, el del final de la última fila... Todos me siguieron con la mirada hasta que me senté. Estuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que me enfadaron los malditos idiotas.

- ¿Qué?

Al -practicamente- ladrarles eso, todos se voltearon. ¿Qué acaso jamás me habían visto? Malditos estúpidos... Se creían que eran mejores que yo. ¡JA¿Mejores que yo¡Jamás! No hay nadie mejor que Shaoran Li... ¿Cierto?...

La profesora regordeta de historia continuó con su aburrida charla sobre Lenin y qué se yo que otros estúpidos más de nombre extraño... Según parecía hablaban de la revolución Rusa o algo así por el estilo. No me interesaba. Ya lo sabía. Estos chicos no tenían ni idea de nada... ¿Qué acaso vivían en un maldito rabiol? -Miré por la ventana, dándome cuenta de que seguía en el pueblito al que había ido a parar por la estúpida de mi madre- Viéndolo de esta forma... Eso parece. Me dije a mí mismo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, los cuales descanzaban en la mesa. Cerré mis ojos.

- Seh... Hora de la siesta...

Y me dormí.

Aterrado y adolorido desperté con el reglazo que la profesora me dió en la cabeza. ¡Pedazo de...¡Cómo me molesta la gente que no deja descanzar a los demás...! Qué rabia...

- Señor Li, este es un salón de clase, no su cuarto... --Sonrió con maldad--

- Lo siento señora Kawamura... Pero es que su relato sobre historia parecía un cuento.. Tan aburrido que me quedé dormido. --La vieja me miró con indignación mientras yo sonreía con placer--

- ¡¡¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Li?!!!...

- Pues no lo sé... Si quiere puede venir a mi casa por la tarde y... Usted sabe... --Mi sonrisa aumentaba mientras la rabia de la profesora crecía.--

- ¡¡¡LI!!!... ¡Vé a la dirección ya mismo!...

- Con gusto... --Me paré y caminé hasta la puerta con pereza. Después, antes de salir, la miré-- A las cuatro profe... --Sonreí con satisfacción al ver que la vieja se ponía roja y sus labios temblaban de furia. Luego salí--

Todos mis compañeros se retorcían de la risa en el receso hablando de cualquier cosa mientras yo planeaba cosas con Eriol y Takashi. Había una fiesta por Halloween el viernes y planeabamos ir a... Bueno no a arruinarla exactamente, sino que ibamos a hacer algunos desastres por aquí, otros por allá e ibamos a hacer que se murieran de un infarto los invitados. Genial¿No lo creen? Por lo menos no tenía que hacerlo solo... Esos dos se habían agregado a mi brillante plan y por como lo habíamos arreglado, nada podía fallar... O al menos eso creía yo.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Ni siquiera podía masticar mi comida estando sentada frente a él. ¿¡Por qué diablos Takashi y Eriol se juntaban con ese imbécil!?... Bueno... Quizás... -Lo pensé mejor- Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacer las paces temporalmente, coquetear y jugar un rato con él y luego dejarlo que sufriera por mí¿no¡¡Era la idea perfecta!! No podía fallar. Era imposible que Li se resistiera a mis encantos... Más sabiendo ya de por sí que él me tenía ganas... Sino¿qué diablos había sido eso que había pasado entre nosotros en mi casa?... Bah, da igual. En fin, mi plan tenía que funcionar, o iba a dejar de ser la perfecta chica que era. Y no podía dejar que eso sucediera...

Les comenté el plan a Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko y Rika. Como la fiesta era en casa de Rika, habían aceptado ayudarme. Entonces sí era imposible que fallara el plan. Era tan perfecto que si fallaba creo que iba a morir de un ataque. Teníamos todo friamente calculado...

La campana sonó y todos, con flojera, nos fuimos al curso. Hora de inglés.. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso¡Jeez!...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Inglés... Qué mierda...

Me senté junto a los chicos para seguir planeando secretamente nuestro perfecto y maquiavélico plan para el viernes. Ibamos a hacer que las chicas corrieran espantadas por ahí y que los chicos se mearan del miedo. ¿Cómo? Ya lo sabrán...

Miré a Sakura. Ella me miraba desde su pupitre unos tres metros más allá del mío. Sonrió. ¿Uh?... ¿Acaso se le había pasado el enojo?.. No entendía. Pero... Mejor si así era, pues tendría la oportunidad de engatuzarla y tirármela.. ¿No? Después de todo, solo iba a ser una vez... Y ninguno sentía nada por el otro ya. ¿Verdad?... --Silencio-- ¿¡Verdad?! Bueno, no lo sé, tampoco me interesa... Yo qué sé... A mi me gusta.. Pero... Supongo que su corazón quedó destrozado desde aquél día. ¿No?... En fin... Una noche de salvaje sexo iba a bastar para sacarla de mi cabeza y quedarme con la conciencia tranquila por hacer lo que debía. Iba a hablar con ella al finalizar las clases... Debía empezar a engatusarmela ahora o no iba a poder conseguir lo que quería. Tenía que hacerlo con tiempo...

Al final del día, cuando la maldita campana sonó por última vez, salí del colegio con toda la flojera posible y comencé a caminar a casa.  
Cuando la ví... Iba justo frente a mí caminando con tranquilidad. Su cabello sedoso bailaba con el viento y ella luchaba con su faldita para que no se le viera el alma. ¡Dios!.. Tan solo te ruego un poco de piedad y un poco de control para no lanzarme ensima y violarla... Bueno... Claro que, jamás haría nada tan drástico, o al menos eso creo. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? (( N.A¡¡Si quiere, que me viole¡¡Me dejo!! xD ¿Ustedes no? Jajaja ) ))

Corrí hasta dejar atrás los pocos pasos que nos separaban y la miré sonriendo. Ella estaba más seria que una estatua. ¿Qué le pasaba? Después de todas las sonrisas de la mañana no podía creerle que seguía enojada... ¿No?... ¡¡Bah¡Yo qué se como mierda piensan las chicas y sus retorcidos cerebros... ¬¬!

- ¿Necesitas algo Shaoran?...

- Amh... ¿Irás a la fiesta de Rika el viernes?

---1º persona. Sakura---

- No lo sé... --Me hice un poco del rogar. Me encantó su cara de desesperanza cuando dije eso... ¡KYAAAAAAAA! Si pudiera, lo hubiera besado...-- Supongo que sí porque es la fiesta de una amiga... Pero no tengo pareja...

- Amh... Y... ¿No quieres ir... conmigo?... --¿¡Estaba bien o mis oídos estaban sucios¿Acaso Shaoran Li me había pedido de ir con él a la fiesta de Rika¡¡¡¡¡WOW!!!!!--

- Uhm... No lo sé... Seguro habrá varios chicos ahí y pues.. No quiero que piensen que no estoy disponible... --Su cara me mataba. Por poco y se arrodillaba frente a mí a pedirme que fuera con él. ¡¡Cómo me gustaba hacerlo sufrir!!--

- Oh vamos... Solo vamos juntos y luego cada quién hace lo que le plazca... Es solo por cuestión de apariencias. --Sí nene, decime lo que quieras, pero sé que te morís porque te diga que sí--

- Mhhh... ¿Seguro que es por eso nomás?... --Lo miré con mi mejor cara de gata barata y él se acercó, tomándome por la cintura--

- No sé... ¿Por qué más crees que pudiera ser?... --Intentó darme un beso, pero me zafé de él y seguí sonriendo como una asquerosa y barata gata--

- Decime vos...

Y cuando me dí cuenta, habíamos llegado a mi casa. Así que lo dejé con las ganas y entré sin decirle adiós. Solamente le di una mirada gatubelica y entré. A los segundos de estar ya en el interior de mi casa, me asomé con curiosidad y espié con cautela por la ventana. Estaba aún ahí, mirando como idiota a mi casa. ¡¡¡Sí Sakura¡Lo hiciste!... ¡¡¡JAJAJA¿Y ahora, Shaoran¿Quién es el que va a sufrir ahora, eh?...

-----------------------♥---------------------

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! eh regresadoo!!!! jajaj )  
Disculpen por la demora chicas, es que han sido dos terribles semanas muy... cansativas xD por así decirlo... En primer lugar eh estado estudiando para poder rendir matematica y eso me ha ocupado buena parte de la mañana y de la tarde... Pero en fin, si apruebo, me voy a alegrar )... Y bueno en segundo, que tambien he tenido q estudiar otras materias porque a penas salgo de vacaciones empiezo con pruebas ¬¬U... q mal, no?.. Aff... --Suspiro-- en fin..  
Muchísimas gracias a TODAS las que me dejaron review. La verdad que me siento muy bien porque les guste y porque se tomen la molestia de quitar dos o tres minutos de sus vidas para escribirme uno n.n... es... nose.. muy lindo... si no me escribieran reviews creo que casi no tendria sentido seguir la historia, pero al ver que les gusta, me esfuerzo en continuarla y subir rapido los capitulos, asi no se pierden mucho )...  
Devolucion de reviews:  
meli17: No hay problema porque no hayas dejado reviews antes xD todo bien pero porfis intenta dejar aunq sea un "me gusto" o "no me gusto" por capitulo, si? porfiss!!  
Angelo di Mare: Lamento haberte hecho llorar!!!! jamas fue mi intención, jaja ).. pero bueno, creo q es algo relativamente bueno xD si alguien llora quiere decir q mi fic le llega... ) muchisimas gracias por tu review!  
D-MiA: Ajaaaa!!!... ¿Emocionante ahora? Esperá al capitulo 8, te vas a querer morir. Jaja... Pasa algo... "malo" es lo unico que puedo decir. Está muy relacionado con Sakura. No puedo adelantar mas xD pero prometo q lo subo en dos o tres dias mas, si no es antes.  
Piwy: Hayyy!! muchisimas gracias por la felicitacion )!!!! Y tenes razon en eso de que subo los capitulos relativamente rapido así no pierden el hilo de la historia. Me ha pasado que algunos de mis escritores dejan un capitulo y no suben el siguiente hasta como el otro mes y tenes q volver a leer toda la historia... Es horrible... En fin... Aca tenes el 7mo capitulo y espero que te haya gustado ...  
shiriko.sakura: hermanitaa!! jaja )... q decir de tu review?... xD deja de preocuparte q algun dia un chico lindo va a aparecer!! jajaja  
juchiz: te aseguro que dentro de poco se van a llevar mejor!! jaja... Después del capitulo 8, todo empieza a cambiar entre ellos... Pero eso no es hasta el 9, así que... Te dejo con la intriga ;)...

Okayy!! creo que ya esta... Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews lindos como siempre )...  
Les comento, mañana (miercoles 1º de agosto) es mi cumpleaños!!! 16!!! jajaja ) asi que tal vez suba uno que otro capi para celebrrar... pero solo depende del numero d reviews q dejen, sip?...  
Besotes a todas!! Las quiero!!

Sil


	8. La fiesta

hola!! jaja aqui estoy nuevamente! lamento no haber subido antes el cap, es que no estaba demasiado complacida con el capitulo.. asi que le hice algunos cambios.. y aca esta! espero que les haya agradado --dentro de lo que se puede-- este capitulo. Sé que fui muy mala con Sakura al hacer que la violen... Pero bueno... Era algo que tenia planeado desde el principio del fic y yo en el capitulo anterior les dije que Sakura iba a tener un pequeño "problemita" y que iba a ser algo fuerte.. Lo lamento!!.. Y otra cosita antes de la devolicion... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!! 11 reviews... es increíble!!!!! no lo puedo creer! Estoy muy agradecida.. aunque me parece q tengo q apretarlas un poc para q dejen tantos xD no?? jejej

Devolucion de reviews:  
furansu: no hay problema con lo del review!! todo bien si andas apurada y de viaje ;)!  
Angelo di Mare: Hay hay hay... En realidad la que sufria era Sakura, viste?... Pero bueno... Supongo que habra uno que otro capitulo para hacer el pay back! jaja te lo debo! perdon!!  
Franchesk: mhh cada vez mejora? entonces espera lo q viene! jaja ) muchas gracias!  
meli17: respuesta a tu pregunta: sí, es virgen! jejeje hasta ahora...  
serenity-princess: asi q creias q iba a ser aburrida?? jajaja todo bien! a mi me pasa lo mismo ;)... que bueno que te guste  
juchiz: pobre shao? si la verdad que si... ahora el la salvo.. que ira a pasar!?!?! jaja te dejo con la duda )  
Shiriko.Sakura: jajaja naaa... no se lo van a creer... va que se yo.. todavia no tengo pensado que va a pasar... asi que... ¡¡¡USA TU IMAGINACION HERMANITA! jajja ) besooos! t kiiieroo!  
gabyhyatt: muchisimas gracias! )  
Piwy y D-MiA: lamento mucho que se quedaran con que era corto!!! lo siento!!... Pero creo que tiene 6 o 7 paginas de word el cap anterior.. algo asi, nose bien... este tambien tiene 6 y casi todos los capis varian entre 5 y 8 paginas me parece... Asi que... ) voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos! jaja aunque no se si voy a poder.. besos!  
HaRuNo-SaMy: Samy! gracias por tu review! ) me alegra que te gustara la historia... Y aca tenes tu actualizacion tan esperada ...

Bueno chicas!! a leer!! espero que les agrade el capitulo... Aunque no es muy lindo... Lo siento... Es algo fuerte, asi que.. Si no quieren leerlo, las entiendo. No es WOW la gran cosa, pero... No sé... Besos!

Silvana

* * *

_Capítulo 08:__ La fiesta_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Y así pasaron los días y llegó el viernes... El bendito viernes en que mi plan se llevaría a cabo.

Disculpen... Acaso dije... ¿Mi plan? Lo siento, quise decir Mis planes... Sí, en plural. Porque el primero era espantar hasta la última mosca que hubira en la fiesta, y el segundo era aprobecharme de Sakura. Quizás emborracharla un poco, drogarla otro tanto y así la culpa no iba a ser completamente mía, ya que ella iba a recordar menos de la mitad... ¿No? Excelente idea Shaoran, eres todo un genio.

- Lo sé, lo sé...

Sonreí como un estúpido con superioridad frente al espejo. Sí que era un verdadero idiota... Pero si mis planes funcionaban, yo mismo iba a coronarme como el rey del universo... O por lo menos el rey de Tomoeda. Roma no se hizo en un día¿lo sabían?...

Llegó la noche y con ella la fiesta.

Eriol, Takashi y yo rondábamos por la casa de Rika. Estábamos los tres en el sótano, obviamente, con el permiso de... Nadie. Habíamos entrado por nuestra cuenta para poder preparar todo y que nada fallara.

Takashi y yo nos encargaríamos de asustar a los demás cuando las luces se apagaran a media noche, y Eriol era el encargado de la luz. Nos disfrazaríamos de muertos vivientes y pondríamos cosas como tarántulas -de jueguete- por el lugar, quizás una que otra rata y un poco de sangre que habíamos robado del hospital para que creyeran que algo terrorífico de verdad estaba sucediendo. Esos idiotas iban a morir de un infarto... Y yo quizás podría hacer algo con Sakura.

---1º persona. Sakura---

La noche llegó. Y yo, para variar, no estaba lista aún. Tomoyo estaba esperándome en mi cuarto mientras yo me ponía los jeans más ajustados que tenía con una musculosa con brillos y las zapatillas típicas al estilo 'John Foos'... Juego me sequé un poco el cabello y tras ponerme algo de rimel salí.

Tomoyo se quedó con los ojos por el suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- ¡Sakura! Debes arreglarte más... Te ves demasiado... Niña... --Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo repetidas veces--

- Oh por favor... No es para tanto, es una estúpida fiesta.

- ¡¡Vamos!!...

Sin que pudiera negarme, me arrastró hasta el baño y comenzó a pintarme y peinarme. Al finalizar, me miré al espejo y la sorpresa fue enorme. Realmente me veía bien... Los ojos delineados a la perfección en azul resaltando mis ojos verdes, un poco de sombra celeste, los labios con brillo color natural y mis mejillas con un toque de rubor que a penas si se notaba.

Me había rizado un poco el cabello y lo había peinado con las manos para darles una caída natural.

Si me hubieran visto...

Sonreí. Con eso, iba a hacer que Shaoran se cayera de culo al ver como estaba. ¡JA! Sí que me iba a decear el muy estúpido. ¿Y yo¿Iba a hacer algo contra eso?... Amh... Jamás se sabe las vueltas que tiene la vida... ¿Verdad?

Tomoyo y yo bajamos hasta la sala de mi casa y después de despedirnos de mis papás, escuché el timbre. Seguro era Shaoran.

Al abrir la puerta lo vi. Un jean negro con un cinturón de tachas adornándolo, una musculosa negra también que en el medio llevaba escrito "Hell" y tenía varias de sus ya conocidas pulseras de tachas en las muñecas. Llevaba una campera de cuero negra ensima y el cabello revuelto. Me miró. Estaba apoyado contra el poste del techo de la entrada de casa. Estaba tan lindo... Sin embargo, no debía olvidar mi plan. Lo saludé amistosamente con la mano al igual que Tomoyo. Al pasar frente a él noté su mirada hambrienta de algo más que unos cuantos besos y caricias. Pero... ¡Sigue soñando chico! Jamás tendrás a ésta Sakura... O por lo menos no mientras esté sobria...

Subimos en su auto y fuimos directo a la fiesta.

Al llegar, Tomoyo y yo bajamos. Él me miró sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso no te quedas?...

- Debo ir a buscar a los chicos.

- ¿Te acompaño?

---1º persona. Shaoran---

- Emh... --¡¡¡VAMOS SHAORAN!!! Es tu oportunidad de tirártela... No, mejor espero hasta estar en la fiesta ¬¬... Ya cállate maldita conciencia...-- No, gracias. Son demasiados y sino no vamos a entrar.

- Pero solo soy una...

- No Sakura. Hasta luego...

Puse primera, apreté el acelerador y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible. Miré por el espejo retrovisor durante algunos segundos hasta perderla de vista. ¡Jeez!... Esa chica sí que era imposible... Pero aún así me gustaba...

Unas pocas cuadras lejos de la fiesta, estacioné el BMW y suspiré con tranquilidad. Seguro los chicos ya estaban en sus posiciones. Yo solo tenía que llegar con el traje puesto, esperar a que Eriol cortara la electricidad y empezar la verdadera fiesta.

Abrí una de las latas de cerbeza que tenía en la parte de atrás del auto y me senté con calma a beberla. Amh... ¿Sería bueno si iba ya un poco drogado?... Bueno, nunca está de más¿no?...

Saqué una pequeña bolsa con papelitos finos enroscados y tomé uno de ellos. Luego volví a guardar la bolsa en el compartimiento secreto donde la tenía. No es que nadie jamás revisara el auto, pero debía estar bien oculto si alguna vez los polis me agarraban por ahí..

Tomé un dolar de mi billetera y desenvolví el papel. Con un poco de ayuda de una de mis tarjetas de crédito hice una perfecta línea con el polvillo blanco que contenía el papel y luego con ayuda del dolar enroscado, lo inalé.

- ¡Diablos si se siente bien!...

Hice el papelito un bollo y lo tiré a la acera por la ventanilla del auto. Después agarré mi cerbeza, riéndo como un estúpido, y le dí un largo sorbo hasta terminarla.

Ahhhh... Me sentía como los dioses... Era tan dulce y placentera la sensación que ese pequeño y aparentemente inocente polvillo te daba... La verdad que yo no lograba entender bien porque rayos había tantos problemas con los polis y demás agentes si alguien poseía un poco de ese polvito, ya que hacía que hasta la última célula de tu maldito cuerpo se riera como loca y estallara de felicidad.

Me quedé un buen rato ahí, esperando que fueran las 11:45 para poder ir a la fiesta.

Cuando se hizo la hora, bajé del coche y lo trabé, poniéndole la alarma también. ¡Jeez! Tuve que mantenerme agarrado del auto o me caía. ¿Qué tan mal podía estar mazclar un poco de marihuana con cerbeza?... Amh... Bien, sí, lo sé, no hay que mezclar drogas con alcohol por esa mierda de que te podes morir... Pero, si yo me moría¿¡A quién mierda iba a importarle!?... A mí... Mhhh... Nah... Da igual...

Agarrándome de todo lo que tenía cerca, llegué hasta la fiesta a eso de las 12:10... Sin que nadie se percatara de mi existencia, pasé directo por el jardín hasta llegar al sótano. Los chicos me abrieron y al ver mi -supongo- demacrada cara, comenzaron a reirse como idiotas.

- Estúpido. ¿Ya estuviste ingiriendo, no?... --Eriol sonrió y sus anteojos brillaron--

- Algo así...

- Mhh... --Takashi se acercó y olfateó mi aliento-- No es todo Eriol, el imbecil lo mezcló con cerbeza... ¿¡Acaso quieres morir chico!?...

- ¿Qué más da?... Empecemos con la acción...

Los tres sonreimos sin que nos importara ya un carajo por como me encontraba y tan pronto Eriol logró cortar la electricidad, Yamazaki y yo salimos disfrazados por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Podíamos oir que las muchachas gritaban, histéricas, y los muchachos se preguntaban qué pasaba, por qué se había cortado la luz y blah blah blah...

Nosotros nos miramos a través de los agujeros "ojos" de las máscaras y comenzamos nuestro "ataque"...

A penas tocabamos a las chicas, estas salían corriendo y gritando como locas. Nosotros nos reíamos y seguíamos con la diversión. Hasta que me acorde de Sakura y comencé a buscarla.

---1º persona. Sakura---

- Tomoyo¿Qué pasa¿Por qué todas gritan?

- No lo sé Sakura... Parece que andan dos tipos dentro de la casa. --Me aterroricé--

- ¿Q-Qué?...

- Quizás sea mejor esperar afuera...

- Esperen chicas... ¿Alguna me acompaña abajo a ver qué pasó con los fusibles?... --A través de la oscuridad y los espeluznantes gritos miré a Tomoyo y luego a Rika--

- Yo te acompaño... --Tomoyo se soltó de mi brazo y yo me aferré a Naoko, quien seguía a mi lado--

- Vamos afuera chicas por favor...

- Sí.. Será lo mejor...

Naoko se soltó de mi durante algunos segundos y en medio de la oscuridad la perdí. Dios santo... Me quedé sola, sentada contra la pared, temblando de miedo... No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué parte de la casa estaba, puesto que era un lugar con nada de luz.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, sentí una mano sobre mi brazo...

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH¡¡Suéltame!!... Quienquiera que seas...

- Shh... Vamos... Te pondré a salvo.

- ¡No!... ¿¿Quién eres??

- Anda chica, muevete...

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. Yo era arrastrada hacia algún lugar de la mano de ese sujeto, quien no había querido decirme su nombre. ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba y quién diablos era ese marica!?

---1º persona. Shaoran---

La busqué durante algún tiempo por toda la planta baja con la pobre y asquerosa luz de mi celular, la cual obviamente no era buena...

Cuando me harté, me senté al pie de las escaleras. Suspiré larga y profundamente y luego saqué una linea de coca. ¿Otra más? Sí, otra.

Rato después, cuando ya había acabado de ingerirla, me quedé ahí sentado un poco más. Obviamente no porque no quisiera seguir buscando a Sakura, sino que estaba demasiado mareado como para poder caminar. Así que decidí esperar algunos minutos a que el efecto fuera pasando poco a poco.

Y ahí lo escuché... Gritos... De Sakura... Provenientes del segundo piso.

Intenté pararme, y no pude. Aún me daba vueltas la cabeza. ¡¡¡RAYOS!!!...

La luz volvió y Rika se quedó mirándome como intentaba inultilmente levantar mi pobre trasero de la escalera. Se acercó a mí.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Seh...

- Oh vamos Shaoran... ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Nada! Ayúdame ya de una maldita vez a ponerme de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡¡¡RIKA SOLO OBEDECE!!!...

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y se volteó.

- Iré a buscarte ayuda...

Y me dejó ahí abandonado, la muy perra.

Así que volví a mis estúpidos intentos de levantarme. Y como la música había regresado y era fuerte, nadie más que yo podía escuchar los gritos, que ya había conseguido subir unos escalones arrastrándome. ¡¡Debía saber qué le pasaba a Sakura¿Estaría bien?...

Oh Dios... Se me partía la cabeza. Creo que me había sobrepasado con todo lo ingerido... Quizás no... Bah, da igual.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Y ahí estaba yo. Era una estúpida. ¿Cómo me había dejado llevar a cualquier lugar?...

Al entrar en uno de los cuartos, el tipo que me llevaba agarrada del brazo me empujó hacia la cama, donde caí de espaldas. Asustada, miré a todos lados. No había luz prendida en ese cuarto, por lo cual no pude ver cuando se me acercaba el muchacho. Lo que sí pude sentir a penas se tiro sobre mí fue su fuerte aliento a alcohol. Comenzo a besarme el cuello y a manosearme. Yo me resistía, pero me tomó por los brazos y me sujetó tan fuerte que me dolían las muñecas. ¡¡¡Ahhh, Dios!!!...

Y entonces ocurrió...

El tipo estaba a parentemente con los pantalones abajo, por lo cual se preocupó de bajar los míos. Cuando hizo eso, yo lo pateé en la cara... Pero me dió un gran y fuerte golpe en la cara. Quedé medio inconciente, y me dolia muchisimo el golpe.

Y comenzó..

Una y otra vez. Entraba y salía con fuerza y rudeza de dentro de mí. Yo solo lloraba y trataba de quitarmelo de encima, pero no podía, casi no tenía fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y otro chico al cual no reconocí sino hasta que habló, me quito de encima al estúpido que estaba... Violandome. Sí, violándome. La luz se encendió y yo miré hacia todos lados, tratando de ponerme de pie una vez que ya había logrado ponerme los pantalones de nuevo, en medio de la desesperación.

- ¡Sakura!...

Tomoyo corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Yo solo pude abrazarla y llorar.

- Por Dios Sakura... ¿¡Qué te han hecho!?...

Ella acarició mi rostro con dulzura y me miró con preocupación. Luego volvió a abrazarme. Y los otros dos peleaban... Shaoran y Yamato, un chico que era amigo de Rika desde hacía algunos meses. Él era... El maldito que se había atrevido a quitarme mi virginidad... Y mientras Shaoran peleaba con él, yo seguía en brazos de Tomoyo, llorando, hasta que Rika y Naoko entraron y me ayudaron a pararme. Solo entonces pude salir de ese cuarto...


	9. Remordimiento

_Capítulo 09:__ Remordimiento_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Quité a ese idiota de encima de ella y lo golpeé. Lo golpeé... Fuerte... Iba a hacerlo pagar por tocar a mi preciada Sakura. ¿¡Quién se creía el muy idiota ¿¡Qué acaso creía que podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con quien se le cantara¡¡¡Jeez!!! Y como además estaba bastante drogado... No dude ni un segundo en matarlo si podía...

- ¡IMBECIL!

- ¡IDIOTA! --Un nuevo golpe había llegado a mi estómago... Haciéndome vomitar--

Y me quedé tirado en el suelo, con las manos en el estómago y vomitando... Vomitando... Sangre. ¿Sangre? Sí, sangre. No sabía por que maldita razón estaba vomitando sangre, pero lo que importaba es que estaba vomitándola... Sentía que mis tripas se retorcían del dolor en mi panza y yo seguía vomitando, sintiéndome cada vez peor. Y el muy hijo de puta seguía golpeándome, aún viéndome así, en ese deplorable estado. Y finalmente caí derrotado. Osea... Ya estaba en el suelo, arrodillado, vomitando, pero después de recibir unos cuantos golpes más caí en el suelo, a un costado del idiota, casi inconciente.

Y me sentía tan mal...

Tan mal.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Cuando bajé a la sala con las chicas, pude tranquilizarme un poco y les dije como había sido todo y que lo único que quería era irme a mi casa. Quería acostarme en mi cama, taparme con las mantas hasta la cabeza y no salir de ahí... Nunca más.

Me sentía sucia, tan sucia... Era horrendo. Me miraba y me daba asco. ¡¡¡Y ni siquiera era mi culpa¡¡MIERDA!!... ¿Por qué a mí? Es lo único que podía preguntarme una y otra y otra vez mientras las chicas buscaban a Shaoran, quien había sido elegido para llevarme a casa... Pero eso solo era porque ninguna de ellas sabía conducir... Obviamente.

- ¡Tomoyo! --La voz de Rika venía desde las escaleras y sonaba desesperada. Naoko, Tomoyo y yo nos volteamos hacia ese lado-- ¡¡¡Llamen una ambulancia!!!

- ¿Qué pasa?... --Tomoyo se levantó con calma y fue hasta el pie de la escalera. Yamato venía bajando, y cuando llegó al salón, me miró y sonrió con malicia. Tenía la cara roja y medio ensangrentada. Yo me levanté y fui a golpearlo, llevada por mi furia. No se iba a salvar. Juro que de una u otra manera voy a colgarlo de las bolas desde el techo más alto de Tomoeda... Y una vez frente a él, comencé a golpearlo repetidas veces. Él no hacía nada. Obviamente no le dolía... ¿Verdad?...-- ¡¡SAKURA!! --Tomoyo se acercó a mí y me apartó a la fuerza de él con la ayuda de Naoko--

- ¡Suélteme¡Juro que lo mataré!... --Forcejeaba con ellas mientras gruesas y saladas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, resbalando por mis mejillas y llegando hasta mis labios...--

Ninguna dijo nada y me alejaron de él. ¡DIOS¡Solo unos cuantos minutos más y... y...!... ¿Y dónde está Shaoran?...

Cuando estuve más calmada, miré a las chicas. Naoko subía corriendo las escaleras y Tomoyo tomaba el teléfono. Mmm... ¿Qué habría pasado? No creo haber escuchado mucho en mi pequeño arranque de furia contra el maldito hijo de puta que se atrevió a despojarme de mi virginidad...

- Tomoyo...

Ella me miró y me hizo seña de que no hablara porque estaba llamando a algún lugar. ¿Qué onda¿Qué estaba pasando?

En fin... Esperé algunos minutos y cuando ella terminó de hablar por teléfono se sentó junto a mí con las manos entrelazadas, sobre sus piernas. No me miraba.

¿Por qué actuaba tan raro?...

- Tomoyo...

- ¿Sí, Sakura?

- Uhm...

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- ¿A dónde... está Shaoran?...

Y en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal. Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco al oír ese nombre y enfocó su vista en el suelo.

- ¿Tomoyo¿Qué está pasando?...

- Sakura... Shaoran...

- Sí, Shaoran. ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Él... él no está nada bien... Rika me pidió que llamara una ambulancia... Parece que es algo grabe...

Sentí que mi mundo se quebraba y volaba en mil pedacitos. Shaoran... Él estaba mal... Y... ¿Era mi culpa? Sí, seguro que sí...

- Shaoran... --Fue lo único que dije en un casi inaudible susurro antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba--

- ¡Sakura, espera...!

Pero no esperé. No podía seguír con esa incertidumbre de no saber qué le pasaba a mi pobre Shaoran. Quería saber qué tan mal estaba. ¡MIERDA¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?...

Y cuando llegué al cuarto donde estaba, lo ví. Estaba tirado aún inconciente en el suelo. Rika estaba arrodillada junto a él, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

Pero yo no pude acercarme mucho más de un metro, porque verlo así, todo golpeado, me hacía mal. Y verlo inconciente, me ponía peor. Caí de rodillas al suelo con la cara entre mis manos. Qué mal me sentía... Él estaba así por pelear con el idiota que estaba en ese cuarto conmigo rato antes. Era mi culpa...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Cuando recobré el conocimiento, la ví. Estaba a unos metros de mí, llorando. Pobre Sakura... Se preocupaba tanto por mí cuando yo había sido un maldito infeliz con ella desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Y sin embargo, al parecer, ella me apreciaba.

Eso me ponía los pelos de punta. No podía soportar que alguien como ella, tan buena, tan perfecta, tan hermosa y tan cariñosa se preocupara por un maldito hijo de perra como yo...

- Sakura... --Oí la voz de Rika, quien me tenía en sus brazos. Tenía los ojos vidriosos--

- ¿Eh?... --Ella se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a su amiga... Y luego a mí--

- Shaoran... Despertó...

Su cara de sorpresa... Me... ¿Enterneció?.. Sí... Me enterneció. Se veía tan linda. Y después de secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se acercó hasta mí.

Intenté moverme, pero Rika me lo impidió. Y no quise volver a intentarlo. Me dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo... O lo que quedaba de él después de la paliza que el mastodonte me había proporcionado. Igual no se la había llevado de arriba, porque le había roto el labio inferior y la ceja izquierda. Además de que iba a tener unos cuantos moretones por toda la cara...

Sakura pasó una de sus suaves manos por mi rostro, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- Shaoran...

Yo la observé. Se veía tan hermosa esa noche... Y sin embargo en vez de poder estar disfrutando de la fiesta si Eriol, Takashi y yo no la ubieramos arruinado, ella estaba ahí conmigo, preocupada por mí... Por como me sentía y por como estaba. ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que un calor emanaba de mi corazón cuando ella estaba cerca mío?...

Con las pocas fuerzas -y ganas- que tenía, le regalé una débil sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Levanté mi mano izquierda y la pasé por su rostro con cuidado, secando sus lágrimas.

- No llores por mí, Sakura...

Ella se soprendió un poco al oirme decir eso, pero sin embargo a los pocos segundos sonrió y tomó mi mano con cuidado, entre las suyas.

- No me pidas que haga eso... No puedo no preocuparme por ti...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Miré a Shaoran y le sonreí con ternura, intentando sonar tranquila. Dios santo... Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás...

Si descubría a los dos malditos que habían cortado la luz y se habían puesto a juguetear en la casa, los iba a matar. Por su culpa había pasado todo esto... Y por su culpa Shaoran estaba tan mal. Si la luz no se cortaba, yo jamás hubiera ido a parar arriba con ese hijo de puta... Y Shaoran no habría llegado en mi rescate... Y no habría recibido esa paliza que lo había dejado tan mal...

- Sakura...

Levanté mi vista. Al otro lado de la cama estaba parada Tomoyo, con su mirada amatista sobre mí.

- ¿Sí?...

- La ambulancia... Ya se tardó demasiado...

- Rika... --La aludida me miró-- ¿Puedo... Usar tu auto?...

- Claro Sakura. Aquí tienes. --Me dio las llaves-- ¿A dónde irás?...

- Yo llevaré a Shaoran al hospital...

- ¡NO!... --Las tres miramos a Shaoran. Se había liberado de los brazos de Rika y se había puesto de pie apoyándose en la cama--

- Pero Shaoran... No puedes seguir así... --Lo miré con preocupación--

- No iré...

- Pues lo lamento... Pero... No puedo perderte...

Sentí las miradas de mis amigas y de Shaoran sobre mí. Yo, avergonzada, había bajado mi vista al suelo. Sentía mis mejillas arder y eso no era buena señal. Seguramente estaba roja...

- Te llevaré quieras o no...

Me puse de pie y lo ayudé a pararse bien, pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de mí. Y comenzamos a caminar escaleras abajo.

- Déjame ir a mi casa... Por favor...

- No.

- Sakura...

- Shaoran... No lo haré. No insistas... Estás mal.

- Ya estoy bien...

¿Bien? No me mientas, pequeño. Al terminar de decir "bien", se llevó una mano al estómago y se retorció de dolor.

- Bien¿eh?...

Me asesinó con la mirada y ambos entramos al auto una vez afuera.

Hablé unos minutos con Rika y quedamos que ella y Tomoyo irían al hospital en un rato, cuando ya todo se hubiera calmado.

- Adiós.

- Adiós Sakura...

Y encendí el auto.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Iba en el asiento del copiloto, retorciéndome del dolor que sentía en el estómago. Sakura me miraba de vez en cuando y trataba de calmarme diciéndome cosas como "ya pasará" o "te pondrás bien" pero yo sabía que no iba a ser así... No iba a pasar y no iba a estar bien. Nada conmigo estaba bien. Yo no estaba bien y mi vida no estaba bien.

Era un maldito drogadicto borracho que hacía lo que se le venía en gana y por eso siempre tenía problemas. Y una de mis estúpidas ideas me había llevado a acabar en ese problema. Si no hubiera tenido la "grandiosa" idea de cortar la luz para asustar a todos, a Sakura ese tipo no la hubiera tocado y yo no estaría lleno de golpes por hacerme el héroe cuando en verdad era el culpable de todo...

No me dí cuenta cuando el auto paró hasta que me fui levemente hacia adelante.

- Ya vengo...

Sakura iba a salir a buscar ayuda, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando la tomé por el brazo. Me miró soprendida.

- Shaoran... --Silencio-- ¿Qué pasa?... --Más silencio-- ¡¡Shaoran!! --Yo solo la miraba directo a los ojos, serio, sin decir ni una sola palabra--

- No... Necesito... Ayuda...

- ¿¡Pero qué cosas dices¡¡Estás herido¡No estás bien¡Necesitas ayuda!...

- ¡No! No la merezco...

- ¿Por qué... por qué dices eso... Shaoran?... --Me quedé callado algunos segundos sin saber bien como explicar las cosas--

- Porque... No la merezco y punto. --Bien, no encontré manera de decir que yo era el maldito culpable. ¿Felices?--

- ¡Claro que la mereces, Shaoran!... Si no fuera por ti, ese tipo me hubiera hecho cualquier cosa.. Y... Y... Y... Yo soy la culpable de que tu estés así... Lo lamento tanto... --Miró hacia el suelo con los ojos vidriosos--

- No es así Sakura. Deja de culparte... Es todo mi culpa.

- No digas eso... ¡Basta de culparte!...

- ¡Yo fui el culpable, maldita sea¡Eriol, Takashi y yo cortamos la luz¡Takashi y yo eramos los que estabamos disfrazados asustando a todos¡Fue MI culpa¡Yo fui el de la idea!...

Repentinamente levantó su mirada y sus ojos buscaron los míos, pero yo evité su mirada. Su cara decía claramente que estaba soprendida, porque sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su boca entreabierta. Unos mechones de cabello habían escapado de las evillas y ahora estaban sobre su rostro. Y yo me sentía como un maldito hijo de puta... Osea... No quiero decir que no lo fuera desde un principio, pero ahora me sentía más como uno. Y todo porque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por mí culpa.

- Shaoran... --Sentí una de sus manos acariciar suavemente mi mejilla izquierda y la miré sorprendido. ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado mi confesión?...--

- Sa-Sakura...

Sonrió con ternura y luego bajó del auto. ¿Qué acaso no estaba enfadada¿Acaso no iba a tirarme del auto¿O no iba a dejarme tirado en medio de la ruta¿No iba a insultarme hasta quedarse sin aliento¡¿NO IBA SIQUIERA A DARME UNA MALDITA BOFETADA?! No lo entendía...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Escuché lo que Shaoran me había dicho, y le creí. Sabía que solo él podría ser el causante de algo así, pero sin embargo no tuve el valor de insultarlo, golpearlo o cualquier otra idea que se pasara por mi cabeza en ese momento. Él estaba mal y yo lo sabía. Y yo lo quería... Así que fui a buscar ayuda rápidamente tan pronto como pude tomarlo desprevenido.

Entré corriendo al hospital. Hablé con una enfermera y a los dos segundos dos enfermeros, ella y yo salíamos camino al auto para buscar a Shaoran.

Tan pronto como pudieron recostarlo en la camilla, entraron rápidamente a una sala donde no me dejaron entrar. Y... De la cual tuvieron que hacerme sacar con seguridad. Puesto que yo había entrado aunque me lo habían prohibido terminantemente.

Tuve que quedarme en la maldita sala de espera... Y me quedé dormida... Estaba tan cansada...

Tan cansada.

- Sakura... --Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Era Tomoyo--

- Tomoyo... Rika... --Miré a ambas--

- ¿Cómo está él?...

- No lo sé... No me han dicho nada...

- ¿Cómo que no te han dicho nada? --Ambas se miraron y luego me miraron. Lucían preocupadas--

- Eso... ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?...

- Porque ya pasó casi un día... No vinimos antes porque tuve un problema en casa. --Explicó Rika-- Y Tomoyo se quedó conmigo para ayudarme --Agregó--

- ¿Un día¡Un día!... ¡Diablos! --Me levanté con rapidéz y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia recepción. Iban a tener que darme una buena explicación de por qué no me habían informado del estado de Shaoran...--

Al llegar al enorme escritorio que había, la señorita que estaba ahí hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que ya iba a atenderme... Estaba hablando por teléfono.

Cuando terminó su charla, me miró y sonrió con gentileza. Y yo que pensaba putearla...

- Señorita... ¿Puede informarme sobre el estado del paciente Li?...

- El paciente Li... --Su ceño se frunció un poco y se puso a ver en sus papeles-- ¿Es usted pariente?

- Amh... Verá... Yo soy...

- Su hermana. --Tomoyo había aparecido junto a mí. La miré. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?--

- ¿Su hermana?... ¿Puedo saber su nombre?...

- Sakura... Sakura Li... --Dije alentada por Tomoyo, quien estaba pellizcándome la mano, haciéndome doler--

- Oh ya veo... Señorita Li... Aguarde un momento por favor, iré a hablar con el doctor...

- Bien.

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a un pasillo donde decía "Solo personal autorizado" ¿Qué onda eh¿Dónde tenían a Shaoran?...

Tomoyo, Rika y yo mientras charlabamos...

Cuando la señorita volvió, tomó su asiento y me observó con preocupación. De vez en cuando miraba la pantalla de su computadora, el teléfono o simplemente nada, como evitando el tema.

- ¿Señorita¿Y bien¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?...

- Umh... Sí... Eso...

- Sí. "Eso"... --Dije yo, ya con los nervios crispados--

- Señorita Li... Verá... Su hermano... --Se quedó callada, como buscando palabras para poder seguir--

- ¿¡Qué pasa con Shaoran!?...

- Su hermano... Él está...

[[Continuará))

------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas¿Qué tal¿Cómo están? Jaja... Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Decidí dejarlo así en suspenso para hacerlas sufrir... Muajajaja ((que mala soy xD))... Lamento que quizás se hayan comido desde las uñas de las manos hasta las de los pies... Pero... Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento y sinceramente, debo decir, que me agradó muchísimo la idea de dejarlo incompleto. Es algo no muy común en mí, pero creo que es bueno intentar cosas diferentes, no?... Jaja... ¡¡¡Por favor no me maten!!!...

Bueno... Muchísimas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, y en especial, a las que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños y me felicitaron n.n ¡¡Muchas gracias!!...

Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde esta vez, es que había escrito un mejor capítulo que éste [[Sí, no estoy conforme con lo que me quedó...)) Pero es que ese día... Lo estaba escribiendo... Ya casi lo terminaba, fue el martes. Y la luz se cortó... Y yo no había guardado los cambios T.T Quería morirme... Pero bueno... Creo que este tampoco está tan mal. ¿No?... Amh.. En fin... Ojalá les guste. ¿Vieron? Shaoran está teniendo cargo de conciencia... Y confesó todo... Pero la linda Sakura sigue ahí con él. A pesar de que se siente mal y de que quisiera estar encerrada en su habitación llorando por el resto de su vida por lo que le sucedió, está ahí, firme como clavo de mesa. Jaja.

Devolución de reviews:

D-MiA: q es eso de medio capitulo? no lo entendi xD... y gracias por el feliz cumple!!! n.n q lindo q te acordaras!  
HaRuNo-SaMy: seeh... pobre Sakura.. jaja xD... bueno no creo q se lo merezca... pero quizás aprenda algo de esa experiencia, no lo crees?  
Piwy: jaja, te aseguro que Shaoran va a sentirse mal... va a tener un cargo de conciencia importante y eso ya empezo a suceder en este capitulo, como habrás visto. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado n.n...  
Angelo di Mare: gracias por acordarte de mi cumple!!! jajaja :) muy tiernaa!... Y sí, la pasé muy bien n.n... mi tia me preparo una torta exquisita xD... pasando al fic.. me alegra haberte dejado intrigada xD soy cruel, lo sé, pero eso significa q se van a seguir interesando... jaja así que bueno.. este capitulo es algo un poco mas largo q los demas y espero q te haya gustado, ya q puse eso de que Shaoran es culpable... pero... aun asi Sakura lo quiere xD ((pobre ilusa xDDD))...  
sabaku no pacris: culpa de ellos dos? segura? jaja... yo no diria eso exactamente... es culpa de mi lindo Shaoran T.T...  
furansu: wow!! pensas igual q yo! en un principio iba a hacer q el violador de Sakura fuera Shaoran... pero no.. pobre, ya tiene demasiados problemas con su vida como para agregarle uno mas, no? xD...  
FAIRY: jaja... justo me llego tu mail cuando estaba casi terminando... bueno q bueno q te guste la historia me alegra!... y acá tenes la continuacion n.n ojala sea de tu agrado!

Bueno chicas.. creo q es todo! ojalá les haya gustado... y dejen reviews... sino el capitulo 10 van a tener q imaginarselo ... con 6 reviews me conformo... (a) siiiii?? jajaja... igual no les qda otra opcion si quieren seguir leyendo xDD  
Besos!!!!! se las quiere!!!

Silvana

P.D: Tal vez en unos dos o tres capitulos más el fic termine... no lo sé aún... tengo que pensarlo mejor y saber qué opinan ustedes al respecto...


	10. Everything's getting worst

_Capítulo 10:__ Everything's getting worst_

---1º persona. Sakura---

_[Capítulo anterior: _

_- Señorita Li... Verá... Su hermano... --Se quedó callada, como buscando palabras para poder seguir--_

_- ¿¡Qué pasa con Shaoran!?..._

_- Su hermano... Él está..._

- Señorita... --Pasé saliva-- Por favor... --Intenté atrapar un poco de la casi inexistente calma que quedaba en mí-- Dígame... Que pasa con mi hermano...

- Él... Lamento decirle que... Shaoran Li... Está muy, muy grabe... En terapia intensiva... Al parecer... Tuvo una sobredosis mezclada con alcohol... Lo cual habría ocasionado los vomitos y un posterior desmayo.

- Pero... Señorita... Él también tuvo una pelea. --Tomoyo habló, al ver que yo no podía decir palabra alguna--

- Sí, eso lo sé. Tiene varios golpes en el abdomen y en la cara. ¿Por qué peleó? --Miré hacia otro lado--

- Él... Él quiso... Ayudar a su hermana. --Dijo Rika-- Un tipo en una fiesta estaba molestándola... Y él se lo quitó de encima.

- Ya veo...

Pasó algún rato en que las cuatro estuvimos calladas. Hasta que finalmente tuve el valor de hablar.

- ¿Va a estar bien?...

- No lo sé señorita Li. Todo depende de como reaccione a los medicamentos...

- ¿Y eso en cuánto tiempo se podrá saber?...

- Pues... Quizás... Un mes... O dos...

- ¿¡Tanto tiempo!?...

- Sakura, cálmate. --Tomoyo puso su mano sobre mi hombro--

- Sí... Lo siento...

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Dígame... ¿Dónde están sus padres?

- Ellos... Mhh... Mamá está en el trabajo... --Mentí-- Y papá no vive con nosotros --Mentí otra vez--

- Ya veo. Bien. Dígale a alguno de ellos que venga cuando pueda¿sí? Necesitamos hablar con un mayor.

- Tengo 16 años... No 3...

- Lo sé. Pero es mejor hablar de esto con los padres.

- Entiendo... Bien... Vendré en algún rato...

- De acuerdo... Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Las tres salimos del hospital. Las chicas iban delante de mí. Yo iba más atrás... Porque realmente no me sentía bien. No tenía ánimo de nada. Me parecía que el mundo estaba contra mí y contra Shaoran. No podía ser que en los últimos días todo nos saliera tan pero tan mal... Bueno... No sé a él, en realidad... Pero a mí sí...

Le di las llaves de su auto a Rika y ella condujo hasta mi casa, donde me dejó. Nos despedimos las tres y luego bajé del auto. Éste arrancó unos segundos después, dejándome sola, ahí, parada frente a mi casa. La miré durante algunos minutos. No quería entrar... De seguro papá y mamá iban a salir con el típico "¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche anterior y todo el día de hoy?"... Y realmente no quería oírlos...

Miré la casa de junto. La casa de Shaoran... Suspiré. Era mejor que le dijera a su madre lo que le había sucedido.. ¿No? El problema era cómo presentarme. "Hola señora Li... Le vengo a decir que su hijo está internado en el hospital muy grave por..." No, no suena bien... ¿Verdad?... En fin... Suspiré nuevamente y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Shaoran. Saliera bien o mal debía decirle a la mamá de Shaoran que él estaba mal. No podía dejarla ahí, de seguro preocupada... ¿No?... Amh...

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta, dudé un poco si tocar o no el timbre, pero inconcientemente lo hice mientras liberaba una batalla contra mí misma. Después de hacer eso, miré mi reloj. Eran las 10:30. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió. Una mujer muy bella de facciones muy suaves estaba ahí, frente a mí, con un martini en la mano derecha y un cigarro en la mano izquierda. Tenía puesto un camisón muy corto que a penas le tapaba los muslos y una bata de noche que al parecer era de seda. Su largo cabello negro brillante caía a un costado y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo. Estaba sonriendo. Detrás de ella había un hombre de traje, muy elegante, que en la mano derecha traía un vaso de wiski y su mano izquierda estaba sobre la cintura de la mujer. ¿Me habría equivocado de casa o...?

- Buenas noches pequeña. ¿Qué deseas¿Eres amiga de Shaoran? Porque si es así, él no...

- Buenas noches... --Miré el suelo-- ¿Señora Li?...

- El apellido de casada no me sienta, linda. --Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo-- Soy Hikaru. ¿Tú quién eres?...

- Soy... Sakura Kinomoto..

- ¿Kinomoto¿Eres la hija de Nadeshiko?...

- Sí.

- Oh... Vaya... Nadeshiko me dijo que su hija era bella, pero se quedó corta. Eres hermosa, pequeña... Y dime¿Qué haces aquí?. --La miré--

- Gracias... Creo... Estoy aquí porque... Pues... Ayer Shaoran fue a una fiesta... Conmigo... En la casa de una amiga. --Frunció el seño--

- No me sorprende... Maldito mocoso. Aún no volvió a casa.

- De eso quería hablarle... --Miré al suelo nuevamente y comencé a juguetear nerviosamente con mis manos-- Él... Está en el hospital...

- Nuevamente debo decir que no me sorprende. ¿Ahora con quién peleo¿Qué ingirió?... --Abrí mis ojos bien grandes y la miré--

- ¿No la soprende... Que su hijo esté... En el hospital?...

- No. Practicamente cuando vivíamos en Hong Kong vivía en él. No es raro que ahora esté en uno. ¿Y bien¿Qué le sucedió al muy estúpido?...

- Él... Peleó con un tipo... Por defenderme a mí...

- ¿Eres la novia? Querida, debo decirte, que tendrías que alejarte de él. No es una buena influéncia, y mírate, con lo hermosa que eres y la educación que tienes, puedes conseguir un partido mil veces mejor que mi hijo.

- ¡No hable así de Shaoran!... --Mis manos se habían ido cerrando poco a poco hasta formar dos puños-- ¡Él es muy bueno¡Es una persona que se preocupa por los demás y que tiene sentimientos¡No debería hablar así de su hijo!... --Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas--

- ¿No debería? Si supieras todas las cosas que he tenido que aguantar por el maldito infeliz...

- ¡Ya basta! No soportaré que diga más cosas así de Shaoran. Yo vine porque creí que usted iba a estar preocupada preguntándose dónde estaría su hijo y si estaría bien, pero me doy cuenta de que no le interesa nada más que su maldito martini y el hombre que tiene tras usted... Si es que realmente le interesa alguno de los dos. De seguro usted solo se interesa por usted misma. Es una persona egoísta y maleducada que no sabe lo que es su hijo de verdad.

- ¿Ah no¡Por favor! Hasta el más idiota se da cuenta de que es un tipo consumidor de drogas, vago, bebedor y que no sirve para un bledo. ¡Por Dios, niña¡No vengas a decirme como tratar con el malnacido que yo misma parí!

- ¿Sabe algo, señora¡PUEDE IRSE BIEN A LA MIERDA!

La dejé ahí parada en la puerta, roja de furia, maldiciéndome a más no poder. Yo me fui a mi casa, tranquila, caminando con serenidad. Maldita infeliz.. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de Shaoran¡DIOS¡Qué enojada estaba!...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

¿Dónde... Dónde estoy?... Miro a mi alrededor y no veo más que desierto. Un árido, solitario e infernal desierto. ¿¡Dónde carajo estoy!?...

Y de pronto comienzo a ver cosas... Cosas... Raras.

¿¡Pero qué mierda!?.. Y comienzo a correr.

Veo jeringas que me persiguen... Con enormes cigarros de marihuana en sus brazos. Un momento... ¿Jeringas con brazos¡¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!!...

Y la cabeza me duele... Me duele terriblemente y siento un calor que me quema. Sigo corriendo tan rápido como puedo, pero cada vez corro más y más despacio. No sé que me pasa... Pero me siento mal, muy mal...

Y las jeringas consiguen derribarme y caigo en un suelo tan caliente como el mismo diablo. Y comienzan a colpearme con sus cigarros... A quemarme con ellos...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!

---1º persona. Sakura---

Al entrar a casa, fui directo al comedor. Avisé que había llegado y estaba a punto de ir a darme un baño cuando mi madre me llamó. Y supe que era hora del regaño.

- Sakura... ¿A dónde estuviste toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy?...

- En el hospital. --Mi madre cambió su cara de regaño a una de preocupación--

- ¿Qué¿Te pasó algo¿Estás bien? --Y comenzó a revisarme...--

- No, yo estoy bien... --Decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada del asunto de la violación...--

- ¿Entonces¿Le pasó algo a Tomoyo?...

- No, mamá. Un amigo... Un amigo está mal...

- Oh Dios.. ¿Qué le sucedió? --Recordé el diagnóstico "... una sobredosis..." No podía decir eso--

- Él... Peleó con un tipo... En la fiesta de Rika...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... El tipo quería sobrepasarse conmigo...

- ¡Oh por Dios¿Estás segura de estar bien¿Te hizo algo¿Te pasó algo?

- ¡No mamá! Estoy bien. ¿Sí?

- De acuerdo... ¿Y tu amigo¿Está muy mal?...

- Mmm... Algo...

- ¿Es alguien que conozca?

- Es el hijo de tu amiga de aquí junto. Recién hablé con ella... Pero parece no interesarle como está Shaoran, así que la mandé a freir papas...

- ¿Te peleaste con Hikaru¡Sakura¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Porque no le interesó que Shaoran esté mal en el hospital! Y se puso a decir un montón de idioteces...

- ¿Idioteces? Lo dudo... Ese chico es un problema para su madre. Jamás la obedece, no le va bien en el colegio... Está metido en drogas...

- ¿Tú también¡Si vas a hablar mal de él frente a mí, no tengo nada que hacer aquí!...

Y corrí escaleras arriba, evitando una o dos veces caerme. ¡¡Por Dios¿Qué acaso nadie podía hablar bien de Shaoran¡Claro¡Si nadie lo conocía! Malditos infelices...

Después de dejar mi ropa sucia, sudada, y medio rajada en el cesto de basura de mi habitación, me cubrí con un gran toallón que me cubría todo el cuerpo y me encerré en el baño. Puse algo de música lenta, relajante. Necesitaba algo de paz.

Abrí la canilla y el agua caliente llenó de vapor en dos segundos el baño. Le tiré sales con olor a jazmín al agua y esperé a que la bañera se llenara. Una vez llena, me metí. Y me relajé... Cerré los ojos y puse mi mente en blaco. No quería pensar en nada, no quería hacer nada y no quería recordar nada. Y me dormí con el cuerpo sumergido en reconfortante agua caliente.

Necesitaba ese baño... Si tan solo hubiera tenido idea de lo que venía después de ese relajante baño, jamás hubiese salido de ahí...

- Sakura... --Mamá apareció tras la puerta. La miré sin demasiado interés mientras me secaba el cabello con el secador de pelo, que, dicho sea de paso, hacía un ruido tremendo-- ¿Puedo pasar?...

- Sí...

- Hija... Tengo algo importante que decirte... --Cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama. La miré y apagué el secador--

- ¿Qué pasa¿Me vas a castigar?... Porque si es eso, ya lo sabía...

- No, no es eso.

- ¿No me van a castigar? --Abrí mis ojos de par en par. Algo raro estaba pasando--

- No... Por el momento... Tengo una noticia que darte...

- ¿Mala o buena?

- Mitad y mitad. --Diablos. Cuando decía eso, era completamente mala... Para mí por lo menos. ¿Acaso estaría embarazada?...--

- Mhh... ¿De qué se trata¿Tendré un hermanito?

- No. Nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces?...

- Hija...

Miró al suelo y jugueteó torpemente con el ruedo de su delantal. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si es otra mala noticia, juro que me suicido...

- Mamá, dime de una vez qué pasa.

- Pues... Tu padre...

- ¿Qué con él¿Volvió a sus viejos días de alcohol?

- No.

- ¡Entonces dime de una buena vez qué diablos sucede! Me estoy poniendo histérica...

- Tenemos que mudarnos... Otra vez. --Sentí que mi corazón se paraba y comenzaba a secarse tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos era una pasa. ¿Había oído bien?...--

- ¿Por qué¿Otra vez¿A dónde¿¡POR QUÉ?!

- Porque... Pues... Tú sabes... Por el trabajo de tu padre, debemos ir a Inglaterra esta vez... --Abrí mis ojos tanto como se podía--

- ¿Inglaterra¡¡Es muy lejos!!... ¿Qué pasará con todos mis amigos¿Y con nuestros familiares? Mamá... No me mudaré... --Pensé en Shaoran-- Tengo una vida aquí. Hace cinco años que nos mudamos... Y prometieron que no volvería a pasar. ¿¡Por qué ahora!?...

- No lo sé hija. Hoy al mediodía le dieron la noticia. Debe ir a investigar un caso sobre un asesino serial...

- ¡No iré!

- No es tu desición, Sakura.

- Pues lamento que así sea. Aún si tengo que encadenarme a algo, lo haré, pero yo no me voy de aquí.

- Lo siento. Te llevaremos encadenada. No podemos dejarte aquí.

- ¡Sí pueden! Me quedaré con... Tomoyo... O con... Rika... O alguien. O quizás pueda vivir sola... ¡Por favor, mamá!

- No. Lo lamento mucho Sakura.

- ¡No me mudaré¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Toda mi vida eh ido de un lugar a otro. Nos mudamos a mis dos años de aquí a China. De China a la India, de la India a Rusia, y de Rusia aquí nuevamente. Y prometieron que sería la última vez. No me iré. Ya he dejado demasiado atrás solo por el trabajo de papá. Demasiados amigos perdí. Demasiadas personas dejé atrás... No voy a irme una vez más y hacer de cuenta como que nada sucedió. No puedo y no lo haré.

- Sakura... Yo no quiero discutir. Así que si quieres hablarlo con alguien, ve a ver a tu padre. Está en su despacho...

- ¡No tengo nada que decir! Me quedaré y punto final.

- Di lo que quieras. De ahí a que tu padre acceda es distinto...

Mi mamá salió del cuarto. Yo tomé una almohada, la cual aplasté sobre mi rostro, y solté un grito. ¡¡No podían hacerme eso!! No otra vez... No quería dejar a mis amigos... No quería dejar mi vida aquí... No quería dejar a Shaoran...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

- Shaoran...

Escuché a lo lejos una voz que me llamaba. Era algo así como un eco... Un eco en medio de tanta soledad.

- Shaoran... Despierta...

Era una voz conocida, lo sabía... ¿Quién?...

Miré a mi alrededor. Era el mismo desierto que antes... Aunque las jeringas y sus malditos cigarros se habían ido.

- Shaoran, por favor...

Y seguí escuchando la voz... ¿Despierta¿Estoy dormido?...

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder despertar. Hasta que lo logré. Sudaba muchísimo y sentía el cuerpo caliente, aunque tenía muchísimo frío. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor y los mechones de cabello pegadas en mi frente por la humedad. Y la ví. Era Sakura quien me estaba llamando con anterioridad.

- ¿Sakura?... --Diablos. No podía ni hablar bien--

- Sh... No te esfuerces Shaoran. --Con suavidad me empujó sobre mi almohada nuevamente. Luego miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, con dos grandes ventanales a mi costado izquierdo. Miré la mesita que había junto a la cama. Había agua... Un vaso de agua fresca me haría bien. Intenté mover mi brazo derecho y sentí un dolor punzante en él... Lo miré. Una aguja... Conectada a... Un suero. ¿Qué mierda¿Estaba en el hospital¡¡¡NO!!!--

- ¿Dónde estoy?...

- En el hospital. Te traje hace algunos días. ¿No lo recuerdas?...

- No... Recuerdo nada... --Ella suspiró y me sonrió con dulzura--

- Está bien... Pero no te muevas. Quieres agua¿cierto?

- Sí.. Por favor...

La observé durante algunos segundos mientras me servía agua en un vaso. Cuando me lo entregó, el vaso dejó de estar lleno a los dos segundos. Vaya si tenía sed. Y estaba fresca... Así que pasó como si nada.

Ella miró su reloj. Luego tomó su mochila y se levantó de la silla.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme... Es algo tarde y como ya estás despierto...

- No te vayas. --¿De dónde salió eso?... Ella me miró con sorpresa--

- Pero... Debo... Estudiar. Y si no regreso a casa antes de las nueve van a matarme...

- Por favor. Sólo un rato más... No quiero quedarme solo.

- Bueno...

Dejó su mochila en el suelo nuevamente, se sentó y puso sus manos entre sus piernas, lo cual hizo que la falda del colegio se subiera unos dos centímetros. Yo la miré. Era tan bella...

- Sakura...

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero... Hablar del otro día... El día de la fiesta... --La observé con atención. Ella bajó su mirada y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.--

- No... No hay de que hablar...

- Claro que sí... Quiero... Disculparme... Por, ya sabes... Eso.

- Shaoran, no fue tu culpa. Si yo me hubiera quedado junto a las chicas quizás...

- ¡Sakura, maldita sea! Es mi culpa y lo sabes bien. No entiendo por qué te rehusas tanto a aceptar que fue la cagada más grande del mundo que cortáramos la luz y todo lo demás con los chicos.

- No me rehúso. Solo...

- ¿Solo qué?

- Solo que no creo que fuera tu culpa. Tú jamás estuviste ahí para decirme "Sí, vé con él, seguro no pasa nada". Entonces si no hiciste eso, no fue tu culpa.

- Pero... Quizás... Si hubiera llegado a tiempo...

- No... No importa. --Se levantó de la silla con la mirada aún pegada en el suelo y pude ver en la punta de su nariz una lágrima. Tomó su mochila y se volteó, dándome la espalda.--

- Sakura...

- Debo irme...

- ¡No, por favor!... --Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para levantarme y cuando estuve de pie la abracé desde atrás.-- Por favor... No me dejes solo.

- Shaoran... Deja que me vaya, por favor...

- No te dejaré...

- Yo... Shaoran... Hoy... Sólo vine a despedirme... --¿Despedirse?--

- ¿Despedirte?... ¿Por qué?

- Porque... Me mudaré... Este fin de semana...

- ¿¡Qué¿A dónde¿Por qué?...

- Me iré a Inglaterra... Por... El trabajo de mi padre... Lo... Lo siento tanto... --Con cuidado la hice voltear hacia mí. ¿Acaso lo que decía era cierto?--

- Dime que me estás jugando una broma...

- No... No lo es... Me voy el sábado...

- Pero... ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? Digo... Ya eres grande, puedes quizás conseguir un trabajo, una casa... O... ¡¡Ir a vivir conmigo a mi departamento!!... --Estaba desesperado. Se nota¿verdad?--

- Shaoran... No entiendes... Intenté toda la semana de decirle a mi padre que me dejara. Nada funcionó. Ni siquiera quiere que me quede con Sonomi...

- ¿La madre de Tomoyo?...

- Sí... No quiere que me quede sola...

- Pero... Te quedarías con tus amigos...

- Lo lamento. Debo irme.

Se soltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé ahí, parado junto a la cama, mirándola desaparecer tras la puerta. Ella... Se iba a ir. ¿Y yo la iba a dejar?... Bueno, después de todo¿Qué podía hacer yo?...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Corrí hasta estar fuera del hospital. Una vez algo lejos de la entrada, me quedé parada, con las manos sobre mis piernas, intentando recobrar una respiración un poco más normal. Cuando estuve algo más tranquila, sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano izquierda y alejé a Shaoran de mi mente mirando hacia delante. ¿Eso era lo que debía hacer de ahora en más¿Mirar al frente pretendiendo que nada sucedió?... ¿Por qué Shaoran me había pedido que me quedara¿Por qué?... No... No lograba entenderlo. Era extraño.

Suspiré y miré el suelo. Comencé a caminar con calma, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y mi mirada aún pegada en el asfalto mojado. Le había dicho "adiós" a Shaoran... Al chico de mis sueños... Al chico que amaba. Y no podía hacer nada más que huir... Huir de él, de sus súplicas, de mis pensamientos... Y de mí. No había más que hacer.

Choqué con alguien y caí al suelo. El muchacho que estaba parado frente a mí, con el cual había chocado, me miró y preocupado extendió su mano. La tomé y me ayudó a levantarme. Nos miramos algunos segundos sin decir nada. Era... Muy lindo...

- Lo lamento. ¿Estás bien?... Creo que venía algo distraído y no te ví... Lo siento... --Sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Yo seguía embelezada... Estaba perdida en sus ojos-- ¿Estás bien?... --Me miró con preocupación. Yo salí de mi trance... Si seguía así iba a pensar que era una retardada--

- Sí... Sí... Lo siento... Estoy bien. Yo... Yo era la que venía distraída y... --Se acercó a mi y con un pañuelo que tenía un delicioso aroma secó las lágrimas que habían en mi rostro--

- Estabas llorando...

- Sí... Algo así... --Miré el suelo--

- ¿Por qué¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- ¿Puedes secuestrarme algunos días?... --Lo miré y sonreí, aparentando estar calmada--

- Jaja. Quizás... --Me sonrió. Luego extendió su mano y tomó la mía, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego la besó como si estuviera saludando a alguien de la realeza. Yo estaba muriendo...-- Por cierto, mi nombre es Yue. ¿Cómo te llamas?..

- Sa--Sakura...

- Sakura... Hermoso nombre... --Lo miré. Tenía los ojos brillosos--

- Gra--Gracias... Yue...

- Por nada, Sakura. Me preguntaba... ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?...

- No... No puedo... Lo lamento muchísimo.

- Oh ya veo. Tu novio te espera¿verdad? --Sonrió--

- No. No tengo novio... Es que... Es muy tarde ya y mis padres deben estar preocupados...

- ¿No tienes novio?... Increíble.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?...

- No lo sé... Las chicas hermosas como tú siempre tienen novio... --Me miró y sonrió con amabilidad-- ¿De verdad no puedes ir?...

- Lo lamento...

- No importa... ¿Te molesta si te pido un número a dónde llamarte?... --Eso sí me tomó por sorpresa--

- No. Claro que no me molesta... --Arranqué un pedazo de hoja de mi agenda y anoté mi celular-- Aquí tienes...

- Gracias. ¿Puedo llamarte?...

- Claro. --Sonreí--

- Bueno... Hoy no puedes... Pero te aseguro que la próxima no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

- De acuerdo... Pero... Hoy es jueves...

- ¿Y?...

- Y... El sábado me voy...

- ¿De veras¿A dónde?...

- Me mudo... A Inglaterra... Voy a vivir en Londres... --Abrió los ojos y sonrió-- ¿Pasa algo?

- El destino... Yo soy de ahí... Vivo ahí.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?... Si se puede saber...

- Amh... Trabajo... De mi padre, claro... Además, vine a ver a un pariente. Tuvo un accidente hace algunos días, creo...

- Ya veo. Pero no vives aquí¿o sí?

- No. En realidad debería estar en el colegio... Pero quise venir para conocer. Es un hermoso lugar.

- Entiendo... --Miré mi reloj. Ya casi eran las 11... Y era un milagro que aún no hubieran llamado a mi celular...-- Lo siento Yue, debo irme...

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?... Está feo el tiempo como para dejarte ir a pie...

- ¿No te molesta?

- Claro que no... Vamos.

Se subió a un mercedes último modelo que había a unos pocos metros de donde habíamos chocado. Era hermoso... Y muy moderno. Además de que andaba muy, muy rápido. Aunque Yue conducía con precaución...

Durante el trayecto a casa hablamos... Sobre nosotros. Él quería saber de mí, así que le dije algunas cosas, al igual que él a mí. Cuando llegamos a casa, me despedí de él y bajé del auto. Luego corrí hacia mi casa, donde mamá estaba con la puerta abierta, esperándome. Una vez en la entrada, lo miré y saludé con la mano.

- ¿Quién era?... --Mamá estaba parada frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Yo estaba sentada en el escalón de la entrada, quitándome los zapatos mojados del colegio, intentando encontrar mis pantuflas en el pequeño mueble que había junto a la puerta... Adentro, claro--

- Un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo¿Y por qué estabas con él a éstas horas¿Cuántos años tiene¿Tiene permiso de conducir?...

- ¡Mamá!...

- Sakura...

- Estaba con él porque me lo crucé camino a casa y se ofreció a traerme por el temporal que hay ahí afuera. Tiene 17 años y se llama Yue. Y sí, tiene permiso de conducir. ¿Algo más?

- ¿17 años? Es muy grande.

- Oh por el amor de Dios... Tengo 16 años, no 12... Además, es solo un amigo.

- ¿Segura de que no es tu novio? --Encontré mis pantuflas y cerré la pequeña puerta de un golpe--

- ¡No tengo novio¿Qué acaso no ves que por las malditas mudanzas no tengo ni vida?

Corrí escaleras arriba. ¡Cómo me frustraba esa mujer!

------------------------------¤------------------------------

Hello, girls!... How are you?... Ok, ok xD en español n.nU...

Bueno aquí estoy... Con otro capítulo... Y espero que les haya gustado. A las que se quejaron que el anterior era "MUY" corto ¬.¬... Este es como de 10 páginas... Creo. Ejem... En fin... Creo que todo dio un giro inesperado¿verdad¡¡¡Lo lamentoooooooo!!! Es que iba a hacer que fueran novios... O algo así por el estilo... Pero nah... MI historia no es la típica "y vivieron felices para siempre" soy más dramática... Y me gusta... (6)... Jajaja.

Ejem... Bueno... Muchas gracias a todas las que escribieron review!!!! Es increíble la cantidad. 12... Se superaron! xD... Hay varias lectoras nuevas... Y eso me hace feliz. Sí, sí... Quizás suene medio estúpido, pero realmente me hace feliz xD... Jamás una de mis historias fue tan popular... En fin...

Bueno quiero disculparme por no subir nada anteriormente, es que estuve estudiando el fin de semana para una prueba que tenía ayer de historia, y, como nevo mucho acá en Bariloche, no tuve clases... Al igual que hoy. Y no, no digan "ja, y seguro te quedaste en tu casa tomando chocolate caliente mientras nos comíamos las uñas" porque no fue así. Ayer tenía ingles y dije "bueno, voy un rato antes así me conecto y subo capítulo" pero adivinen que... ¡¡Se cortó la luz cuando estaba a dos segundos de subirlo!! Hasta había hecho la devolución de reviews y todo T.T quería morir... Pero bueno. Así es la vida. Así que no me odien, por favor T.T... Y bueno, no lo pude subir porque no hubo luz por casi media hora. Y ya se me hacía tarde para llegar a inglés... Pero... Por un día más no pasa nada¿verdad? xD solo espero que no se hayan suicidado o algo por el estilo P...

¡Ok! Vamos a lo nuestro. Pero antes. Por favor, respondan lo siguiente en los reviews, o juro que no subo el capítulo 11 ¬¬...:  
¿Alguna pensó en lo que puse en el capítulo anterior?

Estoy pensando seriamente en cerrar la historia en dos o tres capítulos más. Como hay un nuevo personaje quizás se alargue un poco más, pero no estoy segura. Y QUIERO saber su opinión. Porque siempre pregunto y JAMÁS me dicen NADA ¬¬... Si siguen así voy a empezar a pensar que no les interesa . ... Y no quiero eso chicas u.u... Así que porfas ponganse un poco las pilas y digan "sí, terminalo de una buena vez" o "no, por favor, seguilo un toque más" ¿Sí¿Por favor¡Es lo único que les pido! Please!!...

Bueno. Ahora sí.

Devolución de reviews:

Shiriko.Sakura: Maniz! xD aquí tienes ¬.¬ ya vez que no le pasó nada a MI Shao??... xD porque es mío... Tu tas peque -...  
juchiz: tiempo sin verte por aca!! ) jaja me alegra que volvieras! y que te gustara... Éstá emocionante, no?... Pero no, no se muere... O no por el momento... xD quizás si más adelante, aún no me decidí... Y qué mal eso de que estés sin uñas! xD jajaja lo lamentooo!  
Piwy: pobre de tu pantalla! no le tires tomates T.T cortalos y hacete una buena ensalada xD... Lamento que casi (o que hayas) llorado. No era mi intención... n.nU Sorry!  
D-MiA: seeeh ahora sí entendí lo de "medio capitulo" P lo juro, lo juro! jaja... rara expresión, aunque muy original ... Y como que me conoces, no? o.O sabías que no lo iba a matar P quizás soy demasiado predecible ¬u¬...  
meli17: creo que Sakura es demasiado buena --.--... vos no? osea, ni siquiera lo cacheteo!! xD yo lo hubiera matado ¬.¬... aunque si era Shaoran quizás no le hacía nada.. xD nose  
Luna-Box: gracias!! por el "que los cumplas feliz" jaja ) y gracias por leer también eso me hace feliz! y.. espero que tu compu no te falle xD jaja  
serenity-princess: heyy! cómo estás? mucho tiempo sin verte por acá a vos tampoco P. Y sí, fui cruel, y qué? o.Ó muajajaja!! xD no pueden hacerme nada o jamás sabrán como termina la historia ¬u¬... .. verdad? jaja n.nU sorry... Pero por lo menos no le hice nada a Shaoran... Y reitero... Que es... MIO xD  
Angelo di Mare: holaa!! como estás!? ) bueno bueno.. Así que creés que podría perjudicarla el querer tanto a Shaoran?? Mhhh... No lo había pensado. ¡Gracias por la idea! Jaja... Creo que en algún momento me servirá (6)...  
chamita: gracias por tu review!! n.n y por molestarte en leer mi fic n.n que bueno que te gustara, y ojalá te haya gustado también la actualización...  
Zorion: sabes algo? no había pensado en eso de dejarla embarazada... Quizás sí... Aunque no lo creo. Eso sería... Ser muy cruel con la pobre Sakura. Pero estoy pensando en hacerle algo verdaderamente malo a Shaoran en venganza ... En fin... Gracias por tu review!  
HaRuNo-SaMy: T.T qué cruel eres! con que muy corto eeh? ¬.¬... Ojalá y te queden los ojos cuadrados con éste que es más largo xD te lo mereces o.ó... xD nah, no te creas. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap n.n!  
adrianitha: Muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te gustara la historia... Es medio larga, pero bueno n.nU que se le va a hacer... Y mmm... Nada más. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.  
FAIRY: Acá está tu actualización n.n! Espero que te gustara!!

Bueno chicas. Espero piensen en lo que COMENTÉ sobre darle un final pronto al fic... Espero que les agradara el capítulo y les aseguro que pronto estará el siguiente.

Silvana.

P.D: Se creyeron que no iba a decirlo? Jajaja. IMPOSIBLE!! Sin reviews no hay siguiente capítulo ;). Bye! Las quiero!


	11. Pensamientos

_Capítulo 11:__ Pensamientos_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Cuando Sakura se fue, volví a meterme en la cama, ya que estaba empezando a sentirme mal. Me acosté y cerré los ojos. Estaba exausto. Y me sentía mal... Tan mal... No sabía si era por todas las malditas cosas que tenía conectadas en mi cuerpo o por lo que Sakura acababa de decirme. Se iba a ir... Ella se iba a ir. ¿Y yo¿Y ella¿Y nosotros?... ¡Momento¿Existía siquiera un "nosotros"?...

Suspiré.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormido cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Abrí un ojo y espié. Era... ¿Yue¿Qué hacía él aquí?...

- Hola primo. ¿Cómo estás¡Tanto tiempo!... --Él me miró sonriente y se acercó hasta la silla donde rato antes había estado sentada Sakura--

- Yue... ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?...

- ¡Vaya recibimiento!... --Sonrió nuevamente-- Pues... Papá tenía cosas que hacer aquí y decidí venir de paseo. Quería conocer¿sabes?.

- Wow... ¿Y cómo te enteraste de que estaba aquí?

- Papá fue a ver a mi tía.

- Ah... --Me crucé de brazos, sintiendo el dolor de la aguja enterrarse un poco más en mi brazo y miré hacia otro lado--

- ¿Pasa algo?

- La imbécil esa no ha venido a verme...

- Shaoran... Tu madre está furiosa contigo. Dice que ya no puede manejarte...

- ¿Cuándo pudo? No sirve para nada.

- Ya ya primo. Mejor cambiemos de tema... --Sacó la vista de su celular para mirarme con preocupación-- ¿Por qué estás aquí esta vez?

- ¿Por qué crees que sea?

- ¿Otra vez drogas?... Primo... Ya te dije que eso va a terminar matándote un día... Mejor déjalo de una buena vez.

- ¿Dejarlo¿Por qué? No hay nada bueno porque vivir... Mi única razón se irá en unos días más lejos de aquí.

- Wow... ¿Tienes novia?

- No... No exactamente... Es... --¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Sakura?-- No lo sé...

- ¿Otra de tus tantas noviecitas? --Lo asesiné con la mirada. Ya me imaginaba a mí mismo clavándole un montón de cuchillos...--

- No es otra de tantas... Es... Especial.

- ¿Especial? Jajaja. Jamás creí escucharte diciendo eso. ¿Qué pasa con ésta¿Acaso no te dejó tocarla aún?

- Ya cállate Yue. Me hartas. Si vas a estar así mejor vete. No estoy de ánimo...

- Bien bien... Me callo...

- ¿Y qué es de tu patética vida?...

- Pues... Lo de siempre... Papá me compró otro auto... Y el año que viene entro en la universidad... Tengo las mejores calificaciones... Nada especial. --Maldito infeliz. ¿Nada especial¡¡Jeez!!--

- No tienes cara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? --Sonrió mientras escribía un mensaje de texto--

- Porque me dices "nada especial" y tu vida es un trillón de veces mejor que la mía. Dios santo...

- ¿Ah sí?... Pues... Tu vida sería igual que la mía si dejaras la mierda en la que estás metido. --Siguió escribiendo en su celular. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme--

- No creo... Sería mejor.

- Quizás. No lo niego. Eres más inteligente que yo... --Y seguía escribiendo, muy entretenido. Me estaba crispando los nervios--

- ¡¡Ahhh, ya deja el maldito teléfono¿Con quién diablos te escribes a ésta hora?...

- Una chica.

- ¿Una chica¿Tienes novia acaso, mocoso?

- No... Es una chica... Que conocí aquí.

- ¿Aquí en Tomoeda?

- Sí. La conocí hace un rato. Iba saliendo de aquí... Es realmente hermosa... --Oh no, que no sea en quien estoy pensando...--

- ¿Cómo... Cómo se llama?...

- Sakura...

- ¿Sakura? --Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho--

- Sí. ¿La conoces?

- Es ella.

- ¿Ella quién?

- Ella... Ya sabes...

- Ah. Ella... Entiendo... ¿De veras es ella¡Diablos!...

- ¿Por qué¿Te gusta?

- Es hermosa...

- No lo niego...

- Entonces... Supongo que es tuya.

- No es mi novia... --Miré hacia otro lado--

- ¿Entonces tengo vía libre?

- Has lo que gustes... Gusano.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero que después me vengas a lloriquear cuando se decida a quedarse conmigo...

- Yo no lloriqueo.

- Bien. Entonces... Así quedamos. Es ahora cuando comienza la competencia, primito.

- Ten cuidado Yue.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ya sabrás... Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

- Bien. --Sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados...--

Así que... ¿Competencia, eh?... Ya verás primito.

Estuvimos algún rato en silencio. Hasta que a las 12 entró la enfermera y dijo que él debía irse así yo podía descanzar.

Yue se despidió de mí después de quedar que pasaría a buscarme a las 8 para llevarme al colegio... Porque ya tenía el alta. Me lo habían dado ese mismo día, pero había preferido quedarme un día más por si acaso...

Cuando él y la enfermera salieron del cuarto, yo me acurruqué en mis sábanas y me quedé pensando en lo que había hablado con mi primo. Competir... Por Sakura... Dios... ¡¡Era el idiota más grande del mundo!! Si ella llegaba a enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer, de seguro no iba a hablarme nunca más. Ya había hecho demasiadas cosas malas como para que me dejara pasar ésta... Así que lo mejor era mantener todo en secreto. ¿No?...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Estuve escribiéndome con Yue mensajes hasta las 2:30 de la madrugada...

Me parecía un chico realmente interesante. Pero había algo que me tenía intrigada. Él... Se parecía muchísimo a Shaoran. Era igual a él... Solo que... Tenía ojos azules... ¿Acaso sería pariente suyo?...

- Nah...

¡Sakura¡Quítate esas ideas de tu loca cabeza!... No puede ser.

Igualmente me parecía un chico muy simpatico y amable. ¿No? Osea... Ni siquiera me conocía y me había invitado a tomar algo con él. Había sido un gesto muy dulce, aunque desgraciadamente no había podido acceder...

Sumergida en mis pensamientos -y en mis sábanas, porque hacía frío- me quedé dormida casi cerca de las 3 a.m.

-Al día siguiente-

- ¡Sakura!... --Al oír el grito, me levanté de un salto. ¿Qué pasaba¡Era muy temprano!...--

- ¿Mhhh?... --Miré a mamá, quien estaba en la puerta, mirándome--

- Hija, ya son las 8:10...

- ¡¿Qué¡Hay nooooooooo¡Es muy tarde!...

- Te llamé antes, pero no me hiciste caso...

- ¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!! Me hubieras tirado un vaso de agua. ¡Qué cruel eres!...

Mi mamá movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo y luego salió de mi cuarto. Mientras tanto, yo me vestía tan rápido como podía. Cuando ya estuve lista, me lavé la cara, me peiné un poco y luego de ponerme algo de maquillaje cargué mi mochila al hombro y salí.

Iba patinando muy rápido, cuando estaba punto de cruzar la calle y un auto pasó con rapidez, ahogándome con el humo de su auto... ¡¡Maldito!!...

- ¡¡Hey¡Tenga más cuidado maldito imbécil! --Gritaba y amenazaba con mi puño, hasta que observé que el auto se detenía. Oops... Estaba en problemas... La ventanilla se bajó despacio y cuando ví al conductor, quería morirme...-- Yue... --Fue todo lo que pude decir--

- ¡Hola Sakura! Lamento haberte llenado de humo... ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... Siento lo de 'maldito imbécil'.. De verdad... --Avergonzada, jugueteé con el ruedo de mi falda--

- No importa. --Sonrió-- Pareces apurada. ¿Te llevo? --Lo miré--

- ¿De verdad?... ¡¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo!!... --Vaya. Este chico siempre llega en los momentos que uno menos se lo espera... Subí al auto y él arrancó--

- Dime linda¿a dónde vas? --Acababa de llamarme linda... ¡¡Kya¡Qué tierno!--

- Pues...

- Al mismo lugar que yo... --Esa voz era conocida... ¿Acaso era?... Miré hacia el asiento trasero. Era Shaoran...--

- Oh. ¿Van al colegio juntos?... --Yue me miró y luego a Shaoran, mientras se detenía en un semáforo--

- Sí. --Shaoran respondió. Yo me había volteado hacia adelante... Ya que al verlo mi corazón se había desbocado y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir de mi pecho. No podía ni mirarlo...--

- Genial. Así que ya se conocen¿verdad?...

- Sí, así es. ¿Y ustedes¿De dónde se conocen?... --Shaoran se acercó un poco más y puso su cabeza en medio de los dos asientos de adelante, o sea, donde íbamos Yue y yo... El auto arrancó nuevamente. El semáforo estaba en verde--

- Nosotros.. Pues... --Empecé, pero no podía ni hablar. Ya que al voltearme solo unos centímetros, me encontré con la mirada acusadora de Shaoran--

- Es la chica de la que te hablé anoche, primo. --Dijo Yue. Yo lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Acaso había dicho primo?--

- ¿Primo?... Son... ¿Primos?... --Dije con el poco aire que quedaba en mí--

- Sí. ¿No lo sabías, Sakura? --Shaoran hablaba con una voz especial. Como si se tratara de algo obvio--

- No... No lo sabía...

- Interesante. Porque Yue me dijo que hablaron mucho...

- Pues... Yo... Shaoran... --Estaba tartamudeando. ¡¡Tartamudeando, yo¡¡¡¡DIOS¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando¡Jamás había estado tan nerviosa en presencia de Shaoran¿Qué pasaba ahora?--

- Pero no le dije que tuviera un primo aquí, Shaoran. --Al notar mi nerviosismo, Yue respondió y luego me guiñó un ojo. Yo sonreí levemente y noté como Shaoran lo asesinaba con la mirada--

- Ya veo... Y... Dime Sakura... ¿Te gusta mi primo?... --Yo me sobresalté un poco al oír aquello. ¿Acaso me estaba hablando en serio?--

- Shaoran... Yo... --No pude siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan roja como el sol en pleno verano--

- ¡¡Llegamos a destino chicos!!...

Respiré con alivio... Yue me había salvado. Otra vez. Lo miré y sonreí. Shaoran me miró y lanzó un bufido. Luego se bajó del auto dando un portazo. Ni siquiera se despidió de Yue al salir... ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué actuaba tan raro?...

- Muchas gracias Yue...

- ¿Por qué? No es una molestia traerte...

- No, no por eso... Por... Ya sabes... Salvarme... Shaoran está actuando extraño hoy.

- Siempre es raro.

- Nunca tanto como hoy. ¿Le pasó algo?...

- Mhhh... No creo...

- Bien... Muchas gracias por traerme. --Sonreí un poco más calmada-- Ya debo irme.

- ¿Quieres que te venga a buscar?

- No, no quiero molestarte... --Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Yo me sorprendí un poco por eso...--

- No es una molestia, linda. --Luego me dió un corto beso en los labios... ¿Por qué había hecho eso?--

- Yue... Yo...

- Lo siento... Fue solo... Un arrebato... --Soltó mis manos y miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado. Me enterneció--

- No me molestó. --Me miró sorprendido--

- ¿No?...

- No. --Miré el reloj-- Pero ya debo irme... Nos vemos más tarde.

- Claro... ¿Tienes algo que hacer al salir?

- No.

- Entonces iremos por ese café... ¿Bien?

- De acuerdo... Pero... Hoy no tengo dinero conmigo Yue...

- No importa. Yo invito. --Sonrió--

- De acuerdo... Adiós...

Salí del auto y corrí hacia el colegio. Shaoran estaba sentado al pie de la escalera. Cuando me vió aparecer, se paró.

- ¿Qué onda con mi primo?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Te gusta?... --Se acercó a mí y me tomó de los brazos con fuerza, empujándome contra la pared--

- Shaoran. ¿Qué te sucede? Me lastimas...

- Y tú a mí. ¿Crees que no ví como lo mirabas¡No juegues conmigo pequeña!

- ¡Shaoran, suéltame¡Estás lastimándome! Además no sé de qué rayos hablas...

- ¡¡No te hagas, Sakura!! Si te gusta mi primo, dímelo y ya. Me saldré de su camino.

- ¡¿Eso quieres¿¡Quieres que te diga!?

- ¡Sí¡Con un demonio...!

- ¡Pues entonces sí, sí me gusta¿Feliz¿Contento¿Satisfecho¡Me gusta¿Y qué?

Antes de que pudiera seguir me ví atrapada en un furioso beso. Me besaba con fiereza, con rudeza. Su lengua buscaba con desesperación la mía. Mordía de vez en cuando mis labios, pero con delicadeza... No me dolía. Y yo correspondí al beso. Me gustaba cuando hacía eso. Me gustaba cuando me tomaba por sorpresa. Me gustaba... Pero finalmente luego de algunos minutos se separó de mí... Y me soltó. Me miró. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo. Me miraba con tristeza, con nostalgia...

- Entonces supongo que eso es un adiós... De algo que... Nunca fue... Ni será. --Y se marchó--

Yo caí de rodillas al suelo, mirando como se alejaba. ¿Un adiós¿Algo que nunca fue?... No lograba entender aún esas palabras, pero sabía que algún significado tenían...

Y me quedé ahí un buen rato. Él había desaparecido ya. Y yo seguía ahí... Buscando aún un significado para sus palabras.

La campana sonó y un bullicio tormentoso aullentó el pacífico silencio que reinaba segundos antes. Cuando ví que algunos chicos y chicas comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras, me levanté del suelo. Subí las escaleras sin ganas. Y luego entré al curso.

Me senté junto a la ventana, detrás del lugar de Tomoyo. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano izquierda y miré hacia afuera por la ventana.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...

Y sus palabras rondaron por mi cabeza toda la mañana. No pude concentrarme ni en una sola clase. Aún recordaba su beso, sus palabras... Aquél dulce sabor en mi boca. Aquél ardor que aún habitaba en mis muñecas después de que él me hubiera tomado con fuerza.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Después de despedirme de Sakura con ese beso que le había dado, me fui. Me marché... Lejos de ahí. No tenía animos como para soportar una mañana entera de clases. Además, si había perdido ya cuatro días de clase¿Por qué no un día más?...

Caminé sin rumbo durante algunas horas. Y sin darme cuenta, después de dos o tres horas de andar vagando me encontré con que había llegado al puerto. Me senté en el muelle y miré hacia el horizonte. Las montañas se veían nevadas y el cielo estaba rojo. Rojo... Seguro iba a nevar por la tarde.

Estuve un rato en silencio, contemplando el paisaje. Luego saqué una hoja de mi mochila y comencé a escribir en ella. Escribir... Cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera. Alguna frase, poéma, canción... Lo que fuera. Daba igual lo que escribiera mientras que me ayudara a desahogarme. Preferentemente hubiera agarrado un cigarro de marihuana o un poco de coca y hubiera estado en mi cuarto vagando en medio de un montón de alucinaciones... Pero quizás mi primo tenía razón y era hora de dejarlo. Tal vez era lo mejor. Quizás eso ayudaría a encarrilar un poco mi pobre y patética vida de una vez por todas...

Luego de un rato, cuando empezó a hacer frío, me levanté de ahí y me fui a casa. Ya saben, la casa de mi madre...

Cuando llegué, mi madre no estaba. Lo cual no era raro. No me sorprendió. En esos días ya nada me sorprendía.

Dejé mis zapatos del colegio junto a la puerta, dejé caer mi mochila al suelo junto al abrigo y subí pesadamente las escaleras. Al llegar a mi cuarto, entré y me tiré sobre mi cama. Mi cama... Diablos. La había extrañado durante esos días en el hospital.

Miré el techo... Seguía blanco, como siempre. Ese blanco tan frío, tan... Vacio. Vacío como mi vida. De hecho¿tengo una vida?... Aún no lo sé.

Agarré el control del equipo de música que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y puse algo de música. Quizás eso me ayudaría a relajarme un poco y a pensar mejor sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante... Lo mejor sería por empezar a tener una vida. ¿No?

Pero... ¿Es posible una vida lejos de ella? Digo... Ella se va a ir a Inglaterra, probablemente comience a salir con mi primo... Quizás ella siga adelante con su vida... ¿Y yo¿Dónde quedo yo? Como siempre, no encajo en la vida de nadie. Pero... Creí que me amaba... Aunque probablemente me equivoqué. ¿Amarme¿Ella a mí? No... Ella no me amaba, eso era seguro. Digo, con todo lo que le hice desde que llegué¿cómo podría yo esperar que ella me ame?...

Pero déjenme decirles algo... Algo que es seguro. Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Shaoran Li. Yo... Yo sí la amo. Me dí cuenta tarde. Quizás demasiado tarde. Pero¿qué se le va a hacer? Ya no puedo hacer nada... No está en mis manos ya.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Cuando las clases finalizaron, fui al doctor. Tenía cita con mi ginecóloga. ¿Por qué? Mhhh... Quiero saber qué pasa con eso de mi violación. O sea... No porque no piense en ello no quiere decir que no me importe. Quiero saber qué pasa conmigo. Si estoy embarazada o no. Eso se sabe siempre a la semana... ¿Verdad?...

Y no puedo irme de aquí estando embarazada. No puedo... No me atrevería a decirle a mis padres "Hey¿saben qué? Estoy embarazada"... Jamás. No puedo. No me atrevo. No tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos. Quizás si fuera algo que hubiera hecho con alquien que yo quisiera hubiera sido distinto. Pero jamás les dije nada a mis padres de... Ya saben. No les dije y no les diré. No puedo decirles. Tal vez todo sería distinto si yo dijera "Sí, estoy embarazada porque fui una maldita estúpida que no se cuidó. Pero¿saben qué? me haré cargo, lo juro. Al igual que el padre...". ¡Ja!... Ojalá y fuera así... Pero bueno. No hay que sacar concluciones adelantadas¿verdad? Quizás solo estoy siendo paranoica y tal vez nada pasó... Tal vez. No lo sé...

Iba caminando hacia la salida cuando escuché una bocina algo familiar. Al levantar la vista noté que el auto de Yue estaba justo frente a mí. Lo había olvidado. Él me venía a buscar...

Me acerqué un poco y él bajó la ventanilla.

- Hola linda. ¿Vamos?

- Hola Yue... --Pensé un poco como disculparme-- Oye... Siento no decirte antes pero... Es que... Tengo que ir al médico y... No quiero que estés llevandome de aquí allá... Así que... Lamento que vinieras a buscarme...

- ¿Al médico¿Estás enferma¿Te pasa algo¿Puedo ayudarte? --Se quitó los lentes negros de sol -aunque no había nada de sol- y me miró con preocupación--

- No... No es nada grave. Solo... Un chequeo general... Para verificar que todo esté bien.

- Entiendo. ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?

- No. Y una vez más, lo siento. Te hice venir aquí para nada. --Sonrió--

- No hay problema. Mhh... ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

- Claro...

- Bueno. Adiós.

- Adiós. --Le dí un beso en la mejilla y se fue--

Comencé a caminar con pereza. Realmente no quería ir al médico, pero debía hacerlo. Era casi como una obligación para mí ir. Necesitaba saber si algo estaba pasando conmigo.

- ¡Sakura!... --Me volteé. Era Tomoyo que venía corriendo. Agitada, se paró frente a mí con una mano en el pecho, jadeando--

- Tomoyo... Creí que no vendrías.

- Prometí que te acompañaría. ¿Verdad?

- Sí... Pero...

- Sin peros. Eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Estaré contigo la noticia sea mala o buena...

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo...

Le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego me tomó del brazo y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

Rato después estábamos ya en el hospital. Cuando mi doctora me llamó, Tomoyo pasó conmigo. No quería entrar sola...

- Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo has estado? Mucho tiempo sin verte...

- Akizuki... Es verdad... Mucho tiempo... --Sonreí aparentando tranquilidad--

- Sí... Estás más bonita. --Sonrió-- Y dime¿qué te trae por aquí?...

- Pues... --Miré a Tomoyo-- Estem...

- Déjame adivinar. Ya tuviste relaciones... ¿No?... --Con todo el dolor del alma, pasé saliva con dificultad por el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta y asentí con la cabeza, recordando aquél día...-- Entiendo. ¿Sabe tu madre?

- No...

- Ok. Entonces esto quedará entre nosotras. ¿Te cuidaste?...

- No.

- Sakura...

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... Pero... Es que...

- No me digas nada. Te entiendo. Te dejaste llevar por el momento... Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Pues... Quiero saber... Si estoy embarazada.

- Entiendo. Pues...

Revolvió un poco entre sus cajones. Como ahí no encontró lo que buscaba, se paró y revisó su armario. Finalmente sacó una cajita larga y la puso sobre el escritorio. Luego me miró.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un test.

- ¿Y cómo lo uso?...

Me explicó como debía hacer. Luego le agradecí y me marché con la cajita escondida en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Iba a hacermelo en casa... No era un lugar muy seguro, ya que mi mamá siempre andaba fisgoneando por ahí, pero si lo hacía en el hospital y estaba embarazada, no podría mentirle a mi doctora... En cambio si lo hacía en otro lugar, podía mentir en caso de que el resultado fuera positivo.

Tomoyo iba a acompañarme. Como me vio tan preocupada, no quiso despegarse de mí. Me dijo que no quería dejarme sola. Y yo no quería estar sola...

Al llegar a casa, fuimos directo a mi cuarto. Ella se quedó un rato ahí mientras yo estaba en el baño, esperando...

Después de dejar el palito unos 30 minutos, me armé de valor y lo agarré... Dos marcas rojas. Me fijé que significaba eso en la cajita... Positivo... ¡¡¡POSITIVO¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!...

Salí corriendo del baño y entré a mi cuarto con rapidez. Dí un portazo y cerré con llave. Tomoyo me miraba asustada. Yo había cerrado la puerta y a los dos segundos había caído de rodillas al suelo con la cara entre mis manos, sin poder contener ya el llanto.

- Sakura. ¿Qué pasa¿Es positivo?...

Como no podía ni hablar, asentí con la cabeza. Ella se arrodilló junto a mí y me abrazó. De vez en cuando me acariciaba la cabeza y me decía que todo iba a mejorar. Que no me preocupara. Pero era imposible... Yo seguía llorando en sus brazos, sin poder calmarme. ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?... No... No puedo tener un hijo... Soy demasiado joven...

- Sakura. --La voz de mamá hizo que me callara al instante. Se había dado cuenta...-- ¿Todo está bien? --El picaporte de la puerta giró, pero no se abrió-- ¡¡Sakura¿Está todo bien¿Por qué lloras¿Qué te pasó hija?...

Miré a Tomoyo. ¿Y ahora?

- Deja que yo hable con ella...

Tomoyo se levantó, abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto para hablar con mi mamá.

- No, no es nada grave. Solo que.. Su novio la dejó. --Tomoyo estaba hablando--

- Oh por Dios.. ¿Tiene novio¿Por qué la dejó?

- Pues... Él.. No aceptó que ella se fuera a vivir tan lejos...

- Hay no... Sakura debe odiarnos.. Déjame hablar con ella Tomoyo, por favor...

- No, no aún. Deja que yo hable con ella y cuando esté más calmada quizás hable contigo, Nadeshiko. --Mamá suspiró--

- Bien... Por favor Tomoyo, ayúdala... ¿Sí? Confío en ti...

- Claro...

Tomoyo volvió a entrar. Me miró. Yo seguía en el suelo. Aunque ya estaba un poco más calmada.

Me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos hasta la cama, donde nos sentamos. Ella me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Tomoyo?... No puedo.. Ser madre...

- Lo sé Sakura... Pero... Quizás el test está mal... Quizás no estés embarazada. ¿Tienes la caja?... --Señalé la mesa de luz-- Veamos...

Leyó el prospecto y luego me miró sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Dice que hay un 52 de que los resultados sean incorrectos. No es un test que a la primera es correcto. Quizás está mal...

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí... Luego vamos a la farmacia, compramos otro y vuelves a intentarlo...

- ¿Y si no está erróneo y sí estoy embarazada¿Qué hago? Tomoyo... Si estoy embarazada, te juro que me mato...

- No digas esas cosas Sakura. Siempre hay una solución para todo... No hay que ser tan drásticas.

- Te juro que si llego a estar embaraza me voy a matar... No puedo... No quiero tener ese bebé... ¡¡No quiero!!

- Cálmate... Todo estará bien... Siempre hay soluciones... Quizás no las más convenientes, pero sí muy efectivas...

- ¿Cómo qué? Matarme es una...

- No, no... No soy... Debota de los abortos... Pero... Puede ser una opción... O... Podrías tenerlo y darlo en adopción..

- ¿Aborto? No lo sé... Eh leído que es riesgoso... Y para darlo en adopción debería tenerlo. Y no quiero tenerlo.

- Entonces puedes tomar una pastilla para que te baje la regla, Sakura. Eso sería lo más fácil.

- ¿Funciona?

- Sí. Pero mejor no saquemos concluciones apresuradas. Esperemos a ver el otro test...

Ese día Tomoyo se quedó conmigo hasta la noche. Por la tarde salimos a comprar el otro test... Pero como teníamos dudas, terminamos comprando tres de distintas marcas... Solo por si acaso.

También había comprado una de esas pastillas que Tomoyo me había dicho que servían para que la regla baje...

Al llegar a casa probé con los tres test. Los tres dieron negativo... Pero seguía intranquila, así que me tomé la pastilla. Mejor prevenir que curar¿no?...

Cerca de las diez, Sonomi pasó a buscar a Tomoyo.

Al rato de que ella se fuera, mamá subió a mi cuarto. Tocó a la puerta despacio y luego entró.

- Hija...

- ¿Sí?...

- Lamento... Lo de tu novio... --¿De qué diablos me hablaba?...--

- ¿Eh?... Ah sí... Eso... --Intenté parecer triste--

- Lamento... Que te dejara... Realmente lo siento, Sakura...

- No tanto como yo. Te lo aseguro.

- Es porque nos mudamos¿verdad?

- ¡Bingo! Tenemos una ganadora... --Seguí leyendo, tratando de no darle importancia--

- Sakura...

- Mamá... No quiero hablar.

- Pero es que...

- No quiero hablar. Me duele mucho la cabeza y no tengo ánimos como para hablar de lo que pasó hoy. ¿Sí?

- Bien...

Salió de mi cuarto. Yo suspiré aliviada. Luego salté bajo mi cama y tomé todas las cajas con los test de embarazo dentro. Luego los metí en una bolsa y ésta en mi mochila. Iba a tirarlo en algún lugar lejos de mi casa... Porque si mamá encontraba eso, iba a estar en problemas.

Luego me metí a la cama y me tapé hasta la cabeza. No quería pensar en nada.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Hoy se va... Ella se marcha... Y yo... No la volveré a ver...

Daba vueltas en mi cama una y otra vez. Eran las seis de la madrugada y hacía dos que estaba despierto pensando en eso. La idea de que ella se fuera me atormentaba profundamente. Pero... No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. O sea¿qué podía hacer¿Ir a su casa y decirle "no te vayas"¿Decirle lo que sentía por ella? O solo... Dejarla ir y ser feliz en un lugar lejos del desastre de persona que soy... Tal vez es lo mejor... ¿No?...

¿Y si la secuestro? Es una buena idea... Funcionaría durante algún tiempo...

Mejor me dejo de delirar tanto... Y eso que no he fumado nada...

Seguí dando vueltas en mi cama algunas horas más. Hasta que el sueño me ganó y mis párpados se rindieron.

Desperté nuevamente cerca de las 2 de la tarde... 2 de la tarde... En dos horas más ella se irá... Y yo me quedaré solo...

Suspiré y me levanté.

Me bañé y luego de vestirme salí de casa.

- No. Eso no va ahí... --Miré hacia la casa de Sakura. Su hermano estaba afuera, junto a ella. Él estaba dando indicaciones de cómo poner las cosas en el camión de las mudanzas...--

Me quedé parado frente a la casa algún rato. Hacía un poco de frío y el cielo seguía rojo. No había nevado aún...

Y fue cuando vi que su mirada estaba clavada en mí. No hice nada. Sostuve la mirada. Ella hizo lo mismo... Su cabello bailaba con el viento, tapándole el rostro de vez en cuando. Ambos seguimos sosteniendo la mirada algunos segundos más, hasta que ella enfocó su vista en el suelo y entró en su casa. Yo me fui...

Nuevamente me ví vagando por ahí sin rumbo alguno. Luego de casi una hora, me encontré en el mismo lugar al que había ido a parar el día anterior. El puerto... Otra vez... El agua del lago estaba calma. El cielo estaba rojo y dentro de poco iba a comenzar a nevar.

Suspiré y me senté en el puerto. Tal como el día anterior...

Observaba las blancas montañas.

Saqué mi mp3 y me puse a escuchar música... ¡Mierda!... Me había olvidado que se lo había prestado a Meiling hacía algunos días... Y me lo había llenado de música estúpida que solo habla de amor...

Sin embargo hubo una canción que llamó mi atención... Y la escuché completa... Y la escuché varias veces más mientras trataba de hallar una conexión entre esa canción y mis pensamientos. Hasta que la hallé... Y seguí escuchándola. Y seguí hundido en mis pensamientos.

Pasó un largo rato sin que yo me moviera de ahí... Hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro. Me quité los auriculares y me volteé. Era Sakura...

--------------------------------------------♥--------------------------------------------------

Uffff! Al fin terminé!... 13 páginas de word. Me superé xD

Hola chicas! n.n como están?... Espero que muuy bien!...  
Lamento haberles dejado ahí medio inconcluso el tema xD seguro se mueren por ver el cap 12. Y bueno... Son cosas que pasan.  
No subí antes capitulo porque... Bueno... Estaba indecisa... Ultimamente no me complace demasiado lo que escribo, pero creo que este capitulo sí quedo bien n.n!! aunque está maso menos la parte esa de Sakura y todos sus test de embarazo xD, verdad?.. Igual no se guien mucho por esa parte, porque las cosas siempre pueden cambiar...

Bueno... Creo que eso ya es todo por hoy. No estoy con demasiados animos como para escribir algo muy largo así que mejor vamos a lo nuesto:  
Devolución de reviews:

NeNa Li: Jajaja tranquila!!! Quizás en este capitulo todo está más mezclado que en el anterior, pero prometo que va a haber un desenlace a lo grande.. Y con GRANDES cambios. Lo juro!  
juchiz: Tranqui Ju!... Jajaj... No se enamora de Yue. Que un chico te llame la atención porque es lindo no quiere decir que te guste. ;)...  
meli17: Tus ordenes se han cumplido... Ni siquiera había leido tu review y ya estaba escribiendo la partecita esa de que decide hacer una apuesta y de que está celoso... "nuestras mentes están conectadas" jaja :)... Besos!  
Piwy¿¡¡Después de tantos capítulos recién descubrís que soy mala!!?... Jajaja. Mal eso eeh :)... Bueno... aca tenes un cap. más largo que el anterior y... Yue no es el Yue del animé. Le puse el mismo nombre pero es supuestamente el primo de Shaoran y es igual a él... Ojala te haya gustado el cap :)  
D-MiA¡¡¡TRANQUILA!!! xD jajajaja... Me encantó tu review :) me rei mucho! jaja... Gracias n.n... Pasando a lo nuesto, la violacion no es que fue como si nada, pero no tengo demasiada imaginacion como para llegar a poner algo con respecto a eso.. Igual en este capitulo aparece algo de eso. Ojala te gustara. Y tranquila, que Shaoran no va a desaparecer...  
Luna-Box: Gracias por el animo!! Vas a ser mi porrista! jajaj... Y bueno. Tranquila porque las cosas van a mejorar.. O sino no lo voy a terminar ni en un trillon de años el fic xD... En los siguientes capitulos vas a saber bien como sigue todo  
Shiriko.Sakura: - maniz!... Igual sigues peque... xD A penas vas a cumplir 15 y yo ya tengo 16.. Asi que Shaorancito es MIO! xD jaja :) si quieres te dejo a Yue, que es casi el clon xD  
HaRuNo-SaMy: No estás desvariando xD es el primo. Y sí, Sakura está muy enamorada de Shao, pero como ya conteste un poco más arriba, ella se babea un poco por algun chico lindo q se le cruce ((como yo xD)) pero no quiere decir que no ame a Shaoran... Ya verás por que lo digo n.n.

Bueno mis niñas... Aquí las dejo, comiendose las uñas, los dedos... O lo que sea xD... Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo n.n... Y dentro de poco se viene el final. No estoy segura de cuando con exactitud... Pero sí se que esta cerca... Y no me hace feliz. Creanme que estoy tan o mas triste que ustedes...  
Bye! Besos!! Se las quiere!

Sil


	12. Volviendo a lo mio

_Capítulo 12:__ Volviendo a lo mio_

---1º persona. Sakura---

Aún no sabía bien porque estaba ahí... Pero el punto era que ahí estaba. No sabía por qué había ido hasta el puerto... Y fue hasta que vi lo que había delante mío cuando me dí cuenta. ¿El destino, quizás?... Shaoran estaba ahí... ¿Tendría el valor de acercarme a hablarle o... Iba a huir, como siempre?... ¡No Sakura¡No te la puedes pasar corriendo de un lugar a otro porque las cosas te aterran!...

Tomé algo de valor y comencé a caminar hasta donde él se encontraba. Cuando estuve justo detrás de él, lo llamé... Pero no pareció escuchar. ¿O me estaba ignorando?... Quizás.

Puse mi mano derecha sobre su hombro. Se sobresaltó un poco. Pero luego de quitarse los audifonos me miró... Me miró.

Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos, solo mirándonos. Creo que no había nada que decir. Nada. ¿O sí? No lo sé... Pero él se quedó mirándome y sonrió levemente, con nostalgia. ¿Acaso le afectaba que yo me fuera?... Y si así es¿Por qué?...

Aún sin decir nada, me senté junto a él. Levanté la vista y miré el cielo. Estaba rojo... En cualquier momento iba a nevar... Y yo ya casi me tenía que ir... Pero no quería. ¿Era por eso que me había ido a un lugar en el que creí que iba a estar sola? Bueno... Si es así, creo que igualmente estoy sola... Porque Shaoran está en completo silencio...

- Sakura... --Lo miré--

- ¿Sí, Shaoran?...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... --Silencio-- ¿No... Acaso no te vas en... --Miró su reloj-- media hora?...

- Sí...

- Entonces... ¿Por qué estás aquí? --Miré nuevamente el cielo--

- No lo sé... Quería estar sola un rato... Pensar... Despejar mis ideas...

- Entiendo. Entonces me voy. No quiero molestar. --Iba a levantarse, pero lo miré y tomé su mano--

- No quiero que te vayas. --Me miró desconcertado--

- ¿Segura?...

- Completamente.

Volvió a acomodarse. Yo aún no soltaba su mano. No quería hacerlo. Y parecía que a él no le molestaba.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. No quería romper aquel hermoso silencio donde una sola mirada bastaba para saber lo que el otro pensaba. Y yo sabía lo que él quería decirme. No quería que me fuera. Sus ojos lo decían todo. Su brillo ya no estaba ahí. Lo único que reinaba en ellos era tristeza y soledad.

Suspiré y acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro. Y pensé en la mañana anterior...

"Un adiós de algo que nunca fue... Ni será"... Aún no sabía que había querido decirme con eso. ¿Es que acaso yo le gustaba¿Pero entonces por qué no me había dicho nada¿Acaso no iba a intentar detenerme¿No iba a intentar que no me fuera¿No quería hacerlo?... Las preguntas esas estaban taladrando mi cerebro poco a poco. Pero no tenía el suficiente valor para preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso... Soy cobarde. Lo sé, lo acepto... Demasiado cobarde...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

No lograba entender porque Sakura estaba ahí. ¿Es que acaso no debía irse ya? Y ¿Por qué había tomado mi mano? Se sentía bien pero... Pero yo sabía que eso duraría solo algunos cuantos minutos y no más que eso. Y aunque no lo crean, me dolía. No quería tener que separarme de ella, pero si no era yo el que lo hacía, ella no iba a hacerlo...

Así que después de algunos minutos, la miré, solté su mano, me paré y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí. No quería tener que alejarme, pero sin duda era lo mejor.

- ¿Shaoran¿Por qué te vas?... --Ella se estaba levantando cuando me dí vuelta. Se quedó parada frente a mí, algunos metros más allá...--

- Debo irme...

- Pero... Shaoran...

- Sakura. --Me acerqué un poco y acaricié su rostro con mi mano derecha, mirándola con dulzura-- Sabes bien que esto jamás tuvo principio... Pero creo que esto es el final... --Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ésta cayó en mi mano. Y ahí quedó...-- No llores...

- No puedo no llorar Shaoran... Debo irme... En menos de media hora. ¿Y tú me dices ésto? Solo quería estar un rato contigo. --Eso me tomó por sorpresa--

- ¿Conmigo?...

- Sí, contigo.

- ¿Por qué?...

- Porque... Yo... --Esperé su respuesta. Pero supe que no me lo iba a decir. Así que besé con delizadeza su mejilla y me marché. Había comenzado a nevar...--

- Adiós... --Paré algunos metros más lejos-- Ojalá... Te vaya bien en Inglaterra... Con mi primo... --Y antes de que se percatara de que estaba llorando, empecé a correr. Sí, huí. Me fui lejos.--

- ¡Shaoran¡Espera!... --Comenzó a correr también, pero yo ya le llevaba buena ventaja, así que no pudo alcanzarme.--

Ella se quedó gritando mi nombre, pero yo hice caso omiso a sus gritos y seguí corriendo. No quería tener que alejarme, pero era lo mejor. Nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer que regresara.

Corrí y corrí durante un buen rato, hasta que la falta de aire me ganó y me senté en el suelo, en el frío suelo del bosque. Era patético... En medio del bosque, sentado, estaba yo, llorando. Y ustedes dirán "¿Llorando?". Sí... Yo, el alguna vez gran, invencible y rompecorazones Shaoran estaba llorando... Por una chica. Pero oh no, no era cualquier chica. Era... "Esa chica". Esa que llega alguna vez a la vida de cada hombre. Esa por la que uno incluso moriría si fuera necesario. Sakura era mi chica especial... Y yo como un santo imbécil que era iba a dejar que se fuera... Pero no iba a retroceder. Incluso si mi vida dependía de ello. Jamás iba a decir "Sakura, no te vayas"... No iba a hacerlo. Era lo mejor para ella alejarse de alguien como yo. Aunque eso me destrozara...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Me dejó ahí, sola, parada en el muelle mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer... Junto con mis lágrimas. Sí, ya lo sé. Ultimamente me la paso llorando. Es que de verdad que no hay mucho porque festejar... Comienzo a creer seriamente que mi vida es una mierda...

Suspiré y luego miré mi reloj. 3:45. Tenía quince minutos para llegar a casa, tomar mi mochila e irme al aeropuerto.

Comencé a caminar rapidamente. No porque tuviera prisa de llegar a mi casa, sino porque estaba muy desabrigada... Iba a enfermarme...

Aunque pensandolo mejor, quizás no es tan mala idea. De algo hay que morir, y ¿Por qué no ahora?... Digo, mi vida es una mierda, así que¿Para qué vivir?...

Al cambiar de opinión, comencé a caminar más que despacio hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué maso menos a los quince minutos después, Touya estaba esperando en la puerta de casa, con un abrigo y mi mochila en su hombro. Me paré frente a la reja y lo miré. Aún lloraba. Touya me miró, creo que suspiró y caminó hasta el portón. Salió del terreno y me tapó con la campera que traía en sus manos. Luego me abrazó.

Creo que no había necesidad de explicar lo que estaba pasando. Él ya lo sabía.

- ¿Ya está?...

- No... No pude decírselo...

- ¿Por qué no?

- Se fue...

- ¿Se fue?... Maldito mocoso...

- No Touya.. No creo que sea su culpa. Tardé demasiado en decirlo... Quizás no quería escucharme... No lo sé... Igualmente, ya es tarde. Debemos irnos.

- ¿Estás segura?... Podría decirle alguna excusa a papá y mamá cuando ya estemos en el avión...

- Estoy segura, no te preocupes. Quizás es lo mejor...

- Bueno... Vamos.

Secó mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y luego nos subimos al taxi.

Camino al aropuerto, lo único que pude hacer fue pensar en Shaoran. Y en que lo había dejado sin decirle lo que sentía por él.

- Quizás es lo correcto...

Dije eso como "pensando en voz alta" y Touya me miró.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?...

- ¿Eh? --Lo miré-- Nada...

- "Quizás es lo correcto" eso dijiste.

- Ah... Solo... Pensaba en voz alta..

Él se quedó mirándome con preocupación y yo volví mi vista hacia la ruta. El camino estaba blanco al igual que los árboles y los demás autos que pasaban por ahí. Y hacía frío. Mucho frío. Y yo solo podía pensar en Shaoran. ¿Cómo estaría¿A dónde se habría ido?... ¿Tendría idea de lo que iba a decirle?...

Suspiré sonoramente y el conductor del taxi me miró por el espejo retrovisor. Yo no le di demasiada importancia y seguí sumergida en mí misma...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Seguía sentado en el suelo, en medio del bosque. Una fina capa de nieve me cubría. Yo estaba con el rostro entre mis manos y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba.

- Ella ya se fue... Y no dijiste nada...

Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!... Si... Quizás si... Tal vez si yo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía... Ella no se hubiera ido... ¿Verdad?

Pero no... Era un maldito estúpido. No le había dicho nada. Por cobarde... Por estúpido. Por imbécil. Por infeliz... Y ahora lo estaba lamentando mientras estaba a punto de cazarme una pulmonía o neumonía o lo que fuera. Ya que hacía mucho frío. Y yo tenía puesto solo un buzo no muy abrigado que digamos, pero... ¿Qué más da?... Si ya no hay Sakura... No hay vida... ¿Cierto?

Me recosté en la hierba blanca y húmeda. No me importaba si moría congelado... Ya nada me importaba. La única cosa que me había importado en toda mi vida se había ido... Porque había sido un maldito maricon que no se había atrevido a decir nada... Y me quedé dormido...

Cuando creí que había despertado, supe que aún seguía en algun sueño extraño...

Una mujer de bellas facciones rodeada de una luz brillante me miraba. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos que aparentaban una increíble amabilidad... Pero... ¿Estaba teniendo visiones otra vez¡¡¡Dios¡Pero si no me he fumado nada!...

- Shaoran... --Y además sabe mi nombre...--

- ¿Eh?... ¿¡Quién eres!? --Al ver que se acercaba, me alejé gateando--

- Shaoran... Tranquilo. Soy tu madre. --Definitivamente debo dejar de fumar cosas raras... Creo que mis pobres neuronas ya están demasiado mal como para soñar cosas así--

- ¡No jodas! Mi maldita madre está en casa de seguro con algún tipo... Como de costumbre... --Miré hacia el suelo-- Y... ¡Alejate! Seas quien seas... Seguro estoy en un maldito sueño... Dios... Debo dejar de ingerir marihuana y coca... --Llevé una mano a mi frente y suspiré--

- Shaoran, no estás soñando... Y no te estoy mintiendo. Soy tu madre.

- ¿Y entonces puedes decirme por qué vivo con esa maldita puta que es igual a ti solo que... en versión fea?

- Es mi hermana. O sea... Tu tía... --Ya ya... ¿Iba a seguirle el juego? Bueno... No tenía nada mejor que hacer por el momento--

- No te creo ni j. Pero bueno... ¿Qué quieres... "madre"?... --Ella sonrió con bondad y se acercó hacia mí. Yo me aterré y traté de alejarme, pero choqué con un árbol. Sentí un calor... Agradable acariciar mi rostro. La miré... Realmente era hermosa.--

- Por favor Shaoran, debes creerme. Soy tu madre. Mi nombre es Misato.

- ¿Y qué¿Se supone que estás viva, muerta, eres un espíritu errante o qué diablos?... --¿Por qué me molestaba en seguirle el juego, santo Dios?...--

- Estoy muerta, Shaoran. Yo... Fallecí cuando tu tenías dos años... Y mi hermana Hikaru, estaba tan enamorada de tu padre que se casó con él y aparentó ser tu madre todos estos años.

- Pues es una mala actriz. Jamás se ha preocupado por mí.

- ¿Entonces me crees?

- No. Solo te sigo el juego.

- Por faovr Shaoran créeme. Sino... Pregúntale a tu padre o a Hikaru... Por favor. --Me miró suplicante--

- Bien, bien... Pero... ¿Qué rayos debes decirme¿Por qué viniste a verme recién ahora?

- Porque.. Hijo... Quiero que salgas de las drogas. No son buenas... Te estás suicidando poco a poco... Y además... Quería hablarte de Sakura...

- ¿Cómo sabes de Sakura?

- Cuando se es un espíritu se sabe mucho... Hijo. --Sonrió con amabilidad--

- Mhh... Pues... Es tarde... De seguro ya se fue...

- Sí. Lo sé... Debes ir a buscarla a Inglaterra, hijo.

- ¿¡Eh¿Y me puedes decir cómo rayos voy yo a hacer eso?

- Corre un gran peligro. Si no vas a buscarla pronto, ella podría morir... --A pesar de que no creía ni una palabra, mi corazón dió un brinco y comencé a respirar con dificultad--

- ¿Por qué?...

- Porque ella está embarazada... Y cuando se entere tomará un coctel de pastillas.. Lo que la llevará a la muerte...--Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me levanté y la miré--

- ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando¿Cómo que está embarazada?

- Así es. Del muchacho que la violó...

- ¿¡Qué!?... --Apreté mis puños--

- Shaoran... Debes ir a bsucarla.

- Sí claro y decirle "Estem... Vengo a buscarte porque el supuesto espíritu de mi madre me dijo que morirás cuando te enteres de que estás embarazada. Ah... ¿Aún no lo sabías?" ¡No digas estupideces!

- No las digo Shaoran. Solo te digo que si no quieres perder a la persona que amas, debes viajar y ayudarla.

- No lo haré. No te creo. Y ya es tarde... Adiós...

- ¡Por favor hijo¡Debes creerme! --Comencé a caminar lejos de ella-- ¡O la perderás!... --Me volteé y tratando de contener el llanto le grité--

- ¿¡Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que ya la perdí!?... Es demasiado tarde...

Y me largué...

Rato después, cuando llegué a casa, mamá se sorprendió al verme ahí. Estaba en la sala de estar con mi tío y mi primo. Saludé y luego fui directo a mi cuarto... A donde Yue me siguió.

- Primo, tienes una cara... --Comentó, sentándose en el sillón de la computadora--

- Mmm...

- ¿Pasa algo? No pareces estar muy bien...

- Mmmmmm...

- Shaoran...

- ¿Mmm?...

- ¿¡Puedes decir algo más que "mmm"¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!...

- Ella se fue... Y yo tuve una visión increiblemente real... --Cerré los ojos y llevé una mano a mi frente. Se me partía la cabeza del dolor--

- ¿Ella? --Se quedó un rato en silencio, pensando supongo-- ¿Sakura?...

- Sí.

- ¿Y no le dijiste nada?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... Creo que... Sería muy egoísta de mi parte retenerla aquí por mis intereses... Además no creo que sea lo mejor para ella estar junto a alguien como yo. ¿No lo crees?

- Primo... Te diré algo. Quizás no sirva de mucho, quizás sí. --Se levantó y caminó hasta la cama, donde se sentó junto a mí-- Las personas cambian... Mucho. Y yo... Sinceramente creo que tú puedes salir de toda la mierda en la que estás metido. Y si es así, realmente te mereces estar con Sakura. Ella es la persona más buena, bondadosa y hermosa no solo física sino también sentimentalmente que hay en este mundo. Creo que... Deberías dejar pasar algunos días... Quizá algunas semanas, y llamarla.

- Ja... ¿Llamarla a dónde? No conseguiré su teléfono en Londres tan facilmente.

- ¿Qué acaso no tienen amigos en común? --Y Tomoyo fue la primera que se me vino a la mente--

- Sí...

- Puedes pedirlo. No será tan difícil... Aunque quizás lo mejor sería ir a verla.

- No lo sé Yue... No es tan facil hacerlo como decirlo.

- Entiendo. Es solo mi punto de vista... Solo una opinión. Puedes tomarla o dejarla. --Sonrió-- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme...

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Mhh... Al hotel supongo...

- ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos, pequeño. --Acaricié su cabeza amigablemente, despeinándolo. Al mirarlo, vi que su mirada brillaba y sonreía curiosamente--

- ¿Lo dices en serio?...

- Supongo...

- Genial... Me quedo... Tienes razón... Hace demasiado tiempo que no estamos juntos. Hay demasiadas cosas para contar y poco tiempo. ¿No lo crees?

- Sí, así es. ¿Recuerdas que de pequeños nos quedábamos siempre jugando en la computadora hasta tarde?

- Podríamos hacerlo... ¿Tienes los viejos juegos?

- ¡Claro que sí!...

- Entonces pon alguno y espérame aquí. Yo iré a decirle a papá que me quedo aquí...

- Bien.

Segundos después mi primo entró corriendo a mi cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Lo miré. Se veía pálido y su respiración era agitada. ¿Y ahora qué?...

- ¿Pasa algo?... --Me miró--

- ¿Eh?...

- Yue. ¿Qué pasa? --Me levanté del sillón de la computadora y caminé hasta la puerta. Iba a salir, pero él se puso entre la puerta y yo.--

- ¡No salgas!

- ¡Yue¿Qué rayos te pasa, hombre?...

- Tu... Tu madre... Y mi padre... Ellos...

- ¿Ellos?

- ¡Estan besándose!... --Lo miré con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían platos. Lo quité de la puerta y salí. Bajé las escaleras y al entrar al living los ví... Y me asqueó...--

- ¿¡Mamá¿¡Tío Ryu¿Qué rayos es ésto?

Al escuchar mis gritos ambos se separaron inmendiatamente. Me miraron con miedo y Hikaru se levantó del sillón, arreglándose la falda. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y quiso acariciar mi rostro, pero no la deje.

- ¿Qué era eso?...

- Shaoran... Yo puedo explicarte.. Hijo... --Miró a mi tío--

- Pues entonces más vale que sea una buena explicación...

- Shaoran... --Mi primo apareció a mi lado--

- Yue... --Mi tío lo miró y se levantó del sofá--

- Expliquennos ya mismo que era eso... --Amenacé terminantemente--

Nos hicieron pasar al living, donde los cuatro hablamos como gente civilizada, sentados aparentando calma.

Y al oir toda la historia, supe que lo que el "fantasma" me había dicho era cierto. Hikaru no era mi madre... Era la hermana gemela de mi madre... Y mi tío había sido su marido en el pasado... Del cual se había separado para casarse con mi padre, el hermano de mi tío.. ¡¡Qué gran lío!!... Y había abandonado a su hijo con su padre para casarse con mí padre... Ahora entiendo porque Yue y yo somos tan parecidos... Pero eso no viene al caso.

- ¿Por qué siempre nos mintieron? --Pregunté tratando de lucir calmado--

- Porque eran muy pequeños para saber toda la historia, Shaoran...

- ¡Con un demonio¿Muy pequeños¿Y ahora¿Iban a esperar a que tuviéramos qué... 30 años para decírnoslo¿O acaso no nos lo iban a decir?...

- Shaoran, escucha por favor... --Hikaru intentó retenerme, pero me levanté y la miré con odio... Con más del de costumbre--

- No quiero oir nada de ti. Siempre me has mentido, jamás me trataste bien y JAMÁS has sido ni serás una madre para mí... Desde hoy estás muerta.

Corrí escaleras arriba y del placard saqué un bolso. Me iba a ir. Otra vez, pero esta iba a ser para siempre. No toleraba más a esa maldita hija de puta que toda mi vida me había maltratado y mentido. ¿¡Quién se creía!?...

Puse toda mi ropa en el bolso, los zapatos y zapatillas en otro, luego puse algunas cosas que para mi eran importantes en una gran valija y cuando vi que quedaban pocas cosas, bajé con mis bolsos y mi valija a cuestas. Mi tío y... Mi tía -cara de asco- me miraban, como sorprendidos por mi actitud... Los miré y no les presté demasiada atención. Miré a Yue.

- ¿Vienes Yue?

- ¿A... A dónde primo?...

- Yo me voy a mi departamento en el centro. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo aquí... O me volveré loco.

Él dudó algunos minutos, pero luego miró a sus padres y me siguió. Yo puse todas mis cosas en el baúl del auto y cuando me subí, lo puse en marcha y salí tan rápido como si el mismísimo diablo me siguiera.

Estaba tan, tan furioso... Toda mi vida había sido una completa mentira.

Al llegar a mi departamento, Yue me ayudó a bajar los bolsos y subimos hasta el 7mo piso. Entramos en el departamento, dejamos los bolsos en el suelo y yo me senté en el sofá con una mano en mi frente. Suspiré ruidosamente. Aún me dolía la cabeza. Cuando miré a Yue, vi que aún estaba parado en la puerta. Sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Oh... Pues... Yo... ¿Puedo...?

- Estás en tu casa, primo... Puedes hacer lo que desees.

- Bien...

- Ammm... Por cierto... Mi cuarto es el que está a la derecha en el pasillo... El tuyo será el que está justo enfrente...

- De acuerdo... Iré... A acostarme... No me siento bien.

- Bueno...

- Hasta mañana.

- Adiós.

Y se marchó. Yo sabía porque se sentía mal... Pero prefería no decir nada. Creo que lo mejor sería que él quisiera hablar del tema. Entonces yo debería hacer el papel del adulto y hablar con él, aconsejarlo y... Momento. ¿De qué mierda hablo¿Yo comportarme como un adulto?... Mmm... Lo veo difícil...

Me desparramé un poco más en el sofá y finalmente me quedé dormido ahí...

Y otra vez esa pesadilla...

Estaba en el mismo desierto, y las mismas jeringas me perseguían con sus malditos cigarros de marihuana. Esta vez me atrapaban... Y comenzaban a pincharme...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡Sueltenme!!!!... --Y me desperté--

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi respiración era agitada y estaba empapado en sudor. Me levanté como pude y me tomé una cerveza en la cocina. Otra vez la misma pesadilla...

- Debo estar volviendome loco...

Terminé mi cerveza, saqué otra de la heladera y fui hasta mi cuarto, donde me tiré sobre mi cama y me puse a pensar.

Miré el reloj. Eran las 4:32 de la madrugada... Y yo estaba despierto...

Me volteé en la cama y miré el techo. El blanco techo... Pero no estuve mucho tiempo así, oh no. Estaba muy inquieto. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama. No podía dejar de pensar en cosas... Que quizás ni me interesaban. Y sudaba. Sudaba mucho. Y estaba nervioso. Me paraba, me sentaba, caminaba, iba y venía por toda la habitación. No sabía que me pasaba, pero no debía ser nada bueno.

Miré hacia el escritorio. Ahí están... Mis preciadas joyas... Caminé hasta estar junto al escritorio, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir el segundo cajón de la derecha me detuve.

- No debo hacerlo...

¿No debo o no puedo?... Mmm... En mi caso creo que es lo mismo.. ¿Verdad?.

Me alejé del escritorio. Me senté en la cama y miraba el escritorio de vez en cuando. Y trataba de pensar en alguna otra cosa. Pero las cosas que pensaba no eran demasiado entretenidas. O sea... Digo... La ida de Sakura, el descubrir que quien creía mi madre en verdad lo no era, y etc etc... Demasiada mierda quizás...

Y volví a mirar al escritorio.

Y me acerqué ya sin poder contenerme.

Yabrí el cajón...

Y saqué la bolsita de coca.

Cuando la tuve en mis manos me sentí un poco más tranquilo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que no debía tenerla en mis manos, sino que debía hacer que entrara en mi sistema... Antes de que mi sistema nervioso colapsara.

Así que... Rindiéndome, abrí la pequeña bolsa y puse algo del contenido sobre un vidrio que tenía en el escritorio. Formé con ella una larga y fina línea y luego con ayuda de un dolar enroscado la aspiré.

Y me sentí bien...

Tan maldita, desgraciada y condenadamente bien... Que no parecía un crímen drogarse.

¿Por qué decían todos que era tan malo cuando te podía hacer sentir tan bien? Aún no lo entendía del todo...

Me tiré nuevamente en mi cama, esta vez ya calmado.

Creo que solo sonreía como un estúpido y me sentía feliz alucinando... Aunque creo que fui demasiado lejos en mi alucinación.

Creí ver a Sakura a mi lado, en la cama, sonriéndome. Pero cuando me acerqué, se esfumó... Y entonces supe que estaba mal. Muy mal.

Y eso era porque había mezclado alcohol y cocaína... Era casi mortal hacer esa combinación, pero, de algo hay que morir¿o no?... Además ya todo me importa un carajo como para ponerme a pensar "no debo hacerlo"... Estoy jodido... Mi vida está jodida. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Así que me levanté aún alucinando y fui a buscar lo que quedaba del super pack de 12 latas... Aún quedaban 8. Y me las iba a tomar. No sabía si podría con todas, pero intentarlo no iba a empeorar mi situación. Eso era completamente imposible. Ya estaba demasiado mal..

Tambaleándome volví a mi cuarto con el pack y me tiré en la cama. Me aspiré otra linea y seguí tomando. Y eso siguió hasta que el sueño me ganó y me desmayé... Literalmente hablando, claro.

-----------------------------------♥------------------------------

Hola chicas!! como están? supongo que ya medio desesperadas porque no subia... Disculpenme!!!! ((ultimamente pido demasiadas disculpas -0-)) pero lo que pasa es que eh estado estudiando, y sino cuando me conectaba las paginas de hotmail y fanfiction no funcionaban... en fin... Lo lamento.  
Emh... Bueno no hay mucho que decir. Lo de siempre. Espero que el capitulo les gustara n.n y que dejen muchos reviews... Y lamento mucho haber metido a Shaoran en la droga otra vez, pero... Ya ven el por qué. Siempre hay una razón para todo.

Bueno mis niñas. Ojalá disfrutaran del capítulo, y en compensación por no subir antes, viene con el bonus del 13 capítulo. Donde respondo TODOS los reviews.

Espero sepan disculparme, pero ahora que volví a clases las cosas se me complicaron y tengo mucha tarea y examenes de todo, entonces se me dificulta poder escribir. Imaginense que casi siempre estoy prendiendo la computadora a las 11 o 12 de la noche.. y escribo hasta las 2 o 3 para no retrasarme tanto. Y luego me levanto a las 7!!! en cualquier momento voy a tener un colapso nervioso xD...  
En fin.  
Besos a todas! saben que las quiero y les agradezco muchisimo que me comprendan cuando no puedo subir capítulos... Y también por su apoyo. Realmente son.. De fierro.  
Bye!!

Silvana


	13. Malas noticias

_Capítulo 13:__ Malas noticias_

---1º persona. Sakura---

Cuando llegamos a Londres supe que todo estaba perdido ya. No había podido decirle nada a Shaoran, no me había despedido de mis amigas y no había hecho todo lo que quería hacer mientras estuviera ahí.

Pero como todo eso no me hacía bien, traté de alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos y centrarme en algo que no me interesara pero que me haría pasar el rato... O por lo menos un pequeño e insignificante rato sin pensar en toda la mierda en que mi vida se había convertido ese año.

Al bajar de avión di una gran bocanada de aire. Un aire frío, húmedo y lleno -en mí caso- de soledad. ¿Por qué soledad? Porque en ese maldito lugar no conocía nada ni a nadie. Y me iba a costar hacer amigos y socializar. Especialmente con lo deprimida que estaba... Pero ¡Momento! Sakura... Aleja todo eso de tu cabeza. Piensa en otra cosa... En algo distinto.

Miré a mi alrededor, pensando en qué diablos podía centrar mi atención. Y el cielo me dio una gran idea.

El cielo aquí no era como en Tomoeda. Era... ¿Sucio?. Sí, sucio. Era gris y el aire no parecía ser demasiado pura que digamos. Y me dí cuenta de que eso era completamente cierto cuando comencé a ver las industrias que había camino a la ciudad, lejos del aeropuerto. Eran muchísimas... Y todas funcionaban. Ahora entiendo porque tanto smog...

Miré la carretera sin interés. Los autos pasaban. Algunos iban, otros venían... Eran todos de distintos colores, distintas formas... Pero sinceramente me importaba un bledo.

Suspiré. Y papá me miró por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

- Sakura. ¿Estás bien?... --Papá habló. Mamá me miró--

- No...

- ¿Estás enferma hija?... --Mamá habló con una reinante preocupación en su tono de voz--

- No.

- ¿Qué pasa?..

- Ya déjenla en paz. No se siente bien... Es todo. --Dijo Touya, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. Yo me sorprendí por su actitud y lo miré con curiosidad. Cuando mamá se volteó, me sonrió levemente y me guiñó el ojo. Yo le sonreí en gesto de agradecimiento y luego volví mi vista a la "interesante" ruta--

El resto del trayecto a la nueva casa estuvimos todos en silencio.

Y yo seguía pensando en Shaoran. No había podido sacarlo de mi cabeza...

--Rato más tarde--

Los tipos de la mudanza habían llegado antes que nosotros a la casa y estaban esperando. Nosotros nos habíamos retrasado porque no lograban encontrar las llaves del auto... Me preguntaba cómo habían hecho... O sea.. Habían salido solo una hora antes que nosotros de casa... Al parecer era una empresa eficiente... En fin.

Cuando bajé del auto, miré a mi alrededor. Era un barrio privado. Había niños pequeños jugando en las calles, chicos de mi edad reunidos charlando sentados en el césped de la plaza y mujeres reunidas en la casa de una, tomando el té afuera. En ese lugar, o sea, en esa parte de la ciudad, que dicho sea depaso, estaba bien alejada del aeropuerto y de las fábricas, había sol. Era increíble como cambiaba el clima de un lugar a otro...

Me había quedado mirando todo como en un trance, hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro derecho. Me asusté un poco. Luego miré hacia atrás. Había una muchacha de largo cabello rubio rizado. Me sonreía.

- ¡Hola!... --Una chica de largo cabello rubio rizado estaba frente a mí, sonriendo--

- Hola... --La miré curiosa--

- ¡Bienvenida al barrio!... --Al parecer era muy alegre y amigable...-- ¿Cómo te llamas?yo me llamo Maery. --Extendió su mano. La tomé y sonreí--

- Yo soy Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto...

- Mucho gusto, Sakura. ¿De dónde vienes? Tienes un acento algo gracioso... --Soltó mi mano--

- De Japón.

- ¡Wow¡Interesante¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues... --Miré hacia la casa. Mi padre protestaba por como agarraban los muebles delicados los de la mudanza. Ella miró y no necesité decir nada--

- El trabajo de tu padre¿no?...

- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por como lo miras... Sería dificil no saber que estás un tanto enojada y dolida porque te trajo contra tu voluntad. --Estaba empezado a asustarme--

- Genial. ¿Qué más sabes de mi vida? --Bromeé--

- Jaja... Nada más... ¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura?

- 16... ¿Tú?

- 15... En dos días más cumplo 16.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces llegué a tiempo para la fiesta. --Sonreí--

- ¡¡Claro!! Es el lunes a las 10:30 en mi casa. Es esa de ahí. --Señaló una hermosísima casa rosa pastel que estaba justo frente a la mía--

- Bueno. Pero... ¿Qué acaso no hay clases el martes?... --Me miró curiosa y luego se rió--

- No. Aquí estamos en vacaciones.

- Oh... Increíble... En Japón estábamos a poco de terminar el año escolar...

- Pues... Aquí tendrás vacaciones. ¿Ya sabes a qué colegio irás?

- No, aún no...

- Entonces quizás puedas inscribirte en el mío... Está en una quinta, casi saliendo de la ciudad.

- Suena... Interesante. --Miré hacia mi casa, ladeando un poco la cabeza-- Oye Maery, creo que debería ir a ayudar a mi casa...

- Oh, claro. Ve. --Sonrió-- Nos vemos después.

- Sí... Adiós... --Y me alejé--

No era que esa chica me cayera mal, pero... Quizás era demasiado charlatana y hasta un poco entrometida¿no?... O solo era mi paranoia... No lo sé.

Entré a la casa, donde ya había varios muebles y cajas sin abrir. Miré a mi alrededor y suspiré sonoramente. Otra vez a ordenar todo, a limpiar y a conocer gente... Que odio. O sea... No es que sea antisocial ni nada, pero yo ya tenía mi grupo en mi colegio de Tomoeda, y ahora debía hacerme amigos en un lugar que no conocía y en un colegio en el que todos de seguro me iban a mirar como bicho raro.

- Otra vez todo eso...

Y volví a suspirar.

Luego miré hacia las escaleras y subí sin mucho entusiasmo. Me puse a recorrer las habitaciones. Había como 5 cuartos, dos de ellos todos amueblados y con baño propio y los otros tres estaban ya con camas y muebles. Pero yo no iba a quedarme con ninguna de esas camas ni muebles, oh no. A mí me dejan con mis cosas... Además si papá había comprado la casa¿eso incluía las cosas que había en los cuartos? Mmm... Lo dudé un poco. O la pagó a un precio medio bastante alto o realmente era una buena oferta... Pero, me da igual.

Después de recorrer las habitaciones y elegir la que sería la mía, bajé.

- Oye monstruo, ayúdame con esto. --Miré hacia mi costado izquierdo. Era Touya que venía con el sofá--

- Mmm... Bueno... --Me acerqué y tomé el sofá por la otra punta. Luego de cargarlo algunos cuantos metros más allá de la puerta de entrada, lo dejamos en lo que creo que era o iba a ser el living.--

- ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas?

- Amh... --¿Cómo era su nombre?-- Maery...

- Oh.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad, nada más. --Lo miré con el ceño fruncido--

- ¿Sólo eso o te gustó la pequeña?... --Sonreí con maldad al ver que se sonrojaba--

- No digas tonterías Sakura. Es una niña.

- Y vaya si lo es... En dos días cumple los 16.

- No te hagas que tu no estás más grande.

- ¿Ah no? Yo ya voy a cumplir 17, tonto.

- Eres una niñita.

- ¡Ya cállate!...

- Monstruito... --Me miró con los ojos achatados y una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro--

- Estúpido... --Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia otro lado-- Oye... Gracias... Por lo de hoy...

- ¿Qué cosa? --Su expresión cambió de "maldad" a "¿De qué diablos me hablas?"--

- Lo que le dijiste a papá y mamá... --Dije recordando lo que había hecho por mí--

- Oh, eso. De nada...

Ambos sonreímos y luego fuimos al patio, a seguir ayudando a entrar las cosas.

Y el día terminó y nosotros estábamos aún limpiando y ordenando... Y no dejaban de aparecer cajas y cosas para ordenar...

Y tan pronto como pude escaparme del living lleno de cajas llenas de cosas para seguir desembalando y ordenando, me fui a bañar y luego me acosté. Era muy tarde ahí... Aunque en Japón de seguro era ya de mañana. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Tomoyo¿Y Yukito?... ¿Y Shaoran?...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Al día siguiente no desperté sino hasta las tres de la tarde.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia todos lados y tratar de recordar lo que me había pasado, porque el dolor de cabeza que tenía era terrible.

Mis oídos zumbaban, la cabeza se me partía en dos y al pararme me mareé tanto que casi caigo de cara al suelo. Así que fue mejor volver a la cama...

- Mierda...

Suspiré y me llevé una mano a la cabeza. ¡¡Me dolía tanto!!... Y seguí tratando de recordar qué diablos había tomado la noche anterior como para que me doliera tanto.

Miré a mi alrededor. En el suelo había varias latas de cerveza y en la mesa de luz estaba mi bolsita de coca...

- Santo Dios...

Había ingerido y había tomado. Y había hecho mezcla... ¡Podría haber muerto esa misma noche! Bueno aunque no creo que a muchos les hubiera interesado.

En fin...

Me quedé un rato más acostado lamentandome no haber muerto y cuando el dolor de cabeza de había pasado un poco, me levanté y salí de mi cuarto.

Mi primo estaba en la cocina, revolviendo la heladera.

- ¿Qué haces Yue?... --Se sobresaltó y me miró--

- Oh primo.. Lo siento, yo... Buscaba algo para hacer el almuerzo.

- No hay nada. --Sonreí-- Jamás hay comida en esta casa.

- Oh... Mmm... ¿Y qué comes?

- Como. Pero nunca comí acá. Lo único que tengo en esta casa es alcohol y... --Y me callé. Mi primo seguro sabía, pero... No sé. Creo que iba a decepcionarlo si sabía que había vuelto a consumir después de casi una semana sin nada--

- ¿Y?...

- Y solo eso. Cerveza... Nada más.

- ¿Seguro? --Me miró con perspicacia. Lo sabía...--

- Bueno no, no es lo único que tengo... ¿Qué querés que te diga? Ya lo sabés...

- Yo no pregunté qué tenías. Yo pregunté para asegurarme de que sí tenés algo más...

- Pero que no es comestible.

- Obviamente me di cuenta... No soy tonto.

- Ya sé.

- ¿Seguís en eso?

- No... --Al decir esto, miré hacia afuera por la ventana-- Está lloviendo... --Intenté cambiar el tema--

- Shaoran...

- Ya te dije que no, Yue. Basta.

- Shaoran... Te lo digo porque sos mi primo, y porque te quiero, y porque vos has sido más como mi hermano mayor que mi propio hermano mayor...

- Entiendo. Pero no te tenés que preocupar por mí... Nadie tiene que hacerlo. --Pensé en Sakura--

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- Porque soy una mala persona. Una basura. Una mierda... Al igual que mi vida.

- No digas eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Ambos sabemos que estoy más jodido que cualquier otro...

- Tal vez... Pero siempre tiene arreglo.

- No. La gente como yo ya no tiene arreglo. Soy un caso perdido.

- Pero Shaoran... --Lo miré. Estaba preocupado. Lo sabía.--

- No digas más Yue. No quiero oírlo... Ya me lo dijeron demasiadas veces...

- ¿Y por qué no escuchás entonces?

- Porque sinceramente no me interesa. Prefiero morir que seguir viviendo como un muerto.

- Vivis como un muerto porque vos querés...

- Basta. No quiero seguir con ésto...

Tomé mi campera --(chaqueta, abrigo)-- del perchero, las llaves de la barra que está junto a la puerta y salí, dando un portazo.

A penas entré al auto lo puse en marcha y salí. No sabía a dónde iba a ir a parar, pero lejos seguro. No quería volver a casa. No por mi primo... Si se puede decir así, lo quiero mucho, es como el hermano que nunca tuve, pero... No sé. Simplemente creo que no me gusta que me hablen de cómo sería mi vida si no fuera el drogadicto que soy. Pero eso no tiene solución. Intenté una semana y no pude contenerme. Además lo mezclé con alcohol. Así que... Supongo que en poco tiempo más voy a morir. Ahora no hay nada por lo que quiera realmente vivir. Digo... Sakura lejos, mi madre no es mi madre, mi padre está completamente borrado de mi vida, me va mal en el colegio y no puedo alejarme de lo que tanto mal -y bien- me hace.

Estoy realmente jodido...

Muy jodido.

Manejé por algún rato hasta llegar a los kilómetros. Estacioné el auto a un lado de la carretera y apoyé mi cabeza en el volante. Y me puse a pensar. Y pensar... Y pensar. Y no dí más. No doy más. No puedo más...

Abrí la guantera y de ahí saqué un sobre que tenía coca adentro.

Y consumí.

Varias líneas... Una tras otra... Y no me importó.

Y seguí consumiendo... Hasta que tuve que abrir la puerta del auto para no vomitar el tapizado. Y lo que ví me asustó, pero creo que tampoco me importó demasiado como para dejar de consumir.

Otra vez... Vomité sangre... No me pasaba desde hacía una semana y uno o dos días... Y entonces creí que iba a morir. Y no me importó. Creo que jamás me ha interesado... En general jamás me interesó nada. Y ahora mucho menos.

Y seguí vomitando sangre un buen rato, hasta que me calmé e hice fondo blanco con una lata de cerveza. Otra vez mezclando.

**-Conciencia¿Qué acaso quieres morir, maldito bastardo?**

¿Y a quién le va a importar?... A mí no.

**-Conciencia: Pensá en los que te aprecian, idiota.**

Nadie me aprecia.

**-Conciencia¿Ah no¿Y Yue, y Sakura, y tu prima Meiling?...**

¿Y qué? Si a mí no me interesa estar vivo no creo que a ellos les importe mucho que muera...

**-Conciencia: Por una vez en tu puta, patética, jodida y asquerosa vida escuchame y haceme caso. ¡Hay gente que te quiere!**

¿Y?

**-Conciencia: No me interrumpas. Hay gente que te quiere, y a los cuales vos querés. Que no quieras darte cuenta de cuánto los querés, es otra cosa. Pero no podés ser tan egoísta de pensar sólo en tu sufrimiento y no pensar en cuánto van a sufrir los demás cuando vos te mueras... O te mates, depende.**

Pf... Sí, soy egoísta. ¿Para qué seguir soportando dolor¿Para que los demás no derramen lágrimas por mí¿Para que no sufran? Te tengo una noticia: TODOS sufren en esta vida, por algun motivo u otro.

**-Conciencia: Sí, tal vez tenés razón. Pero eso no quiere decir que por otras cosas no vayan a llorar por vos.**

Da igual... En algún momento van a llorar por mí. O tal vez no... Qué se yo...

**-Conciencia¿Ah sí? Bueno... No te hablo más. Pero te aseguro que en algún momento de tu vida, que, a propósito, va a ser muy pronto, me vas a dar la razón. Hay muchas cosas buenas por las cuales podés vivir. **

Y esa fue mi corta conversación con mi maldita conciencia. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba si yo me moría o no? O sea... Por lo menos a mí me daba igual. ¿O no?... ¡Mierda! Corrompió mi ser... Y ahora estoy confundido. Hasta hace dos o tres, quizás cuatro minutos atrás quería morir... Y ahora no lo sé. Maldita conciencia. No sirve para nada...

Y a pesar de que me dijo cosas medio importantes, voy a seguir consumiendo. Después de todo, en algún momento tengo que morir. Y si no es ahora va a ser más adelante, o viceversa.

Agarré otra lata de cerveza del asiento trasero de mi auto y la comencé. Luego prendí el estéreo y aspiré otra línea. Si ese día no me moría, entonces ya nada podía matarme.

Y estuve ahí, alucinando un buen rato, hasta que me quedé dormido.

Y volví a soñar con las malditas jeringas y sus cigarros acosadores.

Y cuando me desperté, creo que aún seguía bajo los efectos del acohol y las drogas, porque aún estaba medio mareado y veía las cosas medio borrosas... Y tenía alucinaciones. O sea... Se debe estar demasiado drogado y/o borracho como para mirar hacia el asiento del acompañante y ver a una maldita y enorme jeringa sonreir con maldad, haciéndote "fuck u". Si es que saben a lo que me refiero..

Entré en estado de pánico. Soñaba con ella... Y cuando creía que estaba despierto, resultaba que seguía ahí una de ellas.

Entonces, tratando de sacarla de mi auto de algún modo, abrí la puerta del acompañante y comencé a empujarla. Pero la maldita no salía... No se iba. Así que puse el auto en marcha, puse quinta y pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo. Y sinceramente me importó un carajo que tres o cuatro autos chocaran entre sí para no chocar conmigo. Yo iba desesperado. Y creía que todo era un sueño.

De vez en cuando miraba hacia el asiento del acompañante ¡y la maldita jeringa seguía ahí! No se iba, no se caía, no podía empujarla... ¡¡¡Qué mierda de sueño!!!..

Saqué las manos del volante cuando me aseguré de que nadie venía y, con la puerta del acompañante aún abierta, seguí empujándola. Pero no le hacía nada. No lograba tocarla. Parecía un gusano cómo se movía.

Y en mi lucha con la jeringa asesina, no me dí cuenta de que un camión venía y yo iba en el carril equivocado. Y cuando miré hacia adelante ya era tarde. Muy tarde...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Pasaron algunas semanas. Y aún estaba tratando de dejar mi cuarto como yo quería que quedara, pero nunca me complacía. Siempre había algo fuera de lugar, o que no me gustaba como quedaba en comparación de las demás cosas, entonces movía todos los muebles y parecía que pasaba un terremoto, porque todas las cosas se caían de los estantes, la ropa se arrugaba, etc...

Pero eso no era lo que más preocupada me tenía. En lo absoluto.

Hacía ya tres semanas tendría que haber tenido mi periodo... Y aún no llegaba. Tenía un retraso... Bastante largo.

Estaba pensando en esto sentada en mi cama, cuando mamá entró en mi cuarto.

- Hija, tienes teléfono. --La miré curiosa--

- ¿Quién es? No conozco a nadie más que a Maery y a Thomas aquí...

- Es Tomoyo. --Sentí que mi alma y mi corazón brincaban dentro de mí y todo lo que me tenía preocupada desapareció de mi cabeza. Me paré como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y corrí escaleras abajo. Seguro me llamaba por mi cumpleaños... ¡¡Se había acordado!! Qué linda...--

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y tan pronto como llegué al living, me tiré en el sofá y tomé el teléfono.

- ¿Hola¿Tomoyo? --Saludé alegremente--

- Hola Sakura... ¿Cómo estás? Feliz cumpleaños... --Por alguna razón en especial Tomoyo no sonaba alegre y entusiasta como siempre. ¿Le habría sucedido algo?--

- Muy bien. Gracias por acordarte y llamar de tan lejos.. Ojalá no te salga una fortuna la llamada...

- No.. No hay problema con eso.

Suspiró. Y supe que algo andaba mal. Tomoyo no era de suspirar a menos de que estuviera preocupada.

- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto... Apagada...

- Sakura... --Su voz sonaba lúgubre. Comenzaba a asustarme--

- ¿Sí¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo¿Te pasó algo a tí o a Sonomi?

- No. De hecho pasó algo... Pero a un amigo nuestro...

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Yamazaki¿En qué se metió ahora?

- No, no se trata de Takashi.

- ¿No¿Entonces de quién?... --Por favor, dí lo que quieras excepto Shaoran...--

- Pues verás... Shaoran la semana pasada... Tuvo un accidente automovilístico... --Mi corazón se paró y me costaba respirar--

- ¿Q--Qué...?

- Él está... Muy mal... Sakura. Está inconciente desde el accidente. Los doctores... Temen que tenga alguna clase de muerte cerebral. No se ha despertado... Dicen que por el momento se encuentra en estado de coma...

Y con ésto me costó más aún respirar. Y sentí que un enorme nudo se hacía en mi garganta. Y me ahorcaba poco a poco... Quitándome hasta la última gota de aire.

- ¿Sakura¿Estás ahí?

Silencio. No podía hablar. No podía casi respirar. No podía ni moverme. Lo único que salía de mí... O mejor dicho, de mis ojos, eran lágrimas. Unas lágrimas gruesas y saladas que resbalaban por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi boca, sintiendo su amargura

- ¿¡Sakura¿¡Estás bien!?... --Y escuché que Tomoyo también empezaba a llorar-- Por favor amiga, responde. Sé que es delicado lo que te dije, pero debes ser fuerte... Y tienes que venir. Debes venir... A verlo.

Pude atrapar una bocanada de aire y aún inmóvil hablé muy, muy despacio.

- Iré... Lo... Lo prometo...

Y como ya no quería oir ni saber nada de nada, colgué el teléfono. Y me quedé en el sofá, inmóvil, llorando.

Cuando mamá entró en el living, me miró y corrió hasta donde yo estaba. Se arrodilló en el suelo y me miraba preocupada. Yo no podía moverme. Ni decir nada. Mi boca no se abría. Parecía sellada. Lo único que me hacía ver viva eran las lágrimas que salian de a litro de mis ojos.

- Sakura. ¿Qué pasa¿Qué pasó¿Están todos bien? --Mamá puso sus manos en mis piernas, zarandeándome, tratándo de sacarme de mi estupefacción-- ¡¡¡Sakura, dí algo por favor¿¡Qué sucedió!?

- Él...

Fue todo lo que pude decir. Y seguía con la mirada perdida en los árboles que eran azotados por el fuerte viento que había fuera.

- ¿Él quién¿Qué pasó¿Quién está mal¿Acaso le pasó algo a Yukito?...

- No...

- ¿No qué¡Sakura¡Reacciona¿Qué sucede?

Y como seguía sin hablar, mamá se puso frente a mí y me abofeteó. Entonces fue cuando pude salir de mi trance y la miré.

- Dime qué pasa Sakura. ¿Por qué lloras¿Qué pasó?

- Shaoran...

Silencio nuevamente. Mi madre me miraba con desesperación, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

- ¡Sakura, termina una frase por favor!... --Gritó con desesperación--

- ¡¡¡¡SHAORAN TUVO UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO Y ESTÁ MUY MAL EN EL HOSPITAL!!!!

Y ante su cara de sorpresa y preocupación seguí llorando. Me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá y, abraza a mis piernas seguí llorando. Aún no podía creer lo que le había sudecido a Shaoran. A mi pobre Shaoran...

- Oh Dios Santo... --La miré y, aclarando mi garganta suavemente, logré que me mirara--

- Tengo que ir a Tomoeda, mamá... No me importa si papá, tú y el mundo entero se pone en mi contra, tengo y voy a ir a Tomoeda. No puedo dejarlo solo... --Dije entre sollozos. Las lágrimas aún salían a raudales de mis ojos--

- No me opongo hija... Sé que Shaoran es un buen amigo tuyo y...

- ¿Buen amigo?... Ja... --Sonreí irónicamente, secando algunas de mis lágrimas--

- ¿Qué acaso no lo es?... --Me miró con una reinante intriga floreciendo en sus ojos--

- Es más que un buen amigo mamá... Él es... --¿Qué es?...-- Él es... Simplemente... Único... Es único. Es inigualable. Es una persona completamente... Desquiciada. Es desquiciado, loco, arrogante, un imbécil que trata mal a todo el mundo, que se lleva a todos por delante, que se cree el centro del universo, un muchacho completamente perdido que no sabe qué diablos hacer con su maldita y patética vida. --Paré y sequé algunas otras lágrimas--

- ¿Y entonces para qué vas a ir?...

- Porque lo amo...

- Pero si acabas de decir que...

- Sí. Sé lo que dije. Y es exactamente todo eso lo que hizo que me enamore de él... Es... No lo sé... Es tan especial en su forma de ser que no puedo no amarlo... Aunque muchas veces me haya tratado mal, y me haya insultado, y me haya humillado... Lo amo... Lo amo porque sé que él también me ama. Y no me interesa que sea drogadicto y borracho. Yo lo amo. Y aunque quizás te opongas a que vaya a verlo al saber todo lo que es, iré igual. No me interesa lo que los demás digan. Ya no más... No me dejaré guiar por los demás.

Me callé y seguí sollozando. Mi madre se quedó seria, mirándome con curiosidad. En la habitación reinaba un silencio incómodo, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y estaba punto de salir de ahí cuando mamá se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Sigo sin oponerme. --Y esto me tomó por sorpresa--

- ¿Lo dices enserio?...

- Claro que sí. Si lo amas... Vé... No te lo voy a impedir. Porque sé que me desobedecerías. Además... Es increíble que lo ames a pesar de todo lo que ese muchacho te haya dicho o hecho... Pero... ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé... Creo que... Cuando menos me lo esperaba el amor apareció... Y cupido me flechó... Y a la primera persona que ví fue él... Y entonces ya no pude hacer nada más que caer a sus pies... --Ella sonrió satisfecha y me abrazó. Luego besó mi cabeza y la acarició--

- No me había dado cuenta de cuánto has crecido hasta ahora Sakura...

Miré a mamá, sonreí y la abracé. Y seguí llorando en sus brazos. Una pequeña parte de mí se sentía feliz porque iba a poder ir a ver a Shaoran, pero la otra parte agonizaba lenta y dolorosamente pensando en si volvería a verlo con vida... Si volvería a probar uno de sus besos, tener uno de sus abrazos, recibir una de sus miradas cálidas que me hacían saber que me amaba aún sin tener que decirlo...

---------------♥------------

Hola mis niñas!! Q tal?... Otra vez digo, que lamento muchisimo haberme atrasado tanto con el fic. Es... Doloroso xD creanme...  
Pero bueno... Creo que ya di mis razones y espero que no se hayan enojado. Realmente eh estado ocupada y con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Lo siento.

Devolución de reviews:

furansu: hola! bueno te entiendo completamente... No sabía que eras de allá. Yo vi lo que pasó por la televisión y es... Horrendo. Creo que simplemente no hay otra palabra para describirlo. Pero me alegro de que estés bien y espero que tu familia también lo esté. No te preocupes si no podes entrar y leer y dejar review. Te voy a entender. Besos!  
NeNa Li: Sah... Sus hijos tienen q ser de Shao, pero había que hacer más dramática la cosa¿no? Digo... No se va a llevar taaan de arriba que la violaran... Sé que no tuvo la culpa, pero en fin. Era eso o una enfermedad estilo SIDA que la iba a matar. ¿Qué preferís? Jaja...  
karola1331: que alegría que te haya gustado el fic! n.n... pero no me mates a Yue pobresito xD es bueno...  
Piwy: Jajaja... ¡¡Tranquila!! Creo que aún queda algo más de maldad en mí... O al menos eso supongo xD... Espero que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos n.n...  
juchiz: jaja... sí pobre Shao... Casi lo mato o.o... no te enojas¿no? xD... Ya veo que te venis a Bariloche a asesinarme y después volves a tu casita toda tranquila! jaja... Bueno che.. Aca tenes continuacion y... Te entiendo en eso de que te recordó a un momento pasado así re triste. Yo basé esa parte en una experiencia personal q no fue muy linda q digamos... hombres... solo nos hacen sufrir xD... Pero bueno no podemos vivir sin ellos. Besotes Ju!!!  
HaRuNo-SaMy: jojojo tranquila porque Saku lo ama!! acá lo demuestro. ¿Ves? o mejor dicho ¿Viste¿Leiste? xD... En fin... Ojala te gustaran los caps Bsos!!  
D-MiA: Jajaja seeeh a mí tambien me agarra la inspiración de vez en cuando che :P... bueno... ojala te gustaran los capitulos n.n... y no dejes de escribirme porq me divierten tus reviews xD son lindos y divertidos:P... Besos!!  
Angelo di Mare: Amiga, debo decir que, te entiendo. Yo no puedo seguir mis fics y vos no podes firmar xD... Así que todo bien. Bueno no se que decir. Espero que te gustaran los capitulos y bueno.. Me alegra haberte alegrado el día xD... Besos!!...  
chamita: acá tenes tu continuacion!! ;)  
Luna-Box: tranquila con eso de la gimnasia q yo tampoco soy buena! xD por eso estás perdonada...  
FAIRY: Seh... Es una desgracia que este embarazada pero bueno.. No podía ser todo taaaan facil... :P ojala te gustaran los caps!! n.n  
Alezza: muchisimas gracias por tu review n.n está lindo. Y creeme que no es facil escribir los pensamientos y sentimientos tan... No sé xD como sea q los escribo. Es dificil u.U me los tengo q imaginar cientos de veces xD pero creo que da buenos resultados.. besitos!!  
Shiriko.Sakura: manis... tu ia eres marikotas -... xD nah na te creas... broma n.n... io te kieroo!! y bueno espero nomas que con estos caps no te hayas muerto xD besos t kieroo!!! n.n  
Zorion: Bueno acá tenes la continuación y espero que fuera de tu agrado. Tenés razón en eso de que es medio cabeza hueca al haberse ido sin decir nada, pero.. Creo que ambos lo son y ambos tienen culpa... En fin. Besos!

Bueno niñas... Eh aquí sus reviews contestados. Espero que les gustaran los capitulos y... Creo que nada más. Dentro de poco subo el 14, lo prometo. ¡¡¡Besos!!! Las quiero!

Silvana.

P.D.¿Creían que me olvidaba? Nah... ¡¡¡Sin reviews no hay historia!!! xD aunque creo que ya ni necesito decirlo... Escriben sin que se los pida y ensima reviews re munitos n.n... Bueno... Se las quiere! Besotes!


	14. Here again

_Capítulo 14:__ Here, again_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Un lugar obscuro, frío y solitario. Temblaba de frío y miraba a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar algo o alguien conocido.

Pero no había nadie. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. Y eso... Por primera vez en mi vida... Me aterró. Me cuesta reconocer que me asusté, pero así es. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Y mucho frío. Estaba demasiado solo, demasiado asustado y demasiado inquieto por estar en esa situación.

Y lo peor no era eso... Sino que hacía ya una semana que me encontraba en ese lugar.

- Quizás estoy muerto...

Caminé en silecio, mirando el suelo, hacia otro lugar. Quizás caminando un poco más de lo que ya había caminado en esa semana, encontraría un lugar con luz... Con personas. Con algo de ruido...

- No estás muerto. Aún...

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Me volteé. No había nadie en ningún lado. Y entonces me asusté más... Comencé a caminar más y más rápido. Temía que alguien me estuviera persiguiendo.

- No te asustes, Shaoran.

- Oiga... Quien sea... Digame ya mismo quién es y dónde está.

- Estoy en todos lados, Shaoran. Y... Deberías saber quién soy.

- Oh, sí, claro... ¿En todos lados, eh?... Entonces he de suponer que eres Dios.

- Estás en lo cierto. --¡Carajo! ¡Qué viejo mas chiflado! Se creía Dios el pobre...-- Deja de pensar que estoy chiflado y de que me creo Dios. No me creo nada, lo soy.

- ¿Cómo... Cómo hiciste eso?... --Me aterré--

- Ya te lo dije Shaoran, soy Dios. Sé todo de todos... Y tú no eres la excepción.

- Sí, claro... --Preferí seguir mi camino antes de volverme completamente loco. Si es que aún no lo estaba, claro...--

- Shaoran, escuchame.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hijo... --Suspiró-- No estás muerto, Shaoran... Pero... Estás en estado de coma...

- Genial. --Hablé irónicamente--

- Pero... Hemos decidido...

- ¿Hemos? ¿Quiénes?

- Yo y la familia. --(Aclaración: la familia son los ángeles y arcángeles)--

- ¿Qué familia?

- Deja de interrumpirme y escúchame antes de que me arrepienta...

- Bueno, bueno...

- Hemos decidido darte otra oportunidad... Pero debes prometer, hijo, que dejarás las drogas y el alcohol.

- ¿¡Qué!? Olvídalo... No me interesa su oferta, señor "Dios". --Comencé a caminar nuevamente--

- Shaoran...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo harás? Hay demasiadas personas preocupadas por ti ahí afuera... Demasiados que están llorando... Demasiados que se preguntan si volverán a tener la oportunidad de verte nuevamente con vida, de poder abrazarte, de poder besarte...

- ¿Quién? No hay nadie a quien le interese...

- ¿Ah no? Pues déjame decirte que Sakura se enteró hace dos días de tu accidente y está preocupada por ti. Está arreglando todo para poder venir a Japón a verte...

Creo que en ese momento me congelé.Y no porque hacía frío... Digo... Que supuestamente "Dios" me dijera que Sakura estaba arreglando todo para venir a verme era algo... Fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Pero aún así ella se había ido... Y creo que no iba perdonarla por eso...

- Tú no intentaste detenerla... --Dijo la voz--

- No te metas. Tengo demasiados conflictos conmigo mismo como para tenerlos contigo también...

- Como quieras. Pero déjame decirte... Quizás no te has dado cuenta Shaoran, pero... Sakura te ama. Y te ama de verdad. Ella ha estado llorando todas las noches, rezando por poder volver a verte con vida.

Decidí no escuchar más lo que Dios estaba dispuesto a decirme y seguí caminando. Pero la voz siguió insistiendo. Hablaba y hablaba de Sakura. Y sinceramente debo decir que me hacía mal pensar en ella. Muy mal.

- Ella te ama Shaoran... --Me harté--

- ¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!! ¿¡Crees que no te escuché las primeras cuatroscientas veces que me lo dijiste!?... --Grité desesperado--

- Pues... Como no decías nada... --Dijo haciéndose el inocente--

- ¡¡Cállate y déjame solo!! No necesito que me atosigues... --No sé porque extraña razón unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi rostro-- Tan solo... Déjame en paz...

- ¿Seguro, hijo?...

- Sí.. No... Te necesito... --Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. No estaba seguro de porque lloraba tanto, pero... Seguro era por el recuerdo de mi querida Sakura... Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía...--

- ¿Completamente seguro? No luces bien.

- ¡Déjame solo, con un demonio! Necesito pensar...

- Bien... Cuando hayas pensado lo suficiente, volveré...

Y se calló. Y yo me quedé solo en la absoluta obscuridad, llorando y pensando. Pensando y llorando... Y no sabía qué hacer...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Tres días después de enterarme de lo que le había sucedido a Shaoran, cuando pude dejar todo arreglado, saqué los boletos de avión y a las 10:30 a.m. ya estaba preparada para ir al aeropuerto.

- ¿Estás lista hermana?... --Touya me miró--

- Sí.

- Bien.

Iba a viajar con Touya. Y realmente no me interesaba que mis padres le hubieran pedido que me acompañara para cuidarme. No quería estar sola en Tomoeda. Digo... Iba a estar con mis amigas y amigos, pero... Quería tener a alguien de mi familia cerca. ¿Y quién mejor que Touya? La relacion jamás fue exactamente perfecta, pero aún así amaba a mi hermano, porque... Bueno, porque era mi hermano. Y él me entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona. Siempre sabía lo que me sucedia, se lo dijera o no. Siempre lo sabía.

Tomó mi valija, la suya, las cargó a la camioneta y subimos. Papá y mamá nos iban a ir a despedir. Solo para asegurarse de que todo iba a estar bien. Eran medio maniáticos... Pero aún así los quería. Y más aún porque no me habían dicho nada cuando dije la noche anterior -aunque mamá ya sabía- "Mañana me voy a las 11:30 a Japón". Ninguno había dicho nada. Mamá estaba de acuerdo. Y papá también, aunque no estaba exactamente enterado de porque iba a Tomoeda... Y gracias a Dios no había preguntado nada.

Papá puso en marcha la camioneta y cuando estábamos a media cuadra de casa, dí un pequeño grito.

- ¡Espera! ¡Detente!... --Papá pisó el freno tan fuerte que llegaron a rechinar las cubiertas...--

- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Me olvidé de algo... De algo importante en casa... Ya vengo, esperen aquí.

Y bajé.

Corrí hasta la casa y tan pronto como pude entrar corrí escaleras arriba, cayéndo en el camino, pero me levanté con rapidez, fui hasta mi cuarto y saqué algo que estaba atado a mi cama. Agarrándolo con fuerza en mi mano izquierda así no se me caía, bajé corriendo nuevamente las escaleras y después de cerrar la puerta con llave, corrí hasta la camioneta.

Entré y sonreí victoriosa, respirando agitadamente.

- Ya... Vamos...

- ¿Qué fuiste a buscar Sakura? Vamos a llegar tarde... --Dijo Touya, mirando por la ventanilla, sin interés--

- Esto... --El rosario de plata quedó colgando entre los dedos mayor e índice de mi mano izquierda. Él lo miró, luego me miró a mí y sonrió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo sonreía-- ¿Qué?...

- Nada. Es increíble que lo recordaras...

- Es... Para que la abuela nos proteja...

- Sí, lo sé. Me lo imaginé cuando te bajaste tan angustiada. --Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto--

Papá condujo hasta el aeropuerto, el cual estaba en la otra punta de Londres, con rapidez. Prefería esperar un rato a que perdiéramos el avión.

Una vez que estábamos en el aeropuerto, los cuatro nos sentamos en los sillones que había a lo largo del interminable pasillo. Hasta que unos diez minutos después dijeron que los pasajeros con destino a Japón debían acercarse al avión.

- Suerte hija, y cuidate. ¿Sí? Por favor... No quiero que nada te suceda...

- Sí. Gracias mamá...

- No te preocupes por él. --Dijo al ver que yo estaba preocupada-- De seguro está bien... Y se pondrá mucho mejor cuando estés ahí.

- ¿Tú crees?... No lo sé... La última vez que nos vimos... No fue como esperaba...

- No se ganan todas, Sakura. Pero te aseguro que Shaoran debe estar bien.

- Gracias mamá. Por favor... Reza por él.

- Y por ustedes.

- Por Touya...

- Y por ti...

- No... No lo necesitaré.

- ¿Segura, Sakura? --Me miró con preocupación--

- Sí... Segura... --Suspiré recordando algo que había prometido y luego sonreí para no preocuparla-- Está todo bien.

- Bueno... Mucha suerte hija... --Me abrazó con fuerza. Tanto que llegó a faltarme el aire--

- Mamá... Me... Ahogas... --Dije despacio--

- Oh, sí, lo siento amor...

Luego me despedí de papá. Él me deseó suerte y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y que iba a salir como yo esperaba.

- Ojalá así sea, papi. --Ambos sonreímos y me abrazó--

- Cuidate mucho Sakura... No quiero que nada te suceda...

- Lo prometo.

Terminamos de despedirnos y luego Touya y yo nos dirijimos directo al avión.

Antes de eso, claro, nos registraron para estar seguros de que no llevávamos con nosotros nada extraño. Y después pudimos subir al avión.

Cuando éste despegó, yo estaba más que emocionada. Aunque algo triste también. Porque muy probablemente no iba a volver a ver a mis padres... Y eso me entristecía mucho.

- Por suerte pude despedirme... --Dije para mí misma en voz baja mirando por la ventanilla del avión. Touya me miró--

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Uhm... Nada... Nada importante...

- Sakura...

- Lo juro, nada importante. --Sonreí--

- Si tú lo dices...

Si él tan solo supiera... Me asesinaría.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Había pasado otro día más y yo seguía solo en aquél lúgubre lugar. Y Dios no había vuelto a hablarme. ¿Se habría enojado?... Prefería discutir con él o que me atosigara diciendo cualquier tipo de cosa antes que estar en medio de tanto silencio. Eso simplemente me aterraba.

- Hola Shaoran. ¿Cómo estás?...

- Tú de nuevo... ¿Eh?... --Sonreí para mí mismo--

- Sí. De regreso... Lamento no haber regresado ayer, pero creí que necesitabas tiempo para pensar...

- Y ya pensé...

- ¿Lo suficiente? ¿Estás seguro sobre lo que decidiste?

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien?...

- Pues yo...

No dudaba. Pero es que simplemente no sabía como decirlo. Además tenía algunas cuantas dudas acerca de eso de "decidimos darte otra oportunidad". No lograba entenderlo del todo. Si yo nunca había sido una buena persona, ¿Por qué darme otra oportunidad? ¿Por qué dejarme seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué dejar que intentara llevar una vida normal, si yo era lo más anormal que existía en el mundo?

- Porque te mereces otra oportunidad, Shaoran. --Nuevamente leyó mis pensamientos--

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?... Dudo mucho que porque sea bueno, porque no lo soy... En lo absoluto...

- Todos son buenos... Muchos muy en el fondo. Como tú. Tienes buen corazón, muchacho.

- Pero dime. ¿Por qué habiendo tanta gente inocente que muere cada día justo a mí me dan otra oportunidad?

- Porque no fuimos muy justos contigo al darte esa vida... Me refiero a todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Una madre que no es tu madre, un divorcio, mudarte todos los meses a ciudades y muchas veces a países distintos, el que seas un muchacho antisocial... Etcétera. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, creo que sí... Pero... No soy ningún bien para nadie.

- Pero puedes serlo. Si decides cambiar tu forma de vida.

- No estoy seguro de poder lograrlo...

- Créeme que lo lograrás. No solo, pero sí con la ayuda de tus amigos.

- Pero... Me hace falta Sakura... --Miré el suelo negro y frío--

- No. Ella está en camino.

- ¿¡Ah sí!?... --Me emocioné--

- Sí. Pero disfrútala todo el tiempo que consigas tenerla contigo...

- ¿Por... Por qué me dices eso?...

- Tan solo te digo que lo hagas, Shaoran. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir lo que sientes y para hacer lo que sientes. Quizás un mañana sea muy tarde.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Acaso Sakura está enferma o algo así?

- No puedo decirte eso. Nadie debe saber acerca de su destino. Pero sólo te digo que cuando la tengas contigo debes cuidarla, amarla y decirle todo lo que sientes por ella. ¿Entiendes? Quizás no haya mañana para ti o para ella o para ninguno de los dos...

- Entiendo...

- Bien. Entonces... Despertarás en un par de días más. Esto lleva algo de tiempo...

- ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro?.

- Te lo aseguro.

- Bueno...

- Adiós, Shaoran.

- Adiós...

Y me quedé un buen rato sentado en el suelo, pensando en sus palabras. "Quizás no haya un mañana"... Me gustaría saber a qué, exactamente, se refería con eso.

Pero bueno... Traté de no preocuparme más y lo siguiente que hice fue recostarme en el frío suelo y me dormí. Me dormí estando ya en un sueño. Algo raro pero real.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Llegamos a Japón por la noche. El avión había tenido que hacer escala en Rusia y en China, así que llegamos cerca de las once de la noche.

Tomoyo y Sonomi estaba esperándonos en el aeropuerto cuando llegamos. Al verla, corrí a abrazar a Tomoyo y ambas comenzamos a llorar.

- Sakura...

- Tomoyo te extrañé tanto...

Ambas nos miramos, sonreímos y seguimos abrazándonos. Sonomi nos miraba enternecida mientras charlaba con Touya.

Estuvimos un ratito ahí esperando a que bajaran las valijas y cuando teníamos las nuestras, nos fuimos a la camioneta. Touya y yo ibamos a quedarnos en casa de Tomoyo.

Él se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, junto a Sonomi, y Tomoyo y yo ibamos sentadas detrás, charlando. Aunque preferimos no tocar el tema de Shaoran hasta llegar a su casa. Era preferible hablar a solas.

Cuando llegamos, los empleados de Sonomi se encargaron de bajar nuestras valijas y dejarlas en nuestros respectivos cuartos. Touya se iba a quedar en uno de los cuartos de invitados, pero yo me iba a quedar en el cuarto de Tomoyo.

Al entrar en la casa, ambas nos fuimos directamente a su cuarto y nos encerramos en él.

- Dime Tomoyo... ¿Cómo está?... --La miré con preocupación--

- Pues... Hoy no pude ir a visitarlo... Pero según me dijeron Takashi y Naoko, él sigue dormido... --Suspiré y miré al suelo--

- ¿Tan mal está?...

- Eso parece.

- ¿Cómo fue?...

- Mmm... Sakura... --La miré--

- ¿Qué?

- Le encontraron un alto nivel de droga en la sangre... Al igual que un alto nivel de alcohol. Al parecer hizo mezcla y eso lo llevó a tener un accidente. Nadie puede conducir bien estando drogado, y menos aún si lo mezcla con droga. Tiene suerte de estar vivo. Los doctores dijeron que por el nivel ingerido de ambas sustancias, Shaoran debería estar muerta.

- ¿Q-qué?... --Mi corazón latía cada vez más despacio, haciendo que se me dificultara el respirar--

- Eso. Tiene, de verdad, muchísima suerte de estar vivo.

- Dios Santo...

Desvié mi mirada de la suya. No quería que viera que mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, aunque ella ya lo sabía. Pasó un brazo a mi al alrededor y me abrazó. Y entonces comencé a llorar sin poder contenerme más.

- Tomoyo... ¿Qué hago si lo pierdo? Es lo único por lo que vivo...

- Lo sé Sakura. Lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que al saber que estás aquí se alegrará y su recuperación será más rápida.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro que sí. Después de todo, él te ama. --Me sonrió y secó mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano--

- Muchas gracias amiga...

- ¿Por qué?...

- Por darme tanto aliento cuando estoy mal... De verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, Tomoyo. --Sonreí--

- No hay nada que agradecer, Sakura. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Después de que dejara de llorar y me tranquilizara un poco con algunos pensamientos optimistas hacerca de Shaoran, nos quedamos hasta casi las 3 de la madrugada charlando.

- ¿Cómo que aún no te bajó?... --Me miró con una reinante preocupación en sus bellos ojos amatista--

- Pues... Así es... Estoy preocupada. Digo, antes de irme hice varios test y sólo uno dio positivo.

- Hay Sakura... Mañana vamos a tener que ir a comprar uno para asegurarnos.

- No sé si funcionen como deberían... Además no quiero perder tiempo en cosas como esa. Yo no importo ahora, prefiero estar con Shaoran todo el tiempo que más pueda...

- ¿Estás segura? Sakura, esto no es un juego. Podría ser peligroso...

- Lo sé, pero ya te dije que yo no importo. Prefiero pasar tiempo con Shaoran.

- Pero él está en coma... No se dará cuenta por unos cuantos días que no vayas a verlo.

- No me importa, Tomoyo...

- Pero a mí sí, así que mañana por la mañana saldremos juntas a compar un test y lo harás. Cuando estemos seguras de tú situación, podrás ir a ver a Shaoran.

- ¡No es justo! Él está mal... --Miré el suelo-- Qué pasa si... ¿¡Qué pasaría si no vuelvo a verlo con vida!?... No me lo perdonaría jamás... --Levantó mi rostro con suavidad tomándome por el mentón y me miró sonriendo con ternura--

- Estoy segura de que no sucederá nada malo. Ten fé en mí. ¿Sí?

- De... De acuerdo...

- Así me gusta. Ahora mejor vamos a dormir, o sino mañana no vamos a levantarnos más...

Ambas sonreímos y luego de ponernos los pijamas nos acostamos en su cama. Yo creí que por mi profundo estado emocional de nerviosismo y preocupación no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, pero a penas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me rendí ante el encanto de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Ambas nos bañamos, nos alistamos para salir y luego bajamos a desayunar algo rápido.

- No quiero ir, Tomoyo.

- Sakura... --Me miró con una ceja arqueada-- Irás igual.

- ¿Pero por qué debo hacerlo? No es nada importante...

- ¿Ah no? ¿Estar embarazada no es importante?... ¡Por favor, Sakura! Piensa lo que dices... --Wow. Tomoyo estaba regañandome. Era increíble. Jamás la había visto actuar así... Pero creo que es porque me quiere y se preocupa por mí--

- Bueno bueno... Pero no me regañes. --Suspiré resignada-- ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

Y salimos. Fuimos a comprar el maldito test de embarazo y luego volvimos a su casa.

- ¿Lo harás ahora? --Alejó la vista de la revista que se había comprado y me miró--

- Sí. Quiero tener toda la tarde libre para ver a Shaoran de una buena vez... --Reproché--

- Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero... No te enojes, ¿sí? --Miró sonriendo tiernamente--

- Bueno... --Yo también sonreí y luego entré al baño de su cuarto--

Lo hice y luego salí del baño. Debía esperar media hora. Aunque estaba segura de que, nuevamente iba a dar positivo.

Mientras tanto, escuchabamos música y charlabamos.

A la media hora volví al baño y tomé el test. Y definitivamente dio positivo. Otra vez... Y ahora tenía la certeza de que sí estaba embarazada, porque... No me había bajado la regla.

- Sakura... --Me miró con preocupación-- ¿Qué haremos?

- Tú... No lo sé... Yo... --Suspiré enfocando mi vista en el suelo-- Ya lo pensaré. Ahora quiero ir a ver a Shaoran.

- ¡Espera Sakura! Debemos hablar... Esto no es un juego.

- Lo sé mejor que tú, Tomoyo. Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?...

- Un... Aborto.

- Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, Tomoyo. Ya veré que voy a hacer. Pero por favor déjame ir de una vez a ver a Shaoran...

- Bien. --Suspiró-- Vamos...

- Si... Si no te importa... --Miré hacia otro lado-- Preferiría ir sola... ¿No te molesta?...

- Claro que no. Estoy segura que tienes tus motivos... --Sonrió--

- Gracias Tomoyo. Podrías... ¿Decirme cuál es la habitación?...

- Sí. Es la 428, en el cuarto piso.

- Bueno. Gracias. --Tomé mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Luego besé a Tomoyo en la mejilla y salí.-- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Al salir de la casa de Tomoyo, comencé a caminar hacia el hospital y no pude evitar pensar en... Bueno, ya saben. "Eso". ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía volver a Inglaterra y decirle a mis padres "¡Oigan! ¿Saben qué? Estoy esperando un bebé"... No podía. Simplemente no podía. Y si les mentia y les decía que era de Shaoran... Iba a ser un gran problema para ambos. Digo... Él... Yo... Ni siquiera hemos tenido relaciones.

Y estaba considerando la opción de Tomoyo, de un aborto. Pero... Creo que va contra mis principios. Digo. ¿Matar una vida? Porque dicen que lo primero que se le forma a un feto es el corazón... Desde el primer día. Y este ya debía tener como medio mes o quizás un mes seguro.

- Dios santo... --Suspiré largamente y seguí mi camino--

Traté de enfocarme en otras cosas. No quería pensar en mis problemas por el momento. Solo quería ver a Shaoran, estar con él y hacer lo posible para que estuviera mejor... Aunque viendolo desde el punto de vista en que está en coma, creo que se me hará dificil... ¿No?...

Rato después de seguir caminando mientras pensaba en mis cosas, me di cuenta de que había llegado al hospital.

Estaba caminando escaleras arriba cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me volteé y me llevé una gran sorpresa...

- Yue...

- Sakura... ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!... --Sonrió--

- ¿Cómo estás?...

- Mmm... Bien... ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace un mes que ya te mudaste...

- Estoy bien... Y sí, me mudé... Pero hace un par de días me enteré de lo de Shaoran y...

- Quisiste venir a verlo.

- Exacto.

- Yo también venía a visitarlo. Me llamaron hace unas horas... Por lo visto despertó por un rato. --Mi corazón dio un brinco--

- ¿Enserio?...

- Sí. ¿No te dijeron nada?

- Pues... Llegué ayer por la noche y sinceramente ni Tomoyo ni yo llamamos para saber si había noticias.

- Entiendo... --Miré sobre su hombro. Ahí atrás venía Meiling--

- Hola Mei. --Sonreí. Yue se dió vuelta y abrazó a Meiling--

- Hola Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás? Buen tiempo sin verte... --Sonrió--

- No la atosigues con tus preguntas, hermana. --Me llevé una gran sorpresa al oír eso. ¿Herman?--

- ¿Hermana?... --Miré a ambos. Ellos me miraron--

- Sí... Meiling es mi hermana por parte de madre. --Dijo Yue--

- Oh...

- La que se hacía pasar por madre de Shaoran. --Esta vez habló Meiling y mi sorpresa fue aún mayor--

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, eso. Es... Complicado. Luego te lo explicaré con tiempo. ¿Entramos? Shaoran debe estar esperando nuestra visita...

- Claro... --Asentí, saliendo de mi estupefacción--

Los tres entramos y subimos al elevador. Cuando estuvimos en el piso de Shaoran, hablamos con una de las enfermeras para saber si podíamos entrar. Ella dijo que sí, pero solo diez minutos por persona y que todos debíamos entrar por separado.

Meiling y Yue se miraron y luego me miraron.

- ¿Quieres?... --Preguntó Yue--

- Oh, no... --Sonreí-- Entren ustedes... Luego iré yo.

- Bien...

Primero entró Yue. Meiling y yo charlamos un rato. Ella me contó en breves palabras como era eso de su madre que se había hecho pasar por la de Shaoran... En fin. Eso. Luego, cuando Yue salió, entró ella...

A los diez minutos, él salió. Ambos me miraron. Yo me sentí algo... ¿Intimidada? Sí... Esa es la palabra. Intimidada. Pero tan pronto como pude salir de mi letargo me levanté lentamete y caminé hacia la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que te esperemos?... --Preguntó Yue--

- No... Gracias. No quiero retrasarlos.

- Pero... --Yue iba a decir algo, cuando Meiling carraspeó y él la miró. Ella hizo un gesto como diciendo "déjala en paz" y el volvió su vista a mí.-- No... No importa. --Sonrió-- Cuídate Sakura. Nos vemos... --Me besó la mejilla, luego Meiling hizo lo mismo y ambos se marcharon--

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados y junté algo de valor. Presentía que iba a necesitarlo.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente decidí que era hora de entrar. Y eso hice.

Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama, con el pecho al descubierto, el cual tenía vendado. También tenía una venda en la cabeza y una pierna enyesada. Miraba por la ventana con cierto dejo de nostalgia.

Yo entré tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero cuando cerré la puerta, se volteó y me miró. Y yo me quedé congelada sin saber qué hacer ni decir. Solo lo miraba. Sentía que casi no podía respirar. Mi pecho se había apretado y las palabras que quería decir se habían quedado perdidas en algún lado de mi atrofiado cerebro.

- Sakura...

Fue todo lo que dijo. Yo abrí levemente mi boca, para intentar decir algo, pero nada salió. Y así me quedé unos cuantos minutos más...


	15. El sueño

_Capítulo 15:__ El sueño_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Ella estaba parada ahí, contra la puerta. Se veía... Preocupada y quizás hasta un poco triste.

Su boca estaba levemente abierta, dejando entrever su perfecta dentadura, sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y el cabello arremolinado la hacía ver preciosa. Era preciosa en realidad.

Sostuvimos nuestras miradas varios minutos, hasta que ella miró hacia el suelo. Seguía apoyada contra la puerta, pero ahora lucía un poco más relajada. Antes se notaba que estaba tensa. Muy tensa.

- Sakura... ¿Estás bien?... --Pregunté sin quitarle la mirada de encima--

Silencio. Un silencio tan tenso e insoportable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y en ese molesto silencio, yo seguía observándola, pero ella mantenía su vista en el suelo. Hasta que miró hacia la ventana. Seguía sin decir nada. Sus ojos seguían vidriosos, pero su boca ahora estaba completamente cerrada. Lucía triste. ¿Qué le pasaría?

- Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?... --Más silencio--

- No pasa nada... --Me miró y sonrió tiernamente. Aunque su sonrisa estaba cargada de melancolía--

- ¿Segura?...

- Sí. No te preocupes... --Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, intentando no tocar nada que pudiera llegar a dolerme. Aunque en realidad me dolía todo. Pero no me molestaba que estuviera ahí. Es más, creo que eso hasta me aliviaba.--

- ¿No... No te habías ido?...

- Sí. Pero... Regresé por ti... Me enteré de tu accidente... --Lancé un pequeño bufido y miré por la ventana con el ceño fruncido--

- ¿Quién fue el estúpido que hizo que te preocuparas por mí?

- No importa.

- ¡Claro que sí, Sakura!... Digo... Seguro tu vida estaba muy bien allá y un imbécil te llamó para hacerte preocupar.

- Calmate Shaoran. De verdad que no me importa... --La miré con una ceja arqueada--

- ¿Enserio?...

- Claro.

- Y... --Silencio. No sabía como decirlo. Pero tampoco lo iba a pensar demasiado. Así que lo largué como estaba-- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

- Pues... Yo... --Balbuceó--

La miré con atención. Ella se sonrojó muchísimo y miró hacia otro lado, jugueteando nerviosamente con la tira de su bolso. Luego volvió a mirarme. Y entonces supe que no necesitaba oirlo. Con solo una mirada bastó para que supiera lo que quería decirme. Pero volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pero no me preocupé demasiado por ello, ya que yo ya sabía lo que ella quería decir.

- Yo también. --Dije sonriendo con ternura--

- ¿Eh?... --Levantó su vista con rapidéz y me miró con los ojos aún vidriosos y un tono rojizo en sus mejillas que la hacían lucir más aniñada... Y más bella--

- Yo... Yo te amo, Sakura... --Dije finalmente. Y su cara de sorpresa aumentó. Ahora estaba más roja y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos--

- Shaoran... Tú... Yo...

Miró hacia la ventana. Yo hice lo mismo. Los árboles se agitaban con violencia por el fuerte viento que soplaba sin descanzo. Y la lluvia azotaba la ventana sin piedad alguna. Luego de algunos segundos volvió a mirarme. Y yo la miré también.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?... --Preguntó sin dar más vueltas--

- Tus ojos no pueden mentirme, Sakura. --Sonreí y con mi mano derecha acaricié su rostro suavemente--

- ¿Acaso tan obvia soy?...

- Pues... Para mí... Sí. Pero eso es bueno... En parte... Supongo. --Sonrió y nos quedamos ambos en silencio--

- Quizás lo sea... --Suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana-- Creo... Que debería irme... Tú ya estás mejor y... Y yo... Yo... Tengo cosas que hacer... --Balbuceó nerviosa--

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo nerviosa...

- No, no es nada...

- ¿Segura? Sakura, no me mientas por favor...

- No miento. No es nada, lo juro. --Sonrió-- Pero ya debo irme... --Se paró de la cama y me miró con ternura--

- Bueno...

- Adiós... Te quiero. --Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y luego corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo tan rápido como un correcaminos--

Suspiré y me quedé un buen rato sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Sabía que probablemente no iba a regresar, pero quizás... No lo sé... Tal vez se arrepentía y volvía... ¿No?...

Pero no regresó.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Al salir del hospital, tuve que abrigarme bastante porque hacía frío y llovía. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que Shaoran me había dicho, tan solo quise morir. Me había dicho que me amaba... ¡¡Me amaba!! Y yo todo el tiempo había pensado que era un idiota sin sentimientos que jamás se iba a fijar en mí. Pero él me amaba. Y yo a él... Pero... Toqué mi estómago -aún pequeño- con la punta de mis dedos y suspiré largamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?... No podía... Decirle. Shaoran de seguro iba a entender, pero algunas veces era tan impulsivo que me daba miedo que intentara cualquier locura... Saben de lo que hablo.

Saqué mi mp3 del bolsillo de mi campera y me puse los auriculares en los oídos. Escuchar música un rato me iba a hacer bien. Eso casi siempre me relajaba y podía pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Caminé bajo la lluvia un buen rato. Quería despejar mi cabeza de todos los pensamientos que estaban rondándola, pero me era imposible. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Las ideas que se pasaban por mi cabeza sobre que diablos hacer con el bebé, que hacer con mis padres cuando se enteraran, y finalmente, lo que Shaoran me había dicho. Eso seguía y seguiría rondando en mi cabeza unos cuantos días y quizás unas cuantas semanas más. ¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué justo ahora?... ¿Por qué justo cuando ya había decidido qué hacer con mi miserable existencia?... Todo me salía tan mal algunas veces...

Fui hasta la casa donde antes vivía y la contemplé algunos minutos, desde afuera. Aún era de mi familia, pero no tenía nada ni nadie... Se veía triste. El césped había crecido bastante y las ventanas estaban todas sucias. Pero el resto seguía igual.

Busqué y busqué en mi mochila hasta que encontré mi llavero. Y la llave de casa estaba ahí... Entonces entré.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás mío, me quité la mochila, el abrigo y las zapatillas. Todo quedó tirado en el suelo. Yo pasé del recividor y miré a mi alrededor. Los pocos muebles que habían quedado en casa seguían intactos. Aún con las sábanas sobre ellos. Aunque las sábanas, una vez blancas, ahora eran grises. Una gruesa capa de polvo las cubría.

Recorrí la planta baja de la casa y luego subí las escaleras. Entré en el cuarto de Touya, el cuál aún conservaba su cama y algunos pocos muebles, luego la de mis papás, en la cuál solo estaba el viejo ropero de ellos, y finalmente me dirigí a mi cuarto. Ahí todavía estaba la pequeña cama que cabía debajo de la cama grande que yo tenía ahora en Londres. Y estaba armada. También había otros muebles. Todavía estaban ahí un esquinero de roble, la pequeña mesa de luz y el ropero.

Me acerqué hasta la cama y saqué la sucia sábana que la cubría. La dejé a un lado y me acosté. Aún olía al perfume que mamá siempre le ponía a las camas para que tuvieran un lindo aroma. Y ahí me quedé acostada. Tapada hasta las orejas, pensando. Y pensando... Y pensando.

Y habría llevado a cabo mi plan de no ser porque era una maldita cobarde que no tenía el suficiente valor de pararse e ir hasta el baño y terminar de una vez por todas con lo que había iniciado -en mi cabeza, claro-.

Y pensar en ciertas cosas me llevó a un estado de tristeza y culpabilidad. Y me largué a llorar. Abracé a mi almohada como si fuera mi perrito o algo así y lloré. Lloré sin consuelo y con una terrible amargura. Hasta que me quedé dormida...

--Dentro del sueño--

Caminaba vagamente por las desoladas calles de Tomoeda, en medio de la lluvia. Tenía el cabello empapado y solo tenía puesta una remera roja y una minifalda negra. Tenía mucho, mucho frío.

Seguí caminando un largo rato más hasta llegar a casa de Tomoyo, donde me estaba quedando. Y me preguntaba qué diablos hacía así vestida en medio de tal tormenta... Aunque no me preocupó tanto como lo que ví al entrar en casa de Tomoyo. Mis padres estaban en el living, sentados junto a Sonomi. En el otro sofá estaban Touya, Tomoyo y Shaoran. Al entrar todos me miraron mal. Muy mal. ¿Qué... Qué les sucedía?...

Me quedé en la arcada del living y miraba a todos. Y todos me miraban. Mamá lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de papá, Touya y Tomoyo me miraban con enfado y Sonomi y Shaoran con desilución y enojo.

- ¿Pasa... Algo?... ¿Hay algún problema?... --Pregunté finalmente después de algunos minutos de un desesperante silencio--

- Tú. --Dijo finalmente Touya--

- ¿Yo?... ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- ¿Y tienes el valor suficiente como para preguntarlo? --Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, mirándome con los ojos llenos de furia-- ¿¡Cómo diablos no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada¡Con un demonio, Sakura! --Mi sorpresa fue tan grande que me quedé como congelada en donde estaba--

- ¿Cómo... Lo saben?

- Un pájaro nos dijo... --Ironizó-- Estúpida, tu apariencia te delata.

- ¿Eh?... --Me miré. Y tenía razón. Tenía una barriga de ya unos 7 u 8 meses. Me horroricé-- Dios mío... Touya, papá, mamá... --Los miré uno por uno-- Tomoyo, Sonomi... Shaoran... --Y en éste último me detuve--

- ¡Lárgate ya, Sakura! --Gritó Touya, levantando una mano para golpearme. Yo cerré los ojos y me cubrí con los brazos, pero el golpe no llegó. Al abrirlos nuevamente, ví que Shaoran estaba bloqueándolo--

- No lo hagas Touya. --Dijo con calma--

- Shaoran... Yo... --Balbuceé. Él me miró--

- Vete, Sakura. Me has decepcionado...

Abrí mis ojos tan grandes como pude y mis labios se separaron algunos milímetros. La respiración se me hizo cada vez más leve y finalmente caí al suelo. Y todos se acercaron. Creí que estarían preocupados pero...

- Maldita zorra...

- Eres una mala hija.

- Eres una estúpida que nunca llegará a ningún lado.

- No tienes futuro.

- Jamás serás nadie...

Empezaron a atacarme. No físicamente, sino verbalmente. Y yo seguía en el suelo. Pero ahora estaba en posición fetal, con mis manos en los oídos, tratando de no escuchar lo que me decían. Pero era imposible. Todo lo que había escuchando rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, castigándome, atosigándome...

Y desperté.

Estaba empapada en sudor y mi respiración era muy agitada. Jadeaba y sollozaba silenciosamente. Miré a mi alrededor, para comprobar si era cierto o no lo que había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida. Pero no había nadie ahí. Y tampoco parecía que alguien había estado ahí conmigo. Así que me calmé un poco y traté de normalizar mi respiración.

- Cálmate Sakura. Fue solo un sueño... Un mal sueño... --Me dije a mí misma--

Pero era tan real...

Me quedé varios minutos sentada en la cama, con una mano en la frente, pensando. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Sería así la reacción de mis padres si les decía?... Seguro que sí.

- Entonces... Tendré que hacerlo...

Dije en voz alta, pensando en la idea de hacía varios días rondaba mi cabeza. Pero iba a esperar un tiempo más. Tenía que aguantar un poco más... Aún no podía ser.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé hasta la entrada. Una vez ahí, me puse las zapatillas, el abrigo y me colgué la mochila al hombro. Salí de casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Luego me dirigí con rapidez hacia la casa de Tomoyo. Ya se había hecho muy tarde.

Al llegar, entré y dejé mis cosas en la entrada de la casa. Tomoyo, al oir el ruido de la puerta, fue hasta la entrada. Cuando me vio toda empapada y blanca como la tiza del frío que tenía, corrió hasta uno de los cuartos de arriba y me llevó una manta, en la cual me envolvió. Luego ambas nos fuimos hasta el living. Nos sentamos en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Estábamos las dos en completo silencio. Hasta que apareció Sonomi con una bandeja cargada de pastelitos y tres humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente. Depositó la bandeja en la mesita ratona que había entre ambos sofás y después de tomar su taza se marchó a su oficina. Tomoyo, con su taza entre ambas manos, me miró mientras soplaba para que se enfriara más rápido.

- ¿Cómo está él?

- Pues... Despertó... Hoy. --Me miró completamente sorprendida--

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Sí. Pude hablar con él...

- Oh...

- ¿Qué?

- Mmm... Nada... Es solo que... No lo sé, Sakura. Tú tienes algo... Especial por así decirlo. Digo... Todos estuvimos yendo a verlo durante la semana y media que estuvo en coma y jamás dio alguna señal de que despertaría pronto. Y llegas tú y da la casualidad que él despierta. ¿No te parece extraño?

- No. Quizás... No era el tiempo.

- Oh, vamos Sakura. ¿De qué tiempo me hablas?

- Tomoyo, sabes bien que el 87 de las personas que están en coma mueren. Bien, quizás no debía morir tan pronto. Es todo...

- ¡Por Dios!

- Tomoyo, no quiero hablar del tema.. ¿Sí?

- Bueno...

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

Luego, cuando terminamos el chocolate y los pastelitos, lavamos las cosas y nos fuimos a su cuarto. Ella se puso a usar la computadora y yo escribía mientras escuchábamos música.

Rato después alguien llamó a la puerta. Tomoyo me miró y luego miró hacia la puerta.

- Adelante. --Dijo finalmente después de algunos segundos--

Eriol apareció cuando la puerta se abrió. Me alegré mucho al verlo. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él -ni siquiera por teléfono-. Me levanté de la cama y lo abracé. El se sorprendió un poco por mi reacción, pero aún así me abrazó y acarició mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña? Tiempo sin verte.

- Lo sé, Eriol. Demasiado... --Lo miré. Sonrió--

- ¿Estás de paseo? --Miré a Tomoyo y luego volví a mirarlo a él--

- Amh... Algo así.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Sí.

- Me lo imaginé. --Apartó unos mechones de cabello de su rostro con un suave movimiento y sus anteojos brillaron fugazmente--

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? --Lo solté de una vez y miré a Tomoyo-- ¿Tú le dijiste?...

- No.

- Simplemente lo sé. Tus ojos lo dicen todo. --Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Tomoyo--

- Entiendo...

Miré hacia el suelo. Hasta Eriol se daba cuenta de lo que sentía sin tener que preguntarlo... Aunque nuestra relación era más especial. Nos conocíamos hacía tiempo y eramos mejores amigos. Él sabía todo de mí, y yo, increíblemente, sabía todo de él. Y eso que jamás le decía nada a nadie. Pero a mí me contaba todo...

Los miré. Tomoyo y Eriol se dieron un corto beso en los labios y se sonrieron tiernamente. Se querían tanto... Suspiré. Ambos me miraron.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? --Preguntó Tomoyo con curiosidad--

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!... --Dios Santo...-- Nada... Nada...

- ¿Segura? --Insistió--

- Amh... Solo decía que... Me iré a leer al living. No quiero molestarlos.

- Oh, no molestas. --Dijo Eriol--

- De verdad, no me importa. --Sonreí calmadamente--

- ¿Segura?...

- Sí. Los dejaré solos y así... Podrán... Hacer lo que tengan que hacer... --Dije con nerviosismo, tomando mi libro de la cama de Tomoyo--

- Bueno... --Eriol sonrió--

- ¡Adiós!...

Y desaparecí tras la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hola chicas¿Cómo estan?... Espero que muy bien.  
Nuevamente me he demorado muchísimo en subir capítulo. Lo siento. Es que sigo con exámenes (en los cuales, me está yendo muy, muy mal) y estamos en una lucha con el colegio porque nos quieren quitar la semana del estudiante... Y etc, etc. Quizás muchas estén algo enojadas y juro que las entiendo. Pero bueno... Lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hago. Los tiempos para salir de casa casi no me dan y bueno, lo hago cuando puedo.

Y bueno... Lamento mucho decir que hoy no puedo responder los reviews porque estoy algo apurada. Tengo que irme a la particular en cinco minutos más asi que espero sepan disculparme.

Y para compensarlas un poco por tardarme tanto, dejo dos capítulos. 14 y 15. Espero sean de su agrado y bueno... Nada más.  
Por favor no se enojen, sean buenas y dejen review¿sí?... :)...  
Besos! Las quiero!

Silvana


	16. Dead of alive?

_Capítulo 16:__ Dead or alive?..._

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Rápidamente pasaron con facilidad tres semanas y media. Casi cuatro largas semanas encerrado en las cuatro paredes de un cuarto blanco y frío como la nieve, en el hospital... En las que Sakura solo había ido tres veces a visitarme. Y lo peor es que siempre parecía... Preocupada, nerviosa, temerosa de algo. Pero no quería decirme nada. Le había preguntado ya muchísimas veces y jamás me había dicho nada. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?...

- No lo entiendo. --Dije en voz alta, llevando una mano a mi cabeza--

Me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana. El día estaba soleado, pero al parecer soplaba un fuerte viento, ya que los árboles se movían de un lado a otro.

Miré hacia la calle. Había poca gente en ellas. Unos pocos que iban y venían.

Suspiré y me quedé algunos minutos más junto a la ventana. Hasta que vi que el auto de mi primo se detenía y de él salían mi primo, mi prima Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol. Sonreí levemente con un pequeño dejo de tristeza. Luego me fui a mi cama nuevamente.

Rato después ellos entraron. Los cuatro. Meiling se me tiró encima, abrazándome. Tomoyo y Eriol, abrazados, sonrieron, y mi primo me la quitó de encima.

- Hola primo. --Saludó--

- Hola chicos... ¿Qué hacen aquí?... --Pregunté sonriendo--

- Venimos a darte una buena noticia... --Lo miré con curiosidad--

- ¿Qué es?...

- Ya podemos sacarte de aquí. --Dijo Meiling sin poder retenerse más, comenzando a saltar de la alegría.--

- ¿En... Enserio?... --Sonreí de felicidad. Por fin iba a poder volver al mundo...--

- Claro que sí. Toma. --Yue sacó unas prendas de su mochila y me las entregó. Era ropa mía.-- Vístete así nos largamos de aquí.

- Claro que lo haré. --Me levanté con la ropa en mis manos y fui hasta el baño. Una vez ya vestido, salí-- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos.

Y salimos los cinco de ahí. Claro que yo me tardé un poco y tuve que pedirle ayuda a Meiling para poder salir, ya que aún no dominaba completamente bien las muletas y el maldito yeso me pesaba tanto como una bolsa de papas... Ella, gustosa me ayudó y de paso cada vez que podía me abrazaba. Lo cual no me molestaba mucho, pero se ponía demasiado cargosa...

- Ya Meiling no me abraces tanto. Aún me duele el pecho... --Me quejé, intentando apartarla--

- Lo siento Shaoran. Es que estoy feliz de que estés por fin fuera del hospital...

Al salir del hospital, tomé una bocanada de aire. Aire fresco, puro, limpio. No ese aire cargado de olor a hospital, a medicamentos...

Sonreí como un tonto y luego nos fuimos al auto. Yo seguía pensando en Sakura...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Habían pasado ya varias semanas y seguía en Tomoeda. No era que quisiera irme, pero... Tenía miedo de volver. Simplemente eso.

Me acomodé en mi cama mientras leía un libro. Aunque realmente no podía mantener la concentración por más de unos minutos. Estaba pensando en Shaoran. Seguro ya estaría en su casa... Tomoyo me había implorado que fuera con ella, Eriol, Meiling y Yue a buscarlo pero... Por alguna extraña razón no sentía ganas de verlo. O sea... Sí, por una parte quería verlo, pero sabía que si estaba con él, terminaría enterándose de mi embarazo. Lo cual no era bueno. No quería que lo supiera. Nadie lo sabía... Solo Tomoyo y yo. Nadie más... Y así las cosas estaban bastante bien.

-**Conciencia¿Las cosas están realmente bien?...**

Bueno... No...

**-Conciencia: Entonces no te mientas Sakura. **

Es mejor engañarse de vez en cuando.

**-Conciencia: De vez en cuando, sí. Todo el tiempo, no. Está mal lo que haces.**

¿Y crees que no lo sé?

**-Conciencia: Pareciera que no.**

Mh... Entonces... ¿Sigo adelante?

**-Conciencia: Si estás segura, hazlo. Sino, no lo hagas.**

¿Y como puedo saber si estoy segura o no?

**-Conciencia: Tu corazón te dirá que hacer.**

Pues... Yo... Siento que no lo aprobarán...

**-Conciencia: Entonces debes hacer lo que tienes que hacer.**

¿Segura?

**-Conciencia: Completamente. El corazón siempre tiene la razón.**

Bueno...

Y eso fue todo como para poder decidirme de una buena vez. Todo sería rápido y sin dolor...

Ya Sakura, deja de pensar en eso.

Me volteé nuevamente en la cama con el libro en mi mano derecha e intenté volver a mi lectura para alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Así que me levanté de la cama, dejé el libro sobre ésta y tomé mi mochila. Bajé hasta el recibidor, donde me puse mis zapatillas y mi abrigo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, apareció Touya.

- ¿A dónde vas, monstruo?... --Se apoyó contra la pared, mirándome seriamente--

- Mh... Debo... Juntarme con unas amigas.

- ¿Qué amigas?

- ¡Hay Touya¡Qué preguntón eres!... --Lo miré con el ceño fruncido--

- Dime.

- Bien bien... Voy... A juntarme con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. ¿Contento?

- Sí... ¿A qué hora regresarás? Recuerda que debemos organizar todo porque en tres días más volvemos...

- ¿Ya?...

- Sí.

- Bueno. Intentaré estar lo más temprano posible. --Miró su reloj--

- Son las 6:30, Sakura.

- Lo sé. Estaré en casa en un rato, lo prometo.

- Mh... Bien. Adiós.

- Adiós...

Puse mi mano en el picaporte para ya poder irme, pero antes de eso pensé mejor en lo que iba a hacer y... Realmente no quería morir sin despedirme de mi hermano. Después de todo, él había sido un muy, muy bueno conmigo esos últimos días. Así que, soltando el picaporte, me volteé y lo miré. Él me miró con una ceja arqueada como preguntando "¿Cuándo te irás?"...

Yo fui hasta donde estaba él, lo abracé con fuerza y besé su mejilla. Touya no reaccionó. Debía estar sorprendido por esa acción mía. Seguí abrazándolo durante algunos segundos y en voz muy baja dije: "Perdóname hermano...". Pero creo que no me escuchó.

- ¿Pasa algo?... --Puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza--

- No...

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo... Tenía ganas de abrazarte. --Sonreí y me separé de él-- Te quiero, hermano... --Durante algunos minutos preservó su cara de "¿Qué bicho te pico?" y luego sonrió--

- Yo también, monstruo.

Y finalmente me marché.

Camino a casa, a mí casa, pasé por distintas farmacias, comprando varios tipos distintos de pastillas. Y durante todo el trayecto, iba pensando en mi familia y amigos. ¿Llorarían por mí¿Se preocuparían¿Se entristecerían?... ¿Comprenderían el porqué?...

Y decidí que quizás lo mejor era dejar una pequeña carta explicando todo... Si es que me encontraban, claro. Porque nadie sabía que había ido a casa...

Cuando llegué, saqué todas las tabletas de pastillas y mezclé varias de cada una. Había una gran cantidad de ellas, y todas para distintas cosas. Dolor de cabeza, dolores musculares, relajantes, calmantes, pastillas para dormir, etc.

Saqué de mi mochila una pequeña botella de agua y agarré todas las pastillas en mis manos. Las deposité sobre la mesa junto a la botella y me puse a escribir la carta para mis padres y mi hermano, y luego escribí una para mis amigos...

Al terminar, dejé las cartas junto a mi cama y me acosté. Estaba tan cansada... Y adolorida. No físicamente, claro. Sino que... Me dolía tener que dejarlos a todos.

Esperé algún rato, a que anocheciera un poco más, y luego me armé de valor y lo hice. Cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, maso menos.

Agarré mi botella de agua y la mezcla de pastillas y éstas fueron a parar, primero a mi boca, y luego, con ayuda del agua, comenzaron a descender lenta y dolorosamente por mi garganta. Y mientras bajaban, yo lloraba en silencio acurrucada en mi cama. Me sentía tan mal... Era una maldita egoísta por pensar solo en mí y no en qué pensarían o sentirían los demás, pero... Era algo que debía hacer.

Sumergida en mis pensamientos, poco a poco comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo entero se adormecía y me pesaba como si llevara 5000 kg encima. Los párpados también me pesaban muchísimo. Tanto que debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder mantenerme despierta. Hasta que finalmente me rendí ante el enorme sueño que me había dado y me dormí...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Todos estábamos en casa de Tomoyo, donde todos mis amigos y conocidos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerme una fiesta sorpresa. ¡Y vaya si era una gran fiesta! El salón estaba repleto... Incluso había gente que no había visto nunca...

Todos los invitados bailaban, coqueteaban, tomaban y se divertían... Excepto yo. Yo buscaba a Sakura. Con la mirada, claro, ya que estaba sentado en el sofá, con la pierna enyesada sobre un cojín. Tenía la cara apoyada en mi mano y creo que mi expresión de aburrimiento alejaba a cualquiera que tenía intenciones de acercarse a mí... Pero no me importaba.

- Diablos... --Me quejé cuando la gaseosa que tenía en mi mano derecha se derramó sobre mi remera limpia--

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Shaoran? --Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Naoko, Chiharu y Rika--

- Uhm... No. Solo derramé un poco de mi gaseosa en mi remera...

- ¿Quieres algo para limpiarte? --Ofreció Naoko--

- No, gracias. --Silencio de unos 40 segundos...-- Oigan chicas... ¿Alguna sabe dónde está Sakura?...

- Mhh... No la hemos visto en todo el día. --Respondió Rika--

- ¿A quién no han visto? --Miré por sobre el hombro de Chiharu. Touya era el que había hablado. Las chicas se voltearon y lo miraron--

- A Sakura. --Respondió Chiharu, mientras un gran hilo de baba se le caía--

- ¿Eh¿Cómo es eso?... ¿No fue hoy al centro a encontrarse con ustedes?

- No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Touya? --Naoko lo miró con preocupación. Y yo mientras, escuchaba con atención su conversación. Quizás ahí estaba el "porque" Sakura no estaba en la fiesta.--

- Dios Santo... --Touya se llevó una mano a la frente y las miró con preocupación-- Chicas¿hablan enserio?

- Claro que sí Touya. No te mentiríamos... --Dijo Rika--

- Entonces... Me mintió... --Suspiró largamente y me miró-- ¿No fue a verte a ti al hospital, por casualidad?...

- No. No la veo hace días... --Respondí--

- Oh por Dios. ¿No tienen idea de dónde puede estar?

- No. No sabemos nada. --Dijeron las chicas al unísono--

- Bueno... Gracias chicas... --Touya miró su reloj y yo el mío. Eran las 10:45.-- Iré a buscarla. ¿Quiere acompañarme alguna?

- ¡Claro¡Vamos todas! --Dijeron nuevamente al mismo tiempo--

- ¿Y tú, mocoso?... --Lo miré mientras me imaginaba en mi cabeza a mí clavándole 3000 cuchillos--

- No, gracias.

- Oh... Ya veo como te importa mi hermana, entonces.

- ¡Ella me importa! Pero prefiero ir solo. Ni loco me meto en un auto contigo.

- ¿Y qué tal drogado?... --Me miró con una sonrisa retorcida y maligna. Comenzaba a fastidiarme la existencia el muy hijo de perra--

Volteé la mirada y me paré con ayuda del borde del sofá. Tomé mis muletas y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Oye, mocoso!... --Touya nuevamente-- ¿A dónde irás a buscarla?

- ¡Y a ti qué¡Maldito infelíz!...

Seguí caminando. Él salió antes que yo y, seguido de las chicas, se subió a su camioneta. Yo miré con odio esa camioneta, y luego salí por completo de la casa.

Luego de que se me pasara un poco -solo un poco- el enojo, me enfoqué en lo que debía hacer. Buscar a Sakura. Me quedé un rato en silencio, solo pensando. Me parecía extraño que Sakura hiciera algo así. No parecía una chica problema que escapa de su casa con mentiras y que no dice donde va... Con exactitud, claro está. Pero, bueno, volvamos a nuestro tema principal y de mayor importancia: "¿Dónde diablos se encuentra?".

Restregué mis ojos con mis manos y bostecé con cansancio. Sentía que en cualquier momento mis párpados se cerrarían y que caería al maldito suelo, rendido. Pero no podía. Debía buscar a Sakura.

Miré mi reloj. Las 11:19. Vaya si había pasado un largo rato pensando. Y lo peor era que todavía no tenía ni maldita pista de dónde rayos podría encontrarse Sakura... Y menos a esas horas. Digo... ¿Con un chico? Lo dudo... Todos los que conocíamos estaban en la fiesta. Y dudo muchísimo que estuviera por ahí con un desconocido a esas horas. ¿No?... ¿¡No!?... Emh... Calma Shaoran, calma.

Recordé a dónde había ido yo el día en que me había enterado de su partida. El muelle. Y ella había ido ahí también. Para... ¿Verme?... Creo que sí, creo que para eso fue esa vez. Y quizás para buscar algo de paz y tranquilidad. Quizás. Entonces decidí que iría allí. Tal vez me la encontraría mirando al cielo y pensando en qué hacer de su vida y de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Y, diablos, no me pregunten cómo, pero sabía que algo le sucedía. No era la Sakura de siempre. Y eso se notaba a millas de distancia. Digo, últimamente casi no sonreía, estaba casi siempre pensativa, seria, callada y se notaba que había perdido peso. Vaya si se notaba. En pocas palabras se podría decir que estaba deprimida. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni una putísima idea, pero me preocupa. Y mucho. ¿Se nota?... Sí, estoy algo paranoico¿verdad?

En fin. Comencé a caminar hacia el muelle. Claro que, cuando antes, con la pierna normal, me tomaba media hora el llegar allí, ahora me tomaría por lo menos una hora. Y no es que esté siendo dramático, diablos que duele. Y mucho.

Y tal y como lo predije, al cabo de una hora estaba ahí. Pero, no había ni un alma en el muelle. Me había equivocado. Pero no sabía dónde más ella podría estar. Digo... ¿A dónde rayos va uno cuando se siente... Mal? Yo me iría al bosque... O al muelle, pero ¿y Sakura¿Dónde iría ella?

- Piensa, maldita cabeza estúpida. --Me dije a mí mismo, sentado en el paredón del muelle, con los ojos cerrados y mis dedos masajeando mis sienes--

**-Conciencia: Oh¿es que acaso necesitas de mí ayuda?**

No, no la tuya. La de mis neuronas.

**-Conciencia: Dudo que con la cantidad de mierda que has ingerido tengas alguna.**

Cierra tu maldita boca y déjame pensar con claridad.

**-Conciencia: Maldito estúpido¿qué no ves que quien puede ayudarte a pensar con claridad soy yo?**

Entonces ayúdame y dime donde diablos encontrar a Sakura.

**-Conciencia¿Es que acaso te crees que tengo una bola de cristal¡Piensa por una vez!**

No me estás ayudando.

**-Conciencia: Haber, maldito imbécil a quien debo soportar día tras día. Piensa con tu única, pobre, estúpida y devastada neurona. Sakura es una chica que adora su familia. ¿No?**

Sí. ¿Y eso qué?

**-Conciencia: Pues, si tú fueras un tipo de familia¿a dónde irías si te sintieras como una maldita cucaracha?**

¿A mi casa?

**-Conciencia¡BINGO¡Has resucitado tu neurona¿Acaso tanto te costaba pensar en eso?**

Bah. Cállate. ¿A qué casa iría ella si se está quedando ahora en casa de Tomoyo?

**-Conciencia: Veo que me equivoqué, tú no piensas, chico. Su familia aún tiene una casa aquí. ¿Te suena la casa esa hermosa y grande que está junto a la tuya?**

Mhhh... Ya veo...

**-Conciencia: Dios santo, que eres duro¿eh?**

Cierra tu maldita trompa.

**-Conciencia¿¡Así me agradeces que te ayude!? **

Tras ese pequeño debate con mi conciencia, me levanté de donde estaba sentado y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura. Claro que iba a paso de tortuga, y si ya eran las 11:19 cuando me puse a hablar con mi conciencia, imaginen a qué hora llegué a donde supuestamente iba a estar Sakura... A las 12:30 estaba parado fuera de la casa. La observé durante algunos minutos. No se veía ninguna luz prendida y parecía que ahí no habitaba ni un alma. De todos modos, después de algunos minutos de pensar si entrar o no, me decidí por un sí. Aunque... Realmente no quería. No soy el tipo de chico que se asusta con facilidad, pero¡rayos!, era tarde y la casa, además de no tener casi muebles, parecía completamente deshabitada.

Cuando entré, noté que, gracias a Dios, había un foco en el corredor. Así que busqué la llave del mismo y cuando prendí la luz, la casa lució un poco más acogedora. Aunque por la mugre que había en ella y las sábanas sobre los pocos muebles viejos que había, parecía casi una de esas mansiones embrujadas de las películas. No miento.

Registré el lugar recorriéndolo con la mirada. Era bastante lúgubre y la verdad, me estaba comenzando a asustar. Pero decidí seguir adelante. Quizás mi conciencia estúpida tenía razón y Sakura estaría por ahí en algún lado de la casa... ¿No?

Caminé por toda la planta baja, entrando en todos y cada uno de los cuartos que había ahí. Nada. Ni una mínima señal de vida. Bueno... Algo. Parecía que alguien había estado en la cocina. Había unos cuantos frascos vacíos de pastillas abiertos y unas gotitas de agua en el suelo y la mesa. Alguien había estado ahí, pero¿Sakura?... O sea, digo¿qué haría ella con un montón de pastillas? Tomé uno de los frascos y lo observé bien.

"Antidepresivo"

Tomé otro.

"Medicamento para las jaquecas"

Dejé ambos en la mesa y tomé otro de los frascos.

"El dormilón. Pastillas para dormir, altamente fuertes, de gran eficacia. Tomar solo una."

Pero el frasco estaba vacío. Miré la mesa. Y también los otros dos. Y los otros cinco que había en la mesa.

- ¿Pero qué diablos...?

Y una luz me iluminó. ¿Acaso Sakura habría intentado suicidarse?...

- No... No puede ser posible... ¿Verdad?... --Me dije a mí mismo con nerviosismo, pasando saliva por mi seca garganta con algo de dificultad.--

Miré hacia las escaleras. Bien, si no estaba abajo, y había signos de que alguien había estado en la casa, entonces debía estar arriba¿no?...

Apoyé las muletas contra una pared para que no me molestaran al subir, y, golpeando mi ya adolorida pierna enyesada, subí tan rápido como pude. Una vez arriba comencé a abrir puerta tras puerta, encontrando... Nada en ninguna. ¿Nada¿Nadie? Imposible. Ella debía estar ahí. ¿No?...

Me senté en la escalera. Apoyé mis brazos en mis piernas y mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Dónde diablos podría estar Sakura? Había revisado la casa y no había señales de ella ni siquiera bajo la alfombra...

Miré mi reloj. Ya era la una de la madrugada. Y Sakura aún no aparecía. Y yo no tenía ni pista de dónde podía estar... Estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Lo juro.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, tratando de pensar con claridad. Pero nada me venía a la cabeza. Ya había ido a donde yo iría, había ido a donde ella iría... Pero nada. ¡¡Nada!! Absoluta, total y devastadoramente NADA.

- Por favor Señor, sé que no soy muy religioso pero... Por favor que nada le haya sucedido...--Dije aún con los ojos cerrados--

Y mientras rezaba y hacía una pequeña clase de confesión ante Dios, me espanté al escuchar un suave quejido cerca de donde yo estaba. Un... Un... ¿Un ouch¿Un quejido¿Algo que le dolía a alguien¡Mierda, exijo alguna clase de explicación!...

Lo único que sé es que me espanté y comencé a mirar en todas direcciones. Pero no había nada ni nadie ahí conmigo. ¿O sí?... Quizás había algún fantasma o espíritu... ¡O fantasmas y espíritus¿Y si venían a intentar matarme como...? Alto ahí Shaoran, estás delirando demasiado...

Me tranquilicé un poco con el pensamiento de "Debes dejar de ver tantas películas" y luego me levanté de la escalera. El quejido se escuchó otra vez. ¿Pero de dónde? Había registrado todos los cuartos y en ninguno había nadie... Y miré hacia el frente. Claro, si yo no era más estúpido porque el día no tenía más horas. ¡Dios Santo...! Había una purta justo frente a la escalera, la cual no había registrado.

Tomando aire y un poco de valor, me encaminé hacia ese cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, con cuidado, lo primero que noté fue una revuelta cabellera castaña y una mochila a los pies de una cama que ya conocía. Era de Sakura. Y la que estaba en la cama, era Sakura. ¡Bingo! La había encontrado.

Me acerqué hacia ella tan rápido como pude y la observé algunos minutos. No se veía pacífica ni nada parecido. Parecía furiosa, enojada y casi hasta frustrada. Sus labios estaban apretados y su ceño fruncido. Sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el borde de la sábana y no paraba de quejarse. Pero seguía dormida.

- Sakura...

La moví suavemente. No quería que se asustara o algo por el estilo. Pero nada sucedió.

- Sakura, hey...

La moví otra vez. Nada.

- Sakura, despierta...

Nada.

- ¡Sakura!... ¡¡Levántate!! Tu hermano está preocupado por ti, vamos...

Nada. Y comenzaba a desesperarme. Digo¿quién no en una situación así?...

- Sakura... Por favor, levántate. Vamos... Sakura... --Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la sacudí. Primero despacio, luego un poco más fuerte.--

Nada.

- ¡¡Sakura, maldita sea!! Levántate... ¡Vamos¡Debes levantarte!... --Y sé que esto sonará estúpido, pero mientras seguía zarandeándola, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas al ver que no despertaba.-- ¡Niña despierta¡Vamos Sakura!...

Ni una sola maldita señal...

Había dejado de quejarse y su expresión había cambiado. Ahora sus labios estaban rectos y sus ojos cerrados, además su ceño ahora estaba completamente normal. Su cara era de paz. Era casi... Angelical. Pero estaba en completo silencio. Un silencio que daba miedo. Un silencio que te hiela la piel y que te congela la sangre. Seguí zarandeándola unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente me rendí y la dejé en la cama. Quizás así... Quizás volvería a quejarse o algo así. ¿No¿Verdad¡Por favor alguien diga algo!... ¡Maldita sea!...

La miré unos minutos.

Seguía dormida.

Seguía sin decir ni hacer nada. Y comenzaba a preocuparme... Más de lo que ya estaba.

Acaricié su rostro con mi mano. Estaba tibia, pero... Su temperatura no era normal. Estaba pasando de tibia a fría. ¿Qué acaso uno no se pone así cuando está...?... ¿Muerto?...

El pánico se apoderó de mí y comencé a zarandearla nuevamente.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura¡Despierta de una maldita vez¡Despierta, perra¡Vamos¡Debes hacerlo¡Debes abrir tus malditos ojos y mirarme¡Vamos¡¡¡SAKURA!!!... ¡¡Mírame, por favor!!... ¡Solo una vez más, por favor!...

Unas gruesas gotas salían de mis ojos y descendían por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios.

Y cuando me di cuenta de que ella no iba a despertar, la tomé entre mis brazos, aún llorando, y la acurruqué ahí. Acariciaba sus mejillas y seguía intentando despertarla. Pero no pasaba nada...

- Por favor Sakura, no me hagas esto...

Saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi buzo y marqué el primer número que apareció. Tomoyo.

- ¿Hola?

- Tomoyo, debes venir a casa de Sakura ya mismo. Tengo una emergencia.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Estás lastimado¿Sucedió algo?

- ¡Maldita sea, Tomoyo¡Escúchame por una sola maldita vez y no hagas preguntas, solo ven¿Sí?...

- Bueno. Pero cálmate. En unos minutos estaré ahí.

- De acuerdo...

Colgué. Y como pude, tomé a Sakura en brazos y baje las escaleras con rapidez. Claro, con la rapidez que se puede tener estando enyesado casi desde el muslo hasta el dedo gordo del pie.

Al salir de la casa, me acerqué hasta el portón y me quedé ahí con Sakura en brazos aún. Con una mano libre, toqué una de sus mejillas. Estaba más fría y su respiración era cada bez más y más débil.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó con Touya, él me ayudó a subirla a la camioneta mientras Tomoyo iba por mis muletas. Luego, todos subimos y Touya condujo hacia el hospital tan rápido como pudo.

Al llegar allí, Tomoyo entró al hospital y en cuestión de segundos unas enfermeras con una camilla estaban junto a la camioneta, sacando a Sakura de ahí. Pero ella ya no respiraba...

- No... No respira... --Dijo una de las enfermeras más jóvenes, como entrando en pánico--

- ¿Qué¿Cómo que no respira?... --Las miré, comenzando a entrar en una desesperación angustiante--

- ¡Llévenla a la guardia y traigan con rapidez el desfibrilador¡AHORA!... --Dijo otra, corriendo junto a la camilla hacia el fondo del pasillo--

- ¡Esperen!... --Intenté seguirlas, pero Touya me detuvo--

- No... --Fue lo único que dijo--

- Pero Touya¿las escuchaste?

- Claro que sí, Shaoran... Y aunque parezca frío de mi parte... Creo que debemos dejarlas hacer lo que deban hacer... Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

- Te aseguro que Touya tiene razón, Shaoran. --Dijo Tomoyo. Yo la miré. Sentía mis ojos llenarse poco a poco de agua. Lágrimas. Pero no... No iba a llorar frente a ellos. Y quizás sí tenían razón, quizás ella iba a mejorar...-- Ven --Me tomó por el brazo-- Vamos a sentarnos...

- Bueno...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Que increíble sensación. Pero no en el buen modo...

Me podía ver a mí... O mejor dicho, a mi cuerpo en una camilla, siendo atendido con rapidez y eficacia por los doctores y enfermeras. Y luego ví a mi hermano, a Tomoyo y a Shaoran sentados en la sala de espera. Tomoyo se mantenía tranquila, aunque sé que estaba nerviosa... Muy nerviosa. Sus uñas ya habían desaparecido. Touya estaba muy preocupado. Mantenía su cabello tirado hacia atrás por tener sus manos en el rostro. Y Shaoran... Bueno... Él se veía muy preocupado también. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sentado, pero cuando veía a los doctores entrar y salir de donde estaba mi cuerpo, se ponía como loco al ver que no había noticias y se paraba y caminaba de un lado a otro...

Ví a un doctor salir de la sala donde yo estaba hacía ya unos cinco minutos maso menos. Venía con cara de preocupación y cuando se paró frente a los tres, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados y una triste expresión en su rostro.

- Lo siento...

No dijo nada más. Y fue cuando Tomoyo se puso a llorar, Touya se paró instantáneamente, casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza, y Shaoran abrazaba a Tomoyo, llorando con ella...

Pero... No entiendo... Si yo estoy en el hospital y a pesar de no estar levantada estoy viéndolos... ¿Significa que entonces estoy... Muerta?... Vaya...

- Iré... A llamar a mis padres... --Dijo Touya, arrodillandose frente a Tomoyo. Acarició su rostro con ternura y la miró con tristeza-- Cálmate Tomoyo... ¿Sí?

- Pero... Ella... --Balbuceó entre sollozos--

- Lo sé... Lo sé. Ya... Ya vengo... --Touya besó su frente y luego desapareció tras el pasillo de la derecha. Yo miraba a Tomoyo y a Shaoran, abrazados, llorando sin consuelo.--

¿Lloraban por mí? Digo, realmente¿tanto les dolía?...

Comenzaba a sentirme mal.

Los observé durante algunos minutos y luego fui al cuarto donde se encontraba mi cuerpo frío y sin vida, tapado con una sábana blanca. Vaya... Creo que logré mi propósito... ¿No?... Pero por alguna extraña razón no se siente como lo esperaba. Me siento mal. Me siento triste... Mal por hacerlos llorar...

- Entonces puedes regresar. --Dijo una voz--

- ¿Qué?... --Miré hacia todos lados-- ¿Quién eres?...

- Sakura... ¿Quieres regresar?

- No lo sé... Mi vida era un desastre pero... --Recordé a mis amigos y a mi hermano-- No puedo dejarlos así...

- Regresa, Sakura. Debes hacerlo. Aún no es tu momento.

- ¿Ah no¿Entonces por qué funcionó mi plan?

- Debía funcionar. Entonces verías lo importante que eres para los demás.

- Quizás... Tienes razón...

- Sí. La tengo.

- Gracias... Por la charla...

- Por nada, hija.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me recosté en la camilla, sobre mi cuerpo.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Cuando Tomoyo logró calmarse un poco, y Touya había vuelto, yo decidí salir a tomar algo de aire. Y pensar...

Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada, afuera. Miré al cielo y recordé las últimas dos palabras que había oído hacía tan solo unos cinco o diez minutos. 'Lo siento', había dicho el doctor. Yo también lo siento...

La luna brillaba con intensidad esa noche. Recordé la última vez que había estado con ella.

---Flash back---

El último miércoles que ella había ido a visitarme, antes de que me dieran de alta, se la veía de muy buen humor, aunque sus ojos seguían expresando una profunda tristeza. Yo no había querido preguntar nada. Prefería que ella me lo dijera cuando estuviera lista.

- Vamos... Di que sí. --Juntó sus manos y me miraba con ojos de perro mojado--

- Mhh...

- Anda...

- Mhhhh...

- ¡Vamos, Shaoran!...

- No puedo. Debo esperar a que me den el alta.

- Pero es que quizás yo ya voy a estar en Inglaterra para ese día. Vamos...

- Yo iría, pero no puedo. ¿Por qué no vas con Tomoyo y los demás? La pasarán muy bien.

- No quiero. Quiero ir contigo... Por favor... Quizás sea la última vez que nos veamos.

- Oh no digas tonterías...

- No son tonterías. ¿Qué pasaría si mañana estuviera muerta?...

---Fin flash back---

No había entendido el significado de esa pregunta hasta hoy. Realmente nunca creí que ella fuera a morir. O sea... Tan joven... O tan pronto, mejor dicho. ¿Es que acaso lo estaba planeando desde hacía tiempo ya?...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Es curioso como funciona el cuerpo humano... ¿O será la vida?...

Mi alma había regresado a mi cuerpo y segundos después, mi corazón latía con fuerza, y yo luchaba por retener el aire en mí. Quería seguir respirando. No quería volver a lo de unos segundos antes. Mi cuerpo frío, todo en completo silencio, nada latiendo, nada vivo... Quería vivir. Aunque suene completamente contradictorio a lo de horas antes, quiero vivir. No me interesa si mis padres me echan de casa por estar embarazada... No me importa nada de nada. Solo sé que quiero vivir. Y lo digo muy, muy enserio. Créanme que estar muerta no es una experiencia placentera. No quiero volver a vivirlo... O morirlo... O... ¿Repetirlo suena mejor, no?... Sí. Eso. No quiero repetirlo.

Respiraba agitadamente y cuando quité la sábana de mi cara, la enfermera que estaba junto a mí me miró y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Me miraba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- ¡Doctor¡La chica está viva¡La chica vive!... --Salió gritando dramáticamente--

Yo me quedé ahí, acostada en la camilla, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Tan pronto como pude hacer eso, me di cuenta de las terribles nauseas que tenía. Así que como pude -porque estaba débil- me levanté de la camilla y entré al baño que había en el cuarto. Como no tenía tiempo para ser muy diplomática que digamos, pateé el retrete y la tapa quedó en la mochila. Y yo descargué mi alma en el inodoro. Volmité una, dos, tres... Y luego ya perdí la cuenta.

Dios, jamás vomité tanto en mi vida...

Pastillas duras de colores nadaban entre el agua y los jugos gástricos que había vomitado en el inodoro. Y a pesar de tener mi cara roja y un sabor horrendo en la boca, juro que me sentía mejor... Lo juro.

- ¿Qué diablos dices, Alex?... --El doctor le hablaba a la enfermera que hacía unos minutos había salido corriendo--

- Pues... Eso. Está viva.

- Imposible. ¿Morir quince o veinte minutos y regresar¡No es posible!...

- ¡Ahí está¡En el baño!...

El doctor entró al baño y al verme tan descompuesta, lo primero que dijo fue que me dejaran terminar de vomitar todo lo que había comido, tomado y/o ingerido y que luego me internarían durante una noche y quizás todo el día siguiente para saber qué diablos me había sucecido. Y yo no podría haber estado más de acuerdo...

* * *

Hola mis chicas lindas:) tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aca... Que horror¿no?... Bueno, en fin. Acá estoy con otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, una vez más debo pedir disculpas por el retraso... Sigo con examenes. Bueno, ya no. Terminaron... Y voy a tener toda la proxima semana para escribir y subir con más frecuencia. Lo prometo.  
Lo peor de todo es que todo el enorme esfuerzo que hice de dejar de ir al cyber para estudiar, no sirvio xD reprobe casi todos los examenes ¬.¬... pero bueno, seguro levanto rapido las notas... Aff.. En fin. A lo nuestro n.n:

lokurashiphop: buenaas! que taal?... bueno ninia.. aqui tiene un poco mas de lo del embarazo y en el proximo (que ya está terminado) aparece lo que me pidio: los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos... Besos!  
gabyhyatt: mh... si, tenes razon con eso. Pero ella no lo ve de esa manera. Igualmente, aca esta la continuacion. Espero que te gustara.  
NeNa Li: racapacité con eso del aborto¿viste? xD... En fin, espero que te gustara el cap. besos!  
D-MiA: que mala que sos eh xD jajaja ya vas a ver... fome?... mis calzones! xD...  
Bueno bueno espero que este te gustara mas... jaja :)... y bueh.. como siempre, me gusto mucho tu review n.n.. besotes!  
Shiriko.Sakura: hermanita... ya ves que no murio? xD diooos!!!... porque me creen tan capaz de matar a Sakura? O sea... Es mi personaje favorito... :P  
FAIRY: tarde! embarazada... estaba. Jojo.. En el proximo capitulo sabras mejor que paso :) pero ojala te gustara este. Besos!

Por lo visto, TODAS ustedes me creían capaz de matar a Sakura. ¿Por qué¿Es que acaso soy tan mala? xD... No la mataría, pero se llevo un buen susto. Nunca más lo va a intentar, lo juro xD jaja...  
Bueno... Creo que no hay más que decir. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews lindos n.n...  
Besotes!!! Se las quiere!!!!

Silvana.

PD: Sin reviews... No hay fic. Así que ponganse las pilas! n.n...


	17. Era hora

_Capítulo 17:__ Era hora..._

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Me sobresalté al sentir una mano en mi hombro. Me volteé y me encontré con Touya, el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco, le habían dado algo o qué?... ¡Acaba de morir su hermana!...

- Sakura está viva. --Fue todo lo que dijo--

- ¿Q... Qué?... ¿De qué me hablas? Touya... Ella está muerta... --Dije negándome a creer en sus palabras. Y claro¿cómo esperaba que le creyera? Digo... con la cara de loco que tenía...--

- Estoy diciendo la verdad. El doctor nos lo acaba de informar. --Me levanté--

- ¿Es enserio?...

- Claro que sí hombre.

Creo que no debo ni mencionar que no tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra más para que yo, en mi deprimente estado, corriera hacia dentro.

- Señor, juro que si esto es verdad, iré a la iglesia con más frecuencia... --Decía mientras me dirigía a la recepción-- Disculpe señorita. --La mujer de no más de 24 años que estaba tras el escritorio me miró--

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podría decirme en qué cuarto se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto?

- ¿Es su pariente?

- Uhm... Soy su novio. ¿Cuenta? --Sonrió estúpidamente--

- Creo que sí. --Tomó una lista y se fijó-- Habitación 204. Segundo piso.

- ¡Gracias! --Dije ya casi cerca del ascensor. Touya venía detrás mío, así que lo esperé y subimos juntos-- No... Puedo creerlo...

- Yo tampoco lo creía. Tuvieron que mostrármela para que pudiera creerles.

- Jaja... Increíble...

Al llegar al piso, ambos salimos del ascensor y fuimos directo al cuarto de Sakura. Ella estaba ahí con Tomoyo. Al entrar, ambas nos miraron. Y debo admitir que yo, con lo emocionado que estaba, iba a reaccionar de otra manera, pero al verla ahí... Tan... Hermosa, tan esplendorosa, tan... Tan ella, me aterré y mi idea de correr a besarla se esfumó. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y temblaba. ¿Por qué diablos me pasaba esto justo ahora?... Ya la había besado otras veces, había estado en su compañía otras veces.. ¿Y ahora vengo a acobardarme?... Deben pensar que soy un idiota. Y no se sientan apenados por hacerlo, yo mismo lo creo.

- Shaoran... --Dijo su dulce y débil voz. La miré--

- Sakura...

- Tomoyo, Touya... --Dijo Touya, con una voz fina y en broma. Todos lo miramos.-- Bueno bueno, me callo. Dios santo... Ni una broma se pueden aguantar...

Y todos nos reímos. Pero mi risa era más de nervios que de diversión. ¡Dios! Jamás en mi vida estuve tan nervioso. Lo juro.

- Me alegra que nada te sucediera. --Tomoyo abrazó a Sakura, quien correspondió el abrazo--

- Debo decir que a mi también me alegra... --Suspiró--

- Bueno amiga. Debo irme. Mañana por la mañana vengo¿sí?...

- Claro. Cuídate.

- Tu también. --Tomoyo la miró con los ojos brillosos y luego de besar su mejilla, salió del cuarto.--

- Yo voy a dejarla. --Dijo Touya, para luego salir tras Tomoyo--

Ambos nos quedamos algunos minutos mirando la puerta. Luego nos miramos.

La situación era incómoda. Verdadera y fastidiosamente incómoda. Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con el ruedo de la sábana. Yo suspiré y tomando algo de valor, me acerqué hasta la silla donde minutos antes estaba Tomoyo. Me senté y la miré. Luego, aún sin decir nada, tomé sus manos entre las mías. Ella me miró. Estaba sonrojada.

- Shaoran... Yo...

- No digas nada. No necesito explicaciones. No quiero inmiscuírme... ¿Sí?... No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. --Dije con calma, sonriendo con calma--

- Pero... Quiero... Que lo sepas... --Volvió su vista a los mantos de la cama--

- Mh... ¿Segura?

- No te interesa¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, es solo que... No me gustaría que me lo digas porque te sientes obligada...

- No... No me siento obligada. Quiero hacerlo.

- Entonces soy todo oídos.

Me contó todo por lo que había estado pasando los últimos tres meses, desde su mudanza a Londres. La depresión, el sentirse sola, el estar alejada de todo y todos, que casi no hablaba con sus padres, en fin, todo. Y... El embarazo. Lo cual me sorprendió -y enojó- muchísimo.

- ¿Qué diablos...?

- Lo siento...

- No... No debes disculparte... --Acaricié su rostro y sequé unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-- Te juro que cuando lo vea voy a romperle la cara, el cuerpo, los huesos... ¡Todo!... Maldito desgraciado..

- No, no lo hagas.

- Pero Sakura...

- Por favor Shaoran... Ya... Ya pasó... Además... El doctor habló conmigo a solas... Recién... Y me dijo que perdí el bebé...

- ¿Lo... Perdiste?...

- Sí. Por las pastillas y por la mala alimentación que eh estado teniendo este último tiempo. Casi no comía nada...

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque me cuesta trabajo creer que comieras poco... --Sonrió--

- ¡No seas cruel! Tampoco como tanto...

- ¿Ah no?... --Dije divertido--

- ¡Hay Shaoran¡Qué cruel eres!... --Me quedé embelesado mirándola. Parecía que cuando se enojaba, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial y se veía muchísimo más linda que de costumbre-- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué¿Por qué me miras tanto?...

- Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas... --Dije sin pensarlo ni media vez. Su expresión pasó de enojada a sorprendida y sus mejillas se enrojecieron--

- ¿Lo dices... Enserio?...

- Claro que sí. Siempre te ves hermosa, Sakura.

Nos miramos algunos segundos. Segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Yo la tomé con suavidad por el mentón y poco a poco fuimos acercándonos, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Pasé un día entero en el hospital, en estado de 'observación'... Sea lo que sea que signifique eso...

Y cuando el doctor entró a hablar conmigo, mis padres entraron tras él. ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?...

- ¡Sakura¡Estás bien!... Hija mía... --Mamá rompió en llanto y me abrazó--

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?... --Miré a papá, ya que mamá tenía su cara escondida entre mi cuello y la almohada--

- Hija, nos enteramos de todo... --Temblé al oir a papá decir eso. Con todo se referían a... ¿Todo?... ¿El gran y absoluto todo en el cual estaba incluído un embarazo por violación?...--

- ¿To... Todo?... ¿Todo de todo?... --Pregunté con timidez--

- Pues... Lo de tu intento de suicidio... Es lo que nos dijo Touya y lo que veníamos hablando con el doctor... --Respiré con más calma. No era TODO...--

- Ah... Sí, eso...

- ¿Por qué¿Hay algo que debamos saber?...

- No. Para nada. No hay nada que deban, quieran o necesiten saber...

- ¿Segura?... --Dios. ¿Por qué papá siempre debe saber cuando miento?...--

- Segurísima...

Papá me miró no muy convencido de mis palabras, pero no dijo nada más. Mamá seguía abrazándome y lloraba sin consuelo. ¡Cálmate!... Digo, no me morí. Bueno... Solo unos minutos...

El doctor nos miró a los tres y luego revisó algo en su planilla.

- Bueno. Veamos...

- ¿Sí doctor?...

- Según los test que te hemos hecho, Sakura, tanto psicológicos como los análisis de sangre... Estás depresiva y tienes principios de anorexia... Hay un alto nivel de acetonas en tu sangre y un muy, muy bajo nivel de linfocitos. ¿Has estado comiendo?...

- Pues... Yo... --Mis padres me miraron y supe que no podía mentir o negar nada-- No... No como siempre... Casi no eh comido estos últimos dos meses...

- Entiendo. Es por eso...

- Pero Sakura... --Mamá me miró, con los ojos vidriosos nuevamente--

- No llores mamá... No merezco que derrames más lágrimas por mí...

- Hija... --Acarició mi rostro con una mano--

El doctor finalizó la charla después de decirnos algunas cosas más como qué medicamentos iba a tener que tomar, que iban a tener que vigilar mis comidas y demás cosas. Luego salió del cuarto, dejándome a solas con mis padres.

Yo no quería -ni podía- mirarlos. Me sentía tan avergonzada.

Al levantar la vista, me encontré con los ojos de papá mirándome inquisidoramente... Pero noté otra cosa también: estaba decepcionado. ¿Cómo lo sé?... Es fácil averguarlo. Cuando papá te mira con tristeza, sabes que tu mundo se vino abajo.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura?... --Preguntó sin rodeos--

- Yo... Papá... Mamá... Yo... --Miré a ambos. Mamá me miraba, llorando en silencio. Papá miraba por la ventana mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto-- No lo sé. --Dije finalmente--

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Alguna razón debe haber...

- ¡No lo sé!... Me sentía mal... Deprimida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues...

- ¡No des más rodeos, Sakura¡Dinos de una vez por todas qué diablos te sucedió para cometer semejante estupidez¿Qué acaso no eres conciente de que pudiste haber muerto¡Maldita sea¡Por Dios...! --Papá estaba furioso. Muy furioso... Por lo general él jamás dice malas palabras--

Lo miré. Él tenía sus ojos, dolidos, clavados en mí. Me largué a llorar. No podía ya contenerme más. El nudo que había en mi garganta era muy grande y molesto.

Papá suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta. Mamá me abrazó y acariciaba mi cabeza cuando papá tomó la manija de la puerta y sin voltearse dijo:

- Me has decepcionado, Sakura... Jamás creí posible algo así de ti... --Salió--

Esas palabras me dolieron mucho. Demasiado. Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies. Había decepcionado a mi padre...

- ¿Y ahora qué haré, mamá? Papá me odia...

- Él no te odia, amor. Está dolido... Nada más. --Acarició mi cabeza--

Me besó en la frente y me miró sonriendo levemente diciendo "todo estará bien". Yo la abracé. Y en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Ambas miramos hacia ella. Era Shaoran.

- Buenas tardes... --Saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia-- ¿Vengo en mal momento?... --Mamá me miró, luego a él y nuevamente a mí--

- No Shaoran. Todo está bien. --Dijo ella--

- Oh... ¿Seguro?

- Claro que sí. --Ella sonrió, acarició mi rostro y luego se levantó de la cama-- Los dejo solos. ¿Vengo a buscarte luego, Sakura? --Miré a Shaoran y luego a mamá--

- Umh... Señora Kinomoto... Si quiere yo puedo acompañarla hasta la casa de Tomoyo... Es ahí donde se están quedando todos¿no?...

- Pues... Sí. ¿No te molesta?

- No. Para nada.

- Entonces confío en ti, Shaoran. Nos vemos después. --Me guiñó un ojo y luego salió, cerrando la puerta tras sí--

Shaoran se quedó unos minutos parado en la puerta. Yo me sequé las lágrimas y me calmé tanto como pude. Luego, él se acercó hasta la cama.

- ¿Qué sucedió?... Si se puede saber, claro...

- Papá... Está furioso conmigo.

- No está enojado.

- ¿Cómo... Cómo lo sabes? --Lo miré a los ojos--

- Hablé con él unos minutos afuera. Está triste. Jamás pensó que podrías llegar a hacer algo así de drástico... Y por motivos que ni siquiera les dices.

- No puedo decirles la verdad. Si ya está decepcionado por mi intento de suicidio, ni quiero imaginarme si supiera del embarazo y lo otro...

- Pero Sakura...

- No puedo Shaoran. No me atrevo...

- ¿Y si yo te acompañara? Quizás eso ayudaría a que entendieran mejor y te regañaran menos...

- ¿Tú crees?... No lo sé. No sabría como decirlo...

- Amor... Yo te ayudaré¿sí? No te preocupes más. --Sonrió con ternura y me dio un corto beso en los labios--

- Bueno... Gracias Shaoran. No sé que haría sin ti... --Lo abracé--

- Ni yo sin ti...

Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra él. Me sentí tan bien en ese momento. Siempre era confortable estar con él, entre sus brazos. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír su corazón latir fuerte. Sonreí.

- ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

- ¿Agitado?

- Sí. Tu corazón late muy rápido.

- Oh...

- ¿Es acaso por mí? --Me separé un poco de él y lo miré sonriente--

- Sí. Creo que sí... --Sonrió con timidez--

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Seguro?

- Mh...

- Dime...

- Es que... Yo...

- ¿Sí¿Qué?...

- Sakura... --Se separó un poco más de mí y se puso serio. Jamás lo vi tan serio en su vida.-- ¿Prometes... No reirte?

- Claro.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- Pues... Yo...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- Pues yo... --Comencé a decir--

¿Podría¿Podría realmente decirle que la amaba?

Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba... Lo cual jamás me había sucedido antes con una chica. Era increíble el poder que Sakura tenía sobre mí.

La miré directo a los ojos, quedando perdido en su mirada. Esos ojos tan hermosos, del color del jade. Esos ojos tan cálidos, tan llenos de amor.

- ¿Y bien?... --Preguntó con impaciencia--

- Yo... Sakura... Yo...

¡Diablos¿Por qué no puedo decirle "¡TE AMO!" y ya¿Por qué es tan difícil? Será que... ¿Será que tengo miedo al rechazo?... Sí, eso es. Tengo miedo a que me diga que no me ama. O peor, que no me diga nada. Lo peor que podría sucederme sería que me mirara y no dijera ni una sola palabra. Porque después de todo¿qué significa eso? Dicen que el que calla otorga pero...

- Shaoran. ¿Qué quieres decirme? --Respiré profundamente cerrando mis ojos y luego volví a mirarla, armado de valor--

- Yo te amo. --Logré decir--

Ella se quedó callada. Su expresión era de sorpresa y como de... ¿Asco?... Sí, quizás sentía asco por mí. Es muy posible. Digo¿por qué no habría de sentirlo? Soy una persona despreciable...

**- Conciencia: Deja de hacerte la cabeza.  
**¿Me hago la cabeza¡Dios¿No ves que está callada? No dice nada...  
**- Conciencia: El que calla otorga¿no?  
**Pero... ¿Y su cara?...  
**- Conciencia: Se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres, eh...  
**¿Y vos sí?  
**- Conciencia: Esperá unos segundos y vas a ver...  
**Mhh...

Miré hacia el suelo. Definitivamente no me quería. Sino ya hubira dicho algo... Cualquier cosa... ¿No?... ¿¡No!?... Dios, estoy siendo demasiado paranoico.

De repente sentí una suave mano tomando mi mentón, haciendo que levantara la vista. Y pronto me topé con esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto me embobaban. Ella sonrió y me besó. Me besó... ¡¡¡Me besó!!! Digo, no es que el beso signifique gran cosa, pero... Si no me amara... Me hubiera hechado de ahí¿no?...

- Yo también te amo Shaoran. --Dijo dulcemente cuando me soltó--

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón comenzó a latir a más de 100 por hora. ¡Increíble¡Había funcionado¡Era real!...

Un momento. ¿Era real?

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Me pellizcas? --Me miró con horror reflejado en sus ojos--

- ¿Qué?

- Pellízcame. Solo para saber que no es un sueño.

- Pero Shaoran...

- ¡Vamos¡Hazlo! No hay problema...

- Si tu quieres...

Y definitivamente no era un sueño. Me dolió como los mil demonios. Pero poco me importó. Digo... ¡¡¡ELLA ME AMA¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Observé a Shaoran unos segundos. Lucía algo sorprendido.

- ¿Shaoran?...

No me miró. Miraba por la ventana, con cara de tonto. Una sonrisa amplia en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

- ¿Shaoran¿Estás ahí?... --Lo moví un poco. Obtuve su atención--

- ¿Eh¿Pasa algo?... --Me miró sin dejar de sonreir--

- ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy distraído.

- Oh... Umh... Nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro. ¿Debería pasar algo?

- No lo sé. Te pellizqué y luego te quedaste así. ¿Que te sucede?

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Lo miré. Él acarició mi rostro con ternura y luego me besó. Le correspondí.

- ¿Puedes decirme ahora qué pasa? --Pregunté cuando nos separamos--

- Aún no puedo creer lo que me dijiste recién. ¿Me lo repites?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya sabes...

- ¿Que te amo?

- Sí...

- ¿Para qué?

- Solo para estar seguro.

Sonreí y lo miré con superioridad. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando?

Me acerqué un poco más a él y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos miramos a los ojos algunos minutos y poco a poco fui acercándome más a él, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso.

Minutos después nos separamos.

- ¿Aún necesitas que te lo diga con palabras?..

---1º persona. Shaoran---

- ¿Aún necesitas que te lo diga con palabras?...

La miré como un estúpido y negué levemente con la cabeza.

En esos momentos entró una enfermera. Nos miró, sonrió con timidez y se acercó a nosotros.

- Señorita Kinomoto.

- ¿Sí? --Sakura la observó con atención--

- El doctor me ha pedido que le informe que ya puede irse.

- Gracias Yuuko, igualmente ya lo sabía.

- ¿Ah sí¿El doctor se lo dijo?

- Sí, hace un rato...

- Mh... Debo hablar con él. Tiene tan mala memoria... --Dijo algo pensativa. No pude evitar sonreirme. Ella me miró y sonrió también.-- Bueno entonces creo que no hay nada que deba hacer aquí. Hasta luego. --Hizo una pequea reverencia y salió--

Miré a Sakura, quien me miraba algo pensativa.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué es eso de sonreirte con la enfermera?... --Oops... ¿Es algo malo?... Creo que mi cara de preocupación fue tan obvia que no pudo evitar reírse--

- ¿Eh?... ¿No estás enojada?

- No, solo bromeaba.

- Aw... Si serás... --Acaricié su cabeza desordenando un poco su cabello y luego le di un corto beso en los labios.-- Preparate así nos vamos.

- Bueno.

Se levantó de la cama y luego de tomar su ropa, se cambió en el baño. Mientras tanto, yo la esperaba aún sentado en la cama, pensando.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Unas dos horas y media después de salir del hospital, Shaoran y yo llegamos a casa de Tomoyo. Se preguntarán porque tardamos tanto... Bueno, es que Shaoran me invitó a tomar un helado y no pude negarme, aunque debo decir que por mi estado dejé casi la mitad... Aunque casi me obligó a terminarlo. "Debes comer más", fue lo que dijo.

Al llegar a casa de Tomoyo, ambos entramos y después de dejar mi mochila en la habitación de huéspedes donde estaba yo, bajé al living, donde vi a mi madre que charlaba animadamente en el sofá con Shaoran, mientras Touya leía tranquilamente el diario, Tomoyo estaba junto a él leyendo una revista, y papá hablaba por celular más alejado de los demás, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Todos estaban en sus pequeños mundos aparte. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar... Y eso jamás había pasado... Digo, son todos casi como de mi familia... Obviamente porque Shaoran siempre había sido algo más que un amigo para mí y Tomoyo era como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Pero... Algo había cambiado. Mamá con Shaoran, Touya con Tomoyo, papá solo en un rincón, luciendo furioso mientras hablaba por teléfono y yo... Yo no cabía en ninguno de sus mundos aparte.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar escaleras arriba, cuando escuché que papá decía "luego te hablo, debo hacer algo importante, adiós" y me llamaba. Entonces fue cuando mi sangre se heló y todos mis músculos se tensaron. ¿Qué iba a decirme? Sentía tanto miedo... Lentamente retrocedí sobre mis pasos y volteé. Él me miraba desde la arcada de la entrada al gran living, junto a mi madre. Estaba serio, mi madre sonreía levemente. ¿Qué pasaba?... Dios santo...

- ¿Sí, papá?... --Dije hablando muy, muy bajo, y sin mirarlo a la cara--

- Debemos hablar. --Oh oh. Cuando papá dice eso, entonces debes temer. No es un hombre malo, pero un "tenemos que hablar" significa algo mucho más grande que un leve regaño que con los días queda en el olvido--

- Claro... --Sonomi apareció. Me miraba con preocupación. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a llorar.--

- Oh Sakura. ¿Qué has hecho?...

- Lo siento mucho... --Dije sin saber qué hacer--

- Pequeña... ¿Por qué?... --Me miró con los ojos rebalsando de lágrimas y acarició mi rostro-- Te queremos tanto... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

- No podrías entenderme. Nadie podría... --Fue lo único que pude decir--

Ella suspiró y me sonrió con levedad. Yo sonreí con tristeza tratando de aguantar mis lágrimas y sequé las suyas.

Ella volvió a abrazarme y luego acarició mi cabeza. Siempre tan buena... Mi tía... Ambas sonreímos y luego papá habló.

- Sonomi¿podemos Sakura, Nadesiko y yo tener una conversación en tu despacho?... --Habló con dureza--

- Claro que sí Fujitaka. Tómense su tiempo. --Ella me miró una vez más, acarició mi rostro y luego se alejó.--

- Vamos Sakura.

Papá sonaba frío. Tan frío que yo sentía que los vellos que recubren la piel se me erizaban y que mi sangre se halaba.

Entré al despacho de Sonomi, seguida de mi madre y de él.

Yo me senté en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero que había en el gran cuarto. Miré a mis padres. Mamá se sentó frente a mí y papá caminaba de un lado a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sakura... ¿Por dónde empezar?... --Dijo él. Yo estaba en silencio-- ¿Cómo... Cómo pudiste intentar semejante locura¿Por qué¿Qué te llevó a hacer eso?... ¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotros?... --Me miró. Yo seguía callada, intentando dejar de respirar. Cada palabra hacía crecer un poco más el ya gran nudo que tenía en mi garganta, y retener las lágrimas se me hacía difícil.-- Hija... --Su expresión cambió de dura a preocupada.-- Sabes... Siempre has sabido que puedes confiar en nosotros. Somos tus padres... A pesar de cualquier cosa siempre te amaremos... ¿Qué te sucedió?...

Se arrodilló frente a mí. Yo levanté mi mirada que hasta el momento había estado pegada al suelo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su expresión me derribó por completo. Tenía cara de cansancio, de frustración, de enojo y de preocupación. Todo mezclado, todo junto. Sin poder contenerme ya, lo abracé con fuerza y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

- ¿Sakura¿Qué pasa?...

- Papá... No puedo ocultarlo más... No lo aguanto más... --Dije como pude entre sollozos, aún abrazada a él--

- ¿Qué cosa mi amor¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Lo hice porque... Yo... Pues... --Fue lo único que pude balbucear entre llantos. Papá me soltó con delicadeza y suavemente me apartó de él. Me miró a los ojos y secó mis lágrimas son ternura.--

- Tranquila. ¿Estás segura de que quieres decírnoslo?... --Sonrió levemente-- No te estoy obligando amor...

- Lo... Sé... Pero... No puedo... Más con esto... --Dije cortadamente--

- Entonces cálmate, respira profundo, y cuando estés lista, habla... Esperaremos. --Mamá se había acercado a mí y se había sentado a mi lado. Me había rodeado con sus brazos y me acariciaba la cara y la cabeza tratando de calmarme--

- Tranquila mi vida. Todo estará bien¿sí? Sea lo que sea, no nos vamos a enojar, lo prometo. --Dijo con calma, secando mis lágrimas, las cuales no dejaban de salir.--

Después de algunos minutos, logré calmarme y armarme de valor para decir todo con tranquilidad.

Los miré. Mamá me miraba con preocupación y papá espectante.

- Bien... Yo...

- Tranquila amor. No te apresures. --Dijo papá--

- Está bien.

Suspiré profundamente y miré al suelo. No podía mirarlos a la cara cuando iba a decirles aquello... No había sido mi culpa, pero de todos modos, no podía decirles "¡Heeey! Lo hice porque estaba embarazada"... Digo... De seguro iban a regañarme al enterarse de que no había hecho la denuncia ni nada por el estilo... Pero ¿Qué se podía hacer ahora? Nada... Ya había pasado. Lo pasado, pisado.

- Yo... Lo intenté porque... Me sentía... Muy deprimida... --Comencé. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con el ruedo de la larga y ajustada remera que llevaba puesta-- No... No es su culpa... Así que no se preocupen por nada... Estaba deprimida porque... No lograba hacer amigos en Londres... No podía manejar bien el lenguaje... Me había separado muy repentinamente de todos mis amigos y compañeros, me encontraba en un país completamente desconocido y contra mi voluntad, extrañaba muchísimo a Tomoyo, me sentía sola... Muy sola. Es difícil¿saben?... --Los miré unos segundos y luego volví a pegar mi vista en la alfombra-- Además estaba muy preocupada. Había algo que crecía mes a mes, día a día, minuto a minuto y segundo a segundo dentro de mí...

- ¿De qué hablas Sakura?... --Mamá me observó con más preocupación todavía-- ¿Es que... Acaso estás enferma?... --Dijo con una tremenda preocupación asomada a sus ojos, los cuales tenía clavados en los míos, ya que me había hecho mirarla al levantar mi cabeza levemente por el mentón--

- No, nada de eso...

- ¿Entonces?...

- Nadesiko, por favor, dejala terminar... --Dijo papá. Yo lo miré. Él hizo una seña de que continuara y yo respondí moviendo mi cabeza una vez asintiendo.--

- Bien... Eso era... Yo... Yo estaba... --Suspiré profundamente, mis puños se cerraron fuertemente encerrando el pedazo de tela con el que segundos antes jugueteaba y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, evitando que más lágrimas salieran de ellos.-- Estaba embarazada.

El silencio que reinó en el cuarto a partir de esas dos últimas palabras es completamente... Inexplicable. Es ese silencio que te perfora los oídos, que te obliga a decir algo, el que te hela la sangre y te congela los huesos. Mamá y papá cruzaron miradas. Lo sé. Y no hizo falta que los mirara para saberlo. Yo aún seguía con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados y con mis puños casi desgarrando la tela de lo fuerte que la estaba sosteniendo. El aire se había vuelto pesado de repente y sentía que casi no podía respirar. Estaba algo mareada y me dolía la cabeza. Y todo esto se acrecentó cuando sentí la pesada mano de papá descanzar suavemente en mi hombro. Ahora sí que estaba muerta.

- Sakura... Mírame. --Un momento... ¿Es que acaso no está enojado?...-- Vamos Sakura... --Con un esfuerzo poco más que sobrehumano abrí mis ojos lenta y pausadamente y lo miré-- Hija... ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?... --Acarició mi mejilla--

- ¿No... No están... Furiosos?... --Los miré anonadada--

- No. Claro que no... Pero... ¿Era deseado o no?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...

- Es que aún no he finalizado... --Dije bajando la vista una vez más hacia el suelo--

- Entonces termina... Necesitamos saber que sucedió...

- Bueno... --Papá sonrió levemente y volvió a su asiento frente a mí-- Mi embarazo... Jamás lo deseé...

- ¿No te cuidaste, hija? --Preguntó mi madre con calma--

- No fue eso... --La miré mientras sentía que mis ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas--

- No me digas que... --Mamá me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y yo lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza. Comencé a llorar otra vez. Ella me acurrucó en sus brazos y yo la abracé. Papá se acercó a nosotras y me abrazó también--

- ¿Quién fue el maldito que hizo eso, Sakura?... --Preguntó papá con la voz impregnada de repugnancia y odio--

- No lo sé... No lo conozco... Fue la primera vez que lo ví...

- ¿Cuándo sucedió?...

- Hace tres meses. En la fiesta a la que asistí en casa de Rika...

- Dios santo Sakura... ¿Hiciste la denuncia, fuiste a ver a un médico o algo?... --Mi mamá sonaba desesperada--

- No.

- ¡Sakura!... --Mamá estaba a punto de lanzarme el reproche más grande del universo cuando una sola mirada de papá bastó para que no dijera ni media palabra--

- Hija... Deberías haberlo dicho... ¿Qué pasa si tienes alguna enfermedad¿Qué tal si el tipo ese tiene SIDA o sífilis o algo así?... Digo, eso sería mucho peor que un embarazo...

- Lo sé papá... Pero... Me daba terror que me hecharan de casa o algo así... Comprendeme...

- Te entiendo a la perfección hija... Pero deberás hacerte estudios de sangre para saber que no tienes nada. ¿Sí?

- ¿Y la denuncia? No podemos dejar a ese pervertido que se pasee por las calles de Tomoeda. --Dijo mamá--

- Con eso no hay nada ya que hacer, Nadesiko. Cualquier prueba de ADN que quisieran tomar ya está completamente destruida. No hay nada que hacer...

- Pero amor...

- Nos conformaremos con las pruebas de sangre¿sí?... Y de ahora en más Sakura... Tendrás un guardaespaldas. --Lo miré confusa, secándo mis lágrimas mientras intentaba calmarme un poco--

- ¿Qué?

- No podemos dejarte sola... Es peligroso...

- Pero papá...

- Es eso o no salir más de casa. ¿Qué harás si el tipo ese vuelve a acercarse a ti con esas intenciones o algunas peores?...

- Pero él no sabe que estamos viviendo en Londres...

- Pero es que ya no viviremos más en Londres. --¡MOMENTO¿Oí bien o es que acas debo limpiarme los oídos?--

- ¿Q--Qué?...

- Hace rato, cuando hablaba... Estaba hablando con Masato.

- ¿El dueño de la empresa esa de autos?...

- Mi socio.

- ¿Qué¿Socio?...

- Compré una parte de la empresa. Eso fue a la segunda semana de que Touya y tú llegarana aquí. El caso es... Que al enterarme del diagnóstico tuyo, depresión y principios de anorexia... Decidí que lo mejor sería volver aquí... Por ti... ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Y tu trabajo anterior?... A tí te gusta ser un policía forense...

- Pero siempre soñé con ser dueño de una empresa. Y si puedo hacerlo y estar con mi familia al mismo tiempo... Entonces es lo mejor que me pudo suceder.

- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero... Que por mi culpa dejes lo que te apasiona...

- No te preocupes mi vida. Ver tantos cuerpos me tiene cansado... Es mejor ser dueño de algo que ya está armado y que funciona a la perfección.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste el dinero? Si se puede saber...

- ¿Acaso crees que me gasto el dinero en tonterías? --Sonrió--

Mamá, papá y yo charlamos un buen rato más y cuando todo estuvo claro, los tres salimos del despacho. ¡Dios¡Las cosas no podían ser mejores! Mis padres al fin sabían la verdad de todo y no se habían enojado, Shaoran por fin era algo más que un "ami-enemigo" y volvería a vivir en mi ciudad tan preciada... ¿Es que acaso la vida podría ser mejor?...

El resto del día no hice más que estar tirada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes con Shaoran a mi lado, mimándonos. Tomoyo y él ya se habían enterado de la buena nueva y estaban más felices que yo misma con la idea.

Por fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar en mi vida...

* * *

Bueeehhh naaah!!!!...  
Jajaja al fin terminé este capítulo... ¡¡Dios si me llevó 4 días!!... Es increíble...  
En fin.  
¿Como están mis chicas lindas? n.n... Yo muy bien aca... De mini-vacaciones.. Jeje...  
Bueno che... Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Me esmeré xD y son 14 páginas... La versión original tenía solo 6... Y dije: "Nah, si subo esto me mandan a la mierda" Asi que bueno, tuve que escribir más y casi se me funden las pocas neuronas que me quedan xD ejem... Bueno el capítulo 18 lo tenía ya listo... ((Incluso antes de terminar ESTE capítulo)) xD pero tuve que hacerle serias modificaciones respecto a como estaba escrito y que se yo, varias cosas más. Así que lo borré y empecé uno nuevo...Jejejeje. Ejem... El 18 va a ser el capítulo final. Y debo hacerles una pregunta de GRAN importancia ((así que si no responden les corto las cabezas))... Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan¿Quieren epílogo? Yo quiero hacerlo pero todo va a depender de ustedes... Así que respondan xD.

Devolución de reviews:

lokurashiphop: heeey!!! jaja bueno me alegro que te gustaran todos los caps... y espero q este tmb... respecto a lo de los examenes... ejeem xD bueno algun dia los subire... no me importan tanto como seguir con mi historia y que ustedes sean felices con ella :) igualmente muchas gracias por el animo nn  
Shiriko.Sakura: si maniz xD el bb murio... y dios no me habla o.o yo soy dios xDDDDjajajaj  
chamita: aki tu continuacion!! jaja :) y no llores que todo esta bien por aqui..  
NeNa Li: No el 3er milagro no existe xD pero te aseguro que el cap 18 te sera muy, muy sorprendente...  
juchiz: ufff si con el 16 casi me asesinas... con el 18 me vas a asesinar, revivir y volver a asesinar xD  
gabyhyatt: si tenes razon debian hacerle un lavaje de estomago pero... no se bien como son esas cosas :S asi que preferi hacer que ella vomitara todo por su cuenta...  
D-MiA: jaaaah y ahora q me vas a decir????? sigue siendo fome??? (ah re que se quedaba cn lo anterior xD) jajaja todo bien n...n se a que te referias.. lo q te dije fue por pelearte n.n... y segui tu fic o.ó que yo ya segui el mio xD  
FAIRY: jajaja espero que tus respuestas se hayan respondido con este cap n.n si tenes dudas escribime a mi mail ;)  
danii T: siii siii el bebe se murio xD gracias a Dios... y si soy como vos xD me encanta hacerlas sufrir pero no puedo matarlas u.u me encariño demasiado xD  
Franchesk: awww muchas gracias por tu review nn me subio mucho el animo!!!... y espero que te gustara este cap ttmb n.n... besos!

Bueno mis chicas n.n creo que es todo por hoy... Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Dejen lindos reviews! como siempre en realidad, jeje :) las quiero muchisimo!... Besos a todas!!

Sil


	18. Dije que sería especial

_Capítulo 18:__ Dije que sería especial_

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Sakura y su familia se mudaron unos cuantos días después de lo sucedido.

Sakura y yo estábamos mejor que nunca y todo marchaba sobre ruedas. El año escolar había finalizado y las tan merecidas vacaciones al fin habían comenzando. Y si piensan que acaso yo debería estar estudiando, no, se equivocan. Logré pasar el año sin deber ni una sola materia. Increíble¿no? Digo... Todo el año fui un asco destacado por los habituales unos en exámenes y tareas, pero pude remontar todo y bueno... Aquí estoy, gozando de mi vida junto a Sakura y a las vacaciones.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Tal y como papá me lo había pedido, había ido al hospital a hacerme las tan horrendas pruebas de sangre, solo para asegurarnos de que yo no tenía ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Y no era que yo estuviera en contra de hacérmelas, pero sinceramente, sacarme sangre me... Descomponía.

Pasaron algunos días y llegó el momento de ir a buscarlos. Shaoran me acompañó. A las cuatro pasó a recogerme. Debíamos estar en el hospital a las cuatro y quince. Pero como siempre, yo no estaba lista... Raro¿no?... Jeje...

- ¡Vamos Sakura¡Ya deja de arreglarte tanto!...

- ¡No estaba arreglándome, diablos!... --Bajé las escaleras refunfuñando.-- ¿O es que acaso me ves toda maquillada?... Lo único que hice fue vestirme y peinarme un poco. ¿O prefieres que vaya desnuda y toda mechuda?...

- Ya vámonos...

- Momento ustedes dos. ¿A dónde creen que van? --Touya apareció por la puerta del living.--

- Al hospital. Debo buscar los resultados de la prueba de sangre... --Expliqué con calma.-- Un segundo. ¿Qué explicaciones debo darte yo a ti¡Por Dios!...

- Umh... Bueno... La cuidas mocoso... O te asesino.

- Siempre tan simpático tú, cuñadito¿eh?... --Shaoran bromeó, pero debió salir corriendo por la puerta antes de que Touya le retorciera el cuello. Yo reía mientras los veía correr por el jardín. Touya descalzo, pisando el ardiente cemento mientras perseguía sin descanso a Shaoran--

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!... --Miré hacia mi derecha. Misato estaba mi lado. Me sonrió levemente y saludó con una reverencia antes de salir al jardín a buscar a los otros dos. Misato era mi guardaespaldas...--

- ¡Suéltame!... --Shaoran se quejaba. Misato lo sostenía del brazo.--

- ¿Se quedarán tranquilos o tendré que golpearlos? No son unos niños... --Dijo con seriedad.--

- Bien bien. Ya déjanos en paz... --Touya dijo esto sin siquiera mirarla, pasando a su lado.--

Touya entró en la casa sin decir ni una palabra más, y Misato, Shaoran y yo nos dirigimos al auto. Misato iba adelante, junto con el chofer, y Shaoran y yo íbamos atrás.

Yo iba muy nerviosa jugando con el ruedo de mi vestido de verano. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía alguna enfermedad?... Ahora que las cosas iban por fin bien¿iba a tener que preocuparme por algo así?... Dios por favor, ten piedad...

- ¿Nerviosa? --Shaoran me miraba sonriendo tiernamente--

- Sí...

- Tranquila amor. Todo estará bien... --Me dio un corto beso en los labios y me abrazó--

- Bueno... Eso espero...

- Estoy seguro...

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Shaoran salió y yo me quedé unos segundos en el auto, pensando. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien... Creo que no soportaría una mala noticia. Oh no...

- ¿Sakura?...

Pero y si... ¿Y si ahora que todo iba bien me decían que tenía sida o sífilis o alguna enfermedad? Por favor Dios... No lo permitas... Por favor no...

- Sakura... Hey...

Tan solo espero que todo esté bien... Por favor... No me arruines las cosas ahora¿sí?... No ahora que todo está bien... Que sé que Shaoran me ama y que sé que lo amo con locura...

- ¡Sakura!... --Sentí una fría mano en mi hombro y salí de mi trance. Miré a mi derecha. Shaoran me miraba con preocupación-- ¿Estás bien?...

- Sí, lo siento, yo solo... Pensaba...

- Amor... --Se arrodilló en el cemento y me miraba con sus manos apoyadas en mis piernas-- Deja de hacerte la cabeza... ¿Sí?... Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

- Bueno... Lo siento.

- Está bien. Vamos. --Sonrió y después de darme un corto beso en los labios se paró--

Shaoran y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano y Misato iba detrás de nosotros. Estábamos a unos cinco metros de la puerta cuando escuchamos unos disparos... Shaoran miró hacia todos lados al igual que yo y me rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndome. Misato estaba cubriéndonos con su cuerpo mientras se mantenía en guardia apuntando hacia todos lados, pero, obviamente sin disparar.

- ¡Chicos, entren ya al hospital!... --Dijo Misato, mientras nos cubría--

- Pero Misato... ¿Y tú? --Shaoran la miró--

- Yo no importo. Es mi trabajo.

- ¡No me importa! --Dije mirándola.-- Eres mi amiga...

- ¡Sakura hazme caso y entren ya al hospital!...

Y aunque yo me negaba a dejarla ahí, Shaoran tironeó de mí hasta llegar a la entrada. Una vez adentro, nos quedamos unos segundos mirando por la ventana de la puerta. Todo parecía estar tranquilo...

- ¡Déjame de una vez Shaoran!... Por Dios... --Me solté de su agarre--

- Lo siento. Es que conociéndote, de seguro ibas a salir.

- ¿Y qué me lo prohíbe?... Debo ir a buscar a Misato, no puedo dejarla ahí.

- ¡Pero Sakura!... ¿Y si te hacen algo?...

- ¿Qué importa?... No dejaré que la lastimen.

- Es su trabajo.

- No puedes ser tan insensible, Shaoran.

- ¡No salgas!...

Yo salí.

Cuando estaba ya junto a Misato, ella me miró y su cara fue de terror.

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- ¡SAKURA! --Me volteé y ví a Shaoran que corría velozmente hacia mí. ¿Qué pasaba?...--

- ¿Qué pasa?... --Miré a Misato y luego nuevamente a Shaoran. Él me miró cuando estaba ya junto a mí y sonrió levemente. Luego cayó al suelo. Me asusté muchísimo y me arrodillé a su lado-- ¡¡¡Shaoran¡Shaoran¿Qué pasa¿Qué te sucede?...

Él levantó la vista. Seguía sonriendo. Lo observé detenidamente. Su camisa blanca teníab una mancha de sangre que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

- Shaoran no... --Comencé a llorar.--

- ¡Debemos atenderlo rápido!... --Misato lo cargó con rapidez y delicadeza extrema en sus brazos y entramos.--

Una enfermera se acercó hasta nosotros mientras otros dos venían detrás de ella con una camilla, en la cual recostaron a Shaoran. Lo atendieron muy rápido.

- Señorita Kinomoto. --Miré hacia arriba. El doctor estaba parado frente a mí, junto a Misato--

- ¿Sí?... ¿Él está bien?...

- Afortunadamente sí. Solo tiene una herida superficial... Por así decirlo. Ya puede pasar a verlo.

Juro que no puedo explicar cómo me sentí en ese momento. Era una mezcla de sensaciones... Todas muy distintas. Por una parte me sentía mal.. Después de todo, había sido mí culpa que Shaoran hubiera sido herido... Pero por otra parte estaba feliz de que no hubiera sido nada grabe. Y quería verlo pero... ¿Él me querría ver?...

Suspiré y me quedé sentada. El doctor se alejó y Misato se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Yo miraba el suelo. Ella levantó suavemente mi rostro tomándome por el mentón. La miré.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?...

- Es que... Shaoran está herido... Por mí culpa...

- Pero él está bien. Ya oíste al doctor. No es nada grabe. No hay de qué preocuparse.

- Pero Misato... Él ya ha estado varias veces en peligro, mal o herido por mi culpa. Siempre está ahí para salvarme o protegerme... Y yo jamás he hecho nada por él...

- ¿Él trató de detenerte?

- Sí...

- Entonces lo que debes hacer es escuchar más a los demás y dejar de creer que puedes llevarte el mundo por delante... Por así decirlo. No puedes hacer todo lo que quieres siempre que quieres. Debes saber que hay ciertas reglas que respetar. Además¿para qué saliste?

- No quería que te pasara nada...

- Sakura... Escucha algo... Y presta atención. ¿Sí?

- Sí.

- Nosotras... Somos amigas. Pero yo también soy tu guardaespaldas. Y debo protegerte con mi vida si es necesario. ¿Entiendes? No puedes pretender que jamás va a pasarme nada...

- Pero...

- No digas nada. ¿Sí? Tan solo... Recuerda esta conversación. Y piensa... ¿Preferirías que a mí, que tengo chaleco antibalas me hubieran disparado, o al pobre Shaoran que salió a protegerte?...

Me quedé en silencio. Realmente no sabía qué decir, y es que ella estaba en lo cierto. Yo siempre me metía en problemas o metía en problemas a los demás por mis caprichos estúpidos. Y no podía seguir así. Debía hacer algo para cambiarlo, o un día alguien saldría realmente lastimado...

- Ve a ver a Shaoran.

- ¿Pero no estará furioso?

- No. Está tranquilo. Adolorido, pero tranquilo. Quizás si vas a verlo se sienta mejor... --Me guiñó un ojo. Yo la abracé, tomándola por sorpresa.--

- Gracias Misato...

Después de que la soltara, me paré y fui al cuarto donde habían atendido a Shaoran. Él tenía el pecho vendado y su camisa puesta toda desabotonada, medio sucia y manchada con sangre. Me miró. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

Yo caminé hasta quedar en medio de la habitación. Lo miré. No se movió, solo sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo.

- Shaoran yo...

- Me alegra que estés bien. A Misato tampoco le sucedió nada¿no?... --Lucía preocupado--

- No... Ella está bien... Pero...

Simplemente me callé. Nada más pudo salir de mi boca. Él me miraba sonriendo levemente, pero visiblemente estaba preocupado por mi actitud. Digo... Quedarme callada no era propio de mí.

- ¡Lamento mucho que te hirieran!... Ha sido mi culpa, como siempre. --Logré decir después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio.--

- ¿Qué?... Oh por favor Sakura... No importa. --Se acercó a mí e intentó abrazarme pero me alejé.--

- ¡Claro que importa, Shaoran! Siempre... Siempre estás arriesgándote por mí... Y más en los últimos dos meses...

- Pero Sakura... Lo hago porque te quiero y no quiero que nada malo te suceda...

- Es que... Me siento culpable... El mes pasado estuviste a punto de ser atropellado por mí culpa... Y ahora... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de herirte del lado derecho del pecho te herían del lado izquierdo, donde está el corazón¿Qué pasaba?... Siempre estás en peligro por mí... --No contuve más las lágrimas. Diablos... Ya me estoy hartando de llorar tanto.--

- Sakura, no digas esas cosas. Me gusta cuidarte, me gusta arriesgarme por ti... Y sería feliz si muriera por salvarte a ti. ¿Entiendes? Te amo y no soportaría que te pasara algo malo.

- Shaoran... --Lo miré. Él acarició mi rostro sonriendo tiernamente.--

- No digas nada. Y no te preocupes más por mí. Solo... Quiero pedirte algo... ¿Sí?... --Asentí moviendo la cabeza levemente.-- Intenta escuchar un poco más a lo que los demás te decimos¿sí?... Siempre estás haciendo lo que quieres, sin medir las consecuencias. Entiende que hoy, por lo que hiciste, podrías haber salido lastimada... O Misato. No puedes hacer todo lo que se te viene en gana, Sakura. Y no es para que te enojes... Es tan solo para que recapacites un poco acerca sobre tus actitudes.

Suspiré calmada y lo abracé con cuidado de no hacerle doler la herida. Él me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo y besó mi cabeza.

- Te amo. --Susurró suavemente en mi oído.--

Yo sonreí levemente mientras me separaba de él y lo miré a los ojos.

- Yo también, Shaoran.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Nos observamos algunos minutos y después de besarnos, ambos salimos del cuarto. Ya eran las cinco y treinta, o sea, la cita de Sakura había pasado ya...

- ¡Diablos!... Tendré que venir otro día... --Dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, seguidos de Misato.--

- ¿Por qué lo dice, señorita Kinomoto? --Ambos volteamos y vimos al doctor que debía atenderla ese día, ahí, frente a nosotros.--

- Doctor Kajimura... --Dijo Sakura-- Creí que ya se había ido...

- Oh claro que no. Me enteré del pequeño problema que habían tenido y decidí esperar algún rato. Debo hablar contigo. --Miré a Sakura, quien repentinamente se había puesto pálida.-- No te preocupes, no es nada malo.

- ¿Seguro?...

- Claro. Ven, acompáñame.

Soltó mi mano y me dijo que volvería tan rápido como pudiera. Le pregunté si no quería que la acompañara, pero me respondió negativamente moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo y luego se alejó caminando tras el doctor.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Seguí al doctor hasta su oficina. Una vez allí me senté frente a él cerca del escritorio y lo miré con nerviosismo. Sostenía un sobre grande en su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha tenía los papeles que segundos antes habían estado en el sobre. Los leía detenidamente, como examinándolos. Y yo me moría de la curiosidad.

- ¿Y bien?... --Pregunté intranquila.--

- Oh, lo siento. Estaba asegurándome de que todo estuviera bien. Bueno... --Puso los papeles sobre el escritorio al igual que el sobre y me miró por sobre sus lentes rectangulares.-- Debo decirte que, afortunadamente, no tienes nada. --Suspiré sonoramente y el alma me volvió al cuerpo.--

- ¿Seguro¿Nada¿Nada de nada?... ¿Ni una sola cosita chiquitita?

- Nada de nada. Ni una sola pequeña e insignificante cosa.

- ¡Wow¡Estoy tan feliz!... --Dije emocionada. No podía creerlo.--

- Créelo. Así es.

- ¡Aw!... ¡Muchas gracias doctor Kajimura!... --Lo abracé con rapidez y cuando lo solté, él me entregó los papeles.-- Creo que ya me voy...

- Claro Sakura. Nos vemos. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Salí del consultorio saltando felizmente como un pequeño cuando tiene un juguete nuevo. Y es que no saben que alivio se siente al saber que no tienes ni una -gracias a Dios- enfermedad... ¡¡El alma descansa!!...

- ¿Y bien Sakura? --Shaoran al verme aparecer se levantó y me miraba preocupado.--

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué?... ¿Tienes algo?...

- ¡Ah eso!... --Sonreí.--

- Sí, eso...

- No, no tengo nada...

- ¡Genial! --Me abrazó. Yo lo abracé y lo besé. Misato nos miraba sonriendo.--

- Chicos¿nos vamos?... --Dijo con calma cuando Shaoran y yo nos separamos.--

- Claro.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Pasó un mes y todo iba muy bien. Sakura y yo seguíamos juntos, al señor Fujitaka le iba muy bien con la empresa de autos, Nadesiko había iniciado una empresa propia de maquillajes y nosotros disfrutábamos de unas muy merecidas vacaciones en Hong Kong. A Sakura no le había gustado la idea de separarse un mes de mí para que yo pudiera ir a visitar a mis hermanas -de padre-, así que se había agregado. Ni decir que Eriol, Tomoyo y Touya también nos habían querido acompañar.

- ¡Hermano ya deja eso!... --Sakura peleaba con Touya por el control de la televisión.--

- ¡Monstruo es mi turno!

- ¡Basta!... ¡Suéltalo!...

Miré a mi hermana dos años mayor, Shaozeng y levanté una ceja al ver que los miraba entre divertida, enternecida y... Otra cosa más que no supe reconocer muy bien.

- Shaozeng... ¿Te gusta?... --Pregunté dudoso. Me miró.--

- ¿Eh?... --Se sonrojó.-- ¡Xiao Lang¿de qué hablas?! --Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Ese nombre...--

- ¡Err...! Sabes que odio que me llamen así...

- Entonces no digas tonterías... Él no me gusta.

- ¿Y entonces por qué se te caía la baba mientras lo mirabas?... --Sonreí maliciosamente mientras seguía cortando el morrón.--

- ¡Ya cállate!... --Se sonrojó aún más. Yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa malvada tan solo para fastidiarla.--

- Oh vamos. Admítelo. Te gusta mi... Cuñado. --Dije pensativo.--

- Bueno y si así fuera¿Qué¿Me denunciarás¿Es un crimen?...

- No... Solo quería que lo admitieras. Es todo. --Reí con ganas hasta que sentí el filo del cuchillo rebanándome el dedo índice. Cuando miré hacia abajo, casi me desmayo... Odio ver sangre...--

- ¡Shaoran!... --Creo que Shaozeng se asustó porque comencé a palidecer. Y poco a poco fui alejándome de la mesada.-- ¡Shaoran! --Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y me sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.--

- ¿Qué pasa?... --Touya apareció por la puerta. Cuando vio a mi hermana sostenerme, la ayudó a llevarme hasta una silla.-- ¿Qué le sucedió? Está blanco como papel... --Escuché que decía.--

- Pues... Él no puede ver sangre... Se impresiona y se desmaya. Y acaba de cortarse un dedo. --Explicaba ella mientras vendaba mi pobre dedo. Yo seguía medio aturdido por lo sucedido.--

- Oh... Diablos... Siempre supe que era medio idiota el pobre, pero... ¿¡Desmayarse por ver sangre!?... Es el colmo. --Dijo rascándose la cabeza distraídamente.--

- Cá... llate... --Dije tan pronto como el aire regresó a mis pulmones y las palabras a mi boca.--

- Resucitaste mocoso inútil. --Sonrió.--

Intenté retrucarle sus palabras, pero... No pude. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas. Así que cuando Shaozeng dejó mi dedo "listo", yo me fui con ayuda de mi cuñadito hasta el living a mirar tele con Sakura, mientras él le ayudaba a Shaozeng a terminar de preparar la cena.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Shaoran se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos un rato abrazados buscando algo en la tele, aunque no había nada.

- Aw... --Me estiré.-- Tengo hambre... Iré a buscar algo para comer¿quieres que te traiga algo? --Miré a Shaoran mientras me levantaba.--

- No gracias. Esperaré a que esté lista la cena. --Sonrió.--

- Bueno. Ya vengo. --Le dí un corto beso en los labios y salí del living, dirigiéndome a la cocina.--

Cuando llegué a la entrada de la misma, me detuve. Wow... Lo que vi me impactó. Shaozeng y Touya, besándose... Eso era raro.

Tan pronto como pude recobrar el aliento, fui corriendo hasta el living y miré a Shaoran. Él me miró y se paró, dejando el control de la tele en el sofá. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Pasó algo?... Es raro que vengas de la cocina sin comida. --Bromeó.--

- Es... Es que... To... Touya... Y...

- ¿Touya¿Qué con él?

- ¡Touya y Shaozeng estaban besándose!... --Dije de una vez.--

- ¡¡¡¡LO SABÍA!!!! --Su cara fue de triunfo y corrió hacia la cocina.--

Una vez allí, él los miró sonriendo con malicia hasta que Shaozeng y Touya se separaron. Al verlo ahí, ambos pusieron cara de "WTF?!" ((What the fuck --¿¡Qué diablos!?--)) y se pusieron rojos. Shaoran y yo sonreímos y entramos a la cocina. Él se apoyó contra la mesada y miraba a Shaozeng, que iba y venía aparentando estar muy ocupada. En realidad no era así. Yo estaba sentada junto a Shaoran y vigilaba a Touya, quien se hacía el que revolvía los fideos y preparaba la salsa.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada hasta que la cena estuvo lista, unos quince minutos después de lo acontecido. Shaoran y yo nos habíamos encargado de preparar la mesa y habíamos dejado a su hermana y a mi hermano solos en la cocina. De vez en cuando uno de nosotros los espiaba, pero para nuestra desilusión, nada más pasaba. ¡Diablos!... Jaja, lo siento, es que me gusta encontrar en situaciones incómodas a Touya. Es tan divertido...

- Chicos, la cena está lista. --Esa era Shaozeng. Nos miraba desde la entrada del living. Nosotros mirábamos televisión.--

- Ya vamos cuñadita... --La miré y sonreí.--

Ella puso cara de sorpresa, se sonrojó y huyó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Luego él apagó el televisor, yo encendí el estéreo y puse algo de música. Ambos salimos del living y nos dirigimos al comedor, donde Touya y Shaozeng nos esperaban sentados a la mesa.

- Señor, gracias por esta comida y por poder compartirla en familia esta noche.

Dijo Shaozeng mientras todos estábamos con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Amén! --Dijimos los cuatro al unísono.--

Luego, empezamos a comer. Debo decir que la cena estaba deliciosa. Y todo transcurrió en completa calma y silencio. Los únicos que hablábamos de vez en cuando éramos Shaoran y yo, pero nuestros respectivos hermanos estaban hechos unas momias. Y debo decir que jamás había visto a mi cuñada tan, tan silenciosa. Era... Como yo. Era muy extraño vernos calladas.

La cena finalizó aún en silencio con la música de Eric Clampton "Tears in heaven" de fondo.

Ya había pasado algún rato aún en silencio, cuando los miré a todos y mientras me paraba hice la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Alguien quiere postre?...

Los tres miembros restantes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Bien. ¿Quién me ayuda con los platos? --Disculpen, en realidad ésta fue la pregunta del millón. La anterior fue... Solo una pregunta.--

Touya y Shaozeng se levantaron al instante de sus asientos y ambos tomaron el plato del otro, quedando a solo unos centímetros del otro. Shaoran y yo nos miramos con complicidad mientras ellos se ponían nuevamente rojos y luego soltaban lo que tenían en sus manos.

- Yo la ayudo... --Dijo Touya.--

- No, yo voy. No te hagas problema... --Shaozeng levantó los platos de los cuatro y ambas desaparecimos tras la puerta de la cocina.--

---1º persona. Shaoran---

- Umh... --Aclaré mi garganta y miré a Touya, quien disimuladamente me espiaba a través del rabillo del ojo.-- Estuvo buena la cena... ¿No?

- Sí. Excelente.

- Mi hermana cocina muy bien...

- Tienes razón.

- Y te gusta.

- Tienes razón. --Silencio. Luego me miró.-- ¡¡Oye no!!... Es... ¡¡Chiquillo condenado!!... --Yo sonreía con los brazos cruzados.--

- Jajaja. Hice que lo aceptaras.

- No digas tonterías, me tomaste desprevenido...

- Sí claro¿y el beso? No soy estúpido¿sabes?

- Bah... Cierra el pico.

- ¿Por qué? Digo... No es un crimen que te guste mi hermana. Es muy linda.

- Es hermosa...

Hablé con Touya de hermano a próximo cuñado -por parte de mí hermana, claro, porque en realidad ya es mi cuñado...- hasta que las chicas regresaron con el helado servido. Luego, todos nos fuimos a mirar tele al living, disfrutando del postre. Y debo decir que eso de los lugares en los sofás, fue una situación divertida... Sakura se había sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos y antes de que yo llegara ahí, Shaozeng me había ganado el lugar. Me quedé mirándola con cara de "¿Qué rayos haces?", pero su mirada de súplica me ganó y tuve que sentarme junto a Touya, en uno de los sofás para una sola persona.

Después de algún rato, cuando no había absolutamente nada para ver, me levanté del sofá y me estiré. Luego los miré a todos. El silencio reinaba de no ser por el ruido del televisor y estábamos a oscuras.

- Bueno... Me voy a acostar. Estoy cansado...

- Sí, yo también voy a acostarme. --Dijo Sakura, levantándose.--

- Pero... Pero... Sakura... Tú... --Touya balbuceó nervioso. Yo lo miré sonriendo y negué lentamente para mí mismo moviendo la cabeza.--

- Hasta mañana. --Dijimos Sakura y yo al unísono, desapareciendo tras la arcada del living.--

Ambos fuimos a la cocina, donde Sakura lavaba la vajilla mientras yo secaba y guardaba todo. En realidad ese era el trabajo de la empleada, que esa noche se la habíamos dejado libre, pero Sakura había insistido en que no podíamos ser tan cochinos de dejar todo sucio... Y bueno, me hizo secar y guardar todo.

Cuando terminamos, yo me senté en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de la cocina y la miré.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Limpio la cocina.

- Por Dios Sakura... Sabes que eso es trabajo de las empleadas...

- Lo sé, pero... No sería justo que con todo el trabajo que hacen tuvieran que limpiar todo lo que nosotros ensuciamos... ¿No?... --Me miró y sonrió con dulzura.--

- Err... Para eso se les paga...

- Oh vamos, Shaoran. No nos cuesta nada hacerlo nosotros mismos.

- Bien bien... Pero luego... ¿Qué haremos?...

Me paré y caminé hasta ella, tomándola por detrás de la cintura. Ella volteó y sonrió.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?... --Me besó.--

- Mh... Había pensado en algo... Pero mejor no...

- Vamos, dime.

- No, no quiero.

- Shaoran...

- No. Prefiero que tú me digas cuando quieras...

- ¿Quiera?... ¿Quiera qué?

- Nada... Olvídalo.

Me puso un poco de espuma en la punta de la nariz y luego terminó de limpiar la cocina. Después de eso, ambos apagamos las luces de la cocina y subimos a mi cuarto.

Una vez ahí, nos besamos apasionadamente. La recosté con suavidad sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos estaban sobre mi pecho y las mías, una en sus caderas y otra en su cara, acariciándola con ternura.

Cuando las cosas subieron un poco de tono y todo comenzaba a sentirse más caluroso, sus manos comenzaron lentamente a desabotonar mi camisa. Yo no me negué, obviamente. Al finalizar con su problemático trabajo, me separé un poco de ella y me quité la camisa, tirándola al suelo. Ella se levantó un poco, puso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y su boca encontró la mía con rapidez. Nuevamente la recosté sobre la cama y seguimos besándonos.

Ya la había despojado de su vestido cuando ella comenzó con mi pantalón. Cuando terminó de desabrocharlo, me lo quité. Estaba... Tan... Excitado... ¡Diablos!...

Separado de ella, la observé unos cuantos segundos. Su cuerpo era perfecto y exquisito a la vista. Sus senos bien formados, redondos, pequeños pero atrayentes estaban aprisionados en el sostén. Su cintura era la envidia de cualquier modelo y la curva de su cadera me hacía delirar. Y luego la vi a ella. Me miraba atenta, con miedo, mientras unos mechones de cabello descansaban suavemente sobre su rostro. La luz de la luna que afuera brillaba con intensidad hacía brillar aún más sus ojos verdes, lo único que podía ver a la perfección en la oscuridad en la que estábamos sumergidos. Pero... Me di cuenta de que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Temblaba despacio, y créanme, no era por frío. Sus manos estaban juntas sobre su pecho y su expresión era la de una pequeñita. Entonces decidí que lo mejor era postergarlo.

- No... No voy a seguir adelante con esto, Sakura. --Ella ahogó un suspiro -de alivio, supongo- y, quitándose algunos cabellos del rostro me miró con atención.--

- ¿No?... ¿Por... Por qué?... --Preguntó tímidamente.--

- Porque... Entiendo... Tu miedo. ¿Sabes? Y prefiero esperar a que tú elijas el momento adecuado...

- Lo siento. --Sentada sobre la cama y contra la pared, bajó su vista a sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre sus piernas. La miré sorprendido y noté que unas pequeñas gotas caían hasta llegar a sus manos. La tomé con suavidad por el mentón y la miré a los ojos. Sonreí.--

- Oye no... ¿Por qué te disculpas? No me importa...

- Shaoran... Lamento no poder... Complacerte... --Susurró lentamente. Sequé sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.--

- De verdad Sakura, no me importa... No quiero obligarte después de lo sucedido, enserio.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y luego ambos nos acostamos bajo las mantas. La abracé.

- Gracias Shaoran...

- ¿Gracias¿Por qué?

- Por entenderme... Te juro... Te prometo que si quieres...

- No... No digas eso. No es lo que yo quiera. ¿Sí?... --Ella asintió despacio moviendo su cabeza.-- Y dime algo... Si yo no me detenía... ¿Ibas a seguir adelante?

- Sí... No... No quería... No quiero que por mi culpa no puedas... Ya sabes...

- No Sakura. Te lo digo enserio... Prefiero esperar a que estés lista. ¿Sí?... Estas cosas no son porque uno quiere... Las decisiones son de a dos y si no querías desde un principio, me lo hubieras dicho. No iba a enojarme.

- Es que... Yo.. Quería... Pero luego me dio tanto miedo que... --Puse un dedo frente a sus labios pidiendo silencio, y ella calló instantáneamente.--

- No digas más. Te amo y te respeto y realmente no me interesa tener relaciones contigo si tú no estás a gusto y no te sientes preparada. ¿Bien?... Cuando sea el momento, ambos lo sabremos y te prometo que lo haré lo más especial posible...

Ella sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos. Besé su frente y la acurruqué en mis brazos. Luego, ambos nos quedamos dormidos...

---1º persona. Sakura---

Al día siguiente, Shaoran y yo no nos levantamos hasta las 10:30. Cuando bajamos a desayunar, nos encontramos a Eriol y Tomoyo preparando el desayuno. Me extrañé un poco, ya que no veía a Shaozeng ni a mi hermano por ningún lado. Supuse que habían salido o algo así. Me estiré y antes de entrar a la cocina subí al baño para lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco. Luego bajé y saludé a Eriol y Tomoyo. Eriol se había sentado a charlar con Shaoran sobre... Lo que sea que estuvieran charlando, y yo ayudaba a Tomoyo con el desayuno.

- Oye Tomoyo¿no has visto a mi hermano o a mi cuñada? Es raro que no anden por aquí...

Pregunté distraídamente mientras ponía un poco más de agua a calentar. Tomoyo estaba a mis espaldas, preparando la mesa.

- Mmm... No... Pero encontré esto cuando entré aquí. --Volteé y la miré. Ella me miraba sonriendo dulcemente mientras agitaba un papel en su mano derecha.--

- ¿Qué es?

- Una nota de Touya y Shaozeng.

- Mh...

Tomé la nota y la leí. No lo podía creer la primera vez, así que volví a leerla.

- Shaoran.

- ¿Sí? --Me miró.--

- Shaozeng...

- ¿Qué con ella?

- Touya...

- Habla claro, Sakura.

- Touya y Shaozeng se fueron.

- ¿Eh¿A dónde?...

- Pues aquí no dice dónde... Pero dice que volverán en un par de días.

- Oh genial... --Dijo irónicamente.--

Él y yo charlamos en el comedor unos minutos y decidimos que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer y que además, ya eran grandes como para estar preocupándonos. Así que un poco más tranquila, terminé de preparar el desayuno con Tomoyo y luego los cuatro nos sentamos a la mesa.

Pasaron exactamente siete días hasta que Shaozeng y Touya volvieron. La semana había pasado calma y sin apuro, y nosotros cuatro nos habíamos divertido bastante, ya que era la última semana que íbamos a estar ahí.

Esa noche, cuando Touya y Shaozeng volvieron, todos estábamos en el living mirando películas mientras comíamos pizza. Y fue una gran sorpresa verlos nuevamente.

- Creí que no volverías... --Dije mirando a Touya.--

- Pues ya ves, aquí estoy.

- Genial, porque mañana viajamos. --Aunque quería seguir mirándolo, mis ojos imploraban volver a la tele, así que no tuve más remedio que voltearme mientras un nuevo trozo de pizza alcanzaba mi boca.--

- No... Sakura... Yo no... No regresaré con ustedes. --Entonces aquí fue cuando la pizza no pudo pasar por mi garganta y me atoré. Dios... Juro que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no morir ahogada en ese preciso instante. Y cuando logré recobrar el aliento, tomé un poco de coca y miré a mi hermano con los ojos como platos... La misma mirada que se repetía en Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo. Pude notar que estaba nervioso.--

- ¿¡Cómo que no regresarás!?... --Logré decir con todas mis fuerzas.-- ¿Acaso te volviste loco¡Touya¿¡Qué le diré a mis papás¡¡Di algo!!...

- Sakura... Es que yo... Amo a Shaozeng... Y voy a quedarme con ella... --Bueno, creo que es más de lo que me esperaba.--

- ¡¿QUÉ?! --Shaoran y yo pusimos el grito en el cielo al mismo tiempo que nos levantábamos para ir a ahorcar a Touya. Pero Shaozeng se interpuso entre nosotros y él.--

- Chicos... Por favor... No hagan un escándalo de esto¿sí? --Hablaba con tanta calma que al parecer lo habían planeado hacía meses... Si no fuera porque se conocen desde hace tres semanas... Bueno, cuatro.--

- Pero Touya, ella... Tú... ¡¡Solo se conocen hace cuatro semanas!!... --Dije desesperada.-- Además, dime¿cómo diablos esperas que les explique a mis papás que su niño se quedó en Hong Kong?... ¿Eh¡Responde!... --El sonrió con ternura y acarició mi cabeza.--

- No te hagas problema por eso, pequeña. Ya hablé con ellos. --Debo decir que aunque estaba desesperada, eso me quitó un gran peso de encima.--

- Pero Touya... --Sentí mis ojos vidriosos y él acarició mi rostro.--

- Te prometo que iré a visitarte¿sí?...

- ¿Lo juras?

- Sí.

Lo abracé. Él me apretó fuerte entre sus brazos. ¿Es que era acaso una de las ultimas veces que iba a abrazarlo en mucho tiempo?... Y no es que me importe pero... ¿En cuánto tiempo lo veré otra vez?... Aunque me es difícil aceptarlo creo que quiero mucho a mi hermano y la noticia me impactó... Mucho. Digo... ¿Con quién voy a pelear ahora todas las mañanas¿Quién me cuidará cuando papá y mamá no estén y yo tenga una fiebre que por poco me vuele los sesos?... ¿Quién me dirá monstruo todas las mañanas¿A quién le daré el pisotón de todas las mañanas¿Quién me llevará al colegio en su auto, y se hará el lindo mientras yo peleo con mis compañeras tontas que se babean por mi estúpido y engreído hermano?... Vaya... Creo que lo extrañaré más de lo que creía...

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Al día siguiente de la inesperada noticia que Touya y Shaozeng nos habían dado, ellos nos acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto. Nuestro vuelo salía a las once, así que tuvimos que irnos a las diez de casa. Y yo ni siquiera había alcanzado a despedirme de mis otras dos hermanas mayores. Pero en fin, no me importó demasiado. No tenía tan buena relación con ellas como con Shaozeng.

Todos íbamos en la camioneta 4x4 que papá le había regalado a Shaozeng por su último cumpleaños. Touya manejaba y todos íbamos en completo silencio, mirando por las ventanillas. Sakura y yo íbamos en los asientos del medio. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro e iba medio dormida. Eriol y Tomoyo iban en los asientos de más atrás, ambos dormidos, y mi cuñado y mi hermana iban adelante.

- Hey... ¿Por qué tanto silencio?... --Preguntó Touya, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.--

- Mh... No hay mucho que decir... ¿Verdad?

- Supongo... Pero podríamos charlar de algo... Esto está más muerto que el cementerio, y eso que hay música.

- Soy el único despierto.. Además de ustedes dos.

- Bueno. Hablemos. Me molesta conducir entre tanto silencio y tranquilidad.

Y así fue como pasamos los siguientes treinta minutos. Shaozeng, Touya y yo charlábamos de cualquier cosa que tuviera poco sentido y de la cual nos pudiéramos reír un buen rato.

Finalmente, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, despertamos a los demás y nos bajamos de la camioneta con todo nuestro equipaje... El cual era más que con el que habíamos llegado a Hong Kong. Habíamos comprado varios obsequios y recuerdos.

Después de dejar nuestras maletas para que las subieran al avión, todos nos sentamos a esperar a que nos llamaran para irnos al avión. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban recorriendo el aeropuerto... O los kioscos que en él había, mejor dicho. Mientras, Touya, Shaozeng, Sakura y yo estábamos sentados charlando. Después de diez minutos, el llamado llegó y fue hora de despedirnos. Mi hermana y yo nos abrazamos y ella se puso a llorar.

- Te extrañaré mucho, lobito... --Sonreí aunque no me gustara como me había llamado y sequé sus lágrimas.--

- Volveré. Además... Ahora que tú y Touya están juntos, puedes ir a visitarnos con él.

- Iré, lo prometo... --Sonrió y le di un beso en la mejilla.--

- Nos vemos... Cuídate...

Sakura estaba abrazada a Touya con fuerza y lloraba desconsoladamente. Touya no hacía más que acariciar su cabeza y así tratar de calmarla, pero... Ella me había dicho la noche anterior, después de la noticia, entre sollozos, que aunque su hermano fuera insoportable iba a extrañarlo y no se hacía a la idea de irse sin él.

- Vamonos Touya, por favor... --Imploraba.--

- No puedo peque...

- ¡Vamos!... Te lo ruego... --Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Él sonrió y secó sus lágrimas.--

- No puedo Sakura. Pero sabes que iré a visitarte... Te lo juro.

- Pero no quiero irme sola..

- No te vas sola. Tienes a Shaoran, a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

- ¿Y mi hermano? Lo necesito...

---1º persona. Sakura---

- Pero aquí también me necesitan. --Eso me llamó la atención. ¿Necesi... TAN?--

- ¿Quiénes? Solo conoces a Shaozeng aquí... --Se acercó un poco más a mí y susurró en mi oído.--

- Es que... Voy a ser padre... --Lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.--

- ¿Qué¿Lo dices enserio?...

- Claro que sí.

Lo abracé nuevamente. Ahora un poco más feliz. Es linda la idea de que voy a ser tía y de que por eso debo alejarme de mi hermano... Creo que es tiempo de que haga su vida¿no?...

Después de que yo me despidiera de Touya y de Shaozeng, Tomoyo y Eriol se despidieron también y luego todos nos fuimos al avión.

Cuando nos subimos al avión y vi a Touya y a mi cuñada pegados al vidrio del aeropuerto, debo decir que sentí algo de nostalgia de dejarlos... A ambos... O a los tres, mejor dicho. Pero me sentía feliz. No debía ser tan egoísta... Después de todo, obviamente Touya no podía regresar si ella estaba embarazada y menos por su tonta hermanita menor. ¿No?... Y aunque me diera tristeza, no podía evitar el sentirme feliz por el gran paso que él estaba dando respecto a su vida. Había sido algo... Repentino, pero se hacía cargo y era lo suficiente maduro como para hacerlo funcionar.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

Al regresar a Tomoeda las cosas siguieron en completa armonía y tranquilidad. Debo decir que todo, gracias a Dios, iba marchando bien. No había problemas de ningún tipo... Ya los tipos que habían querido herir o matar a Sakura habían desaparecido, a su padre le iba excelente en la empresa y a su madre con su empresa nueva también le iba de maravillas. Nosotros sufríamos un poco porque habíamos tenido que regresar ya al colegio... Pero lo bueno era que estábamos juntos y que todo iba bien. Y me refiero a juntos... Juntos. Sakura y yo habíamos hablado con sus padres y habían accedido a que ella se fuera a vivir conmigo a mi departamento. El cual había estado bastante solitario durante las vacaciones. Yue había tenido que regresar a su casa y Meiling iba solo a dormir ahí. Y debo decir que estaba orgulloso de mí. Nunca había tenido razones para estarlo, pero digo¡diablos! me estaba yendo bien en el colegio, había dejado las drogas hacía meses ya y tampoco tomaba desmedidamente como antes. Y... Sakura había finalmente aceptado tener... Relaciones... No es que la hubiera presionado ni nada. Había pasado ya casi un año de aquel acontecimiento y habíamos hablado la noche anterior. Ella estaba decidida y me dijo que quería hacerlo. Pero no se crean que lo hicimos esa noche. Oh no. Yo prometí que sería especial así que estaba preparando una sorpresa para ella...

- Shaoran la cena está lista... --Era la voz de Sakura.--

- ¡Ya voy!... Casi termino...

- ¿Qué haces?... --Escuché sus pasos y me apresuré a salir antes de que me descubriera. Se sorprendió un poco cuando salté frente a ella.-- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Es... Una sorpresa... Para después de la cena. --Sus ojos brillaron.--

- ¿Qué es?

- Si te digo ya no es una sorpresa. Vamos a cenar.

- Bueno. --Dijo algo desilusionada.--

Ambos cenamos en silencio, disfrutando el estar juntos.

Cuando terminamos, aproveché que ella iba a lavar la vajilla para poder completar mi sorpresa. Fui hasta el cuarto, me aseguré de prender todas las velas y de tener listo el camino de pétalos de rosa desde la puerta hasta la cama. Cuando tuve todo listo, admiré mi obra maestra y luego fui a buscarla. Ella estaba en el living, mirando televisión. Tapé sus ojos con mis manos y ella sonrió.

- ¿Quién soy?

- No juegues amor... Sé que eres tú.

- Vaya... Debo hacer algo con eso... Ejem te tengo una sorpresa. --La miré. Ella sonrió.--

- ¿Puedo verla¿De verdad?

- Sí. Está todo listo...

Se paró del sofá, apagó el televisor y apagamos las luces de la casa. Luego me aseguré de vendarle bien los ojos para que no espiara absolutamente nada de lo que tenía preparado y la guié hasta la habitación de la mano.

- ¿Lista? --Yo me encontraba detrás de ella, desatando la pañoleta que había puesto en sus ojos.--

- Sí.

- Bien. Abre los ojos.

---1º persona. Sakura---

Al ver la habitación me sorprendí tanto...

- Shaoran...

- ¿Sí?

- Está hermosa... ¡¡Gracias!!.. --Lo abracé y lo besé.--

Sabía porque lo había hecho. La charla de la noche anterior había sido algo completamente íntimo donde habíamos tomado la decisión de que finalmente daríamos el paso siguiente en nuestra relación. Hacer el amor. Y él había prometido que sería especial. Juro que no le creí... Pensé que especial para él sería... No lo sé... Hacerlo despacio en medio de la oscuridad... Pero el decorado del cuarto me había deslumbrado por completo. Era increíble el buen gusto que tenía para decorar.

---1º persona. Shaoran---

La tomé en brazos y suavemente la recosté sobre la cama. Seguimos besándonos. Ella me quitó poco a poco la remera mientras yo desabotonaba despacio su camisa.

Nos besábamos apasionada pero increíblemente, con dulzura por parte de ambos... Es que ella era así, y es que yo no quería herirla. De ningún modo posible.

El cuarto olía a jazmín, pero su cabello tenía un aroma a rosas exquisito. Ella estaba quitándome el pantalón cuando yo ya había terminado de quitarle la ropa. Estaba tan solo en ropa interior. Y al separarme de ella pude repasar las curvas del hermoso cuerpo de la preciosa persona que tenía frente a mí.

Poco a poco entre caricia y caricia fuimos despojándonos de la poca ropa que nos quedaba. Luego comencé a besarla. Desde sus labios hasta su vientre. Y así el juego siguió un rato más hasta que ella me abrazó, me besó y con la luz de la luna iluminando su hermoso rostro, me miró a través de los mechones de cabello que tenía sobre los ojos y me dijo:

- Hazlo...

La miré algo desconcertado.

- ¿Ahora?... ¿Tan pronto?... ¿Estás segura?

- Por completo. --Su respuesta no tardó ni un segundo en llegar.--

Yo la observé algunos segundos y ella se recostó con suavidad entre las sábanas revueltas, mirándome expectante. Entonces supe que me hablaba enserio.

Besé sus pechos, sus pezones, luego su vientre... La llené de besos. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Hice que abriera un poco sus piernas y la acomodé para que no le doliera siquiera un poco. Y despacio entré en ella. Jadeó un poco, apretando las sábanas entre sus manos. Lentamente entraba y salía de ella, comenzando a excitarnos más y más. Hasta que ella me abrazó y me besó, e hizo que el que estuviera acostado ahora fuera yo. Se acomodó sobre mí y ambos nos movíamos con lentitud, hasta que comenzó ella a ir un poco más rápido y le seguí el paso. De vez en cuando nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos.

Después de un rato en esa posición, nuevamente la acomodé en la cama, estado yo sobre ella. Ahora las entradas y salidas eran más rápidas y ambos jadeábamos excitados. Y finalmente llegamos al clímax. Terminamos al mismo tiempo.

Me recosté sobre la cama, a su lado, y la tapé a ella y a mí con la sábana. Ella me miró y sonrió con ternura. Luego se acercó un poco más a mí y pasó su brazo derecho sobre mi estómago. Yo la rodeé con un brazo y besé su frente.

- Gracias Shaoran...

- ¿Gracias?...

- Sí... Fue... Fue muy lindo... Me gustó... --Dijo sonrojándose un poco, pero manteniendo la mirada en mis ojos.--

- Amor...

- No, enserio... Muchas gracias... Ha sido lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mí... Prometiste que sería especial y lo fue...

- Bueno... --Sonreí y la besé.-- Después de todo... Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ella sonrió y nos dormimos abrazados...

FIN.

------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡Hola!!!... ¡¡¡Al fin logré terminar este capítulo!!! Y vaya si me costó... Dios santo, jamás escribí un lemon en mi vida y creo que es un poco decepcionante el que hay en este último capítulo de la historia... Así que si quieren criticarme, lo acepto completamente xD sé que soy un asco para las escenas de relaciones... Es por eso que evito escribirlas.

Hay Dios... Me muero... ¡¡Odio tener que terminar esta historia!! Ha sido la mejor que eh escrito hasta ahora... Y no me gusta tener que despedirme de ustedes :( me pone triste... ¡¡¡AW!!! . ... Odio ser tan sensible xD... Pero... Supongo que van a leer alguna de mis próximas historias¿verdad? ---Silencio--- ¿¡Verdad!? xD... Jajaja todo bien, no se sientan obligadas n.n...

Emh bueno... No creo que haya mucho para decir... El capítulo tiene un poco de todo y es por eso que me volví tan loca estos últimos tres días tratando de terminarlo antes de empezar las clases otra vez. Sino iban a tener que esperar como diez días para poder ver el final xD... Quizás algunas queden medio confundidas por eso de los tiempos... Que pasan días, semanas, meses... Creo que si lo vuelvo a leer hasta yo misma me hago problema con eso... Y pasan varias cosas. Muchas diría yo... Pero es que lo quería hacer más largo que los demás y bueno, fueron las ideas que surgían en mi cabeza tipo 2 o 3 de la madrugada cuando ya toda la gente normal estaba durmiendo xD y yo estaba con los ojos pegados a la pantalla tratando de escribir algo coherente, largo y bonito. Y a pesar de que estoy muy cansada, debo decir que me alegra haber terminado por fin esta historia. Ya se me estaba haciendo muy larga y si no le daba un final pronto, iba a terminar por volverme completamente loca con eso de las pruebas y tareas y arg... Todas las ((disculpen por la palabra)) mierdas del colegio. Ejem y porque no quiero volver a leerlas xDD... ¡¡¡Nooo no crean eso!!! Jajaja es una pequeña bromita n.n...

De verdad tengo que decir que esta historia me ha llevado a conocer a personas muy lindas... Y sí, me refiero a todas ustedes las que leen. Me ha gustado muchísimo poder conocerlas y recibir sus comentarios y críticas. Además siempre fueron fieles lectoras y aunque tal vez estuvieran como yo, a full con el colegio, se hacían un tiempito para poder leer la historia y dejar un review, aunque corto muy alentador. Y se los agradezco muchísimo, enserio. Son creo, las mejores lectoras que se puede tener. Y bueno... Creo que es todo... No hay más para decir. Son muy buenas, muy fieles y me agradó muchísimo compartir con ustedes estos dos o tres meses que me ha llevado la historia. No tengo nada que decir más que... ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS¡¡¡¡SON LAS MEJORES!!!!...

Y a pesar de que éste es el último capítulo... A pedido de la mayoria, dentro de unos días o quizás una semana más voy a publicar el epílogo. En el cual, a propósito, va a haber una sorpresa.

Mhh... Bueno. Nada más. Ya está...

Besos y abrazos a todas, y una vez más, gracias por leer y por el aguante. ¡Las quiero!...

Silvana.


	19. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

--1º persona. Sakura--

Hace cinco meses ya que las cosas empezaron a ir mal... O de mal en peor, mejor dicho. Ya han pasado tres años desde que Shaoran y yo nos pusimos de novios y nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Por un tiempo fuimos felices y todo estaba más que bien, incluso nos casamos... Hace un año. Ambos estabamos progresando excelentemente en cuanto a lo académico, teníamos unos trabajos realmente envidiables... Por las referencias de mis padres, claro... Nuestra vida sexual era activa, habíamos redecorado el departamento y ahora lucía como un verdadero hogar. En fin... Todo estaba muy, muy bien... ¡Ja! Eso creen, ¿no?... Si tan solo supieran...

**--Flash back--**

Ese día Shaoran había llamado avisando que llegaría tarde a casa. Claro que... Cuando se tiene un horario en el que sales a las 8... ¿Qué puede ser tarde?... Supuse que regresaría a más tardar a las 11 o 12 de la noche...

Me quedé acostada en el sofá mirando televisión con todas las luces apagadas, esperándolo. Pero finalmente el sueño me ganó y me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo...

- ¡Nos vemos mañana muchachos!...

Al escuchar ese grito y un par de bocinazos, desperté. Me estiré un poco, bostecé y miré la hora. 3:45 a.m. Suspiré con resignación y me quedé sentada en el sofá, esperando a que Shaoran entrase. Pero... ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo mierda iba a entrar el muy maldito si estaba con una borrachera que no sabía ni quién era él?...

Después de escuchar durante quince largos minutos el sonido del timbre y los "cling cling" de las llaves, decidí que iba a abrir. Me levanté del sofá, amarré delicadamente mi bata y caminé con tranquilidad hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí, volteé dos veces la llave que había en ella y abrí la puerta. Shaoran cayó al suelo. Había estado apoyado contra la puerta y al abrirla, él cayó. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y me miró. Sonrió levemente y me saludó con la mano, agitándola de un lado a otro. Lo observé unos cuantos minutos. Estaba tan enfurecida...

- Shaoran, levántate...

- No jodas Sakura... Estoy cansado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?...

- N-O J-O-D-A-S... ¿Claro?

- Lo suficiente. Sal ya de mi casa.

Comencé a golpearlo en la cabeza levemente con la puerta, tratando de hacer que se moviera... Hasta que lo hizo.

- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo!? --Se levantó furioso.--

- Shaoran entra ahora mismo a casa o te juro que duermes afuera... --Amenacé.--

- ¡Claaaaro! ¿Ahora tú me mandas a... Mí?... ¿Quién te crees? --Me empujó, haciéndome caer al suelo.--

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces Shaoran!?... ¡Por Dios! Tú jamás te comportas así. --Me levanté y caminé hasta quedar frente a él.-- ¡Además exijo una explicación de por qué rayos llegas a estas horas y en ese deplorable estado! ¿Qué acaso ahora eres un borracho? ¿Un tirado? ¿Un changarín?... ¡¡Dios Santo, Shaoran!! Dime dónde estuviste... --No se imaginan el esfuerzo increíble que estaba haciendo para contener mis lágrimas.--

- Estuve en un bar. ¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema con eso?... ¿Eh?... --Me miró sonriendo desafiantemente. Me acerqué un poco más a él. Tenía muchísimo olor a alcohol y a...--

- ¿Consumiste?

- ¿De qué hablas? --Se tambaleaba tanto que terminó por apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, desde donde me miraba espectante.--

- ¿¡Consumiste sí o no!?

- Solo una que otra línea... Y quizás uno que otro cigarro... ¡Con un demonio! --Se separó del marco de la puerta y me miraba amenazadoramente. -- ¿Por qué te tengo que dar mis malditas explicaciones a ti?... ¿Quién te crees, eh?

- Shaoran... No sé si lo recuerdes, pero... ¡¡Soy tú esposa!!... Nos casamos hace un año, ¡por favor!...

- Prff... Como si fuera un gran título. --Entró, cerró la puerta trás él y se fue directo al sofá.--

- Ya... Ya no puedo discutir contigo sobre esto... --Dije entrecortadamente.-- No puedo seguir así...

Él me miró. Yo estaba llorando. Lo miré una sola vez y luego subí las escaleras, dando un portazo a los segundos de haber entrado en mi cuarto. Me acosté de mi lado de la cama, llorando.

- Un bar... Un prostíbulo mejor dicho... --Dije en voz baja para mí misma.--

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuché que la puerta se abría. Traté de no darle mucha importancia. Pero debo decir que simplemente me mató cuando se sentó a mis espaldas en la cama y trató de acariciar mi espalda. Lo aparté con mi mano.

- Sakura... Yo... Lo siento mucho... Enserio... --Comenzó a decir.--

- No quiero oirlo Shaoran. Siempre es lo mismo... Desde hace cinco meses que las cosas son así... Cinco, Shaoran. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto es eso? ¿Te lo puedes imaginar siquiera? ¿Sabes como son las cosas para mí?...

- Lo lamento... No... No he querido hacerte daño jamás y... Y yo... --Suspiró, mirando hacia el suelo.-- Lo siento... No sé que decir... O qué hacer... Para verte mejor...

- Simplemente... Yo simplemente no puedo más con esto Shaoran. --Sequé mis lágrimas y me senté dándole la espalda.-- Hace tiempo que las cosas van mal... Y no estoy segura de que tengan remedio... No sé si lo mejor sea que sigamos juntos. --Finalicé.--

- ¿Qué? Pero... Pero yo te amo... ¿Acaso no me amas más? --Se volteó y me miró a los ojos.--

- Te amo... Lo juro... Con todo mi corazón... Pero si las cosas están mal, y lo sabemos, ¿para qué seguir en una relación que no va a ningún lado?... Sería perder el tiempo.

**--Fin Flash back--**

De esa charla pasaron ya tres semanas... Tres difíciles y largas semanas en las que casi no hemos cruzado palabra. Y seguimos viviendo en la misma casa. Habíamos vendido el departamento hacía unos ocho meses y habíamos comprado una casa donde planeábamos criar a nuestros hijos... Que ironía, ¿no?...

Estaba empacando todas mis cosas, cuando él llegó del trabajo y miró todo a su alrededor. Luego me miró a mí. Yo luchaba por poder encintar una caja que estaba llena hasta arriba. Él se acercó y me ayudó.

- Gracias... --Dije incómoda.--

- De nada.

Suspiré y sujeté con fuerza la cinta entre mis manos, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?... Estás rara...

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado con rapidez, negando que algo estuviera pasándome. Pero... La verdad era que... Que algo estaba pasándome. Y me estaba matando. Poco a poco y muy lentamente. Era un veneno que me estaba comiendo, degustando cada maldito bocado de la poca cordura que quedaba en mí. Shaoran suspiró y acarició mi cabeza. A pesar de haber terminado nuestra relación amorosa seguía comportándose lindo conmigo...

Luego se volteó y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba. Seguro iba a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Quitarse el traje, dejar los zapatos impecablemente lustrados junto a la mesa de luz, se iba a poner una camisa sobre una remera, unos jeans, las pantuflas e iba a bajar a mirar televisión. Típico de él desde que ya no éramos pareja. Incluso habíamos iniciado los trámites de divorcio...

Después de bajar tal cual pensé que lo haría, pasó de largo del living. Increíble...

Fue hasta la cocina, sacó todo lo que había traído en unas bolsas y se puso a cocinar. Me miró. Yo lo estaba mirándolo sin poder creer lo que veía.

- Vas a cenar, ¿verdad?...

- ¿Eh?... --Me tomó por sorpresa.-- Eh... Sí... ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Como quieras... ¿Terminaste de empacar las cosas?...

- Sí... Esa era la última caja. --Señalé la enorme y abultada caja que estaba junto a mí. La que él me había ayudado a cerrar.--

- Bueno...

--1º persona. Shaoran--

Debo decir que la única culpa de que ella se fuera era mía. Mía y solo mía. Dios... Que horrible. ¿Es que acaso puedo ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué arruino todo lo bueno que consigo? ¿Por qué?...

Suspiré y comencé a cocinar. Sakura se lavó las manos y me ayudo a preparar la cena.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, ella puso la mesa y ambos nos sentamos a comer. Aunque ninguno de los dos tocaba la comida.

La miré. Estaba con un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa y sobre su mano descansaba su cabeza. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el plato sin tocar de comida y con el tenedor jugueteaba corriendo los fideos con salsa de un lado a otro.

- ¿Estás bien?...

- Sí. --Respondió sin levantar la mirada.--

- ¿No tienes hambre?... ¿Está mala la comida?

- No. Está rica... Como todo lo que cocinas pero... No tengo hambre... --Dijo con la mirada aún en su plato.--

- Sakura... Debes comer... Por favor...

- No tengo hambre Shaoran. Siento que si como voy a vomitar...

- Pero... Debes... Debes cuidar a nuestro hijo. --Me miró con cara de sorpresa.--

- ¿Co... Com... Cómo lo sa... Sabes?... --Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.--

Suspiré y solté el tenedor que sostenía en mi mano. La estiré hasta tomar la suya y la miré a los ojos.

- No soy tonto, Sakura. Sé que estás embarazada... Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

- Pero... Yo... --Bajó la mirada nuevamente, esta vez al piso.--

- No digas nada. No estoy enfadado. --La tomé con suavidad por el mentón e hice que me mirara. Le sonreí.--

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?...

- Claro que sí... No estoy enojado. Me alegra mucho... Lástima que ocurra justo ahora y no antes... ¿No?... Cuando todo estaba bien...

- Shaoran yo...

- Sh. No necesito explicaciones.

- Es que yo... Yo te amo... Y no quiero dejarte...

- Yo también te amo, y lo último que quiero es que nos separemos pero... Quizás sea lo mejor. ¿Para qué seguir hiriéndonos estando juntos?... Digo... Yo te herí ya demasiado...

_4 meses después..._

Ya pasó tiempo de esa charla... Ella se fue... A otra ciudad. Y yo sigo aquí. Estoy aún en el mismo trabajo, sigo con mis mismos amigos, en el mismo ambiente... Y volví definitivamente a las drogas. Y sinceramente debo decir que ya todo me interesa un bledo. Ella no está aquí, mi hijo o hija tampoco... Y yo... Yo menos. Puede que mi cuerpo esté aquí, en esta casa, encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, pero yo... Mi esencia, mi persona, mi alma, ya no. Se fue con Sakura y dudo mucho que regrese. Es por eso que todos los santos días después de mi trabajo vengo a casa, bebo con amigos un rato y cuando ellos se largan yo me acuesto y me drogo.

- Shaoran...

Y por si fuera poco... Estoy con una mujer que... Momento, ¿Dije mujer?... Nah. Sakura era una mujer. Es una mujer... Con la que estoy... Es... Es tan solo para pasar el tiempo. No la quiero, no me quiere... Es tan solo una de las tantas prostitutas con las que he estado en estos últimos meses.

- ¡Shaoran!...

La miré. Estaba sobre mí. Revolvía mi cabello y besaba mi cuello, tratando de pasar a un nivel más alto de... De lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. Pero no, no esta noche.

- Hoy no Jaz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces para qué diablos me llamaste? ¿Para besarme, drogarme y nada más? ¿Ni un poco de acción?

- Maldición, te dije que no. Y si te pones así de histérica dudo que vuelva a llamarte.

- Claro, si tienes tantas putas contigo que desechar una más qué más da...

- Exacto. Lárgate.

- Pero Shaoran...

- ¡Lárgate! --La empujé, haciendo que cayera al suelo.--

Jaz me miró furiosa desde el suelo, se levantó, me dio una bofetada y se largó de mi casa. No sin antes darme un largísimo discurso lleno de insultos, de como debía tratar a las mujeres, de que era un santísimo imbécil y de cómo me iba a fundir en el mismísimo infierno. Yo la miraba sonriendo desde la puerta.

- ¿En el infierno? ¿Es que acaso no ves donde vivo, estúpida? Ya estoy en el infierno. --Sonreí moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro y entré, dejándola afuera mientras bufaba furiosa y trataba de derribar la puerta.--

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada su escándalo cesó y yo finalmente pude dormir.

Y las pesadillas nuevamente regresaron, como cada maldita noche...

--1º persona. Sakura--

Los meses pasaron tan rápidamente que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya habían pasado siete años desde que me había separado de Shaoran. Siete años en soledad... Siete años en una nueva ciudad, con pocos amigos y millones de pretendientes que querían llevarme a la cama en la primera noche... Y seis años y cuatro meses desde que ya tenía a mis hijos... Dos preciosos hijos... De Shaoran y míos.

Suspiré y dejé la fotografía que tenía en mis manos sobre la mesa. Era una foto en la que Shaoran y yo aparecíamos comiendo un helado, abrazados, en nuestro primer año de noviazgo... Como pasa el tiempo.

La niñera me llamaba con insistencia. Así que cuando estuve cansada de oír sus casi llantos, subí las escaleras con desgana y entré al cuarto de los niños. Liz y Shaoran estaban sobre ella, tirando su larga cabellera rubia, enredándola, haciendo de la pobre Junn una madeja.

Tomé a Liz en brazos y alejé a Shaoran de ella luego de regañarlos. Junn se levantó y me miró enfurecida.

- ¡Señora, lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo seguir así! Estos niños son unos diablos... ¿Ve como dejaron mi cabello? ¡¿Lo ve!?... --Gritaba indignada. Suspiré y la miré con atención.--

- Lo lamento mucho Junn... Ellos normalmente no son así... No sé que tienen contra ti, lo juro.

- Dios Santo... --Suspiró y se acercó a mí.-- Señora, lamento tener que dejarla, pero no puedo controlarlos... Me superan. --Dijo con una triste expresión en su rostro.-- Son niños completamente adorables y muy listos pero... No puedo con ellos. Me han superado.

- Está bien Junn, no te hagas problema. --Suspiré y sonreí.-- Bajemos y arreglamos.

Dejé a Liz en la cama, a Shaoran lo entretuve un poco encenciendo la televisión y luego bajé con Junn hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí nos sentamos a tomar un café en la mesa y arreglamos las cuentas de lo que le debía.

- Señora Kinomoto, no es necesario... Solo estuve dos semanas.

- Pero tu trabajo lo vale. --Sonreí.-- Sé que no te ha sido fácil controlar a aquellos dos monstruos...

- ¿Está segura?

- Claro que sí.

Ella suspiró sonoramente y me cobró solo una semana de trabajo. Aunque yo quería pagarle las dos, no aceptó y finalmente se fue habiendo cobrado menos de lo que su trabajo valía.

- Dios, ¿y ahora qué?...

Tenía que volver a la empresa a las tres de la tarde y ya no tenía niñera. ¿Con quién iba a dejar a los monstruos?...

Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa, depositando en mis manos mi cansada cabeza y cerré los ojos. Suspiré. ¿Qué iba a hacer?... No quería llevarlos a una guardería... Me parecían lugares sucios, con niños malvados y niñeras despreocupadas de la vida... Pero al parecer no tenía otra opción...

Revolví un poco mi cabello mientras pensaba qué hacer, cuando sonó el timbre. Me paré y fui hasta la puerta, pasando por el living y por el play room. Al llegar al recibidor, abrí la puerta y vi a Shannon, mi vecina de quince años ahí, parada. Sonreí.

- Hola Shannon. ¿Cómo estás?...

- Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto. --Hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió.-- Me estaba preguntando... Digo... Yo... --Balbuceó y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con su cabello.--

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues... ¿Tendría algún trabajo para darme? En su empresa o aquí... Si quiere puedo limpiar o... Podar el césped... O lo que sea... Es que quiero comprarme un auto el año que viene y papá me dijo que él no va a comprármelo.

- Claro que tengo un trabajo. Y no tienes que limpiar nada... O casi nada. ¿Tienes experiencia cuidando niños?

- ¡Claro! Siempre cuido a mi hermana menor... Es una molestia. --Agregó fastidiada.-- Pero... --Sonrió.-- ¿A quién debo cuidar?

- A mis hijos.

- ¿A los mellizos? ¡¡Sí!! Son tan lindos... --Dijo soñadoramente. Yo reí.--

- ¿Estás segura?... No son unos angelitos eh...

- No importa. Debo conseguir trabajo pronto o jamás tendré mi auto...

- Bien. ¿Puedes comenzar hoy?

- Sí. ¿A qué hora vengo?... --Miré mi reloj.--

- Ven a las diez para las tres. ¿Sí?

- Bueno. ¡Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto!...

- Por nada, Shannon. Nos vemos luego.

Ya un poco más relajada subí al cuarto de los mellizos. Liz estaba dormida en la cama y Shaoran estaba completamente atontado con la televisión. Era justo como su padre...

Me apoyé contra el marco de la pared y los observé un rato.

- Shaoran... --Él me miró.--

- ¿Sí mami?

- Hoy por la tarde va a venir una nueva niñera... La vecina de al lado. La hija de Fanren.

- Bueno mami.

- Comportense con ella, ¿sí?... Saben que si yo pudiera me quedaría todo el día con ustedes, pero debo hacerme cargo de la empresa de tu abuelo.

- Bueno mami.

- ¿Me lo prometes? --Caminé hacia él y acaricié su rostro. Él sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza.-- De acuerdo. Te amo mi vida. --Besé su cabeza y luego salí de ahí, dejándolo volver a su programa.--

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquél evento y Shannon seguía de niñera de Shaoran y Liz. Se llevaba excelente con ellos. Jugaba con ellos hasta cansarlos a tal punto que cuando yo regresaba a casa a las siete ambos estaban ya bañados y acostados, durmiendo. Una noche de esas, cuando llegué, Shannon acababa de acostarlos.

- Shannon, voy a necesitar que mañana te quedes hasta más tarde. ¿No hay problema? Si quieres hablo con tu madre...

- ¿Tiene que ser mañana, señorita Kinomoto?...

- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que mañana llega mi tío...

- Oh, entiendo...

- Pero, ¿a qué hora va a regresar usted?

- No lo sé, es que... Tengo una reunión a las tres con un empresario dueño de una nueva empresa automotriz y como mi padre no puede ir, debo asistir yo en su nombre.

- Entiendo. Bueno... Lo hablaré con mi madre.

- ¿No quieres que hable yo?... Te acompaño ahora si quieres.

- Está bien. Vamos...

Dejé la cartera en el perchero del recividor y luego fui con Shannon hasta su casa. Al entrar Fanren nos recibió muy bien y muy sorprendida de que yo fuera a su casa. Eramos grandes amigas desde que yo había llegado a Tokio, pues ella había sido la primera en darme la bienvenida, pero con mis horarios casi no tenía tiempo de poder visitarla...

- ¿Qué rompiste, Shannon?... --La miró con el ceño fruncido.--

- Oh no, Fanny, ella no rompió nada.

- ¿Asfixió a alguno de los mellizos?

- No.

- ¿Qué hizo entonces?

- Nada. --Sonreí.-- No te preocupes. Es la mejor niñera que he tenido hasta el momento... Y... Yo necesito que mañana se quede hasta más tarde en casa porque tengo una reunión con un importante empresario. ¿Sabes?... Y ella me dijo que mañana llega su tío y no sabía si podría, así que quise venir y hablar yo misma para que no tuviera problemas.

- Está todo bien Sakura. No te hagas problemas. Mi hermano no llega hasta las nueve treinta o diez de la noche a casa, así que Shannon puede ir. --Sonrió con dulzura. Era muy hermosa... A pesar de tener casi 43 años, era una mujer hermosa y dulce a quien la edad no se le notaba ni un poco... Y Shannon era igual de hermosa que su madre, a excepción de su larga cabellera negra enrulada y sus ojos celestes. Fanren tenía los ojos color ambar y el cabello corto...--

- Muchísimas gracias amiga. Te debo una.

- Por nada Sakura. Sabes que no hay problema... Y mientras más tiempo esté fuera de casa, mejor para nosotros. Es demasiado inquieta... --La miró de reojo, sonriendo. A Shannon se le hincharon los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos.--

- Jaja... Entiendo. Debe ser así, de otro modo no podría dejar a los mellizos dormidos ni en un millón de años...

- Sí, puede ser... Oye, mañana tenemos una cena entre familiares y amigos aquí en casa. Y va a llegar mi hermano, que tiene dos años más que tú, está soltero y es muy atractivo. Muy buen partido, te lo aseguro...

- Oh... Yo... Quisiera pero... --Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.--

- Por favor Sakura. Es tiempo de que olvides al patán que te rompió el corazón... Solo... Solo ven y conócelo. Quizás se lleven bien y se agraden... Uno nunca sabe.

- Está bien... --Acepté resignada. A Fanren jamás se le podía dar un "No" por respuesta. Y si se lo dabas, iba a atosigarte por el resto de tu vida...--

- Bueno. Mañana cuando llegues del trabajo te pones bien mona y vienes a casa... Aunque no creo que te haga falta mucho para verte preciosa, lo eres por naturaleza.

- Muchas gracias Fanny. --Sonreí.-- Bueno... Mejor me voy. Quizás los niños despertaron y me busquen...

- Bueno. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Vienes, eh!...

- Tenlo por seguro...

Me despedí de ella y de Shannon y luego me fui.

Al día siguiente, ya eran las tres y diez de las tarde y Shannon no llegaba. Yo estaba con un vaso de agua en la mano, en la cocina, paseando de un lado a otro, hasta que el timbre sonó. Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y corrí a abrir con el maletín en mi mano. Abrí.

- Lamento llegar tarde Sakura, es que una profesora me regañó por una tarea y llegué por su culpa tarde a gimnasia y todo se me retrasó. Lo lamento tanto...

- No hay problema linda. Los niños están arriba jugando. Nos vemos luego. Adiós.

- ¡Adiós! ¡Suerte!...

Rápidamente me subí al auto y salí en él. Ya iba llegando tarde, pero obviamente no era culpa de Shannon y aunque lo fuera, no iba a regañarla ni culparla ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente no podía...

Para empeorar un poco más las cosas, la autopista estaba atestada. Así que saqué mi celular de la cartera y marqué el número de mi secretaria.

- ¿Yuna?

_- Sí señorita Kinomoto. ¿A dónde se encuentra? El señor de la empresa automotriz nueva ya está aquí._

- Hay Dios... ¿Hace mucho que espera?

_- Acaba de llegar..._

- Bien. Dile que espere solo quince minutos más y voy a estar ahí. Tuve un pequeñisimo problema con la niñera y la autopista está llena. Pero llegaré, lo prometo. Por favor entretenlo así espera.

_- De acuerdo señorita._

- Adiós Yuna.

¡Dios! ¿Qué más iba a salir mal? Digo, lo único que faltaba era que me cayera un meteorito en la cabeza... O que tuviera un accidente... O en su defecto, que Shaoran apareciera...

- ¿Y tú por qué diablos piensas eso?... ¡Cálmate!...

Me grité a mí misma.

Viendo que los minutos pasaban y la fila del infierno no avanzaba, parqueé el auto en un estacionamiento cercano y decidí que caminaría las veinte cuadras que quedaban hacia la empresa.

--1º persona. Shaoran--

Y ahí estaba yo, siendo atosigado por la secretaria de la dueña de la empresa.

- Lo lamentamos muchísimo señor Li, le aseguro que la señorita Kinomoto estará en segundos aquí. --Decía.--

- Momento... ¿Dijo Kinomoto?... --La miré con los ojos tan abiertos como dos grandes platos.--

- Sí. La señorita Sakura Kinomoto es la dueña...

- ¿Está bromeando?...

- No señor, para nada... ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Dios santo...

Había escuchado decir que el destino hace de uno lo que se le da la gana pero... Esto es ridículo. Después de siete lergos años... ¿Volver a verla? ¿En una situación así?... Dios santo, no podía ser posible...

- Oiga, ¿sabe? Recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer y debo... Debo irme...

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, por favor señor Li! No se vaya... La señorita Kinomoto llegará en unos minutos. --Y es exactamente por eso que debo marcharme. ¿Reabrir las heridas del pasado?... No nos servirá a ninguno de los dos... En especial a ella... Mi pobre Sakura.--

- Es que enserio es algo muy importante. Es urgente... --Comencé a caminar hacia la salida seguido de uno de mis guardaespaldas y de mi asistente y mi secretario.-- Pero volveré.

- ¿Hoy?

- No, no hoy. Otro día...

- ¡Por favor!...

- No puedo. Adiós. --Dije despidiéndome de ella desde el elevador.--

No pueden imaginarse el alivio que sentí al llegar a la planta baja y no ver a Sakura. No es que no quisiera verla pero... Sentía que iba a ser doloroso. Y no iba a poder aguantar mis ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, y sentirla mía nuevamente...

Subí al auto guiado por mi secretario, quien me llevaba agarrado fuertemente del brazo, recriminándome qué era lo tan importante como para dejar una reunión así de lado. Yo no respodía. Estaba en un profundo trance discutiendo conmigo, con mi conciencia y con mi moral... Y ni hablar de que mi corazón también se había entrometido en la conversación. Dios...

- ¿A dónde señor Li?... --Preguntó mi chofer.--

- Mhh... No lo sé... Vayamos a dar vueltas.

- ¿¡Eso era lo tan importante, Li!?... --Dijo mi secretario, alarmadísimo. Lo miré sin interés alguno.--

- Sí. ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pedí una reunión con la señorita Kinomoto? ¡Jamás tiene tiempo! ¡Está siempre ocupada! Es una mujer de negocios... Y la primera tú la hechas a perder...

- ¿Quién te dio la autoridad de hablarme así, Jay?...

- Yo mismo.

- ¿A sí?... Estás despedido entonces.

- ¡Bien! Me alegro... No trabajo con gente como tú.

- Maldito gay... Lárgate de aquí. --Dije empujándolo fuera del auto. Luego continuamos.--

--1º persona. Sakura--

Ufff... Finalmente después de diez minutos de caminar y correr y caminar y correr, logré llegar a tiempo a la empresa... Con los dos tacos rotos, el peinado completamente desarmado y mi traje mojado por unos albañiles que tiraron agua en una construcción... Justo por donde yo iba pasando. Odio caminar por esas razones... Tan solo esperaba que el señor aún estuviera ahí, o iba a tener problemas con papá... Y no es que fuera un tipo malo ni que me fuera a regañar, pero si se había ido muy posiblemente hubiera perdido un socio que al parecer era muy importante y con un futuro prometedor.

- Yuna, aquí estoy. ¿A dónde se encuentra el señor?... --Yuna me miró horrorizada de mi aspecto.-- Lo sé, estoy horrible. ¿A dónde está él?...

- Lo siento señorita, el señor Li dijo que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer pero que volvería.

- ¿Li?... --El mundo se me vino abajo...--

- Sí. Xiao Lang Li... --Dijo mirando su carpeta.--

- Hay Dios...

Corrí a mi oficina y me encerré ahí el resto de la tarde. ¿Shaoran Li? ¿Él? ¿Nuevamente en mí vida? No podía ser posible... ¿Es que acaso todo tiene que desmoronarse cuando está completamente bien? Y digo, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué regresó?... Bueno... No es que haya regresado exactamente pero... ¡¡DIOS!!...

--1º persona. Shaoran--

Estaba parado frente a la casa de mi hermana en el gran y fabuloso barrio privado donde vivía... Era increíble... Y su casa era una de las más hermosas... Aunque la de al lado le ganaba...

Tomé valor y caminé hacia la entrada. Al llegar, toqué el timbre. A los segundos, la puerta se abrió, dejándome divisar el perfecto y hermoso rostro de mi hermana mayor, Fanren. Ella se sorprendió primero, luego me observó bien, comenzó a lloriquear y me abrazó. Siempre es lo mismo...

- ¡¡Hermanito!!...

¿En qué me metí?...

- Hola Fanny. ¿Cómo estás?

- Tan feliz de verte. Tan solo mírate... Estás precioso. Todo un hombre, un galán... --Me miraba de arriba abajo diez millones de veces por minuto...--

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte. Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.

Mi asistente, mi guardaespaldas, el chofer, Fanren y yo entramos a la casa. Las empleadas le mostraban sus cuartos a mi séquito y yo mientras estaba tomando un café en el living con mi hermana. Charlando...

- Tanto tiempo Xiao Lang... Hace doce años que no nos vemos... --Sonreía dulcemente.--

- Sí... Mucho tiempo... Recuerdo que Shannon era un gnomo cuando la vi por última vez... Y hablando de mi sobrina, ¿a dónde está ella?...

- Oh, trabaja de niñera aquí junto. Cuida a los hijos de una amiga mía.

- ¿Mi sobrina trabaja?... Dios... El mundo se ha vuelto loco. ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber...

- Mh... Se encaprichó con que quiere un auto. Y Xang Yo le dijo que no se lo compraría. Entonces está trabajando para ahorrar.

- Pues no creo que gane demasiado de niñera. Yo le compraré el auto... Le regalaré uno de mi empresa, mejor dicho.

- Oh no Xiao Lang... Es demasiado.

- ¿Para mi pequeña consentida? Nah... Ya tengo ganas de verla. ¿Va a regresar muy tarde?...

- Creo que sí. Hoy la vecina tenía una importante reunión con un gran hombre de negocios, ¿sabes?... Así que le pidió a Shannon que se quedara hasta más tarde... Creo que va a volver cerca de las nueve.

- Oh, entiendo... Bueno... Creo que iré a tomar una ducha y luego me voy a acostar un rato a descanzar. El viaje ha sido agotador.

- Cierto. Sigues en Tomoeda, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

De un sorbo terminé mi café y luego me dirigí con mucha flojera hasta las escaleras. Aunque a los dos segundos tuve que darme vuelta. Fanren me llamaba...

- ¿Sí hermana?...

- Xiao Lang, quiero avisarte... Hoy tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida para ti aquí en casa y vendrá una gran amiga mía que quiero presentarte... Así que te recomiendo que descanses lo más que puedas, ¿sí?...

- ¿Una amiga tuya? --No es por ser malo, pero espero que no tenga su edad...--

- Sí. Es la muchacha para la cual trabaja Shannon. Es hermosa y tiene dos años menos que tu...

- Mhh... Bien... Haré lo que pueda.

- Xiao Lang... Es hora de que sientes cabeza hermanito...

- Lo sé, lo sé... Pero... --Recordé a Sakura.-- Yo... No sé si podré... Ya sabrás que estuve casado...

- Sí, lo sé. Pero ningún matrimonio es lo suficientemente importante como para dejar de intentarlo, y menos si ella fue quien te dejó.

- Por mí culpa.

- No importan las razones. Ella se fue... En fin. Ponte guapo para la noche. ¿Sí?

- Bueno... --Suspiré y luego subí las escaleras con rapidéz antes de que se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa rara o loca.--

--1º persona. Sakura--

Cerca de las ocho y treinta salí de la oficina. Seguía despeinada y mi aspecto no era exactamente el de una... Señora... O señorita, mejor dicho. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Nadie más que Yuna iba a verme... Y... Bueno, el taxista que iba a llamar, claro.

- Señorita Kinomoto, me acaban de informar que el taxi está abajo ya. --Suspiré y miré a Yuna.--

- Bueno... Ya puedes cerrar, no hay nada que hacer.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el dueño de la otra empresa?...

- No lo sé. Quizás... Quizás pueda hablar con él. No lo sé aún... En fin. Que tengas buenas noches Yuna.

- Gracias señorita, usted también.

Hice un ademán con la mano, despidiéndome de ella, y luego entré al elevador.

Pensé en lo que había sucedido esa tarde... Dios... ¿Shaoran?... Esperaba no encontrármelo por ahí, o me iba a volver loca... Digo... Después de tantos años volver a encontrármelo no sería lo más indicado para mi pobre y débil salud mental. O sea... ¿Mandar cuatro años de psicologo a la basura porque él se me apareciera?... No me agradaba la idea... Y menos sabiendo que no iba a poder contener mis locas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y tirarme sobre él... ¡¡DIOS!!... Si alguien quiere depositar algo de cordura y quizás un poco de materia gris en mi cavidad craneal, bienvenido sea...

Cuando el elevador llegó a la planta baja, salí de él y crucé por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta y luego salí. Busqué con la mirada el taxi, hasta que divisé a un hombre que dentro de un auto me hacía señas. Era él. Suspiré y me dirigí al taxi.

- Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto.

- Buenas noches Ray.

- ¿A casa?...

- Sí, a casa por favor.

- Bien...

Ray trataba de charlar conmigo durante los quince minutos de viaje del centro de la ciudad a casa, pero yo iba más muda que un maniquí. Iba pensando en Shaoran... Y en lo que sería volver a verlo. Y en qué pasaría si... ¡¡Un momento!!... ¡¡Sakura, dentente ya mismo!!... ¿Qué diablos estás pensando tanto? Digo... ¡¡No tienes nada que hacer!!... Tan solo lo saludas formalmente y pasas de largo tan rápido como te sea posible...

Bueno, eso cree que debo hacer mi razón... Pero mi corazón dice que debo hacer lo que sienta... Y luego mi conciencia mete bocado y dice que debería dejar que él se acerque... ¡Diablos!...

- Llegamos señorita Kinomoto. --Sali de la pelea en donde estaba metida -(entre mi conciencia, mi corazón y mi razón)- y le pagué a Ray. Luego me despedí de él y salí del auto.--

Al entrar a casa los monstruos me saltaron encima y comenzaron a darme besos y me abrazaban tan fuerte que casi me ahorcan... Yo sonreía feliz por su sorpresa y los besé a ambos.

- ¿Cómo están mis pequeños?...

Shannon apareció del living. Me miraba sonriendo, apoyada contra el marco de la entrada al living.

- ¿Cómo se portaron hoy, Shannon?

- Muy bien. Están aprediendo a ser civilizados. --Dijo sonriente.--

- ¿De verdad crees eso?... --Sonreí.--

- Bueno, quizás no... En fin... Creo que tendré que ir a prepararme para la cena. Irás, ¿verdad?...

- Sí... Creo que sí. ¿Es formal o informal?

- Creo que es formal... Irán personas importantes, así que...

- Mhhh... Bueno... Tendré que ver que vestido me pongo...

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Claro... ¿Pero no debes ir a prepararte?

- Voy luego. Después de todo, debo asegurarme de que te veas hermosa para que mi tío se quede embobado contigo. --Sonrió.--

- Jaja... Si tu lo dices... Vamos.

--1º persona. Shaoran--

Eran las diez de la noche y la gente comenzaba a llegar. Yo observaba desde la ventana de mi cuarto a toda la gente. Todos amigos de mi hermana y de su marido... Gente grande que no sabía que diablos hacer con su maldito tiempo y que por eso concurrían a fiestas como esa... En fin.

Me recosté sobre la cama y miré hacia mi costado derecho. La puerta del ropero estaba abierta y dentro había un traje de vestir negro... Así debía vestirme para la ocasión... Que pérdida de tiempo, pero bueno. Ya que no la veo hace tiempo, debo darle el gusto a mi hermana y verme bien y conocer a la mujer que quiere que conozca... Aunque estoy seguro que no va a agradarme.

Suspiré sonoramente y volví a levantarme de la cama. Caminé hasta el ropero y con toda la flojera del universo comencé a vestirme...

Rato después alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Pase...

La puerta se abrió despacio y una hermosa joven de unos quince o dieciseis años apareció tras ella.

- ¿Sobrina?...

- ¡¡Tio Shaoran!!...

Shannon corrió hasta mí y me abrazó. Era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde hacía doce años... Estaba ya hecha toda una mujercita y lucía más hermosa que nunca. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodete del cual caían algunos rizos y llevaba puesto un vestido lila que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Estaba maquillada suavemente y... Y lucía preciosa.

- Estás hermosa Shannon...

- Gracias tío. Tú estás muy lindo también... Creo que Sakura estará encantada de conocerte. --Me estremecí al oír ese nombre.--

- ¿Sakura?...

- Sí. Así se llama.

- Wow... Se llama igual que mi ex novia...

- Increíble... Pero te aseguro que no es como ella... Vamos, ya llegó. Voy a presentártela.

- ¿Ya?...

- Sí. Vamos.

Ella prácticamente me arrastró escaleras abajo.

Pero no me llevó en seguida hacia la mujer que mi hermana y ella querían presentarme. Oh no. Me presentaron ante todos los invitados en la fiesta, excepto los que eran parientes, claro, y después de un largo rato, cuando estaba tomando algo, vi que mi sobrina estaba con una mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo despampanante. Su cabello ondulado caía sobre su espalda, llegando hasta su cintura y moviédose escandalosamente al más leve movimiento que su dueña hiciera. Pero era solo eso... No podía verla frente a frente. A la única a la que lograba verle la cara era a Shannon, quien parecía algo molesta...

--1º persona. Sakura--

- No Shannon... No me atrevo.

- ¡Vamos!... Está muy guapo, te lo aseguro...

- Pero no tengo las agallas suficientes...

- Oh por Dios...

Se alejó de mí un poco enfadada. Pero ¿qué podía hacer yo?... No podia acercarme a su tío y decirle "Hola, ¿qué tal? Mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Cómo te llamas?"...

Suspiré y tomé otro leve trago de champagne. Luego me volteé sobresaltada al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro... Y al voltearme me llevé la sorpresa más grande de toda mi existencia. Tenía a Shaoran frente a mí.

--1º persona. Shaoran--

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Shaoran?...

Silencio. Nos observamos unos segundos.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? --Gritamos ambos al unísono.--

Seguimos mirándonos unos minutos más...

- Yo soy el hermano de Fanren... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

- ¿Su hermano?... ¡¡Su hermano!!... Debí imaginarlo. Entonces tú tramaste todo esto desde un principio. --¿De que me habla? ¿Va a comenzar ya con sus locuras?--

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- ¡No te hagas! De seguro Fanren te dijo quién era yo y planeaste esto del hermanito que llegaba de viaje, que era soltero y que Fanren era la buena hermana que quería presentarte una chica. Te descubrí. --Dijo triunfantemente.--

- ¿Descubrirme?... No he hecho nada de lo que acabas de mencionar. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza... Además, yo le avisé hace tres días a Fanren que venía, no le dije hace meses. Y no nos vemos hace años, así que hubiera sido imposible planear algo así en un par de días.

- Conociéndote, lo dudo.

- Sigues igual que siempre...

- ¿Tu crees?

- Incluso igual de hermosa...

Ella se sonrojó. Yo sonreí triunfante y ahí fue cuando vi que Fanren se acercaba a nosotros.

- Oh, veo que ya se conocieron.

- Ya nos conocíamos. --Dijo Sakura.--

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que ya se conocían?...

- Así es. --Afirmé.-- Ella es mi ex-esposa...

- ¿¡Qué!?...

Y juro que lamento haber dicho eso. Porque segundos después se armó una discución enorme en la cual Fanren y Xei Xei, mis dos hermanas mayores discutían con Sakura y conmigo por no haberles dicho nunca nada. Xei Xei peleaba con Sakura por lo sucedido en el pasado y Fanren discutía conmigo por no haber dicho nada.

- ¡¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella a quien querían presentarme!!... --Dije exaltado.--

- Pero Xiao Lang...

- Fanren, ¡no me llames así!... No me gusta, no me agrada y ya estoy harto de estar aquí... Me largo. ¡Es todo!... --Subí las escaleras corriendo y cuando ya tenía mis cosas listas bajé con mi asistente, mi guardaespaldas y mi chofer. Miré a mis hermanas y a Sakura. Sakura estaba llorando y mis hermanas la miraban con profundo odio reflejado en sus ojos.-- Me voy...

- ¡¡Pero Xiao Lang!! --Gritaron mis dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.--

- Cállense de una maldita vez por el amor de Dios. Me tienen harto... --Miré a Sakura. Ésta estaba con la cabeza gacha, secando sus ojos.-- Creo que hubiera sido mejor si no volvía por aquí... Diablos... --Ella ahora me miró.--

- Xiao Lang no te puedes ir. --Fanren habló y se acercó unos cuantos pasos.-- Debes quedarte hermanito.

- ¿Por qué? Nadie me puede obligar, ya soy grande.

- Porque debes conseguir esposa.

- ¿Estás loca? --Sakura seguía mirándome.-- Ya sé lo que es el matrimonio y no es lo mío.

- Pero Xiao L...

- Te dije que no me llames así. Es SHAORAN.

- Bien, lo siento... Shaoran...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Y tus herederos? ¿Que sucederá con las empresas cuando seas viejo y mueras? ¿No quieres formar una familia?...

- Tengo herederos. Dos.

- ¿Eh?... --Miré a Sakura. Fanren y Xei Xei la miraron también.--

- ¿Qué intentas decirnos Shaoran?... --Xei Xei se dirigió a mí.--

- Intento decirles que los hijos de Sakura son míos. ¿Escucharon? Míos. Ellos serán los únicos herederos de todo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Es todo. Me voy de aquí...

Miré a Sakura y la tomé de la mano sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía ni por un segundo. Su mano... Tan suave como siempre... Ambos salimos seguido de mi séquito.

Al estar afuera, la miré mientras mi gente cargaba las cosas al auto. Sequé con suavidad las lágrimas de su rostro y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... Eso creo...

- Vamos Sakura... Dime que sucede. Te conozco, se que no estás bien.

- Pues... Me dijeron cosas muy hirientes...

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Mis hermanas?

- Sí...

- Oh vamos vida... No hagas caso a esas dos...

- ¿Vida? --Abrí mis ojos de par en par.--

- Lo... Lo siento...

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues... ¿No te molestó?...

- Supongo que no... --Sonrió con timidez.-- Oye... Quieres... ¿Te gustaría ir a casa a tomar algo?...

- ¿Lo dices en serio?...

- Claro, vamos.

- Gracias Sakura...

--1º persona. Sakura--

Esa noche Shaoran y yo bebimos algo en casa mientras charlábamos, felices -o por lo menos yo- de estar juntos. Me comentó lo que había hecho durante esos años que estuvimos separados, lo cual me entristeció un poco, puesto que había regresado -y dejado nuevamente- las drogas, había estado de prostíbulo en prostíbulo, no había trabajado... Hasta que algo hizo que tomara conciencia de que ya era grande y debía hacer algo de su vida y dejó todo definitivamente, lo cual me alegró mucho saber. Hacía dos años que ya había dejado todo, y que había encaminado su vida por completo.

- Y tú Sakura... ¿Qué has hecho?... --Preguntó luego de beber un poco de champagne.--

- Yo... Pues... Estoy completamente dedicada a los niños y a la empresa... Esa es mi vida... Estoy todo el tiempo que puedo con los niños, aunque se me hace muy difícil, puesto que necesitan mucho de mi presencia en la empresa... Cuando debo trabajar Shannon los cuida. Es una niña excelente. --Sonreí.--

- Sí, lo sé... Al igual que su madre.

- Fanren...

- Siento lo que ella y Xei Xei te atacaran Sakura, jamás fue mi intención, creo que debí haber pensado un poco antes de decirles que eres mi ex esposa... Lo lamento tanto... --Dirigió su mirada al suelo.--

- No hay problema Shaoran. Supongo que en algún momento iba a pasar, ¿no?...

- No debería haber pasado, lo lamento...

- Ya pasó, no hay problema cariño... --Momento.. ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!?... Miré a Shaoran, quien ahora me miraba completamente sorprendido.--

- ¿Cariño?...

- Lo, lo siento... Yo no...

- Shh...

Shaoran se acercó a mí poco a poco, tomandome con suavidad del mentón. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, completamente perdidos... Lentamente nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y lentamente nuestras bocas y lenguas se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso que duró un largo rato... Dios, como extrañaba esos besos...

Luego de besarnos, bebimos lo que quedaba de champagne en nuestras copas. No nos mirábamos... Ambos estábamos muy apenados por lo sucedido, aunque, para ser sincera, a mí me había encantado, y me moría de ganas de poder abrazarlo y besarlo... Ese hombre me podía de pies a cabeza, era increíble el poder que ejercía sobre mí... En buen sentido, claro...

Cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, rápidamente se levantó del sofá y miró hacia todos lados, nervioso.

- Oye... Sakura... Ya creo que debo irme... Es tarde y tú deberías descansar... --No por favor...--

- Claro... Claro Shaoran... Es tarde... --Me levanté y ambos fuimos hacia la puerta.-- Bueno... Volveremos a vernos... ¿Verdad?... Digo... Si es que quieres visitar a los niños...

- Quiero visitarte a ti también... --Dijo en voz baja.-- Claro, vendré...

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que vendré... Lo prometo.

- Eso no, de... De mí...

- Que... Emh... Quiero verte y estar contigo...

Volvimos a mirarnos. Recordé todo lo que había pasado con él junto a mí... Todos los momentos buenos y malos, siempre estuvimos juntos... Siempre... Y ahora estar lejos de él... Tener que separarme otra vez luego de tanto tiempo... Dios santo... Sentía que algo oprimía mi pecho y que con una rapidez increíble se formaba un nudo en mi garganta...

Él se despidió de mí con un beso suave en la mejilla y salió. Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, lentamente... Sin voltear... Y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que me diera cuenta. Luego de unos segundos, él paró y se volteó... Me miró durante unos segundos, aunque no estaba mirándolo podía sentir su mirada fija clavada en mí, y entonces escuché los pasos... Y luego que dos fuertes brazos me rodeaban, acurrucándome, manteniéndome muy cerca de él, con mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Ya no llores preciosa. Si no quieres que me vaya no lo haré... --Dijo despacio.--

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré. Él secó con suavidad mis lágrimas y sonrió con ternura.

- Lo digo enserio Sakura... Yo te amo... Y siempre te amaré, lo sabes. Eres la única mujer para mí... La única... Te amo Sakura.

Logré esbozar una tímida sonrisa mientras sentía que mis mejillas se ruborizaban y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que pude. Se iba a quedar, las cosas serían mejores, seríamos una familia... Y esta vez era seguro. Ambos habíamos madurado y conservabamos intacto el amor que sentíamos por el otro... Esta vez, era para siempre...

--

Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Después de tanto tiempo supongo que deben extrañarme, ejem ejem, ¿no?... Mejor no respondan... Jeje... Deben ODIARME, lo sé, y siento haberlas hecho esperar TANTO tiempo. Lo siento muchísimo, es que no encontraba una manera de darle un final que me gustara... Les juro que escribí 3 veces el epílogo, y saqué lo mejor o lo que más me gustó de cada uno de los borradores... Es por eso que es inmensamente largo. Es MUY largo, DEMASIADO largo para ser un epílogo, ya sé, pero no podía detenerme!! jeje, lo siento.. Además quería que quedaba perfecto... Supongo que no quedó perfecto pero quedó como yo quería, así que, ¿qué importa? no tienen derecho a opinar, jajaja... Mentira :).

Bueno chicas, ahí lo tienen, la historia ya finalizó. Lamento haber tardado tanto, lo siento, una vez mas, disculpas. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Y, bueno... Supongo que ya nos veremos en otra historia :).

Un beso, que estén de perlas mujeres! Las quiero!! Gracias por no matarme hasta ahora, jeje...

Chausito!!

Silvana.


End file.
